Healing of The Body, Healing of the Heart
by Full Moon Child
Summary: After the Agni Kai with his father, Zuko meets a healer and a friend. But after a two year separation by banishment and war, will their friendship continue and blossom, or will problems arise?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Agni Kai

Fire torches were lit for the coming event, each torch on one corner of a long, thin strip of platform. A sun roof lit the entire room, revealing stands along the walls and the banners of the Fire Nation hanging down from them. One by one people started shuffling in and taking their preferred seats, all were unusually quiet. These people, mainly men, wore heavy maroon and grey armor with red trimmings. Every one of them had black or dark brown hair pulled back into a bun or pony tail. These men and women were the soldiers and higher ranking officers of the Fire Nation and each and everyone of them had been anticipating this "special" event that was to take place shortly. Almost immediately, the stands were filled, every piercing pair of eyes staring at the platform

They watched as a young man walked haughtily up to the platform, turned around, and kneeled down with one knee and one fist on the floor, his head down, waiting. This boy, no older than fourteen, was the young Prince Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation. He smiled to himself not at all worried of the Agni Kai fight to come. He could easily beat the older man he was supposed to fight for he was young, fit, and stronger than the old general. Murmurings began throughout the audience, nothing that the young prince could understand, but that it must have meant that his opponent had arrived. A gong finally rang out to start the match and Prince Zuko confidently turned around and moved into his fighting stance, his short dueling cloak fluttering to the floor behind him. The confident smile vanished instantly from his face as he saw his opponent turn as well. This was not the old general standing before him but his own father, the Fire Lord Ozai.

Prince Zuko understood too late what was going on. He thought back to that morning in the war room. Prince Zuko had been allowed to sit and listen to the new plans for the war. An old general was explaining his new plans of putting the 41st division, a fleet of new soldiers, as a distraction to fight the massive army of strong Earth Benders and fearless warriors, the only nation that had not fallen to the Fire Nations hundred year war, while other fleets attacked them from the rear

"What better to use for bait than fresh meat." the general stated evilly , a sinister smile on his face. No one was going to stand up against this new plan, except one.

"You can't do that! Those people love and defend our country, how can you betray them?" Prince Zuko yelled standing up. Everyone in the war room stared at him angrily for interrupting, but the one that seemed to be the most infuriated was the man on the throne. Prince Zuko warily looked behind to see his father, flames surrounding him growing higher with his rage. He told his son that he had shown disrespect and the only way to settle it was with an Agni Kai, a fire duel.

"I am not afraid of you, I could win it easily." Prince Zuko scoffed, pointing at the general he had insulted. Prince Zuko had mistaken, however, and because he had insulted the plans and the general in the Fire Lord's war room he had also insulted and shown disrespect for his father.

Prince Zuko watched in fear now as his father began slowly walking towards him, all confidence had disappeared in a matter of seconds. There was a reason why his father was the Fire Lord, he was ruthless and very strong and Zuko would have rather fought against the whole Earth Nation than fight his father now. Prince Zuko felt his legs beginning to give way and there was only one thing he could do. He knelt back down on the platform, laying his head on the tiles, cowering in front of his father.

"Father, please, I only had the Fire Nations' best interest at heart. I am sorry I spoke out of turn." the prince cried, pleading with his father.

"You will fight for your honor." His father still came towards his cowering son. The prince looked at the blackened silhouette of his father towering over him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he once again tried to plead with his father.

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

"Rise and fight Prince Zuko." Zuko looked once more up at his father but all he saw was a monster rising before him. The only thing that seemed familiar to him was his father's voice, and even then Zuko wasn't sure.

"I won't fight you." he said defiantly.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher !" As the Fire Lord said this his right hand formed a fire ball and aimed it at his son. The scared prince closed his eyes as the flame came right at him, causing him to scream in pain as the left side of his face became engulfed in fire.

Everyone in the stands watched with malicious smiles on their faces, all but one. The prince's loving uncle, General Iroh, watched in horror as his brother aimed the fire blast at his only son. Iroh looked away as the blast left the lord's hands. Though he had not watched the events following the blast, the painful cry of his nephew made him sick and cringe as if he had seen it.

Hey everyone! This is my first Fan fic so go easy on it. The first few chapters will be up for now until I am certain that it is worth continuing, so please, reviews are great, just don't be too hard on me if things seem weird or bad. Oh yeah, that stupid disclaimer thing… I don't own avatar yadda yadda yadda, but I do own the upcoming characters in the next chapter. Anyways, I know the first chapter is boring and everyone knows what happens but I promise it will be different in the chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Healer

Prince Zuko woke up wearily in his own chambers wondering how he had got there and what had happened. The pain on the left side of his face immediately after he awoke helped remind him of everything that had happened. He cried out in pain as he reached up to touch his face but something grabbed his wrist and restrained him from doing so. He looked up in surprise to see his uncle with a look of concern etched on his wrinkled face. Prince Zuko winced in pain again, even though the attack was over and he was safe in his room, he continuously felt the searing pain of the flames licking his flesh.

"You mustn't touch your wounds, Prince Zuko. I have bandaged them but it will take a great deal of time for them to heal. Why don't you try to rest, it will do you good." his kind uncle said, letting go of his wrist. Prince Zuko sighed and closed his good eye, trying everything to forget the pain felt on his face and in his heart.

Footsteps were heard running through the maze of hallways of the Fire Nation palace. Quiet panting kep time with the footsteps as tapestry after tapestry with the Fire Nation emblem embroidered on them was passed. Torches were lit along the hallway, showing the many turns and passages that one could take. Right, left, left, another the left, the feet took the body; it was a wonder that maps were not set up to help one through the mazes of the palace. As the footsteps turned another corner they began to slow down as they neared the chamber door and the two guards in front of it. The feet came to a pause and the body made a bow to the guards to show respect. The two guards eyed this new person suspiciously, they were ordered to not allow anyone near or within the chambers.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Please, if you will let me pass, I have to see the prince."

"No one is allowed to pass and disturb the prince, a strict order given by General Iroh. Now move along." one of the guards growled out.

"But you don't understand. I'm a healer and I can help the prince if you will just let me in."

"We are under strict orders to not let anyone pass, now move along!" the second guard yelled, slamming the butt of his spear on the ground, emphasizing his order. The loud bang echoed through the halls and was heard within the Prince's chambers.

General Iroh looked up as he heard the yell and banging from just outside the door. He then turned to his nephew with worry and immediately went to the huge door. The angered general opened the door, ready to give the guards a firm lecture.

"What is the meaning of this? My nephew is ill and trying to rest. I gave you simple orders to keep quiet!"

"Forgive us, Sire," the first guard bowed, " but there is a girl here claiming to be a healer. We gave her orders to leave but she won't listen."

" What are your orders, Sire, shall we escort her away?"

General Iroh was about to agree when he looked back at his nephew. Prince Zuko was laying in his bed, his teeth were clenched together in pain and his hands were clawing at his sheets. The old general pulled at his beard in thought and then turned to the two guards.

" Let her in ."

"But sir…"

"Let her in." he repeated sternly. The general held the door open as the girl was shoved forward. She stumbled a few steps and then regained her footing, giving the guards a dirty look before turning around. She heard the door close behind her with a click and then bowed elegantly, right foot behind the heel of her left foot, to the elderly man in front of her.

"Thank you, Sire." the young girl said coming up from her bow.

" My pleasure. So you say you are a healer, correct?"

"Yes, Sire." she said pulling a healer's badge; a pale blue flame surrounded by a vine of ivy, from the bag around her shoulder. He looked at it admiringly, knowing that to have a healer's badge at such a young age meant that she knew what she was doing and had mastered the healing arts. As she showed him the badge she continued. "I am an apprentice to the master healer, Maruai. He would have come himself, but he is away helping the injured soldiers. When he is not around, I come in his place. I heard of the prince's wounds and thought I would come and help." the young girl stated, smiling proudly at her profession.

"I see. How fortunate for us to have such a caring healer. What may we call you by?" General Iroh said kindly, all anger and suspicion gone towards the young healer.

"Forgive me, Sire. My name is Tamara." she said, bowing again. She then turned and saw the prince staring at her. She bowed to him as well and walked up to his side, his right eye never letting her out of his sight. As she approached his nephew's bed, Iroh took a long look at her. She seemed to be about the same age as his nephew; perhaps a bit younger. She was not as tall as his nephew, she only came up to eye level with Iroh while Prince Zuko was a little taller. Her skin had a somewhat tanned tone to it and she had long charcoal- black hair braided down to her waist. She wore the clothes of a healer; a light maroon vest covering a red robe with the same vine of ivy trailing down the sleeves, and a long maroon-colored skirt with a slit down the side covered her red pants. Around her waist was a golden sash and a medium sized messenger bag embroidered with the Fire Nation symbol was strapped around her left shoulder. For some reason, and he could not put his finger on it, she seemed so familiar to him. He watched as she pulled up a chair next to the large bed and sat down.

"Did you bandage him up, Sire?" Tamara questioned, looking back at him.

"Yes, though I am sure you could do better." Iroh said, smiling. Tamara smiled back at him and then turned to her patient.

"I have to remove them to see the wounds. Is that alright, Prince Zuko?" the prince nodded wearily, his good eye still on her. He watched as she pulled her long sleeves up and tied them back out of the way before starting on his bandages, slowly removing them, careful when she got to the end to make sure that nothing was stuck to his burns. She put the bloody bandages to the side and went to inspecting his injuries. The burns looked terrible; charred pieces of peeling skin and blood, though there was not a lot, could be seen. The Prince's left eye was sealed closed and his left ear seemed to have shrunk with the heat of the fire. Tamara grimaced on the inside but had taught herself to never show too much concern for fear of upsetting her patients. "We need to clean these. Where can I find some cold water and a wash rag?"

Iroh left through another door and returned a few minutes later with the items requested. He set the items on the nightstand and Tamara immediately went to work. She dipped the rag into the cool water and carefully placed it on the prince's tender skin. Prince Zuko grimaced at the touch and Tamara looked at him with concern. She put the rag down and began rummaging through her medical bag. She pulled out a few plants and a small bowl and placed them on the nightstand as well. Tamara separated some of the leaves and placed them into the small bowl. She took out a small knife and used the handle to crush the vegetation. When they were crushed enough she looked around the room and settled her eyes on a desk with a tea pot and tea cup.

"May I borrow that cup, Sire?" she asked, pointing to the desk. General Iroh handed her the cup and with a smile of thanks took it and wrapped the plants in a new bandage before setting it in the cup. She then poured some of the water into the cup and allowed the plants to steep a little into the water. Both men watched as her hands lit up quickly and steam began to rise from the cup. Iroh looked at her with surprise.

" You're a fire bender?" he asked.

"Yes, Sire. I have trained in both fire bending and healing. Healing is my passion and fire bending was forced on me. I was in training a while back but I stay with the master healer more so I don't train as much." Tamara said, taking out a few dried berries and crushing them in her hand before dropping them into the tea. She stirred it a few times and then handed the steaming cup to the prince. "Here, this will help. It is a tea made of a few herbs that will relax you and help you sleep. I think you will need it." Prince Zuko took the cup from her and eyed her for a minute before taking an experimental sip. He hated tea, but this seemed different. The herbs were strong enough to give a taste but not enough to make him gag.

Tamara smiled at her patient and went back to work. She worked slowly and carefully on his wounds, removing the charred skin and blood while Prince Zuko drank the tea, grimacing every once in awhile when he felt the cold water against his burning flesh. He could feel the tea starting to take effect and he began to get drowsy. Tamara turned and brought out some more plants and began mashing them as well. She then took the rag and dipped it into the poultice and began smothering it carefully onto his burns. She watched him intently as his good eye started to blink more often and he began to fight off sleep. He finally succumbed to sleep and his hand started to relax and fall to the side, taking the tea cup with it. Tamara lunged for the cup, caught it skillfully, and placed it back on the nightstand. She finished rubbing the medicine on to his burns and then began to re-bandage his head. She finished and General Iroh helped her to clean up the old bandages and put everything away.

"I can not thank you enough for helping my nephew, Healer Tamara." he said walking her to the door.

"It's no problem, Sire, I'm glad I can help. Prince Zuko will sleep soundly through the night and, if possible, late into tomorrow. If I come in everyday he should be healed within a few weeks- with a scar of course- but he will be healed." Her smile then turned into a frown of concern. "His eye, however, I'm quite worried about. I'm afraid that he might not have sight in that eye anymore, but we won't know until it is able to open, if it is even able to." she said, glancing over at the sleeping prince.

"We won't worry about that now, Tamara. We can only worry about the present. I will tell the guards that you are allowed in whenever you want. When can we expect you again?

"Tomorrow at midday, Sire. If Prince Zuko comes down with a fever tonight you can send someone for me."

"I'll do that. Goodbye and thank you again." Tamara bowed to the old general and walked out the door past the two guards. General Iroh turned and looked at his sleeping nephew, a peaceful look finally on his young face.

………………………………...

I am going to do a disclaimer real quick; I do not own any characters in this story except for Tamara and Master Maruai, though other characters may come up later on and then I will own them too. But until that time, I won't put up any other disclaimers since you all know that I don't own Avatar. Just in case any of you don't know how to pronounce the master's name- it's Mah-ru-eye. Hope that helps in case any one was confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Friend From the Past

The first tragic day was finally over. Prince Zuko had slept soundly through the night and well into the late morning and, though he was still in pain, he was able to answer short replies to his uncle's conversations. As midday rolled around a knock came to the door and Tamara was admitted into the room.

"Ah, miss Tamara, so nice of you to come, and right on time, too." General Iroh said joyfully, looking up from his cup of tea. Tamara bowed respectfully to both men in front of her before approaching them. She smiled at General Iroh and then an even bigger smile crept across her face as she noticed Prince Zuko awake and at least in less pain than he had been in yesterday.

"Thank you, Sire. How are you today, Prince Zuko?" she asked sitting down next to the bed. A small smile lit up Zuko's injured face as he replied

"Better."

"Good to hear, sir. I take it you slept well last night?" a small nod from her patient was all she needed. "Good, I am glad. I need to change the bandages and clean your wounds and then you'll be done for the day, unless you are still in a lot of pain in which case I can give you more tea or a different poultice later on before you go to bed. It is your decision though, I will not force you to do or drink anything that I wouldn't immediately recommend." Tamara replied beginning to remove the bandages. She scanned over his wounds thoroughly looking for any signs of infection or serious damage and smiled approvingly. His wounds had stopped bleeding and, though it would still take weeks to heal, she noticed a few small inclinations that her poultices had begun to take effect. She told them her news as she began to clean and re-bandage Zuko's injuries. Tamara began to leave as soon as she was done when General Iroh stopped her.

" Tamara, why don't you stay here awhile and have tea with us, unless you have somewhere else to be right now."

"That's very kind of you, Sire, but I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense, you are not intruding if someone invites you." the kind, old general stated, guiding Tamara back to her seat.

"I hope you like ginseng tea, it's my favorite, you know, and the only tea I'll drink." he said, handing her a steaming cup. Tamara saw Prince Zuko roll his good eye at his uncle's obsession and she could not help but laugh out loud. "We were talking about you before you came in, miss Tamara, and we have a question to ask you." Tamara looked up from blowing on her tea, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "We both agree that you look familiar to us, why is that? Have we met you before?" Iroh asked. He had pondered about it in his spare time and was unable to come up with anything.

"Yes, Sire. You know that fire benders in training are divided into age and gender groups and then the top rank of each age division is put together in a duel to match skills. I was the top ranking fighter in my division and…"

"I remember that. I was the top ranking fighter in my division so we fought each other." Prince Zuko interrupted. He remembered that duel with her. They both were about thirteen at the time and were put up against each other in a duel to see how well they did. It was just a training duel and though it was still supposed to be taken seriously, it was not as serious as an Agni Kai. Prince Zuko remembered how well she had fought and how much of an effort he had to put up to keep from losing the match. Tamara would have won if not for a slight miscalculation that caught her off guard. Zuko was able to over power her and win the duel and after he had won he helped her to her feet. They talked for some time and became friends but were interrupted when he had to leave. They said good bye but he forgot to ask what her name was before she had disappeared.

More than a year had gone by and he never saw her again and with all the things he needed to remember and learn about being the future ruler of the Fire Nation, she seemed to just slip his mind. He tried to remember what was so familiar about her, well her face obviously, but there was something else about her that seemed to be embedded in his memories. He looked into her eyes then. That was it! It was her eyes! Most fire benders had piercing golden eyes, but instead of the intense golden eye color Tamara's eyes were a dark amber; more red than gold. They were soft and always seemed to look upon you with care and concern.

" Ahh, yes I remember you now. You gave my nephew quite a fight. But if you don't mind me asking, why did you go into the healing arts? With your strength, determination and a few years, you could have found yourself as a commanding officer." Tamara smiled, placing down her cup. A readied answer was already formed; this was not the first time she had been asked that question, though the other times had not been as polite.

"I would rather help people than hurt them. Training and dueling are fine and I like the fact that, should the need arise, I know that I can defend myself, but going to war is something I would never think of doing. I have been close a couple of times of being sent to war, but Master Maruai has always been there to prevent it from happening." General Iroh nodded his understanding; though Tamara was a strong fighter he could tell that she could do more help healing others than she could ever do in the war. He could tell by the way she treated others that Tamara was a gentle soul and forcing her to hurt someone else could have a more devastating effect on her rather than the opponent.

The three of them talked for a while longer until Tamara felt she had overstayed her welcome. Against the protests of General Iroh she bowed, thanked him for the tea, and wished Zuko a good nights rest. General Iroh watched as the young girl left and then turned his attention to his nephew who, on Tamara's request, was settling down to take a nap.

………………………………...

How cute Zuko has a friend, some one other than Iroh. I have to admit, I would _so_ take Zuko's place if I had an uncle like Iroh- he's so funny and cute.

So anyways, yeah Tamara is a very strong fighter and probably the only female fire bender that shows up in this story. Not even Azula shows up, yep, Zuko is an only child. You have to remember that I started thinking and typing up this story just a little before The Blue Spirit episode- everything was already underway when I learned about Azula from a spoiler somewhere on this site. I have tried to add her in, but it won't work so just forget about Azula for this story, no one cares about her anyways. I hate her even more than Zhao.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hope Rising and Hope Destroyed

The next few days past and Prince Zuko continued to become animated and talkative. He and Tamara would talk longer each day until she thought that he needed to rest. General Iroh included himself in some of their conversations but mostly stayed on the side, enjoying his tea and his nephew's happiness.

_Tamara says Prince Zuko is healing a little each day. Not only are his wounds healing, but his heart seems to be healing a little as well. However, I can tell that he is still hurt and Tamara seems to see it, too. _Iroh was right, Tamara could tell when they seemed to talk about something that pained the prince and she would quickly change the subject. She could read his eye as if it was a book and she could see the pain that his father had caused emotionally. Iroh looked into his quickly emptying his cup, his brows furrowing in anger and disappointment.

_How could my brother have done something so sinister? _He looked up at his young nephew. Though everyone said and treated him like a prince and the heir to the throne, he was still a boy, one who still needed his father's love and support, something Zuko never truly experienced. Iroh watched memories from the past flash before him and saw his nephew growing up from a baby to a teen, always desperately trying to please his father and gain his love. He was still so young and to have to go through something like this at such a young age and by his own father … Iroh shook his head, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

He turned his full attention back to the two teens chatting away and laughing at events they had experienced while training. Zuko had just finished telling Tamara of a time when a boy in his division had set an unsuspecting soldier's hair on fire and it took him forever to realize what everyone was yelling at him about. They both broke out into fits of laughter and Iroh could not help but smile and chuckle to himself, he remembered that event very well. Tamara seemed to lighten everyone's moods, especially Zuko's, something General Iroh would have never thought possible. Whenever she was around he was able to see a change come over his nephew; the times they were alone Iroh was the one who did most of the talking but as soon as Tamara entered the chambers Zuko seemed to brighten up. But even if she made him the happiest boy on the outside, he was still the most miserable on the inside… things would never return to normal between father and son and Iroh knew it.

Everyday since his father had injured him, Zuko had tried to open his left eye but to no avail. Tamara had told him her suspicions that he would not be able to see anymore but he would not except it. The fourth day after the fight was no different; Zuko tried to open his eye while the bandages were off but it again ended in failure. He began to get discouraged and angry and decided to try one last time before he would have to give up for the day. Tamara had just finished cleaning his wounds when he tried one last time, and succeeded! The young healer watched in astonishment as he began to blink his left eye furiously, trying to get used to the light that had been absent during the duration of his injuries. After blinking for what seemed like forever, his eye finally became used to the light and he could keep it open for longer periods of time. Zuko smiled proudly, knowing that he conquered at least one obstacle in his recovery. Tamara smiled happily, the constant blinking meant that he was still able to see from his injured eye. After a few minutes had gone by she decided to test him, wanting to know if there had been any injuries to the eye that they did not know about.

"Prince Zuko, I want you to cover your right eye and follow my finger with your left, okay?" He did as he was told and followed her finger up, down, left, and right until she was satisfied. He sighed contentedly, letting his eye relax but then became startled and tense. For the first time he noticed that not only was he not able to open his eye the whole way, but his vision seemed to be blurry as well! Tamara noticed the change in his attitude and immediately became alarmed. She asked him what was wrong and he replied furiously

"It's blurry, I can't see clearly!" as he said this his right hand shot up and was about to try to rub the blurriness away when Tamara grabbed his wrist.

"Don't rub it, Prince Zuko, it won't help." she said sternly. "It seems that your eye did suffer some damage after all." she let go of his wrist, a small tone of apology in her voice though it was not her fault. She watched as he let his arm drop limply to the side, his look of alarm replaced with a scowl. Tamara looked across to Iroh who mirrored her expressions of concern and disappointment. She furrowed her brows together in thought, trying desperately to think of a solution when… Tamara leapt from her chair, knocking it backwards and startling both men. "Give me a few minutes to check something, sir, I'll be right back… and don't rub it!" she yelled back as she ran towards the door, leaving both men in silence to hear the echoing of her continually distancing steps.

General Iroh looked back to his nephew, not knowing what to say and not wanting to make it worse. Many minutes passed before they again heard the echoes of footsteps, this time approaching them. Tamara flew through the doors again, panting slightly and a hopeful smile on her face. She walked hurriedly to the nightstand and threw open her bag to reveal several rolled parchments and a few new plants. The young healer opened up each parchment excitedly and scanned the contents before she found the right one.

"Look what I found in Master Maruai's study." she said handing the parchment over to the two men. As they read the contents she reached into her healers bag and brought forth a plant with small leaves and small brownish berries. She began stripping the plant of it's fruit when two happy smiles caught her gaze. She smiled back to them and began again.

"This is called a figwort plant. It's berries contain minerals and vitamins that can help strengthen poor eyesight caused by injuries. It can't cure blindness but in your case, as long as your eye isn't too terribly damaged, it should help get your full eyesight back." she explained as she passed the berries over to Zuko, as well as a glass of water.

"Master Maruai's parchment says that 'no more than five berries a day should be eaten until differences are no longer noticed.'" Tamara read the parchment out loud making sure that nothing was misunderstood or forgotten. She watched as an excited Zuko threw all the berries into his mouth and chomped down on them. He gagged and immediately drank the water, a disgusted look upon his face. Tamara and General Iroh chuckled at his expression and then Tamara became serious. "Your eye is going to be very sensitive to light for awhile. I don't want you out in the sun without a bandage or a patch on for the next few weeks, understand?" Prince Zuko nodded, knowing the coincidences if he didn't.

"Good." Tamara replied, realizing that his other injuries needed to be taken care of and he needed to rest. She had just finished bandaging his wounds when the chamber doors flew open, startling all three of them.

They watched as two huge figures marched into the room, one form in front of the other. When they saw who was in front, the two teens and the old general held their breath. Tamara, upon remembering her place, immediately threw herself to the floor; kneeling in deep respect. Fire Lord Ozai walked towards his son's bed and, upon reaching Tamara and catching her eye, barked two words.

"Get out!" Tamara jumped to her feet and, bowing to him, walked hastily towards the door and passed the other figure behind him, Captain Zhao. The door was slammed behind her and she walked to the end of the hall, realizing what the consequences could be if it seemed like she was eavesdropping. She shuddered as she remembered the look in the Fire Lord's eyes and she knew that whatever was going to happen in Zuko's room was not going to be pleasant.

When he saw his father walk into the room, Prince Zuko sat up straight in bed. He frowned at his father's treatment of his friend but quickly turned to the matter at hand. General Iroh watched both father and son from his chair, his body tense, not knowing what to expect.

"Prince Zuko…" a frown was on Ozai's face, something his brother did not like.

"Father?" Prince Zuko replied, a small smile of hope on his face. His uncle could not believe it. His nephew actually thought that his father was going to apologize. General Iroh closed his eyes in sorrow, Zuko had always been like that; always expecting his father to come to him with open arms after they had had an argument. He looked back to his nephew in time to see his smile fade away.

"I am disappointed with you, Prince Zuko. My heir to the throne should not show such weakness and fear."

" Father, please…" Zuko began, afraid that he was about to be challenged to another Agni Kai.

"Silence!" The lord yelled, cutting off his son's pleas. "Again you show weakness and the signs of a coward. I have had enough. Until you learn respect and honor you are banned from the throne and the Nation. You are being sent to capture the one thing that can stop us from winning this war, the Avatar. Until he is under your custody you will not be allowed within Fire Nation waters, an arrest will be out for you if you disobey me!"

"You can't do that father! I am your son and the heir to the throne…" Prince Zuko yelled jumping out of bed. His right eye squinted in anger at what his father was saying, all fear forgotten. The torches that helped light up the room exploded with the Fire Lord's fury.

"You dare disobey me!" He did not have to go further, he saw a flicker of fear appear in his son's challenging gold eye. "I want you out of my sight in an hour. If you are not on your ship and out to sea within that time, you will be arrested." Ozai turned to go, leaving a stunned prince behind.

"You're not being rational, brother. We all know that the Avatar is gone. He disappeared a hundred years ago. You are sending your son on a goose chase." General Iroh stood up in defense of his nephew. He could not believe what his brother was doing. He watched angrily as Ozai turned to him.

"You will go with him, as of right now I have no son or brother. Once you bring me the avatar everything will be forgotten and Zuko will have his honor back!" the angry lord would not hear another word from either man and stormed out, followed by a smirking Zhao. As they left, Zuko became infuriated again, his fists clenching together and his arms engulfed in flames. A strange look came into his eye, a look of anger that seemed like it would never leave him. Iroh put a fatherly hand on his nephew's shoulder, a look of concern, anger, and astonishment etched across his old features.

Tamara sat down in the hall, waiting anxiously to go back into the room when she heard the door open. She looked up to see the Fire Lord and Captain Zhao approaching her. The young healer bowed her head to them both but immediately looked up when they stopped in front of her.

"You." Tamara flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Sire, what can I do for you?" she looked straight into the monster's face, his eyes glowing dangerously in anger.

"You are not to see Prince Zuko again. His injuries were to teach him a lesson and he will not learn anything if you interfere. If I catch you near him again there will be consequences to be dealt with, understand?" Tamara looked up to at him in shock. All fear and respect were forgotten as she stood up, the concern of a healer taking over her mind.

"Sire, your son needs medical attention. Without it he could get an infection or even lose…" she was not able to continue before the Fire Lord rounded on her. He sent her flying into the wall before she had time to react and watched as she collapsed to the ground in a heap. Tamara weakly touched her tender face, a black eye already forming where her lord had hit her. In truth, the girl was lucky that she had not suffered the same fate as Zuko, but Ozai did not have the time to waste his energy on a lowly peasant. Besides, what had General Hai said?- 'What better to use than fresh meat' - and this girl would definitely fit that category.

"Obviously, an order is not going to stop you. I know that Maruai has prevented you from going to war in the past, due to your insubordination and attitude and to insure that you'll not disobey my orders, you will be sent to war under Captain Zhao's command." Lord Ozai walked off then, leaving Zhao and the wounded girl behind. The captain looked down at her, a smile on his face and a strange look gleaming in his eye.

"Be at my ship at dawn." He looked over his shoulder then, noticing General Iroh standing in shock in the hallway. The captain gave the old general a stiff bow before leaving.

General Iroh had come out of his nephew's chamber, hoping to try to reason with his brother when he saw Tamara collide with the wall. He listened as both men told her she was going to war and then walked away, leaving the injured girl on the floor. As soon as Captain Zhao left, Iroh ran to Tamara, concern written on his face as he looked at her injuries. He watched Tamara shake her head, trying to clear her vision, and helped her stand up. Iroh could tell that she was clearly shaken up by the whole ordeal and decided it would be best to get her into a chair. He led her by the arm back to Zuko's chambers and both were silent.

Upon entering the room, Tamara looked up to see Zuko standing in front of a window, his whole body rigid with anger and pain. He turned around far to his left until he was able to see who had entered without his permission. When he saw the girl hunched over and helped by his uncle, the prince turned fully around and began walking towards them. As he approached, Tamara kept her wounded eye hidden and went to the nightstand, pulling out some blank parchment, a charcoal stick, and some of the plants that she had used on his wounds.

"Tamara, what happened?" Tamara continued scribbling on the parchment, not looking up at him. "Tamara!" she winced as he grabbed her shoulders, turning her so they met each other's gaze. Zuko gasped when he saw the dark purple bruise covering her right eye. Anger merged with concern, he wanted to know what had happened. "What happened to you? Who did this?" no answer came and Zuko was about to ask again when Tamara finally replied.

"Your father." Prince Zuko's eye glinted with anger at the mention of _him_. He could not believe it, his father hurt him twice in a single week and now he had hurt his best friend, his only friend. He looked to his uncle for confirmation and when his uncle nodded, he turned back to the girl in front of him. "I got this because I forgot my place. I spoke against the Fire Lord's orders and got what I deserved." She said firmly, pulling away from his grasp.

"Orders? What orders? What did he tell you?" Tamara explained to him all that had happened, every so often glancing at the doors, as if expecting the Fire Lord to barge in and catch her. When she finished, Tamara went back to writing, leaving the prince to ponder over everything that was told to him.

"Even though your father gave me orders, I will not obey all of them." Tamara began again, not looking up from what she was writing. "You are still my patient and my patients always come first. Just because I can't see you anymore doesn't mean that I can't still help you. This parchment has all the instructions on how to treat your wounds; what plants to use, a description of them when you need more and where to find them, and how to make the poultices and what to do with them." she said, handing the parchment and the plants to him. She glanced wearily to the door again before gathering her things. Iroh watched the two teenagers unhappily. He wished he knew what to do, but knew that his brother never changed his mind once it was set.

Tamara left one of her small bowls on the nightstand for Prince Zuko and looked up at him, her right eye almost as closed as his left. He reached his hand out to her, wanting to tell her that it would be okay. He rested his hand on her shoulder and a small smile lit up her face before it disappeared and she took another step back, getting out of his reach. She walked past both men, bowing to them as she reached the door and said goodbye. Before either of them could speak, she walked out and closed the door behind her. That was the last time Prince Zuko or Iroh saw her.

An hour passed quickly by and the fire palace looked down upon a banished prince, his uncle, and a handful of soldiers as they set sail towards the ends of the earth, on a wild goose chase, searching for a powerful being that had not been seen in a hundred years. Prince Zuko looked back one last time at his home land, fire racing through his veins in anger at everything; the palace that seemed to mock him, the other fire benders who seemed to cheer at his departure, but most of all his father, the one that took away everything from him. He clenched his fists together, flames igniting and licking harmlessly at his arms as he thought of his father. Just as flames ignited his arms, so did they ignite in his eye and heart. General Iroh watched a transformation come over his young nephew almost instantly. The one thing that seemed to cool the young man's heart was now gone. Iroh watched as the Fire Nation became just a distant speck on the horizon, not knowing where they were going or when they would be back… if they would ever come back.

………………………………...

That jerk of a father, I hate characters like Ozai and Zhao, but that is why they're there; to make the story carry on, to be the villain and to be the scape goat for any hatred one might have. I feel bad for Zuko and Tamara in this chapter, their friendship had only just begun again when they are separated, doomed to do things neither of them wanted to do (especially Tamara). Hope you guys are enjoying the chapters so far and the next one should be up soon. P.S. Sorry this chapter is so long, but that is how many of my chapters are and they are only going to get longer as the story continues.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two Years Later

Two years had passed since Prince Zuko's banishment. He was sixteen now and a young man. He had grown taller and could easily look over his uncle's head and his voice had changed permanently into that of a young adult. As Tamara had said; his wounds had healed within a few weeks but not without a scar. The scar encompassed his left eye and ear and was reddish-purple in color. It seemed so hideous to him that he had mirrors, shiny objects; anything that could have a reflection, removed from his room. The berries that he had taken to get his eyesight back helped regain all of his vision but his eye was to remain half closed forever. He had his head shaved except for a mess of hair that he kept up in a ponytail in the back; the fire that had wounded him had burnt the top part of his scalp, to the point that no hair would grow back, making it uneven and messy, the same had happened to his eyebrow.

The anger that had taken control of him two years earlier had not left him. In fact, one might say that it grew even more as the years passed. In a bad mood, Zuko would take his anger out on the soldiers that were accompanying him; yelling at them for little mistakes, threatening them, and treating them like trash. Iroh, now a retired general, tried everything to soothe his nephew's temper; everything from trying to get him to drink ginseng tea to having him meditate, and even though Zuko followed his uncle's advice with meditating, Iroh could see that nothing would help him permanently.

Zuko's mood was no better today. He looked at the front of his ship with disgust; a huge gash, surrounded by folds of torn and twisted metal, replaced what had once been the front of his ship and was so ruined that they would have to stop for repairs. Zuko scowled and could not believe how it happened. After two years of fruitless searching he had finally found him. Yes, the one being that was keeping him from his place on the throne; the Avatar. Zuko had come across him living in a small tribe in the south pole and instead of him being a wrinkled old man, the Avatar was only a kid, a child no more than eleven or twelve. The Avatar became his prisoner and just when Zuko thought he was on his way home, these two water peasants came and interfered.

One of these peasants was a young man with his hair pulled back and the sides of his head shaved, had a big mouth and even bigger ears. He claimed he was a warrior and used a boomerang and a club as his weapons. The young girl, probably the boy's sister, was a water bender and though she did not seem to be very strong, she did cause a lot of damage. Thanks to those two peasants and their flying bison with six legs and a paddle-like tail, the avatar was able to escape, but not without causing a part of a huge glacier to come crashing down on the ship. Zuko shook his head in anger and looked ahead to the port they would have to a stop at.

Fire Nation tents were set up all over the shore and soldiers were walking about doing chores and other meaningless things that the prince could care less about; all he wanted was to get the ship repaired and set out after the Avatar again.

"I want repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the avatar?"

"Don't mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive, every fire bender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" they heard a voice butt into their conversation and both men looked ahead to see who had overheard them.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko stated, a hint of distaste apparent in his voice.

"It's _commander _now. And General Iroh- great hero of our nation." he said bowing to Iroh.

"Retired general." Iroh corrected, giving Zhao a calm, thankful smile.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh explained, pointing up to the mess of broken metal that used to be the bow of the ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said, looking shocked.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko said, not thinking of a different story to tell. "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened." He blurted out, not able to think of anything to say. His uncle's eyes grew wide at his nephew's trick but he quickly gathered his composure before replying.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Zuko relaxed a minute, thinking that his uncle would solve the problem of coming up with a story. Then his uncle leaned in close to him and whispered, "What, did we crash or something?" This took the prince completely by surprise and he had to pause before replying.

"Yes… right into … an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko looked up at Zhao, hoping that either he looked and sounded convincing or that Zhao was as big an idiot as the prince thought he was.

"Really, you must regale me with all the thrilling details." Zhao seemed to buy the lie. "Join me for a drink?" General Iroh began to follow the commander but Zuko intervened.

"Sorry, but we have to go."

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh said and then turned back to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." The two older men walked off leaving an angered prince to follow behind, flames licking at his arms before quickly extinguishing themselves.

Inside the biggest tent, Zhao had his back turned to his two guests, facing the map of the world with it's four different nations.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capitol will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks that the rest of the world will follow him willingly, than he is a fool." Zuko's anger was rising dangerously, he hated being anywhere hear this man and he wanted to leave. Zhao turned around and glared at the young prince.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." He sat down next to the young man and picked up his wine. "So, how is your search of the avatar going?"

"We haven't found him yet."

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the air benders." That is when he noticed Zuko looking away from him, as if hiding something. "Unless you've found some evidence that the avatar is alive." he said, his voice revealing his growing suspicions.

"No. Nothing."

"Prince Zuko, the avatar is the only one who could stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything." Zuko said, his voice raising. "It's like you said, the avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going." The prince began walking to the entrance of the tent when two spears crossed his path, preventing him from taking another step.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the avatar in custody, but let him escape." Zuko's head hung in defeat, he had been found out.

"Now remind me. How _exactly_ was your ship damaged?" there was nothing left to do and Zuko was forced to tell his encounter with the avatar and his friends. "So, a twelve year old bested you and your fire benders. You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again."

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the avatar for two years and I -"

"And you failed!" Zhao yelled cutting him off. "Capturing the avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands, he's mine now." The two guards held the prince back as he lunged at their commander. "Keep them here." Zhao ordered before leaving the angered prince and his uncle behind. In his frustration, Zuko kicked the table holding the teapot and the cups; tea splashed everywhere and glass shattered as it met with the floor. This seemed to phase no one and the only one to speak was General Iroh.

"More tea please." was all he said. Zuko stared at his uncle in disbelief. He could not understand him, he was sitting there so calmly. Prince Zuko shook the guards' hands off and sat down in a huff. Moments passed by and nothing was said between uncle and nephew. Footsteps could be heard just outside the tent and Iroh rubbed his hands together, hoping that someone was bringing in a new pot of tea. The tent flaps opened and fluttered shut and a soldier walked in with Iroh's wish. They watched as he came closer and knelt down in front of the upturned table and began cleaning up the mess. Zuko looked in shock at who it was.

"Tamara?" The girl looked up in alarm at the familiar voice and saw the two men in front of her. Iroh shook his head in astonishment; he had had many disturbing thoughts that the healer, though she was strong, would not have survived the war. Her healer's robes were now replaced with a soldier's black armor but her bag remained around her shoulder as it had two years ago. Her black hair was much longer and she seemed to have grown quite a bit during these two years; she was at least as tall as the he was, perhaps a little taller. She had blossomed into a fine young woman, but any new curves to her body were hidden behind the thick armor. General Iroh smiled kindly at her as she stood up and gave them one of her trademark bows.

"Prince Zuko, General Iroh, it's good to see you again." she smiled, something she rarely did anymore. She watched as Zuko stood up and took a step forward but was stopped from going any further by the two guards. This gave her a chance to look over the scar across his eye. She was glad to see that it had healed without much difficulty but it was bigger and darker in color than she had expected, and his eye seemed to not have opened any further from the last time she hadseen him. She averted her gaze, feeling that she had stared long enough, and went to pouring tea for both men. When Iroh was handed his cup he began inquiring after her health.

"I hope you are doing well, Tamara. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Sire, thank you. We're done with the war for now so I'm trying to relax as much as possible." Iroh nodded at her reply, but deep down he felt things were not as well as they seemed. He looked her over once more and was surprised at how pale her skin and eyes looked, a great contrast to the deep colors both had been just two years ago. "What about you? How are you two doing?" she glanced at both men and waited for a reply. Prince Zuko was about to answer when they heard footsteps approaching. Tamara looked behind her and quickly gathered up the broken glass and tea pot and bowed quickly to them both before rushing out the other side of the tent, just seconds before Commander Zhao came in. He noticed them looking off into the opposite direction of the tent and saw the silhouette of a small soldier trot away from them. He scowled but decided to deal with it later and turned to the prince and his uncle.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zhao chuckled as he looked at the young prince.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." It was absurd, there was no way a banished prince was going to best him.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the avatar before you."

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh warned, placing himself a bit in front of his nephew.

"You can't compete with me, I have hundreds of war ships under my command. And you, you're just a banished prince- no home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the avatar to my father, he welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Prince Zuko looked on at the commander in anger, not believing anything he said. Iroh, however, knew that Zhao was right.

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it." Zuko shot up until he was eye to eye with his antagonist.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" he roared out. A smug look came across the commander's face.

"Is that a challenge?" he chuckled out.

"An Agni Kai, at sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." The Commander walked out of the tent then, leaving the retired general and his nephew alone. Iroh turned to his young ward, knowing how serious this could turn out.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Zuko frowned, remembering all to well that fateful day.

"I will never forget." he whispered under his breath.

Sunset finally arrived, peering down onto a stadium with walls on all sides. Prince Zuko and Iroh were the first to arrive, followed soon after by Zhao and a few of his men. Zuko scowled challengingly at Zhao before the soldier standing next to him caught his eye. His eyes grew wide as he noticed who it was. Zhao, knowing who he was staring at, smiled.

"I see you noticed Tamara. She has kindly decided to join us to watch today's match." He put his arm around Tamara's neck and forcedly walked her to the side lines next to his three soldiers. Iroh and Zuko looked at each other before Zuko got ready. He knelt down in front of his uncle, concentrating on the upcoming duel, Zhao copying him on the other side of the arena.

"Remember your fire bending basics Prince Zuko, they are your greatest weapons." He watched as his nephew stood up, the cloak around his shoulders falling to the floor.

"I refuse to let him win." he stated, turning around and getting into his fighting stance.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said, mirroring his movements and they stared challengingly at each other, waiting for the gong to sound. They did not have long to wait before the gong was rung and the duel started. Tamara and Iroh held their breaths as both men threw flames at each other. Zhao seemed to have the upper hand as he pushed Zuko back, overwhelming him with continuous fire attacks until Zuko was on the floor. Zhao smiled confidently as a strong blast of fire was ignited and thrown at the fallen prince. Zuko looked on in horror, memories of the Agni Kai with his father flooding back to him. At the last possible second, Zuko snapped back to reality and in a desperate attempt, rolled to the side just out of reach of the angry flame. From the sidelines he heard his uncle instructing him.

"Basics, Prince Zuko. Break his root!" Zuko crouched down into a low stance and as Zhao came at him, the prince spun around sliding his feet on the ground and making contact with his opponent's ankles. Zhao stumbled back and was never able to regain his footing as Zuko came at him, his own attacks forcing the older man back with flames licking at his feet, never allowing them a moments rest as they continued their awkward dance across the platform . Tamara, slightly afraid and tense at the beginning of the duel, relaxed and smiled secretly and noticed a triumphant smile on the general's face as well. They all watched as Zuko gained the upper hand and forced Zhao to the ground. The two men stared challengingly at each other, Zhao sprawled on the floor and Zuko standing over his fallen opponent.

"Do it!" Zhao yelled urging him on to finish the duel. Zuko punched forward with his right arm and a blast of fire flew at the commander. The fire streaked past his left shoulder and extinguished itself on the iron floor, leaving a burnt charcoal streak in it's place. "That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao said sitting up.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back." He looked at Tamara and saw a congratulatory smile cross her face before he turned to his uncle and started walking away.

"Come on, Uncle, we're leaving." they began walking to the exit of the arena when Zhao jumped up and launched a flaming kick at the prince. Tamara began to shout for Zuko when she saw the old general intervene and throw him back. Tamara looked on in amazement, she had not expected the old man to move so fast and have so much strength. Zuko, realizing what had happened, turned around and tried to charge at his attacker when his uncle stopped him.

"No, Prince Zuko, do not taint your victory." he said, holding on to his nephew's strong shoulders before turning to the fallen commander.

"So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looked at his uncle with surprise and relaxed. "Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious." He looked at Tamara and nodded a good bye to her before he left, his nephew following a step behind him. Tamara smiled to herself again, glad that the commander had lost and chuckled at the general's remark. Once out of the arena, Zuko caught up to his uncle's side.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" a sly smile lit up the old man's face before he replied.

"Of course, you know that ginseng tea is my favorite." Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle's joke and a half smile crossed his lips. He stopped and looked back at the arena, hoping that Tamara would be there, but turned back when she wasn't and caught up to his uncle as he walked up to the repaired ship, ready to continue the chase after the Avatar.

………………………………...

Hurray, Tamara is alive! Of course, I couldn't kill her 'cause then there would be no story. This chapter took me forever to do, and just to let all of you know if you were wondering- this is the exact same dialogue from The Southern Air Temple episode. I recorded the whole encounter between Zhao and Zuko with a little tape recorder and had to play it over and over and over… (well you get the idea) until I had it all typed out. Sorry if the fighting scene was not that great, I don't do action scenes very well, but I hope the rest of the chapter was good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Gift

Zuko sat and meditated in his dark room, the only light coming from the three candles he sat in front of. He thought over the past few days, of the Agni Kai against Zhao, of what his uncle had said to him, but most importantly about Tamara and how happy he had been to see another friendly face other than his uncle's. He unknowingly smiled as an image of the healer flooded his mind until a knock came to his door.

"Prince Zuko, we'll be landing soon. Why don't you come with us? The fresh air will do you good after staying in this stuffy room for so long." Iroh said coming in.

"I'm not going, it's a waste of time going to those markets." the prince's peace of mind was now shattered and he was slowly becoming his usual grumpy self again.

"I believe it would be best to listen to your teacher, nephew. You have been in here too long." and with that, the old general hoisted his nephew up and pushed him out the door, Zuko fighting with him all the way.

General Iroh was having a field day at the market. It seemed that he never left any stall empty-handed. Instruments, decorations and other exotic trinkets were being loaded onto the ship and Iroh still was not done. Walking up another aisle, the kind general saw his nephew slouched against the side of a stall, his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Are you done yet?" the prince snapped out impatiently.

"Now, now, Prince Zuko. You can't rush through the market, you never know when you might leave something behind or unnoticed. Take a look around, maybe you'll find something that will catch your interest." Prince Zuko snorted and turned to the stand he was leaning against, hoping that his uncle would leave him alone if he pretended to be doing something. He let his eyes glance lazily over the merchandise; old scrolls, clothes, portraits, nothing that interested the prince in the least. He turned to walk away when something caught the corner of his: a small necklace hung on the wall and glinted in the sunlight. The chain of the necklace had been delicately weaved through different sized jewels- small to large- and was met in the middle by a larger jewel. Picking it up, Zuko looked at the pendant closely; a leaf crystallized in an orb of reddish stone, and thought of only one thing: Tamara.

"May I help you with something, young sir?" a voice seemed to come out of nowhere and caught Zuko off guard. Gathering his composure, the prince looked around for the source of the voice and his eyes settled on a middle-aged women hobbling towards him.

"How much for this?" he asked, trying to sound unaffected by her intrusion. The woman squinted at it for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

"Ten gold pieces, good sir. That's a rare gem, only a few in the world so I've heard, and carved almost perfectly from the elements during the ancient days."

"I'll take it." the prince said, handing the requested amount to the merchant. Walking off with the necklace in his hand, Zuko made his way to the ship and waited for his uncle to return. Admiring the sparkling stone in his possession, Zuko was once again caught off guard, but this time by his uncle.

"Ahh, Prince Zuko, there you are." the old man said smiling happily to his nephew, a soldier following behind him and struggling under the weight of newly acquired merchandise. Zuko shoved the necklace into his armor and hoped that his uncle had not seen anything. "So, did you find anything you liked?'

"No, of course not. Why would I waste my time in a market when the only thing I want is out there traveling farther and farther from my grasp? We're leaving." he snapped out at the old man. Iroh sighed and motioned to the soldier to follow him up the ramp and left his nephew behind. Zuko smiled secretly to himself that his uncle had not caught him and thought eagerly of the next time he would see Tamara.

………………………………...

So yeah, that is the end of chapter six, sorry that it was so short, but some have to be that way. Sorry if Zuko seems a little out of character; I try to balance it out as much as possible. So anyways… not much happening right now so I guess all I can say is please review, hope you like the story so far (even if it feels like it is going slow, I promise that it will get better), and the next chapter will be up soon.

I am very sorry to say that Mako, the man who did the voice of Iroh, has past away. He was only 72. I almost cried when I found out and was shocked, I feel like Iroh himself has died- I take this show way too seriously. I don't usually do this, but I think that it would be nice to have a moment of silence for him, Mako not only did the voice of Iroh, but the voice of Aku from Samurai Jack and was a very famous actor. I am sure he will be missed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: His Past Revealed

Zuko stared angrily out at the raging sea. A storm had broke out only a few minutes before, but this was the least of his problems and one of his last concerns. Being out at sea for two years, Zuko and his crew had been through, and survived, many storms and the prince would usually just ride them out, but all the other encounters had been before the arrival of the avatar. The ship was so far from land that they would have to wait it out by sea, but either way, it meant that they would once again fall behind the avatar and could very easily lose the trail.

Zuko had encountered the avatar on several different occasions, but all had ended in failure. The young prince had not only been chasing the avatar, but had annoying little adventures along the way. He had met the avatar and his friends on Kyoshi Island, where he was attacked and almost beaten by a bunch of girls in armor. Zuko had successfully captured the avatar when he enlisted the help of some filthy pirates, but the water tribe boy had turned both fire nation and pirates against each other, allowing the captives to escape. After rescuing his uncle from some earth bending soldiers, he even went to such desperate lengths as to follow the avatar into Fire Nation waters, much to the despair of Iroh, and had narrowly escaped arrest from Zhao.

Zuko sighed heavily as water streamed down his face. That was the last time he had seen the flying bison and its passengers, and now with this storm, they would surely lose distance. To make matters worse, a mutiny had almost started on his ship by one soldier, Lieutenant Ji.

No one was on the deck with the prince, all the men were safely inside and out of the rain. As lightening flashed over head, Zuko made his way back down to his quarters for some much needed meditation and did not know that voices were talking angrily against him, just a few stories below where he walked.

"I'm tired of his orders, I'm sick of chasing his avatar. I mean, who does Prince Zuko think he is?" Lieutenant Ji asked angrily and his audience could not help but nod their heads in agreement. The lieutenant and a few other men sat around a small fire warming themselves, drinking wine, and arguing about the prince. Ji was about to go on when a voice from the stairs froze the words in his throat.

"Do you really want to know?" everyone looked up in surprise as the speaker made his way down the iron steps.

"General Iroh," Ji said, jumping from his seat. "We were just-" but Iroh stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"It's alright. May I join you?"

"Of course, sir." Ji rushed to bring back another stool for the old man that so many respected and only sat down once the retired general was seated.

"So," he began, pulling at his small beard as he thought of where to begin. "You really want to know what happened to Prince Zuko?" The old man looked around and saw every one giving him their full attention and decided to begin. He started from the beginning of that fateful day that changed Zuko's life forever. Iroh told of his nephew's outburst in the meeting and the Agni Kai with his father, resulting in the scar around his eye.

"I always thought that Zuko was in a training accident." Ji said, once Iroh had stopped to sip his tea and clear his throat.

"It was no accident. Until that point, Prince Zuko never had anyone to truly talk to or get to know. That is, until Tamara entered the room and tried to help him." He then explained how his nephew and the healer became fast friends, only to be torn apart by orders from the Fire Lord. As punishment for his weakness, Zuko was sent away to find the avatar and Tamara was sent to war.

"You could see how these things were the last straw for Zuko; he hasn't been the same since." Iroh once again looked about at the men and was glad to see realization dawn on their faces. Ji was the only one to speak up, perhaps out of sympathy for the young prince.

"So that's why he is so obsessed. Capturing the avatar is the only of getting things back to normal."

"Things will never return to normal. But the good thing is, the avatar, and the thought of perhaps seeing the young healer again, give Zuko hope."

As Zuko sat and meditated, a flash of lightening lit his whole room, shocking him out of his calmed state. _That was too close_, the prince thought and any worries he might have had were soon answered with a jolt that sent him crashing to the floor. As soon as he gained his footing, the prince ran out on deck, followed closely behind by everyone else. The storm still raged on when the fire benders arrived and began to look to see what happened.

"Where were we hit?" Ji asked, yelling to be heard over the storm.

"Look." Iroh yelled, pointing up at the navigation tower.

"The helmsman!" everyone looked up in horror to see the man hanging dangerously above the ship, desperately trying to hold on as the wind buffeted him back and forth. Zuko and the lieutenant climbed the ladder as fast as they could to reach the man high above them. The prince was almost there when the helmsman's hand slipped and he began falling through space. With quick reflexes, the young prince seized the man's hand and held him there until Ji could reach him and get a better hold around the lucky man. Ji looked up at the prince and gave him a small smile and was quite surprised when the prince returned it. In their own strange way, both men had apologized to each other.

Safely back on deck, the helmsman was led to his room where he could dry of and recuperate after his horrifying ordeal. As Zuko and his uncle looked over the damage the lightening had caused, the ship made its way to 'the eye of the storm' as Iroh had suggested. It was a strange sight to see a great beam of light shining down on them while all around the ship, the storm was still carrying on. They were finally out of the storm when a giant white thing erupted from the sea and flew away from them. Zuko was surprised to see the avatar at such a strange time and truly confusing to see him in the water.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Ji asked, seeing the avatar flying away from them.

"Let him go." Zuko said. He knew better than to try to attempt a chase now in such a dangerous storm. The prince watched as the bison flew farther and farther away and soon was out of sight. He let another sigh escape his lips; of all times to be found, the young boy had to pick _now_ to come into view. The young prince noted where the avatar had vanished behind the clouds. _Still heading north. _At least he knew where the avatar was going and, perhaps, no one else had seen the boy, so as soon as the storm cleared he could have a small head start above all the rest. Little did he know that his hopes were to be shattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Blue Spirit

The whole of the Fire Nation camp was in an ecstatic uproar; rumors of the capture of the avatar were spreading around like a wild fire in dry brush. With the capture of the avatar meant the Fire Nation could now easily win the war and become the most dominant nation in the world. There seemed to be only one soldier in the whole encampment that was distraught by the news. Tamara sat in her room and listened to all the cheering outside. To her, the news meant that the war would still continue for some time; allowing more villages to be destroyed, more lives to be forever lost, and for the healer to be apart of it all. She had never told anyone, but Master Maruai, of what she thought of the war and her secret hopes that somehow the Avatar, or someone just as powerful, would stand up and defeat the nation. She knew that her master had the same views and wishes as well, but they never spoke of them aloud to each other unless they knew that they were completely alone; hoping for the demise of the Fire Nation was considered the greatest act of treason and was punishable by a sentence even worse than death.

Tamara sighed and plugged her ears, the noise outside was giving her a throbbing headache and she thought that the blood in her ears was pounding until she put her hands down and realized that the pounding was actually coming from her door. Answering it, Tamara found a hideous older man staring at her with one eye, the other had been melted away during and Agni Kai in his younger days. Not knowing what he wanted, Tamara asked, keeping a firm hand on the door incase he was looking for some trouble, but the only thing he did was throw a letter in her face and stumble away, apparently drunk.

Tamara closed the door hurriedly behind her and looked at the seal at the back of the letter. The newly made Admiral Zhao had wasted no time in making his title known; the seal was a great red flame of the Fire Nation insignia and an intricately detailed A.Z. sat inside the flame. The healer's blood raged through her as she opened the letter; these were usually invitations to some horrible event that Zhao always forced her into going to and this one was no different.

_Tamara-_

_ As I am sure you have heard by now, I have successfully captured the Avatar. The soldiers under my command have requested a speech and, as I don't want to disappoint them, have obliged and will give one tonight. General Shizou will be there to escort you to the platform where you will be one of the very few to stand behind me and watch as I inspire our men and women to victory in this great war._

_-Admiral Zhao, newly appointed by the great Fire Lord, Ozai_

Tamara allowed the letter to burn to nothing in her hand. She sat down in defeat on her bed, there was no choice, she would have to go. She had tried several times before to ignore his request, but each one always turned out badly; the young healer was forced to go whether she wanted to or not. She grunted out in anger as she moved around the room, putting her armor back on and trying to make herself as ready as possible for the admiral's speech.

As the sun went down in the west, throwing the world into shadow for the night, a lone figure ran swiftly and silently through the trees. The blue demonic mask moved left and right as the figure watched for any hidden guards, his hands never losing it's hold on the two Dao blade dueling swords he carried with him, ready at any minute if anyone stood in his way. The dark figure found the road he needed and ran alongside it, being careful to use the trees and shadows as a cover as he made his way closer to the Fire Nation camp. He had been visited and told only a day before that Zhao, _Admiral_ Zhao, had wanted posters out for the avatar and any information was to be sent directly to him. He had also heard rumors from some fire benders in town just a few miles away and now he had to see if the rumors were true.

He stopped just short of the huge gates that separated him from the truth and waited, knowing sooner or later he would gain entrance to the stone forts. A cart soon caught his attention as it rolled into view, the rhino pulling it grunting and lowing as it pulled it's cargo along. The guards on duty stopped the driver and inspected the cart, looking for any stowaways. The figure made his move and rolled under the cart, watching the feet of the soldiers as they made their round about the cart.

"All clear." the soldier said, and made one last stop before allowing the cart to continue. He knelt down and looked under and behind the wheels before giving one last 'All clear' before allowing the cart to proceed through the gates. The Blue Spirit had crawled inside and hid in with the cargo at the last possible moment and was now being hauled in through the gates, unknown and unseen by anyone.

As the cart slowed to a stop once more, Zuko slipped out the back, unseen by anyone as if he were just a mere shadow. He made his way across the ground and stayed, once more, in the shadows of the great wall, making mental notes of how many guards were around in case he was found out. As he made his was towards the great fortress, the masked prince heard cheers echo off the walls and heard a great booming voice following as soon as the cheering died down. He knew then that the avatar had been captured, the rumors were true. Zuko felt his anger rise to a dangerous level, but quickly calmed himself; he had to keep a cool head if he was to come out on top tonight and to keep his fire bending in check if he wanted to keep his identity a secret.

He swept along to the stairs and took two at a time as he made his way up, going only by gut instinct to where the avatar was being held captive. The booming voice grew louder as he came closer to the light at the end of the hall and knew for certain that the voice belonged to Zhao. The prince's heart jumped and beat harder, he was going to have to pass right behind the older man and his guards if he wanted to continue his search. Taking a deep breath, Zuko slowed down to a walk as he got to the entrance and stopped just before the light reached him. Carefully inching his way forward, Zuko peered slowly behind the wall and froze at what he saw.

As his letter stated, Tamara was indeed sent for and escorted by the general. They walked quickly up the stairs and reached the platform in no time, even before the admiral. Tamara looked on as a sea of black-armored soldiers assembled into formation, standing still and disciplined as they waited for their hero. Tamara turned back around and saw all the ugly looks from the generals and commanders who had been given invitation to be here as well, how was it that a lowly soldier should be given special treatment that should have been given only to those of higher rank? Nobody knew what the new admiral saw in the girl but could not question it further before the man himself arrived.

Everyone stood to attention as he made his way forward and gave a small toothy smile to the healer before coming into full view of the soldiers below. Applause erupted from the throat of every fire bender present and Zhao only encouraged it by raising his hands. The applause carried on for another minute before slowly dying down, until only the echoes carried on the cheers and soon there was silence.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element. Until today, only one thing stood in the way of our victory. I am here to tell you that the avatar has been captured." Once more the ground shook and the walls echoed as the cheers sounded again.

Tamara could not listen to his speech any longer, she wished there was a way for her to escape but knew that someone would catch her before she could take three steps. She looked on ahead of her and thought how close Zhao was to the edge of the balcony. Some one could easily push him up and over and then he would be gone forever; no one could survive a fall from this height. Tamara shook her head in disgust, she was thinking like a murderer, not a healer. She slouched unceremoniously against the wall and was about to close her eyes when something in the hallway caught her attention. Chills ran up and down her spine as a demonic blue face seemed to materialize out of the shadows and had now locked sightless eyes with her.

If this was a thief, he knew what he was doing and how to startle someone, and yet, she was not completely afraid of it. Staying perfectly calm, she averted her gaze to her shoulder and brushed her hand across the cloth, brushing away imaginary dust so as to not look suspicious. If this man was going to steal something from the fire nation, preferably Zhao, she was not going to be the one to stop him. She then turned her attention away from the hall and the strange being shrouded in shadow as the admiral's speech came to a close. She allowed a few minutes to pass by before sneaking another glance into the hall and found that he was no longer there. Tamara sighed in relief, just in time too, as the men around her began to depart. Seeing Zhoa occupied with an old man, the healer quickly slipped in between several men and vanished before anyone noticed her.

Zuko ran quickly down the rest of the hall, his mind reeling and his heart pounding in his ears. He had not expected anyone to see him and was surprised when his and Tamara's eyes met. He had held his breath the whole time, expecting her any minute to raise the alarm. She seemed to be only startled by his appearance and then she averted her eyes as if he was not even there. Zuko's hand went up to his mask, making sure that it was tightly in place and that there was no indication that his face had somehow been revealed to the healer. He had taken the chance to escape when she turned her back on him and was now flying down the rest of the hall and on his way, knowing that every corner he turned, every minute he spent looking for the avatar, could bring him closer to victory or to his demise.

As the masked prince turned another corner, a shadow came into view, dancing along the wall from the torches lighting the way. Zuko held his breath as he stole up silently behind the soldier. Careful not to use his fire bending, the prince punched at the base of the man's neck, knocking him out, but not before the man could give an audible grunt as he collapsed to the ground. Voices and footsteps began to reach Zuko's ears and he knew that he must be close if so many soldiers were stationed in one area. Bracing himself, Zuko awaited the arrival of the oncoming soldiers. After a small scuffle, the thief ran along the rest of the passage, taking out any guards that stood in his path. Coming to another corner, Zuko stopped and listened, his heart pounding with excitement and adrenaline. Carrying along the now silent hall, were whispers just around the corner.

Taking a helmet from a fallen soldier, Zuko chucked it down the hall, knowing that the guards would leave their post to stop the intruder. One by one they came at him and one by one he took them out until only one remained, blocking a big heavy door. Zuko charged at him and as the soldier punched a fire blast at him, the prince threw a pail of dirty water, that a servant had left behind, at the oncoming fire and extinguished the man's attack. Before the soldier could react, the man in the mask had overcome him and knocked him out like the rest of the guards, leaving the doors unprotected and waiting. A great lock was the last obstacle in the thief's way and with a quick swipe of his blades, the lock split and fell to the ground and the door swung open as he kicked it. Zuko felt his breath hold in his lungs, there standing in front of him was the avatar, chains around his wrists and ankles held him in place as he stared at the blue demon mask.

Knowing that they were not out of danger yet, the prince launched himself at the avatar, his dao blades out and ready. The avatar screamed and tried to pull his hands up to his eyes but the chains held him fast; his struggles to give himself any protection from the oncoming blades pulling the chains taut. The young boy waited to feel the cold blades cut through him but only felt the weight of his binds lighten and heard metal hit metal. Opening his eyes slowly, Aang saw that he was free and the masked man was standing in front of him, his blades once again sheathed and at his side.

"Who… who are you? Are you here to rescue me?" the young boy asked but his rescuer never answered, only motioned for him to follow him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Aang said happily and followed his strange friend out the door. In front of them, the avatar saw the destruction the thief had caused in the hallway; soldiers lay strewn across the floor and Aang hoped that none of them were dead. Movement jolted him out his thoughts and soon realized that the frozen frogs he had gathered to cure Sokka and Katara's colds were thawing out; if they did that the frogs would be useless.

"Wait, stop frogs. Please go back to being frozen. My friends need you!" he cried out, grabbing at the frogs as they hopped away, but the task was better said then done. Zuko turned around in anger to see what the boy was yelling about and saw him playing with frogs. They still had to get out of the fortress alive and the boy was playing with frogs? The thief grabbed the avatar and began pulling him away as he cried some nonsense that his friends needed to suck on them. Zuko grimaced in disgust but shook it from his thoughts as he tried to figure out a new route of escape; surely the speech would be over and the hallway would be crawling with fire benders.

Taking a detour, Zuko found himself in an empty room and in the middle of the floor rested a huge grate. Pulling it to the side, he peered in and found it to be an empty water line big enough for them to walk in. Jumping down, the masked figure motioned for the avatar to follow him and they both made their way, hopefully, to the outside and to freedom.

Above them, Admiral Zhao was discussing his speech with the same man Tamara had seen him with before.

"Send a copy of my speech to the Fire Lord, along with glowing testimonials of all the high-ranking officers present." he smiled to himself, now that that little matter was taken care of, he was on his way to the avatar, who was safely guarded and would soon be sent to the Fire Lord. Turning a corner, the smile disappeared almost instantly at the sight of unconscious soldiers lying along the hallway in small heaps. _It can't be._ Zhao said to himself angrily as he rushed to the door, only to find it open and the room behind it empty.

Zuko and Aang had only just made it out of the tunnel and began to climb a rope up to the fortress wall when the alarm sounded and an angered voice rang out in the distance.

"The avatar has escaped! Seal all doors immediately!" Zuko cursed under his breath as he climbed up after the boy, secretly urging him higher up the rope before they were caught.

"There they are!" a voice of a soldier caught their ears from below them and Zuko only had time to look down before the rope was cut from above and they went tumbling down.

Tamara had heard all the commotion from the safety of her room and could not help but leave to see what was happening. The healer climbed up the nearest ladder to the wall and watched in amazement as the thief and the avatar fought their way through a mass of soldiers, only to have everything stop as Zhao made his way in front of his soldiers. Tamara could not hear anything that the admiral said but was confused when the thief turned his swords against the young boy's neck, threatening to spill his blood. The next thing she knew, the gates were being opened to the two prisoners and they slowly backed their way out, the swords never leaving the boy's throat. Understanding what was happening, Tamara could not help but smile. The avatar was free from Zhao's grasp and was hopefully going to walk away unharmed with the thief. As the gates closed in front of them, Zhao and a few soldiers ran up to the parapet and stood watching the receding figures. Tamara ran along the wall a little closer to see the anger and disappointment on the admiral's face but was surprised to see him unnaturally calm and collected. Standing beside the admiral was the greatest of the Yu Yann archers, an arrow notched to his bow, taking aim.

The healer watched as the arrow was loosed and sped off after the thief and the avatar and gasped as it made contact with the masked forehead, throwing the thief down on impact. Though she did not know who the thief was, Tamara hoped that he had not been killed by the arrow. She had a deep respect for the man who did the very thing that she could never have done and hoped that somehow he would pull through.

Aang had watched in horror as the arrow whizzed past him and hit his rescuer. Hoping to give him a few minutes of peace before the soldiers came after them, he quickly raised a wall of dust, blocking them from being seen by any other archers in case he was next. Looking down at the fallen body, the avatar removed the mask to see if the man was still alive and gasped in disbelief as the face revealed to him not a friend but his enemy. Aang turned to run as the voices of the soldiers grew louder, but stopped in his tracks. He looked back down at the fallen prince and his heart went out to the teenager. Though Zuko was his enemy, he had rescued him from Zhao, and now Aang would repay the favor. Gathering up the prince on his back, Aang jumped off into the trees, leaving behind the confused soldiers as the dust settled. Back at the fortress, Zhao growled out as anger took over him and Tamara smiled, satisfied with his reaction, and crept away silently back to her room.

Birds chirped in the trees above and sunlight drifted through the leaves to give off a soft green glow as Zuko opened his eyes. His eyesight was bleary at first but it soon came into focus and he found himself looking up at the avatar sitting above him on a stout branch. Letting a small groan escape his lips as he sat up, the prince noticed the avatar giving him a small smile, tired, but relieved that the prince was okay.

"You know what's the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago? I miss all the friends I used to have. Before the war, I used to always go and visit my friend Kuzon. Me and him would get in and out of so much trouble together, he was the best friend I ever had and he was from the fire nation, just like you." the smile that had lightened up the avatar's face slowly faded away as he thought of days and friends long gone. "If we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends, too?" he asked, a small hint of hope on his young face. Zuko kept a straight face as he listened to the avatar, but inside his mind was screaming at him to capture the boy. The prince launched a fire blast only half-heartedly at Aang, who easily dodged it, and Zuko was left alone to watch the boy grow smaller and smaller into the distance until he was out of sight. The prince did not give chase after him, however, his mind too occupied with emotions and the throbbing headache that was forming to want to do anything other than get back to the ship and sleep.

Gathering up his things, the weary Zuko made his way carefully along the forest floor back towards the ship, safely docked several miles away so no one would suspect anything. Once arriving on deck, the prince found his uncle sitting alone and practicing a song on his horn. Looking up, Iroh stopped playing and gave his nephew a hearty smile.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night. Lieutenant Ji sang a stirring love song." Zuko only walked passed him and towards his quarters, his head throbbing worse than ever from the arrow and lack of sleep.

"I'm going to bed, no disturbances." he said tiredly. Iroh only shrugged his shoulders and continued to play, the soft music following Zuko only until he shut the door behind him. Shedding off everything but his pants, Zuko crawled into bed and lay awake, staring at the Fire Nation banner hanging on his wall.

'_Do you think we could've been friends, too?' _the avatar's words continued replaying in his mind as he stared at the symbol of his country. Yawning and turning away from the banner, Zuko allowed sleep to overcome him. The avatar may have saved his life, but that did not change anything and the prince would need all his strength back if he was to continue the chase for the boy and his honor.

………………………………...

So, what did you think? This is one of those long chapters I was warning you all about. I tried to keep it as close to the original episode as much as possible, but the episode does not come on that much or I end up missing it. We finally get to see another side of Tamara, which will continue in further chapters and soon you get to know what happened to her.

I will try to update as much as possible so keep an eye out for new chapters and please review, every bit of criticism helps and good reviews are always encouraging. Thanks and I will see you all later.

Disclaimer: New character that I own: Shizou (Shy-zoo)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: True Colors of a Monster

Two days had gone by since the avatar had escaped with the thief in the blue mask and Admiral Zhao's fleet was out to sea again. Zhao had his men search the woods several times before giving up and deciding to set sail after the avatar and, hopefully, the thief. Night had fallen on another unsuccessful day at finding clues to the Avatar's whereabouts and Tamara was in her room meditating, thinking of who everyone was now referring to as 'The Blue Spirit'. She smiled to herself as she remembered how he had slipped by Zhao and the other higher officers unnoticed and the look on the admiral's face when both the Spirit and the avatar escaped. Tamara rarely smiled since her enlistment into the army and only two times had she actually enjoyed herself; first was when Zuko had defeated him in the Agni Kai and the second was of the Avatar's great escape with the Blue Spirit. Anything that caused the admiral displeasure or to be miserable made Tamara completely the opposite.

She was still in the middle of her thoughts when a knock came to the door. The sudden noise in the quiet room made her jump and her heart was still pounding as she answered the door.

"The Admiral wants to have a word with you immediately." a soldier said. Tamara rolled her eyes in annoyance as the informer left. She regretted these talks with _him _and thought about what might be reason this time as she strapped on her armor over her healer's robes. She started to become very wary of him the last several months; he was constantly talking to her and once even began hinting at talk of marriage in general. She hated the way he looked at her and hated even more the feeling that her fears were beginning to become a reality. She strapped on the last of her armor, feeling a bit more protected, and walked down the long hall of the ship. Her whole body was tense and her eyes stared straight ahead as she came closer and closer to the Admiral's room.

A knock at his door alerted Zhao that she had arrived and his lips curled up into a toothy smile as she entered.

"Ah, Tamara." _Oh, Agni, there's that look again._ "So nice of you to come. Please, come in." Tamara had had enough of this, it was the same thing every time they had these little conferences and she was sick of it. She put her arms across her chest and leaned up against the wall, a look of complete annoyance etched across her face.

"What do you want, Zhao?" The admiral looked at her in angered astonishment. She actually had the gall to talk to him like that?

"That's _Admiral_ Zhao to you." He said threateningly. Tamara rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. What can I do for you, oh great _Admiral _?" every word she spoke was laced with sarcasm and a great emphasis was placed on his title. She wasn't going to treat him with respect anymore; not after everything that he had put her through. They glared at each other challengingly until Zhao's eyes lightened up and he actually looked kind. Tamara wasn't going to fall for it.

"I just wanted to talk with you. What's wrong, don't you like our company together?" He rose up and began walking towards her, his eyes showing hurt feelings that Tamara knew weren't real. He circled her, the girl's eyes following him as he closed the door and tried to get her to have a seat. She wasn't going to budge put her guard down.

"So, Tamara. We have known each other for two years now and I have looked out for your well being all this time. Would you consider us friends?" He glanced at her to see if she would reply, but she just stared at him. He continued speaking after a moment of silence.

"I have showed you the best I have to offer you. I took you with me on important missions and you have been at my side where only the higher ranked officers should be…"

_Only because you forced me. _"… and now I have a very important matter to discuss with you." Zhao turned fully to her and held her small, delicate hand in his huge, callused one.

"I want you to marry me." He waited for her to answer. Tamara looked at him in shock, though she tried not to show it. In the Fire Nation, an older man marrying a young woman was not common, but it was not unheard of either.

"No." she said, looking up at him with disgust.

"Why not? Marrying me would give you a better title and power. After all," he chuckled,

"I am in favor of the Fire Lord, unlike that worthless son of his." Tamara's eyes flashed with anger; he had insulted her twice.

"First of all," she said, yanking her hand from his grasp. "The title of Healer is just as good as _Admiral,_ maybe not with power but with heart. At least we _help_ others, unlike _you_. Second of all, you have no right insulting Prince Zuko, I don't allow anyone to insult a friend." A silent pause was held between them and the air felt thick with tension. It was broken when Zhao laughed out loud.

"Oh, please. You actually care for that whelp? You sound as if you have feelings for him." He was playing with her now, toying with her, as he did every time with his prey. "Why would you even bother with him when I am the one with the a home, power, and honor?"

'Even in exile, Prince Zuko is more honorable than you.' Tamara quoted General Iroh and watched as it erased the smile from his face. She enjoyed it for a few seconds and then turned to leave. She had only turned half way when something grabbed her wrist and jerked her to a stop. She looked back to see Zhao glaring at her, his eyes glowing dangerously. She did not have time to react before she was thrown and pinned against the nearest wall. The back of her head jolted forward after it made contact with the steel and stars danced before her eyes. Tamara looked angrily at her attacker and felt her wrists beginning to burn. She looked at them and saw Zhao's hands glowing red above them. She tried to wrench them away but to no avail; he was putting too much pressure and strength on them and the burning was becoming more and more intense. She looked back into Zhao's eyes and he could see a small hint of fear edging it's way through her look of defiance. He came up close to her face so they were eye level with each other. Tamara could feel his hot breath against her skin as he spoke.

"If you won't give me what I want, then I'll take it." Her eyes grew wide as he pressed a forceful kiss upon her lips. She tried pulling her head away from him but she was already pinned to the wall- again she tried to pry her wrists from his grasp but nothing seemed to help her escape from this monster. He pulled away from her suddenly and threw her onto his desk and before she had time to escape she was back in his grasp again.

"You bastard, let me go!" she roared out at him, but it only resulted in a hard slap across the face, causing tears to well up in her eyes. With one hand he held her wrists above her head and with the other he was struggling to undo her armor and get to her body. She had planned for something like this; with her armor and robes it would be harder for him, or anyone else, to get to her. At any other time she would have smiled and complimented herself, but now was not it. She was letting her fear get the best of her and every time she squirmed or tried to get free, her wrists would begin to burn; Zhao was warning her without words as he continued to struggle with her armor. His body was pressed heavily against hers, preventing her from having much movement from any part of her body; if only she could get something free.

Tamara knew that if she kept this up she could end up in even worst condition if Zhao's anger got the best of him. With all the effort she could muster, she forced her body to relax, against the continuous fight of her brain which was desperately trying to take back control and keep up the struggle. Zhao looked up when he felt the girl's body relax and smiled, thinking that she was going to stop resisting him.

"Good girl." he panted out, lust shining in his wicked eyes. Though he had half the girl's armor undone, he was still finding it difficult to undo the rest of it with one hand. In anger, he let go of her wrists. Bad move. Tamara's eyes glinted with determination, this was the moment she had been waiting for. Her hand shot forward, emitting a fire blast straight at Zhao's face. He jumped back in surprise and grunted in pain as her foot connected with his groin. He collapsed to his knees as his breath left him. Tamara jumped up and watched him grab for his hurt member before she bolted through the door. She began running towards her room but thought better of it. Zhao would not stay down for long, his anger and pride would not allow it, no matter how hurt he was, and he would soon be after her. Maybe they would be near land, close enough to swim to. Thinking that this could be her only chance to escape from Zhao for good, Tamara veered off course to her room and headed straight for the deck.

Tamara reached the deck just as a roar was heard echoing up from the halls. He was coming for her! In desperation, she scanned all around the ship for some sort of land mass or lights coming from shore. Nothing. It was only a few hours after dark and no moon was out, leaving the world in total darkness. By now soldiers were gathering around, not knowing what was going on. Tamara was still looking over the rails of the ship when a light began glowing behind her. She ducked out of the way just as a huge fire blast rushed passed her, vanishing as it was eaten up by the night. She looked back to see the ugly face of Zhao glowing as another flame grew in his hand. She ducked behind some barrels as the flame rushed passed her and looked up as another roar erupted from the monster's throat. He had a barrel hoisted high above his head and when he saw her head above the rest of the barrels he threw it at her. She ducked again and again as a barricade of barrels and flames came at her, but her room for dodging and adrenaline were running out.

Soldiers lined up behind their admiral, not wanting to interfere with help for either side, some of them with torches lit to see the action. They watched as the girl went to change directions and was met with a wall of fire, forcing her to stop and block herself before the flames engulfed her. She was too busy deflecting the element that the young healer did not notice as a barrel was thrown at her unprotected back. The heavy cargo clipped her hard on the head and, with the weight and momentum of the barrel, forced her forward and over the railing of the ship. Zhao and the soldiers in front ran forward in time to see her plummet into the ocean, the only sound coming from the water as her body hit and went under.

"Soldier over board! Someone get a rope. Hurry!"

"No. Leave her." Zhao turned back to his soldiers, an evil triumphant smile on his face. He began walking forward and an aisle was made to let him pass, no one wanting to get in his way if he wanted to take out his anger on something else. He left them all on deck and every one of the soldiers noticed him limping as he walked off.

Tamara began sinking as soon as she hit the water, her armor weighing her down heavily. She was still dazed after the hit from the barrel and could not find her way to the surface. Her oxygen was running out and in a last desperate attempt began stripping herself of her armor. She felt herself slowing down and, with the last of her armor discarded, began frantically reaching for the surface. Just when she thought that all hope was lost and she was going to die down here, her head broke the surface of the ocean. She took in huge gulps of life-giving air and tried to clear her head.

Tamara looked ahead of her and saw the lights shining from the ship sailing away from her, black clouds of smoke rising into the blue-black sky as it huffed onto it's next destination. Suddenly, something bumped into her from behind and she froze, thinking that Zhao was the one behind her. She spun around and touched the thing floating next to her. She felt it and found to her surprise that it was a barrel. She was slowly losing consciousness and with her last bit of strength, hauled herself halfway up onto it. Though she wasn't able to think anymore, she felt herself wrap her wrists around the barrels ropes and take out her knife from her bag. She dug the blade deep into her sleeve and into the barrel in hopes that it would somehow help keep her up out of the water. With the last of her energy spent, Tamara slipped into unconsciousness and became one with the night as she drifted to wherever the current took her.

………………………………...

Hey Everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I'll try my hardest to update more often but I still have a lot to think about and to write- my chapters take forever to get organized and I am constantly changing and adding small details. Anyway- you finally get to see the true side of Zhao and, as Tamara put it, he is a true bastard. I love Zhao's character only because he is a true villain and one that you are supposed to hate and despise.

I wanted to thank Magikfingers, Hidden Demon and DemonessArtemis for reviewing; your comments are greatly appreciated. Well, I guess that is it for now. This will be one of the last updates that I will do out of college, I go up next week and college starts Aug. 21st so I can not promise when the next time I will update, but hopefully very soon. Keep reviewing and I will see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New Friends Made

Appa roared as he flew past puffy white clouds overlooking the ocean. Onboard, Aang and his friends sat around and enjoyed the fresh new day as they made their way slowly north. The young avatar had been contemplating for two days if he should tell his friends of the strange encounter he had had with Prince Zuko. Deciding that they deserved to know, Aang related all the events of his capture by Admiral Zhao and the rescue by Zuko and then to the part where he had offered friendship with the fire prince. This last part was a bad idea; Sokka immediately went into a long lecture about how dangerous it was to help a fire bender out and he should have left him there and escaped himself.

"You can't trust anyone from the Fire Nation, understand? They're ruthless, cold-hearted murderers who would rather kill so much as look at you, especially Prince Zuko."

"Well, what about the old man you rescued from Jet and the sage, Shiyu; they helped us and they were from the Fire Nation." Aang replied, sticking up for himself.

"That… that doesn't count. The old man was too old to fight and Shiyu was following his duties as sage. What I am saying is…" Katara rolled her eyes at her brother and looked off down below them at the cool, blue-green water. Her element always made her happy and at peace and she let her eyes sweep over it all as she tried to drown out Sokka's incessant talking. Seeing something in the water, she tried to take a closer look but they were too high up to make out what the object was.

"What do you think that is?" she asked, turning to her two companions. Following where her finger was pointing to, the two boys looked down to see the floating something in the water.

"Let's check it out." Aang said, pulling on the reins and steering Appa down to the ocean. As they got closer, they realized what it was. Appa landed in the water next to the floating barrel and its precious cargo and Aang helped Katara unbound the ropes and lift the body onto the saddle.

"Do you think she's okay?" the air bender asked, looking at the girl's face. Katara felt for a pulse and nodded with relief and then began checking her wounds.

"Look at these, these are some nasty burns."

"I wonder what happened to her." As the two benders looked the girl over, Sokka picked up the knife that had been pierced into the barrel and studied it. His eyes grew wide at the recognition of the craftsmanship of the blade and quickly turned to his friends.

"Get away from her! She's from the fire nation!" Sokka thrust the knife into Aang's hands and then began picking up the unconscious girl.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked jumping in front of her brother.

"She's dangerous Katara, she can't stay with us."

"So, what? You're just going to leave her here? She's not a fish, Sokka, you can't just

throw her back because you don't like her, she's a human being!"

"Yeah, you're not being fair!" yelled Aang, taking Katara's side. "She can't hurt us Sokka, and, who knows, maybe she's nice."

"_Hello_? Fire Nation- ruthless, non-trustworthy! Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"Who couldn't hear you? Half the world probably heard you. Put her down Sokka, it's settled." Sokka hesitated for a minute before setting the enemy down in front of Katara and Aang and walked to the front to sit on Appa's head, away from the fire bender.

"Yip, yip!" he snapped out and the bison launched into the air again.

Warm. It was warm… and dry. These two facts did not seem right as Tamara slowly came back to consciousness. Once fully awake, her eyes cracked open but shut again immediately as a glare blinded her. Opening her eyes again, Tamara found the source of warmth and light coming from a small pit fire only two feet from her. Almost instantly, Tamara was struck with a wave of pain. Her head throbbed excruciatingly and as she reached up to try to stop the pain, she found a bandage around her wrist and found two more covering her other wrist and her head as well. She could not understand it, last thing she remembered she was floating out in the ocean, who had saved her? She was pondering over this when something caught her attention; voices reached her ears from somewhere in the distance, their creators just out of eye sight with Tamara.

"Hey, look guys. I think she's finally awake." Tamara tensed up as someone walked towards her and she soon found herself looking into the gray eyes of … a boy? She looked at him curiously as the boy smiled to her and helped her sit up. "How are you feeling? You've been out for most of the day." Before Tamara could answer another boy walked up and pulled the other one away.

"What are you doing? If she finds out who you are we'll be done for!"

"Come on, Sokka, lighten up, she won't hurt us." The younger boy pulled away from the

one called Sokka and walked back over to Tamara. "Sorry. What's your name?" She looked at him curiously before answering.

"Tamara."

"Tamara, huh, that's a nice name. My name is Aang, and these are my friends Katara, her brother, Sokka, and this is … Momo …" he stopped and looked to her side. Tamara followed his gaze to her healer's bag, where a strange animal was rummaging through it, making all kinds of sounds as it dug deeper and deeper trying to find something to eat. Tamara laughed as she pulled the strange creature from her bag and held it in front of her.

"You must be Momo," she chuckled, "Sorry, but I don't have anything but medicinal plants in there." Momo purred at her and she set him down. Katara sat down next to her.

"You're a healer?" Tamara nodded and then looked at Aang again. She looked back over at the strange young boy and saw the blue arrow across the top of his bald head.

"You're…you're the avatar aren't you?" she gasped out, not believing who she was staring at. Everyone froze at her question and Sokka began taking out his club as she looked like she was going to rise. Instead of standing up as everyone expected, Tamara simply knelt down in front of him, her head on her knee, in the deepest respect. "It is an honor to be in the presence of the Avatar and his friends. Thank you for rescuing me." Aang looked at Katara, who just shrugged, and back down at the healer kneeling before him. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Uh, please, Tamara, don't do that and you can call me Aang." She looked up in surprise at him but nodded her understanding.

………………………………

Very short I know, but sorry. The next chapter will be longer and it will get better, I promise. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.

Thanks. Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Terrible Truth and the Blue Spirit Revealed

"What does he want?" Zuko spat out as Zhao's ship came towards them. Zuko hadn't told anyone, even his uncle of his whereabouts the few nights ago when he had rescued the avatar, even though it was almost impossible for Zhao to know and reveal his secret, Zuko couldn't help but feel his heart begin to race. When the two ships had come to a rest next to each other, a plank was lowered and the admiral walked onboard. By this time Iroh had come along and stood nest to his nephew, a smile plastered on his face as he walked towards them.

"Welcome, welcome Commander Zhao. To what do we owe this little visit?" Zhao walked the rest of the way haughtily, his chest puffed out and his head held high as he came to a stop before them.

"It's _Admiral_ now, General Iroh." he corrected the old man.

"Of course, of course. I nearly forgot. You go through so many promotions that it is hard to keep track." he said simply, giving a smile of apology.

"I am strictly on business today. In case you didn't know, I had successfully caught the avatar a few days ago, but someone stole into the camp and helped him escape." Zuko's heart was racing harder than he had ever felt, but he kept a cool posture and tried to seem surprised and interested all at once. "I don't suppose you've heard anything about him." Zhao continued pulling out a new wanted poster of Zuko in his disguise, the top reading WANTED: THE BLUE SPIRIT. DEAD OR ALIVE. Iroh looked at it interestingly and read the description underneath the picture before shaking his head.

"Sorry, We haven't seen or heard of such a man, but are you sure he's real? He seems a bit supernatural to me."

"I'm _know_ he's real and mark my words: when he's caught he will be sent to the Fire Lord and put to instant death." Zhao said in a menacing whisper, keeping his eyes on the prince to see if he would react to the threat. Much to his disappointment, Zhao was unable to read any emotions that Zuko's face betrayed, a lucky break for the prince.

"We will keep you informed if we hear of such a man again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am sure my tea is ready." Iroh said walking off and leaving the two rivals alone. Zhao turned back to his ship with a snort in anger and disappointment when Zuko stopped him.

" Zhao, I have things that belong to Tamara. Let me see her." Zhao turned around, a mask of sorrow over his hidden smile that had formed at the thought of her death.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Prince Zuko. The girl is no longer on my ship." He watched as Zuko looked surprised and confused all at once.

"What are you talking about, Zhao. Where is she?"

"We were in the middle of a storm a few days ago, the wind was terrible and water constantly washed on board." He paused and Zuko began to get angry, he was not telling

him anything he wanted to know.

"_Where is Tamara!" _he repeated again, his anger rising.

"Tamara was thrown over board by a huge wave." here he stopped and sighed. "We weren't able to save her. She drowned, Prince Zuko." Zhao's face held no emotion and his voice sounded very droll, almost bored, but his eyes danced and laughed with mirth as he watched the shock erase the anger from Zuko. He left him then without a second glance and began sailing away, leaving the smaller ship behind. Zuko couldn't believe it; she was really gone. He was in so much shock that he didn't hear his uncle coming up behind him.

"Where is Zhao, gone already? I wanted to ask him if he wanted to play a game of Pai-Sho with me." he chuckled as he walked to his nephew's side. The look on Zuko's face startled him and he put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, trying to snap him out of it.

"Prince Zuko? Prince Zuko, what happened to you?" Zuko looked over at his uncle, his face never relaxing and as he began to talk it felt like his throat was closing up.

"Zhao told me…" he choked out and then paused; he could not believe what words were going to come out of his mouth. "…that Tamara is …dead."

Tamara had made fast friends with Katara and Aang, but Sokka was a different story; he didn't trust her and she knew it, so she stayed away from him as much as possible. They sat on separate sides of the fire that night as they ate their meager dinner; Sokka a little more than everyone else so no one would have to hear him complain about being hungry later.

"Aang, there's something I've wanted to know." the bald monk stopped eating and looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. " Who was it that saved you from Zhao? Did you ever find out?"

"Yeah, it turned out to be Zuko." he said, still not believing that his savior was his biggest enemy.

"What! What happened to him, is he alright?" she asked. Tamara remembered how he had been struck with the arrow; it was not meant to kill him but you never knew with weapons and who was wielding them. The three kids stared up at her in shock, no one had expected her to react in that way and now they were unsure of who she really was. Aang was the first to break the silence and answered her.

"He's fine. After the arrow struck him, I took Zuko with me. Even if he is my enemy, I couldn't just leave him there after he saved me."

"What do you care what happens to him, I thought you were against other fire benders?" Sokka asked, sneering at her. His eyes were shining dangerously in the firelight as he stared at the girl.

"He's a friend of mine." she said, feeling the young warrior's gaze bore into her; if glares could kill, she would surely be dead by now. This news definitely had an impact on the small group and Tamara was trying to decide if it would be best to leave now when Katara broke the silence. Though it was hard to believe to be in the presence of a fire bender, let alone someone who called Zuko their friend, Katara liked the healer and wanted to know more about her before making a decision.

"I don't understand, if you're a friend of Zuko's, wouldn't you be with him? I mean- you knew so much about Aang's capture and of Zhao, but nothing of Zuko. Did something happen between you- were you separated or anything?"

"You could say that-there's a long story behind it though." After much persuasion from Katara, Tamara told them most of what happened the past two years; how she had been the one to help Zuko, how she had been forced into the war after disobeying the fire lord, everything that lead up to her fight with Zhao. Tamara thought they had a right to know the truth and she did not leave anything out except for details of the war and the part of what Zhao had almost accomplished with her. She had barely finished when Sokka jumped up in a fury.

"I knew it! You're a soldier for the Fire Nation! You're probably waiting for us to go to sleep and then bring us to Zhao, aren't you?" Sokka accused her, but did not get any further before Katara grabbed his ear and hauled him out of earshot of the other two.

"Sorry about that, Sokka's a bit on edge since you're… a fire bender." Aang said that last part slowly, hoping he wasn't saying the wrong thing.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Tamara said, stopping him from apologizing any further.

"So, if you two are friends, can you tell me why he's always after me?" Aang asked after a moment's pause.

"Sorry, I don't know that much. Something happened between Prince Zuko and Fire Lord Ozai and now he's out to find you. We're not _close_ friends since he's a prince and I'm just a simple healer, but I can tell you about Zhao. He's after you to not only beat Prince Zuko but to get on greater terms with the Fire Lord. Because of this, Aang, you must always be on your guard. Zhao, like most fire benders, is power hungry and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You are the only thing that can prevent the Fire Nation from winning this war, and Zhao knows that if he catches you, he will be a hero in every fire benders' eyes. He wants to be known as the fire bender who won the war. From what I understand, I think that Zhao is a greater threat right now than Prince Zuko." Aang nodded his head in understanding.

Beyond their campsite, Katara and Sokka were arguing with each other.

"You are unbelievable, you know that? Tamara has done nothing wrong and you immediately accuse her just because she's from the Fire Nation!"

"Am I the only one who sees her for what she really is? She's a spy for Zhao!"

"No she isn't. She was forced under Zhao's command."

"You actually believed that story?" he scoffed. "Please, Katara. How do you know she didn't make the whole thing up?"

"How do you know she did?" she asked rhetorically. That shut him up- Sokka hadn't expected that.

"You need to go back and apologize. _NOW_!" Sokka stepped back in surprise but was immediately shoved back towards the camp by his sister. Aang and Tamara looked up as the two siblings barged through the bushes again, Sokka in front.

"I'm…sorry, Tamara." he forced out, though it wasn't very convincing. Tamara nodded her head and Sokka stomped off towards his sleeping parka. Deciding that it was getting late, everyone thought it was a good idea to turn in for the night. Tamara lay down where she was, but though she was tired sleep did not come quickly to her. When Katara and Sokka had left, Aang told her all the details of his last encounter with Prince Zuko, even the part of him offering friendship to the Fire Nation prince and how the world had been a hundred years ago. When Tamara said she did not understand, Aang explained that he was really a hundred and twelve years old due to being frozen in an iceberg.

'A hundred years ago, I had friends all over the world that I used to visit. One of my best friends was from the Fire Nation. Back then, all the nations got along and were friendly to one another; everything was so peaceful in those times.' She replayed the words of the avatar in her head. _What must it have been like to live back then in times of peace? _Tamara wondered to herself. She could not imagine a time when her nation was not at war, all the history books one could ever read from the Fire Nation only told of times a few years before it, but these only talked about the preparations and the predictions of the war. Even the elders never spoke of times of peace, only of the great victories they had witnessed or taken part in. It seemed like the Fire Nation never wanted to remember the times of peace and harmony, that they only wanted to remember the darker times of the past.

Again her mind wandered. _What would happen if Aang wasn't able to defeat the Fire Lord?_ She shook her head to remove the disturbing thoughts that came to plague her. Letting out a tired yawn, the healer rolled over onto her side and was soon fast asleep. Everyone but Sokka was asleep; he had been awake the whole time watching the fire bender closely, but now that she was asleep he could relax as well. Holding his boomerang close to him in case he needed it, Sokka let his eyes close and he was soon snoring away.

………………………………

**Well here you go, the eleventh chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but college is starting to get a little hectic. I wanted to say thanks _fresh air 9 _and _kidishcaresh_** **for their reviews and this update was made especially for them. Please send in reviews, I love to read your comments and it helps to encourage me to update more. The 12th chapter should be up with in the next week or two, but I won't promise anything with school still being in session. Anyways, keep reviewing and reading and I'll talk to you all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Heart Broken and First Flight

After learning of Tamara's death, Zuko's temper had taken a turn for the worst; the simplest of things sent him into a rage and anyone who upset him in the least felt the full force of his anger. One unfortunate being was Lieutenant Ji, whom had simply come to report that they had been heading in the wrong direction in following the avatar and only needed to turn more eastward to get back on track. For only a simple miscalculation, Prince Zuko threatened to have him demoted for his "idiocy" and yelled at him to keep on track before stomping off towards his chambers, cursing under his breath all the while. General Iroh had only caught the last part of the incident and had not been able to stop his nephew in time. Instead of going after the prince, the kind general turned to Ji and tried to apologize.

"You must forgive my nephew, Lieutenant, he isn't feeling well." General Iroh could see the annoyance shadowing the lieutenant's face and the old man felt that he should explain his nephew's behavior. "Do you remember me telling you about Tamara?"

"You mean the healer?"

"Yes, we have just been informed of her death. Please, put up with his anger and give my nephew a few days, his heart is broken and needs time to mend." Ji's face relaxed, if only a little, and looked surprised at the general- could Prince Zuko truly be broken-hearted?

If all that General Iroh had said about Zuko's past was true, then perhaps it was possible. The lieutenant's face lightened up even more and General Iroh was pleased to see that Ji finally understood.

Throwing himself down onto his bed, Zuko closed his eyes and Zhao's words came back to him. 'Tamara was thrown over board ... she drowned, Prince Zuko.' Growling, the prince buried his head under his pillow; trying to block out those hurtful words. He did not know how long he lay like that, but before he knew it, he was soon fast asleep and thrown into a dream.

Dream Sequence

Gasping for air, Prince Zuko broke the surface of the warm water and let his lungs empty and fill with new breath. The sun was shining above him and the water felt refreshing as it caressed and surrounded his body. Taking another gulp of air, the young prince again submerged and let his body sink deeper and deeper into the ocean. Surprisingly, the prince could keep his eyes open to look around, despite the fact that he was swimming in salted water. Spinning around and expecting to see schools of fish, Prince Zuko instead only saw a dark silhouette floating below him. Curiosity taking over his sense of judgment, Prince Zuko swam down until the figure came into view. The air escaped his lungs and rose to the surface in a rage of small bubbles as he saw what the object was. Right in front of him was the corpse of Tamara; her eyes open and her hands held out to him as if expecting Prince Zuko to help her.

End Dream Sequence

Crying out in shock, Zuko woke up in a cold sweat; his chest heaving in and out and his body shivering all over. Anger taking over him once again, Zuko's hands burst into flames and, with a yell, slammed a fist into the cold, steal wall. Sitting back down on his bed, the prince tried to get control of himself. It was not long before he heard a knock at his door, but he decided to ignore it. The chamber door opened without permission and General Iroh's head popped in.

"Prince Zuko, are you alright?" The old man walked in with a flame in his hand and for the first time, the prince realized that it was dark outside. Lighting a few of the candles that hung around the room, General Iroh was able to see his nephew clearly, as well as the fresh dent in the wall. Making a mental note that it would have to be repaired, the kind general turned his full attention to his distressed nephew.

"What happened, Prince Zuko?" he asked, putting a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder. Zuko was reluctant at first to tell his uncle the dream, but knew that the sooner he told him, the sooner his uncle would leave him alone.

"I didn't even get the chance to give this to her." Zuko said after he had finished telling about his dream. Pulling out the necklace from his pocket, he handed it to his uncle and Iroh looked at it admiringly.

"Where did you get this?" Prince Zuko rubbed the back of his head before he answered.

"I bought it when we were docked a few weeks ago." he said simply. The kind general sighed and admired the necklace for a moment longer before handing it back to his nephew. He knew he had to say something, but what?

"I understand how you feel, my nephew. To lose a friend is one of the hardest things in the world to have to deal with. Her death is unfortunate, Prince Zuko, and it will take time to heal, but Tamara wouldn't want you to be like this- she would want you to be strong." Prince Zuko looked up at into his uncle's kind eyes, secretly grateful that the old man was there when he needed him. The prince nodded a small thank you and General Iroh left, leaving his nephew to his thoughts.

The next morning, miles away from the small Fire Nation ship, Tamara woke up feeling much better; her head had stopped throbbing and her wrists, though they would still need to be treated, did not hurt as much as they had at first. Standing up and stretching, the healer found her new friends waking up as well. Helping to relight the fire, Tamara and the others ate a breakfast of nuts, berries and a small loaf of bread that the trio had been gifted with on their last visit to a village. After breakfast was over, everyone began cleaning up and preparing to take leave. Tamara was in the middle of helping Katara fold a sleeping parka when Aang called her over.

"Tamara, come here. I want you to meet Appa." Tamara looked around but there was no one else there that she had not met.

"Who's Appa?" Just then a huge bison pushed himself through a bush and stood in front of the healer. She gasped as she looked up at the massive size of the beast and took a step back. How he had managed to stay hidden and silent all night long, Tamara never knew, but she was certainly unnerved as the great woolly creature peered down at her from so very high up.

"Hey, boy, this is Tamara. Tamara, Appa. Come say hello." The healer's hand reluctantly lifted up and the bison's huge head came down to meet it.

"Hey, Appa." She said and looked surprised when his cold wet nose pushed up against it, encouraging her. She smiled and began petting and stroking his thick, soft fur as he lowed in pleasure and closed his eyes.

"Alright, if you're over your bonding moment, do you think we could get going?" Sokka asked angrily. Aang and Katara looked at each other and then to Tamara in embarrassment; they could not believe how rude Sokka was being. They relaxed a little when Tamara nodded, not looking a bit offended.

"Yeah, let's go." Sokka climbed up first and sat down, Tamara and Katara climbed up next and Aang jumped up onto Appa's head.

"You might want to hang on tight, Tamara. Ready?" the healer nodded. "Appa, yip, yip!" The huge bison roared once and launched into the air. Katara heard Tamara gasp and looked over to see if she was okay. The fire bender had taken the young boy's advice and had held on tight to the saddle surrounding her, but she was still shocked as she was jolted back from Appa's take off. Katara asked if she was alright and Tamara only nodded, the air knocked from her lungs as she held on tight.

She felt Appa sway, rise and fall as he tried to catch the air currents and the healer had to admit that she was a bit nervous, the question of how a huge bison was able to keep it's bulk in the air continuously raced through her mind. Within a few minutes, the great beast settled into a lazy flight and Tamara finally forced herself to look over the edge of the saddle.

The breath was again taken from her lungs as she stared down at the view below her. It was beautiful; valleys, trees, hills, everything sped on under her as they continued on their way. Rivers snaked on, slowly weaving their long, blue bodies towards their final destination, which the healer could see in the distance- the ocean. As the small group made their way closer to the shore, Tamara could see small squares below her, and she realized that she was actually looking down at a village, it's inhabitants no bigger than pill-ants as they went about their busy days, never bothering to look up into the sky or realizing that they were being watched by unnoticed eyes. The healer was glad to see that these villages were still untouched by the Fire Nation or it's war.

The shore soon made its way under the flying bison, the gleaming white sands of the shore meeting at the water's edge, only to be painted brown as the small waves lapped up to meet them. Tamara watched as the shore turned to beach, and beach turned to ocean; its colors changing from light blue to dark turquoise to finally dark blue as the water took on depth, each new layer indicating a drop in the ocean's floor. Tamara felt the ocean's breeze reach her, even from that height; her hair blowing gently in the breeze as she continued to watch the scenery play out beneath her. Shaking her head in amazement, the healer turned back around and sat down comfortably, only to notice Katara staring at her.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" the water tribe girl asked. She had watched Tamara intently as the healer watched everything below her and noticed the smile playing across the older girl's lips. It was so strange to have a fire bender in their company, but this one was different. Tamara was not like the other fire benders they had met; she was kind and gentle, and seemed so much more at peace with everything around her. If only the Fire Nation could act more like her.

"You are lucky to be able to do this all the time." Tamara replied back, clearly enjoying herself and very much impressed with their way of travel.


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Promise Made and a Spirit Found**

A week and a half had gone by with not much excitement. The gang and the fire bender had time to relax and had made camp in a secluded area, away from enemy eyes. Aang suggested that they have a small vacation while they could and everyone agreed, even Sokka. Their camp had been settled in a clearing with a small stream running through one corner, an aspect that Katara was very pleased with. Tamara had watched the water bender several times with fascination gleaming in her eyes; she had never seen a water bender fight before and the healer was interested in the way that the water tribe girl moved. A water bender flowed with ease through the steps, just like the element they controlled. It was different with fire benders, who fought with harsh, quick steps and attacks, not only moving in the way their element did, but also in an attempt to keep up with the fire they controlled.

One day when Katara and Tamara were down at the stream, the healer had complimented the water girl on her bending.

"Thanks, but I'm really not that good. I only know the basics to water bending, I have to teach myself everything so it takes me longer. That's why we're heading to the North Pole, to find a teacher for Aang and myself." Tamara sat and pondered over everything her new friend had said. _So that is why they are heading north. _But if Aang did not know water bending, that meant that he had probably not mastered any other element besides his own. Tamara was again thinking that the Avatar was certainly taking his time in learning all the elements, but then again Aang was a kid, he needed to take things easier and at his own pace. However, though the healer believed that he should indeed take it easy, a small tinge of dread began to form within her; what if Aang could not master the elements in time?

After the first two days, Tamara had taken off the bandage around her head. The bump and small cut from the barrel had healed enough to where no more attention was needed, but her wrists were a different matter. The burns were still in need of bandages and herbs if they were to heal properly without noticeable scars.

During their time in the camp, Tamara had gone on several walks through the forest, searching for the specific plants she needed for her wounds. Not expecting any injuries to be caused by her element, Tamara had not kept a big enough supply of the plants she now needed, not even for her long duration on Zhao's ship. She had gone on searches several times already and had not had any luck, but that did not stop her from enjoying her walks.

Tamara quietly hummed a tune to herself as she made her way down a new trail. Her eyes constantly scanned the area around her as she walked, trying not to miss anything that could be the plant she needed. The plant she was looking for, called senay, lived in partial shade and carried blossoms and leaves that helped to sooth and moisten burn wounds and allowed them to heal with comfort. It was not a rare plant, but it could be difficult to find if the surroundings were not ideal, the problem that Tamara was encountering now. The woods they had decided to camp in were dark for the most part, the trees had grown too close together to let in enough sunlight for many plants to grow, but the healer did not give up in the search and continued on her way.

Tamara had become so enthralled with her search that she did not notice the figure following behind her. The person stayed several yards back and used the dark forest and trees as cover, slipping through the shadows unnoticed as both healer and stalker made their way down the path. At one point, Tamara turned off the trail and headed towards a promising patch of sunlight and the stalker had to jump behind a large tree before he was seen.

Sokka had been following Tamara for the past three days, trying to figure out where she was always going by herself. He still did not trust her; she was Fire Nation after all, as well as in ties with Zhao _and _Prince Zuko. She also had information that his younger sister had so easily told her. Chancing a peak, Sokka found that Tamara was further away than he had expected and quickly stepped out to follow her. Momo sat perched on his shoulder and chirped once, making Sokka stop suddenly and wait to see if he would get caught. The flying lemur had picked the most inopportune time to want to tag along, but Sokka had wanted to make things seem as normal as possible around camp and so had allowed the small creature to follow.

The water tribe boy watched as the healer made her way across the forest floor and hurriedly walked up to a thin tree almost completely covered with an ivy-like bush. This was the plant she had been looking for and Tamara happily began to pluck the tender leaves and buds from the bush. She had only been at it for a few moments when the healer heard something in the distance. She stopped only momentarily in her task, but soon ignored the noise, thinking that the sound had only been made by some forest creature. The noise started again, and this time closer and longer. Peering through the shadows of the forest, Tamara tried to pinpoint the location of the noise- that had not been an ordinary noise of the forest.

From his vantage point behind the tree, Sokka watched as the healer tensed up and stared straight ahead, her hands still on the bush she had been working on. He had not moved from his spot, but had watched her intently and could not hear what the girl had heard. Curiosity was beginning to get the best of the young warrior, he did not know what the girl was doing, but he was going to find out.

Tamara's breath caught in her lungs as the sounds became louder and more distinguishable; she could not believe what was coming her way. The healer was lucky enough from her spot that they could not see her right away; Tamara was far enough off the trail and behind a bush to where she could easily duck and slip away, and she did just that. Taking a small detour, Tamara was able to stay hidden long enough for her to get a distance between her and the approaching enemy. She had to warn Aang and his friends, they all needed to get out of here. Tamara sped up her pace, right passed the tree concealing Sokka.

"What are you doing?" Tamara stopped in her tracks and spun around. Sokka was standing there, glaring at her.

"Sokka, be quiet. We need to get out of here." she said urgently, trying to keep her voice down to a whisper. Every moment they wasted here meant that the enemy was getting closer. When Sokka only gave her a questioning look, Tamara again answered in an urgent whisper. "There are Fire Nation soldiers coming this way, we need to go. Now." At this, Sokka's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"I knew it, you _are_ a traitor. You're leading them right to us aren't you?" Tamara was taken aback at his accusation, but time was running out. Taking a bold move, the healer rushed towards the warrior and pushed him towards the tree, her hand covering his big mouth. Momo was sent scampering up the tree as Sokka's body hit the trunk, but his loud voice had not gone unnoticed.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" both teens froze at the sound of the deep voice of a Fire Nation soldier. They were caught and both listened as several pairs of heavy booted shoes rushed over the forest floor straight towards them. All the commotion sent Momo screeching into the air, with Sokka trying to catch him.

"Momo, shush!" he jumped towards the frightened lemur and unknowingly exposed himself from behind the tree.

"It's one of the Avatar's friends. Get him!" Sokka dodged and ducked as a spear was thrown at him. Grabbing his boomerang, the young warrior threw it skillfully into the approaching enemy, knocking a few heads in the process. Behind him, Tamara stayed in the shadows, knowing that they needed to get out of here before they were greatly outnumbered but also knowing that she needed to stay hidden. More soldiers were beginning to pour through the forest towards the sounds of the fight and Sokka was facing them bravely, but even he could not fight them all.

The healer watched as the soldiers began to circle around them, surrounding them and soon cutting off their escape route. Finding a thick branch on the ground, Tamara grabbed it and wielded it at the nearest body that came towards her, keeping her fire bending hidden and her face in the shadows. Swinging it expertly as she had been taught in her training, the healer began forming a path through the small crowd of soldiers, keeping them at bay long enough for her and Sokka to escape.

"Sokka, run for it!" she yelled out. The young warrior did not need to be told twice. Taking one last swing at an advancing enemy, Sokka took off in her direction and before long both teens were tearing across the land with Momo above them, jumping over bushes and uprooted trees as the voices of the angered soldiers followed them. The teens soon had the soldiers greatly outdistanced; they were younger and lighter than most of their attackers and so had the upper hand. Running as fast as they could, both healer and warrior burst into camp, startling Katara and Aang.

"Hey guys, having a race back to camp? I think Tamara beat you, Sokka." Aang and Katara laughed from on top of Appa's head.

"We weren't racing Aang, this forest is full of fire benders. We need to get out of here now!" Sokka yelled out between gasps. Jumping into action, the four friends grabbed their possessions and supplies and broke camp. Everyone jumped up onto the great bison and Aang grabbed the reins.

"Appa, yip, yip!" With a grunt, Appa lunged into the air and they were soon above the tree tops. They soared over the area where Sokka and Tamara had been attacked and saw a small fire raging below them.

"What are fire benders doing all the way out here? Did you recognize any of them?" Katara asked, looking back at them. Sokka shook his head to both questions, but before he could say anything, Aang interrupted him.

"Look down there." All four heads looked over the side of the bison and saw a village below them. None of them had realized how close they were to the village- it had been dark when they had arrived at their campsite. "They must have been out patrolling, I guess you two were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Sokka, what were you doing out with Tamara? You didn't leave together." Katara asked, giving her brother a dirty look. Sokka seemed to shrink under his sister's glare, if he told her the truth he would surely be thrown from Appa. Before he could come up with an excuse, Tamara intervened.

"It doesn't matter, I got the plants I needed and we got out of that mess without much trouble." the healer felt certain that she knew what Sokka had been up to and, though she was hurt and somewhat annoyed that the warrior still did not trust her, she did not want the two of them fighting. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "I think it's time for me to be going; it isn't safe for any of us if I stay with you." Katara did not understand, she had finally found a girl to talk to and now she was planning on leaving?

"What are you talking about? You can stay with us."

"It's not a good idea. If I stay with you and the Fire Nation finds out that a fire bender is with the Avatar, the search for you will be doubled in order to catch me. Trust me, the Fire Nation doesn't do well with traitors and I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"Where would you go? We can't just drop you off somewhere." Aang said, he had liked being in the fire bender's company and was sad to hear that she would leave them.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I think my only chance is with Prince Zuko. With anyone else, they would send me back to the Fire Nation and throw me back into the army." She watched as everyone glanced at each other, the same worried looks they had worn when they found out she knew the prince. They were taking a big risk in allowing her to go to the prince; they had given her a lot of information that could be turned against them. "You can trust me; I won't tell Prince Zuko anything, Healer's Honor." Aang and Katara nodded their heads, they knew she was trustworthy. Sokka nodded his head slowly as well, and Tamara smiled thankfully to them.

Putting their heads together, the four friends decided that the best thing to do would be to lure the prince to a village where Tamara could wait for him. Agreeing on the plan, Aang directed Appa towards the ocean and flew at a leisurely pace, they knew that sooner or later, the prince would find them. It proved to only take two days before they spotted the small navy ship behind them. Appa flew on ahead of it, but they all knew that Prince Zuko would be on their trail the whole time.

According to Aang's map, another day's flight would bring them to a town on an island. The second part of the plan was to lead Prince Zuko to the island where Tamara would be waiting for him; it was the only town on the island with a big enough dock and, if all went accordingly, the prince would stop there and find Tamara instead of the avatar. Everyone, especially Tamara, knew that it was a risky plan- so many things could go wrong- and if it failed, she would be stranded. But she was willing to accept that risk.

The afternoon of the next day found the four friends saying good bye before Tamara's departure.

"Be careful, you guys. I'll help you as much as I can, but if you get caught I don't know how much I'll be able to do." Katara hugged her friend tightly before she allowed Tamara to say goodbye to the others. She shook hands with and bowed to the avatar before turning to Sokka.

"I know that you don't trust me, Sokka, and I understand, but please try to remember: not all fire benders are bad. It may be hard to believe, but there are a few who actually want this war to end and want to help the avatar. Keep your eyes and mind open for them." Sokka nodded and shook her hand. For the first time, Tamara saw understanding shine through the young warrior's eyes; a good sign that made the healer smile.

"Here, I want you to have this." she said, rummaging through her bag and bringing a small drawstring pouch into view. "I know it's not much, but it should get you through a few meals until you can find someone to help you with supplies." she handed the small bag over to Sokka, the contents inside jingling together as it was placed in his hand.

"We can't take this from you. We can always get supplies and money from someone else, you'll need money, too." Katara said, her eyes growing wide once she realized what it was.

"It's a gift. I told you I would do whatever possible to help the Avatar and his friends. Don't worry about me, I kept a little for myself, but the rest is for you." Giving both Appa and Momo a final pat, Tamara said her good byes one last time. Soon, they were off in their separate ways: the avatar and his friends continuing their journey to the north and the healer towards the town, two miles away, to wait for the prince's arrival.

Finally reaching the town, Tamara looked around for a place where she could buy new robes to replace her tattered ones and found a market near the docks. Taking a quick look around the port, Tamara noticed that Prince Zuko's ship was not there yet, but, luckily, neither were any other Fire Navy ships. Making sure to check the port often, the healer began her walk through the market. Vendors lined the streets with their sales; this one selling fruits and vegetables, that one selling jewelry, or maps, or home décor items, everything that one could ever think of was probably in this market. Tamara walked through the small streets, swerving every once in awhile to avoid colliding with another customer or shaking her head politely as an elaborate dress was shown to her. She did not need anything such as the items shown, only a few simple robes, or at least material to stitch her old one up.

After she had checked all the small shops on the main street, Tamara decided to go down to the next one and see if anything was there. Rounding the corner of the last shop, the healer walked straight into something that was both hard and soft at the same time. Realizing that it was a person she had bumped into, she immediately bowed and apologized.

"Please forgive me; I wasn't watching where I was going." Coming up to see if the one she had run into had accepted her apology, Tamara was surprised to find herself staring into the gentle eyes of General Iroh. They both looked shocked at each other; Tamara not expecting to see him so soon and General Iroh thinking that a spirit was standing in front of him. The old general's mouth hung open in shock and his old eyes seemed twice their normal size as he stared at the young girl.

"Tamara? Tamara, is that you? It's so good to see you again!" he cried and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. Letting her go, he looked into her beautiful eyes, not believing that she was there. "Prince Zuko will be so happy to see you safe and sound, young healer. He's out looking for the avatar, but he will be back later. Come, we shall wait for his return back at the ship." he smiled and pulled her along, the market place and everything that it carried completely forgotten as the two fire benders walked along back to the dock. Iroh had rambled on so fast and reacted so quickly that Tamara had barely any time to react and allowed herself to be pulled along; there was nothing else that she could do.

Once they were both comfortable in the galley, General Iroh and Tamara shared a pot of hot ginseng tea, the old general all the while smiling at her and patting her hand, as if to make sure that she was truly there and expecting her to vanish at any moment. They waited patiently for the prince and his soldiers to come back, but they did not have long before the prince returned. Telling her to wait there, the old man hurried out to where his nephew was and found him yelling at his crew for being "worthless and idiotic" because they could not keep track of a young boy and his two peasant friends.

"Prince Zuko, would you come with me, please?"

"Not now, Uncle."

"I have something to show you." the old man said in a sing-song teasing voice, practically jumping out of his skin over the surprise.

"Is it the Avatar?" Zuko asked hopefully, even though he knew that it was not very likely.

"No, even better." Iroh said, his face engulfed in a huge smile.

"Uncle, unless you have the avatar, I don't care about anything else that you have to show me." The angered prince turned to walk away when the old general grabbed his shoulder and pushed him along to the door of the galley.

"Trust me, Prince Zuko, you will love it _ten times _more than seeing the avatar." He opened the door and allowed his nephew to peer inside. The young prince took a step back in shock as he saw Tamara stand up to greet him.

"It's good to see you again, Prince Zuko." She said with her trademark bow. She came up from her bow and found the prince staring at her the same way the general had. Almost in an instant, Tamara found herself in the prince's strong arms, she had not even realized that the prince had moved.

The old general looked on happily at his nephew, to him Prince Zuko's actions were not that surprising considering how miserable he had been after Admiral Zhao's bad news. The prince opened his eyes and, realizing what he had done, let her go and cleared his throat as he tried to get over his embarrassment. He looked back down into her strange eyes, once fearing that he would never see them again and now fearing that she was not real.

"Tamara, I can't believe it's you. I thought I would never see you again." She looked at him in confusion, both men were acting so strangely towards her.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"We thought you were dead." the old man said, coming in to join them. His face grave and serious at the thought of the healer's death.

"Admiral Zhao told us that you had drowned at sea during a storm." the prince said, continuing where his uncle left off. Tamara's eyes flashed in anger at his name and both men noticed it.

"Zhao," she spat out, as if trying to get rid of a vile taste in her mouth. "It's true that I fell over board but it wasn't because of a storm." Iroh was surprised at how fast her mood changed and even more so at the passion she showed towards her former leader. Tamara had always impressed him with her manners, so it was strange to him that when she talked about Admiral Zhao, she never used his title and spoke with such hatred in her voice. She told them about the fight between her and the admiral, everything except his marriage proposal and where he had tried to take her; those memories still too real and frightening for her to want to think about, let alone too personal to tell the men in front of her.

"But how did you get up here? We are a great distance away from where we met Admiral Zhao." Tamara hesitated a brief second before answering.

"A family rescued me from the ocean. I was staying with them until we made our way up here and then I decided that I should leave. I didn't want to overstay my welcome or become a burden to them."

"Well, I guess it was lucky that we came across each other's paths when we did." General Iroh said, smiling to her again. "And we can assure you that you will not be a burden on this ship." Prince Zuko nodded in agreement and all three sat down together to continue their conversation. Tamara did not have much to say about her two years in the war, nothing that she wanted to bring up anyway, but the prince was another story. For the past two years, he had been on the search for the avatar and had traveled all over the world; something that, under different circumstances, Tamara would love to do.

Prince Zuko went on to relate how he had first found the avatar and his several encounters with the young boy and his two peasant friends. The healer tried to look surprised, interested, and calm according to his stories, but she was finding it difficult to keep a straight, and not panicked or guilty, face. She was only saved when General Iroh suggested they show her around the ship.

Their first stop was an empty room, her new room, right across the hallway from the general and a door down from the prince. It was a bit bare and dusty inside, with a bed alone occupying one corner of the room. It was gloomy without any other furnishings, but Tamara thanked them both just the same and General Iroh told her that they could pick up anything she needed the next day.

"We'll stay here for a few more days," the old general explained, "I'm sure my nephew will want to see if the avatar is still around on the island." Tamara then followed the two men up to the deck where they introduced her to the soldiers under their command.

"As long as she is on my ship, you will treat her with the utmost respect. Understand?" every soldier nodded their heads quickly, they could only guess what would happen if they disobeyed the prince's order- especially after his explosive temper over the past few weeks. Tamara, embarrassed, thought that the order was a little unnecessary, but at the same time, it made her feel safer than she had been under Zhao's command. The healer shied away from the men a bit, especially when Lieutenant Jee came up to shake her hand.

"So this is the healer we've heard so much about?" It was only a simple gesture, but he did not know how much it had affected Tamara. The healer only shook his hand politely and gave him a small smile, but she did both quickly and had to force herself to not jump back from him. Not having been around men older than herself since the attack, it took until now to realize how much Zhao's actions had affected her. She stole a glance towards the prince and the general to see if they had noticed her behavior, but no one seemed to have seen anything out of the ordinary. As she followed Prince Zuko and General Iroh around the rest of the ship, Tamara hoped that her feelings were only temporary.

That night, Tamara ate a full dinner with Prince Zuko and his uncle as an honored guest and both teens enjoyed the others company greatly. General Iroh allowed the two to continue conversing while he sat back and watched. His nephew no longer had any anger distorting his young face and for once in a long time, he seemed relaxed and content. The old man's eyes then trailed off towards the healer where, again, he saw a great change. The general had been worried ever since they had seen the healer in Admiral Zhao's camp; she had seemed so sick before, but now things were different. A small hint of a tan seemed to be edging itself across her skin again- she was no longer as pale as she had once been. General Iroh's eyes then trailed to Tamara's smiling face and up to her own eyes. Once so distant and pale, her strange eyes now gleamed with happiness and life, they were no longer as troubled as they once were. The old man was glad to see that things seemed to be almost back to normal, the way it had been two years ago before all three of their lives had been ruined.

Soon after dinner, Tamara excused herself and retired to her new room. She pounded the dust out of her bed and pillow and sat down to check her wrists and re-bandage them. _Only a few more days, _she thought to herself as she unwrapped her right wrist. The burns were almost completely healed, but they still needed attention. Bringing out the small pouch containing the senay buds and leaves, Tamara mashed a few of the plant parts until the new wrap absorbed the soothing juices. She had just finished replacing the new bandage and had started on the second when a knock came to the door. Pulling her sleeves down quickly and pushing the bandages behind her bag, Tamara told whoever was outside that they could come in. The door opened and the prince walked in, his arms loaded with blankets.

"My uncle found these for you." he said as Tamara helped take some of the blankets from him. They both walked back to her bed and plopped them down, but not before Prince Zuko noticed her left wrist. The blankets had pulled up her sleeve to reveal a pale red burn encircling her wrist.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to get a better look, but Tamara quickly pulled the sleeve back down.

"It's nothing, Prince Zuko. It's only a burn."

"Let me see it." he ordered. His voice was not harsh, but commanding- he knew that the healer would not disobey his orders. Tamara reluctantly pulled up her sleeve again and revealed the injury to him. He grabbed her hand lightly and looked at it, it was not as bad as it had first looked but the fact that she had a burn at all was enough to get him angry and curious. He held her wrist at an angle to where he not only saw the left wrist, but the right one as well. A small bit of white showed up under her red sleeve, enough to catch the prince's eye. Taking her other hand, the prince revealed the other wrist and the bandage that was covering it.

The prince stared at both wrists, his mind churning to come up with a reasonable explanation; the wrists were not normal places for a burn to be. He stared at the wounds for a moment longer and noticed that his hand was just a bit smaller than the burn itself. Careful to not touch the wound, Prince Zuko placed his hand directly over it and found to his surprise that it matched almost perfectly. The pieces of the puzzle had materialized in his mind and suddenly clicked together as recognition dawned on him.

"Zhao did this didn't he?" he asked, anger starting to rise in his voice. "You never told us why he attacked you. What happened?" Tamara's eyes flashed with anger before she looked away, deciding whether or not to tell him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Prince Zuko. I'll tell you sometime, but not now." She looked into his eyes begging to be understood and he nodded, he was not going to push her. He slowly let go of her wrist and watched as the healer pulled out a few small plants and began to mash them into pulp. The juices soaked into the new bandage but Tamara removed everything else of the plants and began to wrap the new dressing around her wrist. She was surprised when the prince's hands moved in front of hers and took the bandages from her. Under her watchful eye, Prince Zuko continued where she had left off and wrapped the remaining bandage carefully around her wrist.

When he was done, he looked at his work and let out a small grunt of approval, it was maybe not as neat as the healer could do it, but it was secure and did the job. Standing up, the prince said good night to the girl and made his way to the door. His mind was again reeling; to him, Tamara could not have done anything to deserve the admiral attacking her. Something must have happened, but what it was the prince could not say.

He reached the door and walked out of the room, closing it behind him. The healer had something she was not telling them, but he was not about to try to force it out of her. For the time being, at least, he would leave it alone and wait until she came to him. Happy with his decision, the prince looked up and was startled to see his uncle in front of him.

"Is she alright?" the old man whispered and the prince nodded his head, clearly his uncle had been standing there the whole time and had heard everything, there was no need for an explanation. Both teens had forgotten to shut the door, giving the old general an excuse to peer inside and _see_ everything as well. Glad to know that she seemed alright, General Iroh allowed a mischievous, but happy, smile cross over his grizzled features.

"_What_?" his nephew snapped out when he saw the smile. To the prince, there was nothing to be smiling about, but it was a different matter for his uncle. Only a chuckle and a shake of the head came from the old man and then he turned and walked away, making the prince follow him as he tried to figure out what the older man was so happy about. Neither of them heard the small lock on the door to the healer's room lock for the night.

**Finally, chapter thirteen is up. Sorry about the big delay and the lie about having a bunch of chapters up during my break, but there was so much else to do and this chapter took longer than I thought it would. Well, school has started up again and I am sad to announce that not much will be done for the story for awhile, but I will try to do my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though not much happens in it, but at least Prince Zuko and Tamara are back together again. Sorry if the romance part of the story is going slower than most people would like it to go, but I promise that it will get better soon. Keep reading and reviewing and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Match and a New Beginning

General Iroh yawned and stretched as he made his way out to the deck. The sun had barely just risen and the whole ship was still asleep, giving the old man at least an hour or so of peace before the ship and soldiers within it woke up to start the day. His old eyes squinted against the morning sun as he came out on deck and his lungs took in their first breath of the cool morning air. Once his eyes became accustomed to the light, the old general looked around him and was surprised to see that he was not the only one up and enjoying the morning. Sitting upon the railing on the opposite side of the ship, Tamara had her face tilted towards the rising sun, her eyes closed, as she enjoyed the main source of power for their element. With a kind smile on his lips, the old man made his way towards her, making enough noise so as to not startle her, but not enough to disturb her entirely. As he got closer, Tamara opened her eyes and looked to see who was coming towards her. Sliding off the railing, the healer greeted the general with deep bow and a warm smile.

"Good morning, Sire." she said and General Iroh gave her a smile in return.

"I trust you slept well last night, miss?" he asked.

"I did, Sir. Thank you. And you?" The old general's smile grew wider. '_Such manners.'_ he thought to himself. _'If only my nephew could be so polite.'_

"I did." he said with another stretch. In truth, the old man had slept better than he had in the past few weeks; with Tamara on the ship, things seemed so much more relaxed- though she had only been with them for a day. "So, my dear. What brings you out at this hour? I thought I was the only one to get up this early."

Two hours later, the prince woke up and dressed in his training outfit. He stretched and warmed himself up before he made his way out to the new morning. Soldiers were waiting for him as Prince Zuko walked across the deck. To his surprise, Tamara was up as well and sitting comfortably at a small table with his uncle, both drinking tea and conversing happily. The healer stood and bowed to him and his uncle offered to pour him a fresh cup of jasmine tea.

"No tea, Uncle. I'm ready to start training." his uncle sighed and shook his head. The mornings were usually like this; his nephew was always so eager to train that he forgot that tea could help him as well; not physically, but mentally.

"Very well, Prince Zuko. Start with your basics-" he started, but the prince interrupted him with an exasperated sigh. "You must keep in mind that your basics are crucial to your training. If you forget them, you will find it harder to become a true master of fire bending; to know the basics by heart means that you already know a bit about the advanced set. Now, as I was saying, start with your basics and then move into the next set." The prince nodded and made his way to the center of the deck, flanked on both sides by two soldiers, the unlucky men whose turn it was to spar with the young prince.

All three men took a deep, relaxing breath before they started, their hands up in fighting stance. Without warning, one of the soldiers launched an attack at the prince, who quickly blocked it and sent one of his own. And so the match began, each soldier taking up the spar with Prince Zuko until it was time for both to attack at once. General Iroh watched with an approving glint to his eyes as he watched his pupil; he knew that his nephew knew the basics, but Prince Zuko was still too anxious to learn the more advanced sets. He first needed to learn and master patience before he did anything else and the old general knew that his nephew was indeed beginning to understand that.

General Iroh stole a glance over to the girl beside him and watched as Tamara's eyes followed every move that the fighters made. No longer a soldier, but a healer once more, Tamara offered her services in case anything went wrong during the sparring matches. General Iroh had welcomed that offer with open arms- there was no true healer to be had on the ship, only a few men who knew how to wrap bandages- but as he watched her now, the old man could not only see the healer's spirit in her, but the fighter's spirit as well. Leaning in close to her, the old general whispered something in her ear. Tamara only smiled and shook her head, replying that it was a silly thing to do. They kept up the secret conversation for some time before Tamara finally gave in and went back to her room to get ready. Iroh smiled to himself and turned his attention back in time to see his nephew overthrow one of the soldiers. Before the next soldier could step in to continue the fight, the old man intervened and halted the match.

"What is the meaning of this, Uncle? I've only just begun the training session, why do you want to stop now?"

"I think these soldiers could use a break, let's try someone new."

"Who?" his uncle simply smiled and pointed beyond Prince Zuko's shoulder. Turning around, he was surprised to see Tamara walking towards him, her hair up in a tight bun and her healer's vest replacing her robe. The bandages were still around her wrists, but no one seemed to notice them as the healer walked up to face the prince. Prince Zuko looked surprised for only a moment and then he nodded his head in agreement. They bowed to each other and waited for General Iroh's signal.

"Now remember, this is a duel. Please try not to kill each other." They nodded and got into their fighting stances. "Begin." The prince was the first to attack, forcing arcs of fire to race towards the healer, who easily dodged them. As he attacked again, she dodged it once more and came straight at him. The prince stopped and waited for her to strike, but at the last second she dodged to the left, forcing the prince to spin around and keep up with her. The healer's right foot stomped and slid across the deck, kicking up a huge wave of flame as the prince spun around, forcing him back several steps.

Tamara was not as strong as the prince in battle, but what she could not do in strength she made up for in agility; her light-footed attacks helped to throw off her opponent and then she would come in with heavier attacks once she felt the time was right. The prince punched his arm forward and sent a stream of fire in front of her, blocking off her retreat and forcing her to face him. The fire stopped for only a moment as the two teens circled each other, sweat beginning to roll down their faces and their breaths quickening. Tamara jabbed forward and let a steady stream rage forth, but the prince easily deflected it, cutting through it with a quick downward slice of his hand.

As the two streams of fire raced passed him, the prince breathed in and brought his hands together, bringing the two streams back to one. With a quick punch, Prince Zuko pushed the flame back towards Tamara, who was forced to duck and dodge underneath it before getting burned. The prince again attacked and forced her back, remembering the one rule of breaking the root of the opponent. Everyone on deck expected that to be the end of the dual, but all were surprised when Tamara righted herself and went on the offensive, kicking up a blast of fire back towards the prince.

The spar continued on for several more minutes until both fighters charged towards the other, their arms alight and ready. The spectators on deck watched in surprise as neither fighter stopped, but collided with each other. A storm of smoke filled the air as the two hit, sending out a small, but angry, blast. As the smoke cleared, the men saw the prince and the healer flat on their backs several feet apart, meaning that the attack had forced them back. The old general ran forward as both sat up and let out an amazed chuckle as he helped them to their feet.

"You two should be proud of yourselves. I can see that you have both improved greatly since the last time you fought." Turning towards the healer, General Iroh said, "Tamara, your speed and agility are amazing and both are a great advantage in any fight." Prince Zuko nodded in agreement and Tamara bowed to both of them with a thank you. "I call this dual a draw." the old man called out happily, to the agreement of everyone within hearing range. Prince Zuko bowed respectfully to his sparring partner and Tamara mirrored him, much to the men's surprise. Several times they had seen the prince almost throw a fit if he could not overthrow his opponent, but now he had a satisfied look on his face and he was accepting the general's decision well. This girl was truly special if she could keep the prince's temper down.

………………………………………………………………………………..

The same calls reached Tamara's ears as she and General Iroh walked down the village marketplace, the same one that the healer had been at yesterday. With their arms weighted down with packages, both fire benders made their way down the crowded road side by side, stopping at the various shops to see the merchandise. The healer learned very quickly that old general loved to shop, as was apparent by the soldier following behind them, various items stacked up high in his poor arms. Prince Zuko had left only an hour after their sparring match, his energy pumping and his muscles warmed up and eager to go after the avatar. General Iroh, on the other hand, had brought Tamara along for company and to do a bit of shopping, realizing that she would need several pairs of clothes and other things now that she was going to be staying on the ship.

They stopped at any stand that sold clothes and soon Tamara had acquired several robes, vests, and pants in different colors. These she had paid for herself, but she could not convince General Iroh to allow her to pay for everything. The old man was crafty and, when he realized that she was going to be stubborn and not take his money, bought items while the healer was distracted or pretended to buy things for himself if she was with him. Within his packages, two pairs of blankets and sheets, a mirror, a comb, and a thick, dark maroon robe for the upcoming winter season were hidden, and the kind man knew that once they were back on the ship, Tamara could do nothing but accept the gifts.

The early signs of sunset found the shoppers making their way back to the ship, their arms having been weighted down just a bit more before the day was through. Just before they reached the docks, Prince Zuko and his small band walked up, disheveled and weary from their long trek into the surrounding forest in their hunt for the avatar. Once again, the soldiers came back empty-handed and their prince in a foul mood. Tamara greeted him with a polite bow and he nodded in return, his anger momentarily leaving his golden eyes. His gaze then shifted to his uncle and, for what seemed like the thousandth time, rolled his eyes as he saw the piles of what his uncle called "treasures" being carried onto the ship, to wait for a new place that the old man would undoubtedly find for each item. Tamara followed up after the two men of royalty and walked in to the dining room where the items were being placed for sorting. The healer walked in just as General Iroh was showing off his new treasures to his nephew and Prince Zuko retaliating and asking why they needed so much junk.

"It's not _junk_, Prince Zuko." General Iroh stated, holding up an odd decoration. "This will bring some color into this room; Agni knows that it needs it." Prince Zuko sifted through the packages with his eyes.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing in a corner where a small tree sat.

"What do you mean 'what is that'? It's a bonsai tree, of course. Keeping it alive and beautiful helps teach patience and keeps the mind calm."

"I thought that was what your tea was for. Why would you waste money on a bush when your tea does the same thing?"

Tamara looked on in wonder as the two men bickered back and forth. She knew of the prince's explosive temper and could not help but wonder if what the general was doing was a good idea. But as she watched them, Tamara noticed that the tense muscles lining Prince Zuko's arms and jaw were relaxing little by little and the angry glint in his eye was turning into one of quiet amusement. A small, knowing smile played across her lips as she realized that the old uncle was trying to get his nephew's mind off the avatar by making him argue over meaningless things. A quiet chuckle escaped her as she watched General Iroh hold the small plant in front of his nephew's face, explaining to him that it was not a bush, but a tree. When the prince said he could care less what it was and that, to him, it was a waste of money General Iroh wagged a finger at him.

"See, you are like so many others; you can not find the beauty and helpfulness in simple things, but Tamara knows what I'm talking about. Don't you?" he asked. The healer gawked at him for a moment, not expecting to be a part of the strange argument.

"Yes, sir." she said, looking from one man to the other.

"There now, you see," the old man said joyfully, walking up to stand next to his back up.

"Tamara understands such matters. That is why I bought one for you as well. Unlike my

nephew, you have the patience to deal with such matters. If I gave one to him, tomorrow morning it would be nothing more than a burnt twig." a jolly laugh shook his entire body as General Iroh produced a second tree and placed it on the table in front of the healer. He then went and retrieved the other wrapped gifts and deposited them down next to her small pile.

"I thank you, Sire," she said with a small bow, "but you didn't need to get anything for me-"

"Nonsense, Tamara." he said, cutting her off with a wave of his hand. "Think of them as welcoming gifts. You should at least have some comfort while on the ship and it is my pleasure to help get you settled in."

The next week and a half were calm and uneventful with the ship on it's steady course making only short stops in order to hear any rumors of the avatar's whereabouts. Tamara made use of her time in getting to know the ship and its crew. She was free to come and go as she pleased- much more freedom than had been given under Zhao's command- but even though she had these privileges; Tamara did not take full advantage of them. In her eyes and rank, she was still a servant and continued to act like one. When she was not in the presence of either Prince Zuko or General Iroh, the healer could be found helping out with the chores and did her fair share of the work. On countless occasions, either the prince or the retired general would find Tamara hard at work alongside several men; from folding laundry and doing dishes to hauling up water to wash the deck. In this way, Tamara was not only helping the crewmembers run the ship, but helping herself as well. By forcing herself to work alongside the men under Prince Zuko's command Tamara was slowly overcoming the fear that Zhao had implanted in her.

After the first few days, the healer learned that there was nothing to fear with these men and that several of them were polite and friendly, as well as talkative if they had someone there to listen to them. From these conversations, Tamara was able to learn a great deal about many of them; such as who was friendly or who wanted to be left alone. She routinely met up and conversed with the lieutenant, the helmsman and the three men who worked the boiler room where the fuel for the ship was kept, and found that she enjoyed their company and they in turn enjoyed hers. They were more friendly and outgoing than most of the other men of the ship and Tamara realized that it was the older men who were nicer, showing respect to almost everyone and given back to them in return. When there were chores to be done, the healer and the men would engage in conversations in order to pass the time and from them the healer learned a great deal about each of them. Every soldier on the ship had been forced to accompany the prince on his mission and several had families that they had been forced to leave behind. Even Lieutenant Ji told her stories of his home in the Fire Nation and the wife and daughter of six whom he could not wait to get back to.

General Iroh could not help but notice a change wash over the ship. With a girl on board, the ship was now in better order and the men were more polite and watched their language. Even Prince Zuko was calmer now, his temper not nearly as intolerable as it had been. The old general had to thank Tamara for that; her presence was sorely needed and now that she was here, things were beginning to run smoothly again. It was as it had been two years ago; the healer had indeed not only helped Prince Zuko, but the ship and everyone on board as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, sorry for the delay in updates, but with school and all it is getting difficult. But I have been working on the chapters little by little, getting them done one at a time. Hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters and sorry to those of you who feel that the romance between Zuko and Tamara is not coming fast enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Thieves

Days had gone by and the crew stopped at a nearby village for supplies and a rest from the ship. Tamara walked alongside General Iroh, who had even managed to get the prince to go along, and were alone except for a few soldiers who wanted a break from the ship. The small band of fire benders walked down one of the last streets of the market, a few packages in hand, when an uneasy feeling began to run through the healer. As casually as possible, Tamara stopped momentarily to look at a stall and allowed a quick look behind her before quickly catching up with the men in front of her. Once beside the old general, Tamara pulled out her small knife and held it in front of her, allowing the blade to reflect what was behind them without being too obvious.

"Is something wrong, Tamara?" The general was watching with curiosity as she stared at the knife, but his curiosity soon changed to concern as he saw the healer's eyebrows knit together. Without taking her eyes off the knife, Tamara nodded to the old man.

"I think these men are following us." she said quietly, watching as the knife reflected the image of a group of men slowly making their way towards the fire benders.

"What?" the prince asked angrily, overhearing the conversation. General Iroh silenced his nephew with a warning glance and then turned his attention back to the healer.

"How many?"

"Six, I think." She put the knife down as she waited for the general to make a decision, but, unlike his uncle who thought things through first, Prince Zuko was ready to act instead of think. The prince was about to turn around when his uncle stopped him from drawing attention to himself and shook his head as he explained.

"It would be best if we headed back to the ship, Prince Zuko, we don't want to get into any unnecessary fights. Besides, we don't know what these men are capable of and someone could get hurt." Keeping his voice down, the old general gave the soldiers orders to head back to the ship.

As casually as possible, the group of fire benders changed course and made their way in the direction of their ship, but instead of finding the docks, they only found themselves in an alley. In the shadows of the buildings on both sides, the fire benders could see several dirty men sitting and standing around, several with spears at their sides. The men looked up at the small group in front of them and the fire benders could see the evil, knowing glances they passed to each other.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A few rich men with body guards. Very nice." Tamara looked behind her towards the voice and saw a burly, evil man making his way towards the small group, five others closely following him. "Hand over your money and we won't have a problem." he said as he got closer, his men closing the gap and blocking the escape route. The smile with missing teeth only grew wider as he looked at Tamara. "And while you're at it, you might want to hand over that pretty girl, too." Howls of encouragement and excitement rang out from his comrades as he made his way closer to the girl. Tamara scowled at the approaching men, but within her, her heart was beginning to beat faster and faster. She felt a pair of hands rest gently on her shoulders and made her jump, but the old general assured her quietly as he pulled her into the middle of the group.

"Filth, get out of the way! Do you even know who you're dealing with?" Prince Zuko yelled, stepping forward to face the leader of the band. General Iroh's face was grave and serious as he looked around him; the other men were beginning to slink forward, completely surrounding the small group. Things were not looking good for them.

"We only care about are your money and the girl, nothing else matters to us. Now hand them over and we can all go home happily- or do we need to settle this the hard way?" he asked and waited for their reply. The young man with the scar stared angrily back at him, but there was no sign of movement that said he was going to hand over the requested items. _The hard way it is then. _The man thought with a shrug of his shoulders and a knowing smile. The leader of the thieves raised his hand to the side and waited, giving their prey one last chance.

The alley seemed silent as everyone waited for the man's signal, but the fire benders could hear the men shuffling their feet into position and weapons of all kinds being brought out of hiding. With a snap of his fingers, the attack began. Soon, fire was clashing with spear and knife as the two groups met. In the fight, Tamara had lost track of the general and the prince and found herself fighting a huge man alone. Stepping back from him, the healer thrust a stream of flame at his face, blinding him temporarily, but not burning him. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Tamara swung her feet under his and watched as the man fell to the ground, hitting his head on the hard earth. The breath caught in her lungs for only a second but released it; she had not killed the man, only knocked him unconscious.

Roars from both groups rang out as the fight continued, periodically accompanied by a howl of pain, a yell of triumph, or a clang of metal hitting armor. The sounds were almost deafening as Prince Zuko took on his opponent; a man far bigger and uglier than Admiral Zhao. The prince took a heavy blow to the chest that sent him backwards a few steps, but it did not keep him winded for long. Anger taking over him, the prince shot forward and let a flaming fist connect with the thief's cheek, sending the older man back and crashing to the ground, his comrades tripping over him as he lay there. Prince Zuko turned quickly and found Tamara on the edges of the fight, her hands and feet hitting and kicking out at anyone who came near her. Coming to stand next to her, the prince found himself taking on another opponent, forcing him to face away from the healer and diverting his attention.

Tamara fended off another thief and took a quick look around her. In the middle of the fight, the healer could see General Iroh and two soldiers whirling about, fire escaping their hands as an enemy came near them. Prince Zuko was only a few feet away from her, still busy with his opponent. There seemed to be no end to this fight, as if the thieves had come in far greater numbers than had been first thought or that they refused to tire or be defeated. One rule that every fighter is taught, whether you be a student or a master, is that you never put your guard down until the fight is over. The healer did not have time to turn around before she heard a roar behind her and felt something hard and sharp thrust into her. Tamara let a yell of pain escape her as she fell to her knees, her hands wrapped around a broken spearhead buried in her side.

Prince Zuko had heard the girl's cry and spun around to see her doubled over on the floor, her back facing him. He tried calling out to her and fighting his way to her side, but he could not get through. Surprised, the prince watched as her arm moved in a jerky way and she slowly got up, as if all she needed was a small break. The prince soon found himself busy again and, with his face turned in the opposite direction, he did not see Tamara's hands engulfed in flames, or when she overpowered the nearest thief and killed him.

The battle finally ended after several more minutes and the fire benders had reined victorious. The thieves had been driven off, leaving behind their injured and a few dead. Heaving a little from the exertion, Prince Zuko looked around him and saw his soldiers helping each other up or standing around waiting for orders and he realized that his small group had fared far better than the thieves. Looking behind him, he finally caught a sight of Tamara standing to one side. A sigh of relief was about to escape his lips until he saw her head tilted forward and her body sway a moment, as if a heavy breeze had tried to blow her over, but the air was still in the alley. Reaching her side, the prince tried to ask her what was wrong, but the healer remained silent, gravity pulling her bangs down and over her eyes to hide her face. Her body swayed again and he threw a hand out to try to steady her, but a small growl escaped her lips and she gruffly pushed his hand away. She tried to walk away from him, but after only two steps her legs buckled underneath her and her body collapsed to the ground.

"Tamara!" the prince cried as he caught her. Carefully placing her on the ground, Prince Zuko knelt beside her and tried nudging her awake, his hands shaking slightly when nothing worked. She was injured, he knew that much, but where and how bad? Something warm caught his attention as it seeped through the fabric of his pants and reached his knee. Horrified, the prince saw a small pool of blood forming underneath Tamara's limp body. Prince Zuko's head shot up and looked for the one person who could help.

"Uncle! Uncle Iroh!"

The general had been checking that all was taken care of with the injured thieves when he heard his nephew calling him. Noticing the desperation in his nephew's voice, he quickly turned around and saw the prince hovering over a still body; a scene that forced a lump into the old man's throat and his mouth to go dry. Racing over to Prince Zuko's side, the old man kicked something that clanked across the stone floor and came to rest a foot away from the two teens. Both men looked at the spear head, dyed a dark red at the tip from drying blood, and then to each other, but the look in Prince Zuko's eyes seemed to answer any questions that the general might have had. Forgetting about the bloody weapon, the old general knelt down along with his nephew and the prince revealed the gaping wound at the girl's side, still trickling with a small steady stream of blood.

Without a moment's hesitation, the old general placed his hand to Tamara's neck and found a faint, but still detectable, pulse. Ripping off part of his sleeve, the old general wadded it up and placed it firmly over the gaping wound.

"Give me your hand." he said grimly, taking his nephew's hand and placing it above the cloth. Looking up into his nephew's eyes, the old general saw the boy he once knew bubble back to the surface as he waited for his uncle to say something. "Get her back to the ship as quick as possible, Prince Zuko, and keep pressure on that wound until I get back." Carefully, the prince scooped his arms underneath Tamara's limp body and picked her up, cradling her to his chest and keeping a firm hand on the material stopping the blood. Without asking questions, Prince Zuko ran back to the docks as quickly, but as comfortably, as possible, his soldiers surrounding him, pushing anyone out of their prince's way as they made their way to the docks.

Once back on the ship, Prince Zuko placed Tamara on the closest bed he could find and was horrified to find that her blood had not relented its steady flow and had seeped through his uncle's fabric, staining his palm. Tearing off a large piece of the bed's sheet, the prince again applied pressure to the wound. His hand quickly pulled away from the healer's side as he felt one of her ribs give way and shift and he had to force back the food that was threatening to come up as he again applied pressure to the wound. He kept his mind on the task at hand, but inwardly a voice was asking how long would his uncle be?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Prince Zuko heard footsteps approaching at a fast pace, hopefully bringing good news and help. Looking over his shoulder to the doorway, Prince Zuko saw his uncle, accompanied by a middle-aged man, hurrying to his side. The stranger hurried forward and let out a quiet tsk as he looked down at the young girl's face, noticing how pale her skin looked. Reaching up, the healer found Tamara's pulse and let out another sad noise. Without excusing himself, the older man pushed the prince's hand away and took a good look at the ugly opening at her side, carefully placing his fingers around it and pressing down lightly- muttering under his breath as he did. Prince Zuko was surprised to see that, when the man turned around to address them, he was staring into two green eyes- the color of the Earth Nation. Here were sworn enemies from war and yet this man had willingly come aboard a Fire Navy ship and was, hopefully, going to help a fire bender in need.

As he looked longer, the prince noticed the same look of caring and concern that had shown through Tamara's eyes when she had helped him; perhaps not as soft or comforting, but there nonetheless. Perhaps that was a trait in healers, but Prince Zuko could not get the thought out of his head that a man from the Earth Kingdom was here and the words of the avatar came back to him, asking if they could have been friends a hundred years ago. The prince shook the thoughts from his head as he realized that the man had begun to talk, his voice deep with a hint of care hidden underneath.

"…is not very deep, but she has lost a lot of blood." the man said with a stern, but quiet voice. "The biggest danger was to let her go into shock; you should have tried to keep her awake as long as you could. I will do what I can for her, but to insure that my patient will have privacy, peace and quiet; I must ask you two to leave the room."

In the small dining room, General Iroh watched as his nephew paced back and forth, worry etched upon his face. The fabric above his knee had long since dried and now lay stiff and dark in color, but the prince did not notice it as he made his way in a small circle.

"Prince Zuko, please. You're going to make a dent in the floor if you pace around like that. Try to calm down and be patient." Zuko only stopped and stared at his uncle.

"How can I calm down when Tamara is as wounded as she is?"

"You have to have faith, Prince Zuko. Tamara is strong… she'll pull through." Iroh tried to reassure his nephew. An hour passed by before they again saw the older healer. A tired sigh fell quietly from his lips before he began.

"I have done all that I can think of." he started, looking up at both men. "What the weapon lacked in sharpness, it made up for in strength. The way I see it; the blade was thrust between a pair of her lower ribs, possibly fracturing them, and tearing muscle tissue. When the blade was pulled out, the girl must have jerked it in such a way that her ribs broke under the force, a very painful experience. I have stitched up her wound and set the bones back into place, but not much else can be done and nothing can be done for blood loss. My advice to you is to keep her still for a few weeks and hope for the best." he concluded.

The healer followed them back into the room and all three looked in. Prince Zuko made his way to Tamara's side and was surprised, and embarrassed, to find her vest and robe folded and resting at the foot of the bed. Luckily for him, the girl was not only covered by a thin sheet, but an undershirt as well. Smaller bandages were wrapped around other parts of her body as well, all signs of the fight that they had been a part of.

"I would be more than happy to stay on the ship a few nights, but there is not much else I can do. If all goes well, she should wake up in a few days, but I can not emphasize enough how important it is that she stay in bed and keep her wound clean." Under the healer's advice, General Iroh had Tamara moved back to her own bed where the sheets were clean; ones that were not soaked in blood. Prince Zuko took a seat next to her side and sat still, keeping his eyes on her unconscious form. General Iroh followed the healer back outside and handed him a pouch of coins, with a far greater amount than had been agreed upon.

Prince Zuko's eyes trailed from Tamara's side to her pale features; so calm and relaxed, yet they were results of her suffering and injuries. The still quiet of the room startled him and the prince had to listen carefully to pick up her short, quick breaths and it scared him at how weak she sounded. General Iroh walked in and looked down at his nephew; no doubt he was tired- everyone was- but the old man had a feeling that Prince Zuko felt it more than anyone else who had been in the fight. Walking over to the young healer's trunk, the old general pulled out a new robe and placed it over her, allowing for more privacy. Her other clothes would be sent down to the wash, but she would have to stitch them up herself when she was healed enough.

"Prince Zuko," he said getting his nephew's attention. Once the prince had turned to acknowledge him, the general continued, "If anything happens, come get me. And please remember, Tamara is strong. She'll be fine. I'll check on you both in a few hours." The prince nodded his head and resumed his watch over Tamara, his tired eyes locked on her closed ones.

The next day arrived with nothing new. Tamara was still unconscious and as pale as ever. General Iroh awoke early from a few hours restless sleep and went to check on her once again. He had checked on them both several times during the night and found that his nephew had fallen asleep in between the last two visits the old man had made before he, too, finally fell asleep. The retired general walked in to find both teens in the same positions he had seen them in last night; Tamara's face still pale and her breathing short and shallow and his nephew bent over her bed, his left arm lying close to her knee and a light blanket over his shoulders. General Iroh pulled Tamara's robe more securely under her chin and touched his nephew's shoulder lightly. The prince jumped at the touch and immediately looked to Tamara, expecting her to have finally woken up. Disappointment edged its way across his face once he realized that it was not Tamara who had woken him. His body ached from lying in such an unnatural position and when he sat up and stretched, his spine cracked the entire length of his back and his muscles felt tense and stiff. The blanket fell from his shoulders as he stretched his arms over his head; he did not remember falling asleep.

"Would you like some breakfast, Prince Zuko?" the old man asked gently. The prince only shook his head and resumed his watch over the silent healer. "Please, Prince Zuko, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." General Iroh sighed and left the room, only to return several minutes later with a small tray of food, knowing that his nephew would eat if he started.

"Here." the kind man said, pushing a small plate of food towards the prince. The teen stared at it for sometime before his stomach gave a small growl of protest, telling him to eat it since he had not eaten dinner. The prince took up the plate and began eating, his arm and mouth working mechanically as he kept his eyes and attention on the healer. The two men ate quietly as they watched Tamara, both hoping that perhaps the food would bring her to. But nothing happened. After the two were done eating, General Iroh suggested that they change her bandage, wanting to make sure that there were not any signs of infection.

Prince Zuko carefully held the girl's body up as his uncle worked, slowly unwrapping the bandage and taking a good look at the older healer's handiwork. The prince felt uncomfortable; he had never been this close to a girl's skin before and Tamara only had on her undershirt. He did not have much time to be uncomfortable before he saw her old bandages splotched with blood. _Was she bleeding again?_ General Iroh caught his nephew's worried look and tried to reassure him.

"This blood is old, Prince Zuko. The healer did a good, clean job of her stitches; they are nice and tight and her wound is clean. That is a very good sign." he said as he began to rewrap the wound in a new bandage. This comforted the prince a little, but it did not help much. Clean bandages were good, but it was not making her wake any faster or proving that she would be alright. Prince Zuko gently placed her body back on the bed and took his seat at her side, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible as he waited for her to wake up.

The morning passed quickly by and soon it was night again, with no sign of Tamara waking up. General Iroh and Prince Zuko shared another quiet meal together in the healer's room and then the old general retired to his bed. The prince again remained at her side, falling into a light sleep as the hours grew late. The next morning did not seem much different, the ship was calm and quiet and its inhabitants were still asleep, using up the rest of the early hours before they would have to get up. Prince Zuko was snoring lightly as he rested his head in his arm, his upper body once again leaning upon the healer's bed. He did not feel or hear the sheets rustle beneath him, nor did he notice that what he had been waiting for was finally happening.

The healer's fingers twitched as her body slowly began to wake up, the dark recesses of unconsciousness finally releasing their hold over the girl. Tamara's eyes fluttered open and she tried to take in the scene around her, but a black haze still hovered within her eyes; obscuring her vision. She rubbed at her eyes and tried to blink the blurriness away when she found to her surprise that she was in a room, no longer in the alleyway with the thieves. Tamara tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but her arms felt like jelly beneath her weight. She was about to lie back down when something caught her attention; a heavy something, a black blob at the foot of her bed, was weighing down her covers. With her eyes still trying to refocus and get used to the poor lighting in the room, Tamara finally realized that it was a person instead of a something. Jumping up in surprise, Tamara gasped as her side exploded in pain, the unknown stitches stretching and the broken bones grating against each other in protest. She did not have much time to feel the pain before the person in front of her jumped up as well and revealed to her a very startled Prince Zuko.

The sleep was jolted out of him as Prince Zuko shot up from his uncomfortable position and his eyes became fixed upon the girl who, until this moment, had been unconscious. He shook his head in surprise and made sure that he was not dreaming. This was real and Tamara was finally awake.

"Tamara? Tamara, you're alright!" but he clamped his mouth shut as soon as he said it. She was indeed awake, but she did not look much better. Her skin still looked pale and her eyes, when not closed, were shimmering with pain. He immediately looked down and saw that her hand was placed firmly over her wounded side, right above the bandage where he knew the injury had to be.

"Agni." she groaned under her breath as she waited for the pain to ease. "What happened?" Prince Zuko looked at her funny for a moment, worried that perhaps she had lost her memory while being unconscious.

"We were in the fight with the thieves, remember? You were injured during the middle of it." Memories began flooding back to her, images of the thieves and the fight that broke out between them and the fire benders, up until the last moment when the man with the spear came at her. After that, the memories only came in broken pieces, never quite fitting together and pieces missing in between. Tamara looked down and saw the bandage underneath her hand and, for the first time, realized that there was no robe to cover her. In embarrassment, she quickly glanced around her and found her robe mingled in with the sheets on her bed. She hissed as she bent a little to retrieve it, but Prince Zuko got to it first and handed it to her. "You should be resting, Tamara, you're hurt. The healer told us that you need to take it easy until you recover." Despite her embarrassment, the healer could not help but let out a weak chuckle as she tried putting her robe on with as little movement as possible.

"Great, a healer healing a healer. That's all I needed to hear." It was then that she asked how bad the injuries were. Prince Zuko explained all he could as Tamara touched her side gingerly, trying to assess the situation herself as he talked. She could indeed feel the slight ridge that the stitches made beneath the bandage as well as the broken ribs. While putting on her robe, Tamara had had enough time to see the other bandages around her arms and one shoulder, obvious signs that she had been in a fight, but they were simple signs of battle; the usual cuts, scrapes, and bruises that one could not help but obtain at some point. These would only take a week at the most to heal and, as long as they did not become infected, were not of the greatest concern to her.

The prince also explained that while she had been unconscious, he and his uncle had been dressing her injuries, but as he said it Tamara could not help but feel a small chill run through her body. Mentally she slapped herself; she trusted both Prince Zuko and General Iroh and felt that it was foolish to even allow those thoughts to enter her mind. The pain at her side did not allow her to dwell on those thoughts for long before it became almost sickening as Tamara sat upright; her head beginning to reel and her stomach churn as shock once again set in. Quickly, but carefully, Tamara pulled the pillow up more and slowly let her body sag onto it, knowing that it was better for something to be supporting her, but also hoping that in doing so the nausea would abate and pass.

Prince Zuko was watching her closely, his eyes focused on her half closed ones and his jaw tightened in worry. He did not like the way she was either looking or acting, but when he asked if there was anything he could do, Tamara simply shook her head and told him not to worry about it. The nausea had indeed passed, but she still felt sick, and tired, but she did not want the prince to worry.

"Tamara, this is my fault. I should have protected you better." Tamara's eyes shot open as the prince's words.

"What are you talking about, Prince Zuko?"

"Uncle Iroh told us that someone could get hurt and he was right." When he looked back up into the healer's eyes, he was surprised that, despite not feeling well, Tamara was still able to glare at him, something she had never done to him before.

"Just because it happened doesn't mean it was your fault. I became careless during the fight, these things happen."

"That's not good enough. I thought I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again." Tamara looked at him strangely, but the prince did not have time to acknowledge what he had said before his uncle walked in, his footsteps pounding the floor lightly as he made his way into the room, making sure that he was hearing correctly. A huge smile lit up the old man's face when he saw Tamara sitting up in bed and a heavy burden seemed to lift from his body as he came to stand at her side.

"I see you've come back to join us, young healer." he said kindly, peering down at her with gentle, happy eyes. "You gave us quite a scare, you know? How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better, Sire, but I'm okay." she said as she tried to give him a convincing smile, but the old general was not fooled, he could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"Listen to me, Tamara," he said, his voice stern to emphasize that he meant business. "Your wounds are serious and you have lost a great deal of blood, under no circumstances are you to get out of bed for the next few days unless absolutely necessary. Do I make myself clear?" He knew perfectly well that she was a healer and capable of taking care of herself, but he did not want to take any chances. Tamara was more than just a young friend to the old man; General Iroh was beginning to care for the girl in the same way that he cared for his nephew. When Tamara nodded her understanding, the general's voice grew kind again.

"Good. Now, can we get you anything? Food, water, blankets?" Tamara shook her head slowly. Her head and shoulders sank deeper into the pillow as she tried to relax. The first waves of sleep were starting to roll over her and her body was desperately begging for a break. Though she had been unconscious for the past two days, it had nothing over sleep. The body fell into an unconscious state if it was trying to heal and needed time to recover, but sleep was where the healing truly began; allowing the body to rest and recover the strength that had been lost.

"No thank you, General. I think I just need to sleep." she muttered quietly as her eyes closed in a slow blink and remained so for a few seconds before slowly opening again.

"I understand. We'll check on you in little while." General Iroh said, patting her hand gently. "Come, Prince Zuko, let her rest now. She'll be alright." The prince hesitated, not wanting to leave her, but knew that his uncle knew best. As he followed the old man out of the room, Prince Zuko took one last glance at Tamara and found that her eyes were already closed in sleep.

………………………………………………………………………

Hey everyone, what did you think of the chapter? We're starting to see a bit of Prince Zuko's softer side now. Sorry if he is a bit out of character, but it only seems fit since his best friend is injured. I am going to try to get chapter sixteen up soon, so just be patient. Until then, enjoy and review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Healing and an Agni Kai**

A sigh escaped from the healer's lips as she watched the flame in her hand dance back and forth. It had been almost two weeks since they had been attacked by the thieves and, for the most part, she was still confined to her bed or a chair. Tamara had come down with a slight fever the night she had woken up and even though it had not been very serious, both Prince Zuko and General Iroh had been worried. Even though she did not think that the fever would come back, the kind general had her prepare a special herbal remedy just in case. After the fever finally broke, Tamara had a hard time convincing both men that she was finally on the way to recovery and was allowed to get out of bed only when necessary. Her broken ribs still caused her a great deal of discomfort if she breathed in too deeply or sat up straight for long periods at a time, or even if she moved too fast in the wrong way. But even through all these discomforts, it still did not hinder her abilities as a healer. With the passing of the fever and resting for a good part of the first week, Tamara was able to change and re-bandage her injury by herself with only the prince or the general helping her sit up or handing her the things she needed.

"That's one of the nice things about being a healer; you can usually do everything yourself." she had said one time to the prince when he had tried to help her. The stitches were still tight and holding together and the wound was healing nicely. The plants that were being applied to the wound were helping to shorten the duration of the healing process and would leave a less noticeable scar when the wound healed entirely. Time and patience were the only remedies for broken bones- no plant had yet been found to heal them- and Tamara knew that if she was not careful her ribs could end up healing wrong and so she had been forced to remain in bed, both from her own knowledge and from the advice of the general. But even though she knew that bed rest was important, Tamara found herself itching to get up and walk around.

Her gaze became fixed upon the orange and yellow flame as it shrank and grew with her breathing. She raised her right hand and began making circular motions above it and the fire followed her, forming a fiery ribbon as it swirled upwards. She forced the small flame to do several other tricks and then allowed it to jump from hand to hand in front of her.

"Hm, at least you're allowed to move." she smiled jealously, talking to the flame as if it were a living, breathing thing.

"Bored are we?" Tamara jumped and the fire extinguished itself with a startled hiss at the intrusion.

"General Iroh! I didn't hear you come in, sorry." The old general chuckled as he and a servant walked in with a tray of food and tea.

"No problem, I thought we should have lunch now since it's almost noon. My nephew is busy with another training session, but I'm sure he'll be down later." Tamara watched as the servant set out their food and tea and then bowed to the old general and left. The two ate their lunch and talked about different things as they had done every day once Tamara was strong enough, but with the girl being bedridden their talks were small and topics were quickly exhausted. The old general knew that Tamara hated to be cooped up in bed for so long and that she was bored, but it was for her own good. After they had finished eating the old man left her for a few minutes before returning with a miniature table in his arms. Placing it on Tamara's bed, General Iroh retrieved a small bag from his sleeve and began pulling out playing chips and separating them into two equal piles, one for each of them. Tamara took a long look at the table and realized that the old general had brought a game with him, but not just any game….

"Have you ever played Pai Sho before, Tamara?" he asked as he poured each of them another cup of tea.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't think so."

"Really? It's a great game of strategy and planning ahead. It's just as good as ginseng tea." he smiled and took a long draft from his cup, exhaling with satisfaction after downing the hot drink. After the table had been pushed up close enough to where Tamara would not have to bend in any uncomfortable way and the rules had all been explained, the two fire benders started the long game. They were half way through it when they were joined by Prince Zuko, who huffed a mock sigh at the fact that his uncle had snatched another one into his obsession. Tamara bowed her head to him as the prince took a seat next to her and then turned her attention back to her opponent as the old general made his move. Prince Zuko's head swayed from side to side as he watched the two players, their hands moving the tiles across the board or pausing above a piece as they thought the move through. Another half an hour passed and both men watched as Tamara pushed her tile across the board to General Iroh's side … and won. The old man's eyes shifted from the girl to the board and back again, his mouth hung open in disbelief. Prince Zuko could not help but laugh out loud and Tamara cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong? I thought I won."

"You did." The prince explained as he watched his uncle's astonished face. "My uncle has never lost once at this game. You are the first one to beat him."

"Hmph. Are you sure you've never played this game before, Tamara?" But even as he asked the question, General Iroh realized his mistake. One of his lotus tiles was to one side of the board and, instead of pushing it along diagonally, the old man had kept it going in a straight path, blocking it in among Tamara's tiles. The old general had decided to take it easier with the healer since she had never played before and made the mistake of becoming so careless that she had actually beaten him.

"I'm sure, Sire. Do you want to play again?" she asked, pushing the tiles back into two even piles.

"No." he pouted; his bottom lip pushed out and his arms crossed upon his chest. Both healer and prince laughed at the old man's childish behavior, but even the general could not stay mad for long and was soon joining them; his jolly laugh echoing throughout the room.

The next few days passed and finally the second week was finished. Tamara had had enough of staying in bed for so long and decided to do something about it. Slowly, but carefully, Tamara out of her bed and rose to her feet, her head slightly spinning even from such a simple movement. Taking her time, Tamara cleared her head and began moving around the room, her legs stiff and weak from the lack of exercise. After a few short laps around her room, Tamara went to her trunk and pulled out new clothes and headed towards the wash room for a well needed bath. There was no one in the hallway and the room was unoccupied as Tamara walked in and shut the door.

The warm water rushed around her as she plunged her body into the tub and winced once the water swirled around her un-bandaged wound. She scrubbed vigorously at her skin and hair, trying to make herself as clean and decent as possible, but her hand became gentle as she reached her injury. She winced once again as the cloth she was using brushed up against the wound, still tender and sore as it continued to heal. The bath had taken longer than expected, but it was still greatly appreciated. Tamara brushed it off with a shrug and got dressed and then proceeded back to her room. The healer had just finished braiding her hair when the door slammed open behind her, causing her to jump and gasp in pain at the sudden movement. Turning quickly around Tamara saw the prince in the door way, his eyes glowing angrily and his face contorted into a scowl. Before the healer had any time to bow or ask him what was wrong, the prince spoke; his voice heavy with anger.

"Where were you?" he asked, frowning at her.

"Taking a bath, Prince Zuko, I needed one."

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? I've been looking everywhere for you." The prince's voice was a bit calmer now that he had found her, but Tamara could still see a hint of anger pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Forgive me, Prince Zuko, but I did not think that it was such a big deal." she said with an apologetic bow of her head. She tried to keep her voice innocent, but she could not hide the tense tone that had mixed in with her words. The prince was treating her as an adult would treat a disobedient child, and, even though he and General Iroh were only looking out for her, Tamara could not help but feel a little annoyed with them both. But once she looked back up at the prince, her eyes softened back to their normal state. Prince Zuko's intentions were good and the fact that both he and his uncle cared for her at all made the healer grateful. The prince snorted in reply and watched as the healer stood up and made her way towards him.

"Now where are you going?" Tamara stopped for a second and stared straight up at him, determination shining in her eyes; they could not keep her in bed forever.

"I was going up on deck, Prince Zuko. I can't stay still any longer and I need some fresh air."

"You're supposed to be taking it easy, remember?"

"It's only out on deck; I won't fall over board or collapse. I am healed enough to get around." The prince stared in disbelief at her; the healer never argued with him, she was usually more quiet and humble than that. He stared at her for a moment longer until she continued. "Would you care to join me, Prince Zuko?" The young prince looked down into her eyes and saw that she was determined to have her way, but he still contemplated on whether or not he should allow her to continue or send her back to bed. His eyes scanned her carefully but quickly, she was still pale but her body was straight and she seemed to no longer be in pain. Prince Zuko sighed and gave in; making a mental note that he would order her back to her room if she seemed exhausted or in any pain,

"Fine." he said and moved out of the way to allow her to continue. Tamara beamed a smile at him and bowed her head before they started down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the deck. The stairs were taken slowly and at one point, Prince Zuko wondered if he had made the right decision, but Tamara continued on her way; never showing any signs of pain though her breaths were still short from her injuries and the exercise. The young prince held the door open for her as the girl took the last few steps to the outside world. Tamara stood and blinked several times to let her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight before walking to the railing. Allowing her legs to slide carefully from underneath her, Tamara was soon comfortably seated with her back leaning up against the warm steel of the ship and enjoying the warmth of the sun. Her side was indeed causing her pain, but it was to be expected and Tamara just gritted her teeth and ignored it the best she could.

The sun warmed her body and a breeze blew through her hair as she sat upon the deck with the prince at her side, knowing that this was exactly what she needed. Footsteps caught her attention and she opened her eyes as she heard General Iroh acknowledge his nephew. His old eyes soon settled on hers and the healer could see several emotions washing over him. Surprise came first, followed by happiness and then concern and a hint of frustration. Tamara smiled apologetically and bowed her head to him.

"And what are you up to, young healer?" he asked, his bushy eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

"I was just enjoying the fresh air, Sire. Forgive me, but I couldn't stay in my room any longer." When the old general continued to frown at her, Tamara continued. "Besides, fresh air and sunlight are just as good as medicine and rest; I should have an equal amount of all those things." General Iroh stared at her for a moment longer before shaking his head, allowing himself time to hide the smile that was slowly spreading across his lips. He could not argue with a healer; especially one who knew far more about injuries than he ever would. The old general decided to let it go; if Tamara was able to argue and get around without discomfort then who was he to deny her from continuing to heal and get better?

"Very well, young healer, you may do as you wish. I know that forcing you to stay in your room would only make things worse for all of us. Just promise me that you will continue to take it easy for a while longer."

"I promise, Sire. Thank you." Prince Zuko took a seat next to her as his uncle left. He kept a close eye on her as the healer enjoyed the sunlight warming her body and the fresh air filling her lungs. The prince did not know what he was looking for as he watched her and was confused as to why he cared so much. Tamara was fine, her wounds were healing and she had proven to both him and his uncle that, with a little help, she was indeed able to take care of herself. Yet he continued to watch her, still unsure of why he did it.

The prince had learned from a very young age that he should look after no one but himself and care for only himself. This rule applied to every one else but his uncle; so why did he care so much for the healer next to him? A small twinge quivered in the pit of his stomach, but it happened so fast and was so small that Prince Zuko ignored it, but a thought came to him soon afterwards. He had been scared for her ever since the attack, fearing that he would have lost his only friend again- and perhaps for good. With a small huff the prince decided that that was what it was; Tamara was his only friend in the world and that was what friends did- they worried and looked out for each other. That was what his uncle did for him and, in secret, Prince Zuko did the same thing in return. He averted his golden eyes quickly as Tamara turned her head to look at him; he had obviously stared too long, but she did not say anything and went back to staring out at the ocean. The prince followed her gaze out to sea and unknowingly let a small smile cross his lips.

A few weeks had gone by and Tamara was finally on the last stretch of recovery, the process sped up with the help of her medicinal plants. Her days were split between resting and helping out as much as she could. The morning had been spent mopping up the galley with one of the cooks and, though her wounds no longer completely ailed her, she was still forced to take it easy. Tamara had removed the stitches several days earlier and was happy to see that they left only a thin, clean scar where the spear wound had once been, but the ribs would still take some time to heal. She could walk around for longer periods of time without having to rest or shift her weight and that was enough to satisfy her. She was getting better and all she had to do was wait and take it easy.

When she had healed enough to become a part of the crew again General Iroh had suggested that Tamara only work a few hours in the mornings and take the rest of the day off, allowing her time to relax and take it easy. Prince Zuko and several soldiers were the middle of a meeting, trying to prepare other strategies that might help in capturing the avatar, and General Iroh was in the middle of a very intense game of Pai Sho involving high stakes; both seemed too busy and the healer did not want to interrupt them. There was not much else for the healer to do and so she went back to her quarters for a nap. A comfortable temperature filled the room and the ship was quiet and rocked gently across the sea; the perfect elements to fall asleep to. Tamara lay her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes, allowing the gentle rocking of the ship and the sound of the waves through her open window to lull her to sleep.

Above her, Prince Zuko rubbed his eyes in tired frustration. The meeting had not gone well; Lieutenant Ji had once again shown him the map of the avatar's route, a confusing picture of zigzag lines and unintelligent directions, as if the young boy and his friends had no idea where they were going. Their other problem had been the strategies; there were not many plans left that had not been tried before and no one was able to come up with any new ones. The prince was frustrated and disappointed, but he was not beat; ideas always came to him if he gave it enough time- he would just have to wait. He looked out across the sea and allowed his gaze to wander the surrounding horizon. The sunlight beaming off of the glittering ocean forced his eyes to continue moving back and forth, preventing him from becoming temporarily blinded. He was about to turn away from the railing when something caught his eye; a mere spot far off in the distance.

Prince Zuko squinted at it for as long as he could, but it was still too far away to make out any detail. It was undoubtedly a ship, but who was on it, what its business was or where it was going were all questions that could not be answered at the moment. He slouched forward against the railing and continued to watch the ship, his eyelids lowering lazily as he did so. The ship was of no real importance to him; it was probably a vessel of one of the nations or a pirate's ship, both of which did not really concern him. Prince Zuko and his crew had met up with several other ships in their two year journey and nothing had ever happened. He had met pirates once before, but even if it was pirates, he was not concerned; he knew how to deal with them. But even now, as the two ships continued to sail closer to each other, Prince Zuko could make out the black metal of the ship and the black billowing smoke. Anger started pumping through his veins as he raced up the ladder to the helmsman's tower; he hoped to Agni that he was wrong.

A telescope lay at the ready near the helmsman and the prince grabbed it and ran back out onto the catwalk. Steadying himself Prince Zuko peered through it and focused the lens until the image was clear. There in front of him, and approaching quickly, was a black ship of the Fire Nation, a golden bow to show its master's high rank.

"Damn." he growled out. He was in no mood to deal with anyone right now, much less the owner of that ship. "Helmsman, chart a different course. I don't need to deal with Zhao right now." He called out from his post, his eyes never leaving the approaching vessel. All at once, he felt the ship turn right and sway, forcing the prince to brace himself. Prince Zuko watched with anticipation as the ships came closer together, though the opposing ship did not change course and looked as if it would continue on its way. For a moment the prince thought all was well and that he had been mistaken, Zhao was not the only one to have a golden-hulled ship, but soon the other ship swept across the sea and came straight at them again. Zuko snarled out another order to the helmsman to again change course and just as soon as his smaller vessel finished, the bigger one mirrored them, coming at such an angle that escape was impossible. When both ships came to a stop, Prince Zuko hurried down the ladder, followed quickly by General Iroh who knew that if things got ugly he would have to break it up. Both uncle and nephew watched as a plank was lowered down from the massive ship and the admiral walked haughtily across, right onto the smaller ship and straight for the prince.

"Good afternoon, Prince Zuko. My, my, it's been a long time since we last saw each other hasn't it? And still no avatar." He smiled, coming to stand in front of the angered prince.

"It's only a matter of time before he's in my grasp and then I'll be on my way home. If you have nothing else to say than get off my ship and let us through!" Zhao only smiled down at him, it was too easy to get the young man riled up.

"Come now, Prince Zuko, you do realize that my orders for handing over any information about the avatar is still in effect."

"I have nothing to give to you or anyone else. This is your last chance, Zhao- _get off my ship!_"

Tamara woke up from her quiet sleep and lay in bed, her whole body relaxed. There was no reason for her to wake up and for a few moments the healer tried to go back to sleep, but something seemed different now. As she lay there, Tamara realized that the ship was hardly swaying at all and she could no longer hear the waves lapping at the sides of the ship. _Did we stop somewhere? _She asked herself. There was no reason to stop so soon, they had enough supplies to last a few weeks and she could have sworn that they were still a day away from the nearest land mass. Something did not feel right and Tamara got out of bed to go and investigate.

No one was in the galley or the halls, leaving the inside of the ship quiet and empty. The healer made her way towards the door that led to the deck and found it already open. On warm days, the soldiers left the door open to send a pleasant draft through the entire ship, allowing for more ventilation and to keep the ship cool. As she walked closer to the door, Tamara could hear voices out on the deck, but they were too distant to make out who the speakers were or what was going on. _Strange, we're no where near land._ She thought to herself as she made her way out to the deck.

"Prince Zuko, General Iroh, is something wrong?" she asked as she turned her head towards the voices. The huge ship was the first thing she saw as the healer turned around and then she moved her gaze down to eye level and gasped at what she saw. Everyone's attention was now focused on her as she stared back at them, including the one man she wished she would never have to see again. "Zhao." she gasped out as the man stared at her.

"I don't believe it." Zhao snarled out quietly as he pushed the prince aside and out of his way. _How was it that she was still alive? _He asked himself as he stared at her. He had seen her sink into the depths of the ocean himself, she should have drowned. _Lucky, _he thought, _but not this time._ Every pair of eyes followed the admiral as he prowled towards the healer who stood frozen in place before him. With each step the admiral made his way closer to the girl until he was only feet away, almost close enough to touch her, but as soon as he took another step Tamara seemed to snap out of her trance and began backing away from him. To turn and run away would mean that the healer's back would be exposed for an attack and so she was forced face him. There was no man on this ship that Tamara feared anymore; she had done away with that senseless fear weeks ago, but that all came back to her as Zhao got closer. The mere sight of him brought back the memory of what he had tried to do to her and thoughts of what he could still do to her if he got the chance.

The admiral watched with satisfaction at the girl's fear, she did not even try to hide it as she tried to keep her distance from him. He locked his eyes with her strange, fearful ones and kept them there, as if he was a snake hypnotizing a meadow vole. His concentration increased and for a moment he thought about making a grab for her, but something was disturbing his thoughts and breaking his hypnotic hold on the fragile creature. Footsteps echoed along the steel deck behind him and the admiral soon found himself staring into the fierce golden eyes of the prince instead of the would-be soldier, who was now safely behind Prince Zuko's back.

"Get away from her!" the prince snarled out, his eyes glaring dangerously back at the older man.

"I appreciate you holding her for me, Prince Zuko, but I'll take her back now. She is my prisoner after all." The prince looked back towards the healer for a moment and saw her shudder. He turned back to his enemy and stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"On what charges, may I ask?" General Iroh said, joining into the conversation. His face was set into a grim frown, his eyebrows lowered to cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Why, for attacking a superior officer, of course." The admiral said this with an utmost official voice and a small, evil smile playing across his lips; he would get her now.

"Forget it, Zhao. Tamara told me everything, she stays here." Prince Zuko's voice was angry and cold, a combination that meant danger to anyone who crossed the line.

"Did she?" The admiral looked almost concerned at the prince's words. Almost. "I don't think it really matters now. Need I remind you that your _father _gave strict orders that you were to never see or be around her again? Do you want to disgrace yourself even further, if that's even possible?" Prince Zuko only stared at him, his eyes glowing dangerously. The admiral was crossing those lines.

"Leave my father out of this. What right do you have-"

"Besides, since the girl is still alive, she is still under my command." he interrupted, snorting out his remark. He peered over Prince Zuko's shoulder and stared at the healer, a smirk once again coming to his lips. "Unless… you want to finish what we started?" He meant that in two ways, though Tamara was the only one to understand it. Her body shivered once more. She could not go back to his ship; she could only imagine what he would do to her once they were alone. She refused to accept it; she would not go back under his command! Finding her voice, Tamara stepped out from behind the prince and faced the bigger fire bender.

"I accept." she said, her voice strong and calm, though her heart was pounding inside her chest. She would either die or she would win this fight, but she refused to become the admiral's prey again. The smile left Zhao's lips momentarily, but it was soon back and in full force.

"Do you really? As I recall, our first little fight didn't go over so well, remember?"

"And as I recall, _Zhao_, throwing barrels and crates at an opponent is not part of an Agni Kai." she snarled out, the fire within her raging through every ounce of her being. Though it had not been declared a true Agni Kai, according to the ancient laws of the fire dual, any blow intended to cause pain towards another could be considered the start of one… and if Zhao had not started it, Tamara certainly did. Prince Zuko looked on in amazement as the healer challenged the admiral; the same girl who, just moments ago, had been backing away from him. To Prince Zuko, it was bravery, but it was not the only thing taking the credit for Tamara's actions; fear was rapidly taking control of her- far more than bravery ever could.

The prince did not have time to react before Zhao growled out and made a grab for Tamara, missing by only an inch, his anger igniting a raging flame in his hand.

"That is _enough_!" General Iroh barked out angrily, startling everyone. He had been quiet for so long that the three of them had forgotten that the retired general was even present. "Tamara is in no condition to fight. I want you to get back on your ship and leave- _now_!" Zhao looked as if he had not heard the old man, but seconds later he gave a small shrug and the flame died away with a disappointed hiss. All three looked on in astonishment as the admiral turned his back on them and made as if to go. When he had taken a couple steps back towards his ship, the admiral paused and the flame ignited once again, giving a triumphant crackle as it grew. Wheeling around, Zhao launched the fire straight for the healer, who ducked under it at the last second. As the fire passed and disappeared, Tamara stood up and faced the admiral, her body completely free of its spell and her eyes hard and challenging. Zhao again began to approach her when Prince Zuko grabbed his shoulder and forced him into a half turn.

"Leave her alone! You'll have to get through-"

"Prince Zuko, stay out of this. He's right, it's time we finish this." Prince Zuko looked at her in astonishment and then back at Zhao as his maniacal laugh filled the air.

"Well, isn't that cute. At least the girl will die with more honor than you, Prince Zuko." A stream of flame rushed passed him and silenced his laughter and his insults.

"Leave him out of this, Zhao. It's me you'll fight and no one else!"

"As you wish." The admiral smiled evilly at the girl and shrugged off the prince's grasp. The two fighters faced each other then, their arms and legs ready in their fighting stances. A huge semi-circle arena was formed around them by the soldiers from both ships, giving them plenty of room to fight in. An angered prince took a step forward to try one last time to stop the fight from taking place, but a firm hand stopped him in his tracks. He looked back and found his uncle holding him there, a solemn look on his old face as he gave his nephew a slow shake of his head.

"Uncle, you said it yourself: she's in no condition to fight. Why are you stopping me?" General Iroh let out a sigh before answering.

"You know the rules of Agni Kai, Prince Zuko. You must not interfere." The prince's eyes grew wide with bewilderment.

"But…uncle… she'll be…"

"You must have faith in her, Prince Zuko." He did not have the heart to tell his nephew his fears, but then again- he knew what the healer was capable of; as long as she used her speed, Tamara might have the advantage over the admiral.

Whispers and bets soon gave way to silence as Tamara and Zhao began circling each other; their eyes locked on one another, their hands up, feet shifting across the deck, and both waiting for the other to begin. Zhao snarled at her as he made the first move; a fiery punch to her head, in which case Tamara was able to block and dodge. They again separated and circled around each other but this time Tamara started with a distant fire attack which distracted her bigger opponent only for a second, but it was all she needed. As he deflected the first attack, Tamara sped off around it and jumped at him, her feet aflame as she tried to knock him off his feet. He blocked the attack and then came at her as she tried to keep her footing, but she quickly dodged out of the way and sped off in the other direction; trying to catch him off guard. This was easier said then done.

The fight became more savage as it changed from more distant attacks to close combat ones. In this way, Zhao had the upper hand; Tamara would not be able to use her more quick footed attacks and she was forced to go on the defensive as the admiral came at her, his blows becoming stronger and fiercer. Prince Zuko and General Iroh watched as the fight raged on between admiral and healer, not knowing who would win, but knowing how dangerous the situation was becoming. Cheers from either side sounded each time their fighter made a decent move, encouraging the two fighters on. Zhao sent a heavy blow towards Tamara that knocked her off her feet and sent her skidding across the deck on her back. She sat up in time to see her opponent charging towards her and, just when she came within his reach, Tamara kicked her feet out and tripped him. Grabbing his shoulders as he fell, Tamara pulled him forward and gave him a hard kick to the stomach that sent him flying over her and into the railing; the momentum of the attack forcing her into a backwards roll that brought her into a kneeling position.

Cheers rang out from everyone on Prince Zuko's ship, charging the anger that fueled Zhao's strength. Roaring, the admiral jumped up and charged her again and Tamara was there to meet him. The fight continued on for several minutes when General Iroh saw the first signs of fatigue rolling over Tamara; her form was not as strong as it had once been and she was beginning to slow down, her tactics going more for the defensive than offensive. If Zhao found this out, the old general knew that things would take a turn for the worse. Tamara was out of shape and still healing and, even if her heart and mind wanted to continue fighting, her body would not be able to keep up. He watched as Zhao threw a punch towards the healer, intended primarily for her chest, but as she dodged it, his fist hit her wounded side and the pain from the impact shot through her, causing her legs to give out beneath her. Zhao smiled victoriously over his fallen prey and kicked the crumbled healer, sending her sliding once again across the smooth deck. Both prince and general watched in horror as the healer slowly rose to the challenge again, only to wince in pain and hunch over. The punch had only clipped her, hardly making enough contact to do serious damage, but the kick to her side had been more direct, causing her the most pain.

Tamara looked up in time to see Zhao coming in for another attack and she dodged it, her mind now turning to flight rather than fight. She jumped back and out of the way and knelt back down, her hand clenched over her side and trying desperately to reduce the pain that she had not felt in weeks. Her eyes moved from her injured side back to Zhao as he slowly advanced towards her, her vision going in and out of focus in time with the throbs at her side. She shook her head and tried to clear her eyes, if she lost her vision now, it was all over. Tamara forced herself to stay down, conserving as much energy as she could until the time came to attack or flee again. Zhao stopped his advancement long enough to circle around her, enjoying the pain he had inflicted on her at all angles and not in any hurry to finish it just yet. Once he was satisfied, the admiral's hand once again ignited as he picked up his speed, his intention and direction obvious to every spectator present.

"Tamara!" Prince Zuko called out to her, not knowing what else to do, knowing that if he interfered it would surely mean the death of him, but her as well.

Tamara grimaced in pain again and looked up to see Zhao quickly advancing towards her wounded body, his hand raised high above him; this blow meant to finish everything. In the distance she could hear the prince call her name, but soon both vision and sounds mingled together and all Tamara could sense was the searing pain at her side and Zhao's quickly approaching footsteps. Each breath she took was painful, but she tried to suck in enough air to dull the pain at least enough to stand up, but nothing happened. Prince Zuko stood rigid as he watched Zhao take the last few steps towards Tamara, his heart pounding and a voice inside telling him to look away. As the admiral's footsteps grew closer, Tamara felt the pain at her side, and throughout the rest of her body, throb once more … and then stop all together.

At the last possible second, the healer's eyes shot open and a roar ripped from her throat. Everyone, including the prince, looked on in bewilderment as Tamara shot up and held her opponent's hands in place, the pain seeming to no longer ail her and new strength coursing through her body. Zhao was stopped in his tracks and could do nothing but stare at her, his body rigid and still in bewilderment. His body moved only when Tamara threw his arms to the side and then she renewed the attack, becoming a fiery whirlwind on the offensive while Zhao was forced into the defensive. Tamara sent blow after heavy blow towards the admiral, her hands and feet sending fire every which way as she pushed him back. Zhao struggled to get back the upper hand; he could not lose to anybody, especially this girl. In a last desperate attempt, Zhao backed off and threw everything he had left into one final blast and sent his body forward, launching the fiery mass at her. The huge wave of flame came straight towards the approaching healer and engulfed her, crashing down on top of her and obscuring Tamara from view. The audience looked on in amazement and shock, it seemed like there was no time for Tamara to block or dodge out of the way as the attack came at her.

"No." Prince Zuko could not believe it as the flame overcame her and at his side, General Iroh closed his eyes and looked away, taking a sharp intake of breath as he did so. The Agni Kai was over. Silence reigned down upon the small Fire Nation ship as the smoke began to clear and all eyes lay upon the victor. Zhao rubbed the sweat from his eyes and panted from the exertion, but it soon turned into a maniacal cackle when he realized that he had won. He straightened up then and looked triumphantly over at the prince and his uncle, confident that the girl had not survived the attack. Silence reigned over all as the result of the Agni Kai washed over them. Zhao began to walk towards the audience when whispers and gasps of alarm broke through the silence. Confused, Zhao turned around and froze, horrified. Tamara stood there behind him, her eyes glowing dangerously and smudges of smoke smeared across her face. Now it was Zhao's turn to be rooted to the spot and he could only watch as Tamara leaned in close to his ear.

"Too slow." she whispered dangerously. In two quick movements, Tamara jumped and spun in the air, her fiery foot coming into contact with the admiral's face and producing a loud sickening pop. Zhao's head bent back from the impact and he flew through the air several feet before crashing to the ground, unconscious before he landed.

Everyone watched in horrified silence as the girl walked towards the fallen admiral, a flame rising from her palm and dancing wildly in anticipation to be set loose upon the helpless man. The girl took two more steps forward and then another before stopping abruptly in mid-step. From his spot in the audience, the old general could see every inch of Tamara's face and it gave him chills at what he saw. Her face was taut with the concentration of battle, her mouth and jaw set in a grim manner. Smudge marks from the smoke lined and splotched her cheeks, nose and forehead and gave her a warrior's look. But nothing sent more chills down the old man's spine more than her eyes. Once so full of concern and care for everyone and everything, Tamara's eyes were now full of hatred and anger.

They were indeed a fire bender's eyes with that maddening glint to them; much like any fire bender who became enthralled with the scent of victory. This was not the healer that the general knew; the healer he knew was kind and gentle and even during past duals and fights she had gone only as far as was necessary. Her behavior during the last part of the Agni Kai was unbefitting for a healer. She had fought with such ferocity, such anger and hatred towards Zhao that it seemed as if she had become a completely different person, someone who fit in far better on the battle field than in an infirmary. And now as General Iroh watched her with growing concern, he feared that Tamara would take her victory to the end. Every spectator stood silently and guessed what she was going to do when the girl finally reached the admiral's side, but no one could have guessed what was going on inside the healer.

_Kill him._ Don't do it. You know what it would do to you, what it has done to you. _It doesn't matter, kill him. He would do it to you if you were in his position. _

But you're not like him; you can't kill someone who can't defend them self, you're better than that. Look at him; he's no longer a threat to you. _But it won't stop him for long, he'll be back for you and then you'll have to fight again. Kill him now while you have a chance and be rid of him once and for all. _Both voices were hers and yet they were different at the same time. One voice was full of concern and reason and sounded much more like her, but the other was harsh and gave the more compelling solution- to kill Zhao and be done with him forever. Both choices sounded appealing, but Tamara knew that she could only choose one and needed to decide quickly.

"I … I can't do it." Tamara whispered to herself, the angry flame in her hand slowly dying in protest as she made her decision. Slowly, and with much persuasion and energy, Tamara backed away from her fallen enemy, much to the joy, and relief, of the general. Once she was far enough away Tamara turned her back on her enemy and stared off into the ocean. The Agni Kai was officially over and Prince Zuko was finally able to break away from his uncle's grasp.

"He'll need medical attention." General Iroh said as he knelt down by the admiral's side, looking over the damage that Tamara had inflicted on him. "I suggest you get him back to the ship immediately and have someone look after him." Prince Zuko only stopped long enough to watch his fallen enemy as he was carried away and then turned his full attention back to the healer, who was still standing at the same spot at the railing.

He walked up to her and called her name, but there was no response, not even a sign that she had heard him. He called to her once more and put his hand lightly on her shoulder to get her attention. The healer's hands exploded into flame as she jumped around, her right arm swinging around to come into full force with her attacker. Prince Zuko blocked it immediately and then took a step back in surprise; not just from the fact that she had tried to hit him, but because of her eyes. Tamara's eyes were now the striking gold color of a fire bender, no longer the red amber color that he knew so well. On anyone else the prince would have ignored it, but seeing Tamara's eyes shocked him; they were not the soft, caring eyes that he was used to; they were now harsh and cold and held a maddening glint to them. He would not admit it to anyone but himself, but seeing her eyes like that sent shivers down his spine in a way that not many things were able to. When Tamara finally realized who it was she apologized and her hands relaxed and dropped to her sides.

"Prince Zuko, I'm sorry. Please, give me a few minutes alone, I need to clear my head." Her voice was harsh, but quiet, and he could do nothing more than nod in false understanding and step away from her. He watched silently as she turned her gaze back to the sea until her face was blocked from view. Seconds later the prince saw her shoulders moving up and down in a slow rhythm and realized that she was trying to meditate.

General Iroh had watched the fallen admiral get carried away with a sly smirk across his lips. Zhao had got what he deserved, perhaps he would learn from this. Once the un-welcomed soldiers and their leader were back on their own ship, the old general turned his attention to his nephew and the healer and watched with great alarm as the girl swung out at the prince. He took a few steps forward, but stopped abruptly once he saw Prince Zuko back off. The old general could not hear the words that were spoken between the two, but he knew better than to intrude. Knowing that some fighters needed their space and time to calm down after a fight, General Iroh stayed where he was and waited until he could get his nephew's attention before inquiring after her.

"What happened? How is she?" He whispered as Prince Zuko came to stand next to him. The prince could only shake his head in wonder and concern; he did not have any answers for his uncle and was still confused and worried about what was happening with Tamara. General Iroh nodded in understanding; he was just as confused and worried as his nephew was. In all his years of war and fighting, the old general had never heard of anything like this happening to a fire bender. The whole situation confounded him, the changing eye color was as strange as could be, but never before had he expected such raw power and savagery in a young fighter, especially some one like Tamara.

As the old general continued to watch the healer, he could not help but think that Zhao had something to do with it. He had seen the hatred in both the healer's and the admiral's eyes, but Tamara's had been full of fear as well; fear that General Iroh had seen countless times in the first couple of weeks of the healer's arrival. Thoughts continued to flow through the old man's mind as he tried to come up with an explanation for Tamara's strange behavior; each one not quite able to give a full explanation for the events that had occurred. When the time was right, the old general planned to get to the bottom of this, but right now was not the time. Both general and prince stood in silence with growing concern as they watched the young healer standing by herself, while the soldiers of the ship tried to go about their business; several of them casting quick glances at the girl whom they had grown fond of and respected.

After a good ten minutes, Tamara finally released herself from her meditation and turned around. Both men hurried to her side and, as they got closer, noticed with relief that her eyes were finally back to normal- the calm reddish amber they knew so well- only now they were half closed with fatigue.

"Tamara, are you all right?" The general asked quietly. Most of Tamara's hair had been ripped from its braid during the fight and was blowing freely in the breeze, bobbing a little more as she nodded her head. "What about you side? You took a heavy blow back there." The old general could not help but notice the small glint of pain in her eyes and how pale her skin looked, the smudges of smoke still clear upon her face and mingling with the bruises and small burns that she had received. Patches of her robes had been burnt away in the process of the fight, leaving behind charred material and revealing burnt skin underneath. The healer had obtained several wounds during the course of the Agni Kai, but at least she had come out better than Zhao. Tamara pressed a tired hand over the wounded area and winced at the pain until she released the pressure.

"The blows were not as strong and serious as I first thought, my ribs are probably bruised again, but not broken." she said exhausted, every ounce of energy she had obtained during the last part of the dual used up and gone.

General Iroh sighed with relief and was about to lecture on what a foolish thing she had done when he decided against it. There would be plenty of time for a lecture later and something told him that it would do no good. What was done was done and right now, Tamara's health was far more important than any talk he could have given her. Excusing herself, Tamara pushed her tired body off of the steel railing and slowly made her way towards the door and, no doubt, back to her room. General Iroh silently pushed the prince forward and urged him to go along with her. Prince Zuko did not hesitate and soon caught up to the healer, slowing his stride down to match her slow, tired one. The walk down the stairs and hallway seemed longer than usual as the two teens made their way along slowly and silently. The prince eyed her carefully and watched for any signs of pain or of warnings that she might collapse, but Tamara continued on her way and kept her eyes forward. Prince Zuko remained quiet for a moment longer, but curiosity soon got the best of him.

"Tamara… back there… what happened?" Tamara glanced at him and then ahead of her again as she answered.

"You mean during the Agni Kai or between me and Zhao?" When the prince said both, the healer sighed before answering. "Something happened between me and Zhao- we had different views on …certain things." she said, choosing her words carefully. Prince Zuko noticed that she ended the sentence quickly and hurried on to answer the other question, leaving him no time to question her more. "As for the fight; this isn't the first time that this has happened to me. It started during one of my first battles in the war. If my life is in danger, something takes over my mind and body, to the point where I have barely any control at all. It's like a second wind, only stronger and more… and more deadly." Prince Zuko frowned visibly, her answers were vague, giving little detail or explanation to what he had asked. He opened his mouth to ask another question but stopped himself, there was a reason for her answers being said the way they were and the memory of Tamara on her first night on the ship came back him. She had not been ready to talk about it then, and perhaps she was still not ready. Her short answers and quiet manner told Prince Zuko that she had said all she wanted to on the matter and, for now, he would respect her silence.

When they finally reached Tamara's quarters, the healer walked in and took a careful seat on her bed before lying down completely. The prince stared at her for a moment before asking the healer if she was alright.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest for awhile." she said quietly. Prince Zuko took the hint and backed out of the door, stopping only long enough to tell her to call on someone if she needed anything. With a small thanks from the healer, the prince took his leave, closing the door behind him as he left, and immediately went to find his uncle.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hm, strange… I could have sworn that I already posted this chapter, but I guess not. Umm… not much to say right now, only that we're starting to learn a bit more about Tamara, but not much. (She isn't crazy by the way, it was just her conscious trying to get back control, but there was a little devil on her shoulder at the same time.) The same thing happened during the fight with the pirates, but I promise you that all will become clear in time. The war has really messed with Tamara's mind and the idea came from my dad. He was a medic in Vietnam, sort of where the idea for Tamara's healing abilities came from, and, even though he did not see or do much, he still has dreams about the war. His friend is the one that is really messed up though; I guess he is in still in therapy. It's so sad, but luckily Tamara does not go down that route. I don't want to give any more away so I will let you read the next few chapters to see what happens. There are more notes in the next chapter so I will leave it at that. Happy reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: An Unsolved Mystery and the Official Healer of the Ship

The two men ate alone that night, their dinners disappearing slowly as the two pondered over the day's events. After leaving Tamara's room, Prince Zuko immediately found his uncle and revealed to him all that the healer had said. This was all new to the general and he sat around for what was left of the day thinking over everything, pulling at his small beard as he thought. What Zhao had done to Tamara before she had arrived on their ship was still a mystery, but as the general thought over everything- how Tamara had reacted both to Zhao and to the men on the ship and how she refused to talk about it- General Iroh was able to at least connect some of the pieces together and what he hunched at sent his stomach churning and his heart pounding in anger. If Zhao had done what the old general thought he had done… the old man could not hold back the tinge of hatred he felt towards the admiral. But he kept any feelings and thoughts to himself; even when the prince had asked him what he thought. If Tamara did not want to tell anyone what had happened to her then the kind general was going to keep her secret. Besides, on the hopeful chance that he was wrong, General Iroh did not want that information getting out and around the ship. Such rumors would only harm Tamara more and she had been through enough.

Then there was the fight itself to think about. Even after a few hours of thinking the general was still unable to come up with any logical reasons for Tamara's eyes to drastically change colors the way they had. Once again the image of the healer's face came into view in his memory, sending a cold shiver down the old man's spine. Those were not her eyes-the eyes of a healer- those were the eyes of extreme fire benders; those who allowed anger and hatred control of their minds and bodies. It was clear that Tamara hated Zhao, and for good reason, but was it possible for her to hate him so much that her entire being would change; not just her eyes, but her strength, mind and values as well? And this thing that she called a "second wind," did that new surge of power come from hatred? General Iroh did not think so. What was it that his nephew had quoted from Tamara; that it has happened before when she was hurt and in trouble during battles.

To this the old general shook his head. The only thing he could come up with was what was known as a berserker. They were not limited to just the Fire Nation, berserkers were found in every nation, but they were rare. Anyone could become a berserker, but many, if not all, of them were destroyed soon afterwards merely by just becoming one. General Iroh had heard stories, and had witnessed at least one, of these possessed fighters. They were frightening to behold; a strong, snarling beast within that could overcome a person's mind and body if they went through a very dangerous, or even distressing, situation. There are records from the ancient days that even describe ways to invoke the berserker's rage through a different kind of meditation and by burning and inhaling certain herbs, but they were no longer used in present times. A berserker's strength was a thing one wanted on their side, their powers could make them several times stronger than any normal man and they could do far more damage than one could ever imagine, but there was one major flaw that made them unwanted and unreasonable in war.

Even though they could do considerable damage to the enemy's side, there was no control over a berserker once the rage inside had been unleashed. There were other records and even first hand accounts of the possessed turning on their own sides; doing just as much destruction as they would to the enemy. In their eyes each man and woman was the enemy, friends and allies were soon indistinguishable from those of the opposing side and once one became possessed, there was no way of stopping them. Their mind was completely gone and any emotions or feelings were completely replaced with a surge of power and strength folded into the small shell that was the human body. Berserkers were rare in the fact that their lives quickly ended and not always by someone killing them, for they were usually inapproachable and would not go down easily, but because the body uses up its life energy and drains itself completely or that they become so inflicted with wounds that there is no way to save them once the fight is over. But even through all the changes that occur, there have never been any reports of physical changes, even in something as small as eye color.

Even though there were similarities between the characteristics of berserkers and Tamara, General Iroh did not believe that she was one. She was still alive after all and it seemed that she still had control over her mind during a fight; had she not backed off Tamara would have killed the admiral, but the fact that she was able to control herself long enough to turn away gave enough reassurance to the general. No, a berserker was not answer, but if not that then what? The old general sighed and shook his head sadly; he did not know the answer to this mystery.

The night seemed to pass slowly by on the small navy ship as the day of the Agni Kai finally came to an end. It seemed as if the world had slowed down for a reason, allowing sleep to wash away the events of the day and allowing a fresh new one to take its place. Finally the new day arrived and fresh sunlight beamed through the small port windows to light up the quiet dining room. Breakfast was the same as dinner the night before; quiet and slow. Again there was an empty seat at the table between the two men as they ate the food in front of them. Tamara had still not emerged from her room and neither man wanted to bother her, though Prince Zuko felt that they should at least check to make sure she was alright. General Iroh had recommended against it, explaining that when she felt up to it, Tamara would come out. Until then, they would leave her alone and give her some privacy.

With breakfast over, both nephew and uncle made their way out on deck, telling the cook to prepare a meal for the healer when, or if, she asked for something to eat. Prince Zuko dismissed his training session for the day, his mind too concentrated on thoughts of Tamara to be able to focus on anything else. He desperately wanted to go down and check on the healer, even a quick glance into the room, to see if she was alright. As far as he knew, Tamara had fallen asleep as soon as he left; leaving her wounds forgotten and unattended. But his uncle was right, he would have to be patient and wait for her.

Hours slowly passed by as the afternoon set in and General Iroh made his way along the hallway towards the dining room for his afternoon cup of tea. The freshest batch of ginseng roots had just been brought up from the storage hull and the old general's mouth was watering at the thought of it. He slid the door open and stumbled inside at the surprise of seeing the healer sitting at the table, a small plate of food, barely touched, sitting in front of her. Tamara stood up slowly and bowed as low as she could to him, but the old general saw the grimace of pain roll over her face as she straightened up. Closing the door absentmindedly behind him, General Iroh made his way over to the table and sat down, with Tamara mirroring him a few seconds later. He eyed her closely as she sat down, noticing that her movements were sluggish and careful; just as they had been the day before. Her hair was damp and a new robe replaced her old one, showing that she had at some point during the day taken a well deserved bath.

Questions began buzzing through the old man's mind as he looked at her; not just questions on how she was feeling, but questions to everything else- anything that would help solve the mystery that Tamara had thrown at him. He refrained from asking the latter, noticing that the healer was still in no mood to talk about anything to do with Zhao or the past two years. Instead, General Iroh asked her the question that buzzed the loudest in his mind.

"How are you feeling today, Tamara?" It was the simplest question to ask, but it was also the most important at the moment. Her eyes turned up as he spoke but she remained quiet a moment longer before answering.

"Tired." she said simply. _And in pain_, the general thought to himself.

"And what about your side?" General Iroh noticed the reluctance in her eyes, but Tamara began shifting around and pulled up her robes enough to reveal the wound. The old man gasped as he looked at it; the small area of her side was swollen and completely covered in a dark purple bruise, so much in fact that he could no longer see the small scar from the spear wound. He looked up at her face as she pulled the material back down to hide the injury.

"At least one of my ribs is fractured again and the other may be bruised, but it isn't broken. Zhao's foot did not make direct contact, but it did damage." Her voice was a mixture of disappointment and hatred towards the admiral, but that was the only thing that gave it away; her eyes and the rest of her body were too tired to do anything at the moment. The old man was about to say something when the cook came out from the galley to stand next to him.

"Can I get you anything, General Iroh?"

"Yes please, I believe that the ginseng roots are ready? Good. We'll take a pot of tea, please." the cook left with a stiff bow and went to heat the water, leaving the two fire benders alone. Tamara fiddled around with the food on her plate, taking small bites now and then, but generally leaving the food alone. The cook was back within minutes with a steaming pot of tea and two cups in his hands. Once they were alone again, General Iroh poured them both a cup of tea and handed one to Tamara, who took it with a quiet 'thank you'. Both sat and sipped silently, not knowing what else to talk about. The old general watched curiously as the healer brought out a small pouch from her sleeve and produced three small white berries from it. Crushing the dried fruit in her hand the healer let the small pieces drop into her cup and soak with the rest of the tea. Catching his old eyes watching her, Tamara explained that the berries had pain killing abilities within their seeds and skin.

"I've been using them since the attack from the thieves." she finished before taking a small sip from the hot drink. The general had to shake his head in admiration; it was amazing how much Tamara knew, both in what plants to use and how to take care of herself. She was not only a value to herself, but to everyone else on the ship as well. If any major injuries were to befall them General Iroh could not think of anyone else he would rather have in control than the girl sitting beside him. As he took another sip of the delicious tea an idea began to form in his mind; a plan that would no doubt put the healer in a better mood and keep her from doing many strenuous activities while she recovered. Smiling into his cup the old general kept his scheme a secret and planned to tell his nephew as soon as he got the chance.

After both fire benders had finished their tea General Iroh was able to convince Tamara to come out with him, if only for a while, to get some fresh air and to show the prince that she was up and about. Relief and worry streaked through Prince Zuko's eyes when he saw Tamara slowly walking up to him, General Iroh walking alongside her and matching her small steps to his so that he went at her pace. The prince quickly asked how she was feeling and allowed his eyes to wander over her body, picking up any bandages that were visible. She answered him the same way she had answered his uncle, but left her injured side out of the conversation. Prince Zuko was about to ask another question when he saw the subtle shake of his uncle's grizzled head, warning him to not ask any more questions.

"Why don't you take a seat for awhile, Tamara? As you said once before, the fresh air would do you some good." the kind general suggested and led her to the small card table and a pillow seat. Tamara sat down carefully and Prince Zuko picked up on it right away, but kept his mouth shut until he could talk to his uncle. Instead the prince took a seat next to her and kept her company, just as he had done more than a month ago when she had first been injured. Talk was very little between the two teenagers and Prince Zuko was alarmed when Tamara's head slumped to her chest, but he soon realized that she had fallen asleep. Her ribs had indeed been causing her a great deal of discomfort, but the pain killing qualities of the berries had finally kicked in and the warm tea had made her drowsy. The prince watched cautiously as the healer dozed; her breaths short and quick, but slowing down as she slipped farther and farther into sleep. He looked around for his uncle and caught the old general's eyes before quietly mouthing what should he do with her. General Iroh motioned for him to let her rest and Prince Zuko followed his suggestion, keeping a close eye on the healer in case she seemed to be in pain or was threatening to fall over.

The quietness of the ship gave Prince Zuko time to think and reflect on everything that had happened within the past couple of days. His uncle had not been able to come up with any reasonable solutions as to why or how Tamara had been acting different and Prince Zuko was unsure if anyone would be able to find the answer. His eyes had slowly wandered away from the healer as he thought, but they quickly flitted back to her as she made a small noise and shifted slightly in her seat; perhaps trying to find a more comfortable position. A white bandage caught his eye as it peeped from under her right sleeve, yet another reminder of her Agni Kai with Zhao. How many more were hiding within her robes? How many did he and his uncle not know about? The prince's lips formed a small frown as he continued to think. Her wounds were not the only things she was hiding. Tamara seemed to be keeping a lot of things secret from them, secrets that Prince Zuko felt he should know in order to better understand the girl sleeping beside him. He was not quite sure if Tamara completely understood what had happened to her during her fight with Zhao, but she knew other things. She had yet to tell him what had happened between her and the admiral before her arrival on the prince's ship. What else was she keeping from him?

A little over an hour passed before the healer awoke, her body telling her to get up and walk around or find a better position to rest again. Prince Zuko had stayed with her the entire time, his eyes staring off into the distance when not watching the sleeping healer. She apologized as she carefully stretched, but the prince quickly dismissed it with a shake of his head. He noticed that her eyes were softer than they had been before her rest, indicating that she was no longer in a great deal of pain and the nap had done her some good.

Several days had passed since Tamara had finally emerged from her room and still there were no known answers as to why the Agni Kai had affected her so strongly. She was out every day and staying awake for longer periods of time, but even though the prince and the general were seeing more and more of her they were still worried for her health. The Agni Kai was spoken of only between Prince Zuko and his uncle, taking up the bulk of the conversations they had together. The avatar had been temporarily ignored, though not entirely forgotten. Lieutenant Ji had spotted the flying bison far off into the distance, but the prince simply gave him a half-hearted shrug and told him merely to keep track of where the young boy was going. Plans were still being made between the prince and his uncle and he could not be bothered with the airbender and his two water tribe companions at the moment. Two days later the last of the plans and preparations were carried out and General Iroh bounced along the hall towards the healer's room, his body twitching with anticipation to see if his idea would work. Gathering his composure to himself, the kind man knocked on the heavy metal door and waited. Within moments the door was opened and Tamara stood before him.

"General Iroh," she said with a slight bow, "what can I do for you, sir?"

"I was hoping that you would be in the mood to come with me for awhile. What do you think?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. One of Tamara's eyebrows lifted with curiosity as she took his hand and allowed the old general to lead her out of her room. They were out in the middle of the ocean, where could they possibly go? The general had a strange smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling brightly, what was he up to? Once in the hallway, General Iroh stopped her and pulled out a long piece of material. Smiling, the kind general placed the fabric around her eyes, blocking her vision, and tied it securely behind her. "Ready?" she heard him ask and felt his arm grasp hers and pull her forward. At first, Tamara was startled that he had blindfolded her, but within moments she was walking along with him, trusting him to lead her faithfully and allowing her curiosity to grow.

"General Iroh, where are we going?" she asked as they continued down the hall of the ship.

"You will see soon enough, young healer. Not too far now." he reassured her with a pat on her arm. After a few moments, they came to a halt and Tamara heard something pounding on metal. She waited impatiently as she heard a door creak open, but who ever it was did not reveal them self to her.

"There you are. Is everything ready?" Silence followed through the darkness that had been placed before her eyes and there was no way to see the happy smiles glowing on both the general and prince's faces in anticipation. With a small nudge General Iroh pulled her along and entered through the doorway with Prince Zuko closing the door behind him as he followed. They walked several more steps until General Iroh came to a halt and told the healer to wait. Tamara felt something brush behind her head and waited as the blindfold was loosened from her eyes. "One, two, … three." The blindfold was pulled away from her eyes and the healer gasped as she took in the scene around her. A few extra beds were placed on either side of the room; forming an aisle down the middle. Cabinets, the ones Tamara had seen several times in the hull of the ship, now rested at the end of the aisle.

"What is all this?" the healer asked as she looked at the beds and made her way passed them and to the cabinets. Opening the doors of one, Tamara found to her surprise that it was filled with sheets and clean bandages. The others harbored empty pouches, more bandages, a water basin and several other items; including a small bowl that she recognized right away as the one she had left behind for the prince two years ago.

"Having you on the ship has made us realize that we need a true healer." General Iroh explained. "This room is for you should you accept the job as official healer of the ship." Tamara could not help but allow a smile cross her lips. Bowing as low as she could to both men the healer accepted the offer. Prince Zuko let out a quiet sigh of relief as he watched the healer straighten from her bow; it was the first time in days that he had seen her smile and he hoped that his uncle's idea would work and keep her happy. The infirmary was not just to keep the healer from doing any strenuous activities while she healed, but to also get her into a better mood. Uncle Iroh had explained that if they could keep her more occupied with the healing arts; he was sure that it would help keep her mind off of the fight with the admiral and get her back into her usual, peaceful self. It was indeed a little late to be asking Tamara to work as the healer of the ship, but the prince agreed that now was as good a time as any.

Since the fight the prince had rarely seen the healer; whom had kept to her room for a good part of the week. Even when she was sitting with him during a meal or for a bit of fresh air, she was still very distant and quiet- very much unlike herself- and Prince Zuko had to admit that he had missed Tamara's company. Tamara had completely regained her strength, needing only a few days' rest to recover, but her wounds slowed her down and her mind always seemed troubled. If the infirmary idea helped get things back to normal then Prince Zuko was all for it. For the first time in several days, Prince Zuko saw a sparkle glint in Tamara's strange eyes and he relaxed to the fact that the idea had worked.

The next few days passed swiftly by and the men of the ship saw a change wash over Tamara. Whatever had ailed her mind before seemed to vanish as she busied herself with the new infirmary. Pouches were filled with a few well known herbs and plants, and more bandages were made from one of the extra sheets. General Iroh was pleased to see that Tamara had taken to the idea so readily and smiled as he noticed her returning to her old self. Over the course of the week Tamara could be found more in the new infirmary than anywhere else; taking stock of supplies, arranging items in specific places and making a few more bandages to be placed in her bag and in the cabinets. Prince Zuko was also found in the infirmary as well, keeping the healer company when he was not busy and making sure that he could be there to help her if she needed it.

At night when Tamara was not present both the prince and his uncle could be found conversing with each other, exchanging notes on what they had noticed with the healer. She was truly better; the fight with Zhao seemed to no longer ail her and her wounds were healing well enough to not inhibit her from moving around and becoming part of the crew again. Her ribs still slowed her down and she was constantly taking small rests when she was uncomfortable, but all in all Tamara was healing, both inside and out. The two men congratulated each other at a scheme well done and were pleased to see the ship and its crew finally getting back to normal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, I finally got this chapter up after almost half a year of absence. Sorry to anyone still interested in the story but school got in the way and then I was working on other things over the summer. I have worked on this story on or off and I have several chapters thought out, but my revision process takes a lot of time and my ideas are always changing. I am warning you all now that this story is going to start taking a turn from the original story line of the show and I apologize in advance. This story was thought up during the middle of the first season (as I believe I have already stated) and it has taken me forever to get my ideas down on paper especially with the new seasons coming and going and new events, characters, and other things popping up all the time. I am going to try to keep as close as I can to the other seasons, but there will be twists and turns and differences along with it. Anyways, I know that this chapter is a little boring but it is kind of important at the same time. So even though this chapter is slow I hope you all enjoy it and hope that you enjoy the next chapter even more.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Truth Finally Told and Music Night

Three bodies could be seen alone on the steel deck, two at a small table and one shifting along the deck, fighting an imaginary foe. Tamara sighed as she lay back against the railing, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sun shining down on her. The ship swayed slightly as it plowed through the water, creating a smooth rocking motion that was soothing to the healer. Three weeks had gone by since her Agni Kai with Zhao and her depression had completely dissolved, leaving the healer calm and relaxed and back to her old self. The work in the infirmary had its ups and downs and right now it was at its down. Once Tamara was back to normal Prince Zuko was ready to get back to normal, too, and that meant getting back on the avatar's trail. A week ago they had found the young boy and his friends hiding in an Earth Kingdom village, but once again the three friends had escaped, leaving the prince in a bad mood and his soldiers in cuts and bruises. The infirmary had had its ups then and the healer was busy preparing poultices for black eyes, deep cuts and lashes that could have only been made by water.

Now they were on the trail again and Prince Zuko was determined to keep in shape for his next encounter. The ship was quiet for the most part with the crew tending to their several chores or taking small breaks while General Iroh and Prince Zuko were busy. Tamara let her mind wander as she lay in the warmth of the sun. It would have been a good time to take a nap, with the ship swaying calmly, a breeze gently blowing to even out the temperature, and the quietness of the ship, but it was not meant to be while the prince practiced. His every move was emphasized with a grunt or a yell, breaking the silence as he continued to shift across the deck. Tamara mentally shrugged her shoulders; it would be rude to fall asleep now when she did not need the rest and not while her assistance could be needed. To her left, General Iroh was enjoying a cup of tea and the refreshing day as well, his old eyes gleaming with satisfaction as he watched his nephew. He nodded his approval as the prince jumped in the air and twisted, shooting fire around him, before landing perfectly into his bow stance and shifting off into the next set of moves. _He is learning_. The old man thought to himself. He remembered when his nephew could not even carry out the move, let alone finish it, and now he was doing it perfectly. _He is a dedicated fighter. _

Prince Zuko had been fighting all morning; his breath becoming labored while a thin sheet of sweat covered his muscular upper body, dripping down his face and arms as he continued through the routine. Unlike his uncle or Tamara, who could sit around and relax when there was nothing to do, the young prince had to move constantly or succumb to fidgeting if he sat for too long. Tamara had accompanied him on the meditative part of the training and the slow moving steps that worked up into the more forceful and quicker attacks, but after that she had left him to train alone. Her ribs were healing nicely, but doing any more than what she had already done was still out of the question if she wanted them to heal perfectly. The faster, harder exercises would have to be taken one step at a time as she got back into shape and finished healing.

The healer sat up in time to see one more blast shoot from the prince's fist before he ended the long training session. With his back still turned to the healer and the old general Prince Zuko allowed his breathing to get back under control and did a quick meditative assessment of his body before allowing himself to fully rest. With a great deal of silent command and persuasion the prince felt each of his muscles slowly relax and his temperature return to normal. With a quiet snort of approval the prince turned on his heels and headed for the small table where a pitcher of water and a small plate of food were waiting for him.

Far below them in the hull of the ship, the komodo rhinos lowed in anger and hunger as they waited to be fed. Three members of the crew split the tasks between them to get the job done faster, none of them wanting to be down with the massive creatures for very long. Even with the port holes open the stench of the enclosures was almost unbearable and the animals themselves were dangerous to be around, fed or not. One man was to quickly serve out the hay, enough to not only satisfy the creatures' appetites but keep them occupied as well, while another was to go in and muck out the stalls in which the rhinos were enclosed. While they were busy with the rhinos the third man, the youngest of the three, was put to the task to water and replace any blankets that needed to be washed or thrown out- a task that the man could not complain about.

The chores moved along slowly but surely as the men worked carefully around the unpredictable creatures, who growled and lowed as they continued to rip at the hay and vegetation that had been provided to them. The man who had been in charge of feeding was done far sooner than either of his colleagues and so was put to the task of watching over the other two, prepared to cry out if one of the rhinos showed any signs of attacking the intruders. Ryu, the young man in charge of the blankets, was busy shaking a rag free of its dust and dung when one of the rhinos began to stamp its clawed paw in agitation. Not heeding the warning Ryu continued on with his task, shaking each blanket and sneezing as the dust filled his nostrils. Being a near-sighted animal the rhino became evermore restless and, without so much as an angered snort for a warning, the beast charged the moving threat. Before the lookout could shout the warning the rhino was on the young man, roaring in anger as it barreled down upon him. Ryu jumped out of the way at the last second, but not before the rhino's horn had punctured the blanket that he still had in his hands.

The poor man, stricken with fear, did not have time to let go before the terrified animal began to thrash around; trying desperately to rid his body of the extra weight. Ryu was flailed like a rag doll into corrals and the floor until the material finally ripped in half, sending him flying into the nearest wall feet first. His left ankle contacted the wall first with the rest of his body following quickly behind, his weight and the force of the throw proving too much and snapping his ankle like a twig. By this time the combined yells of the other two men and the roars of the rhinos caught the attention of several others and soon seven more had arrived on the scene. It took two men to hoist the unconscious Ryu out of danger while the others were left to try to calm the frantic beast down, a part of the blanket still wrapped around its horn. The young man was carried to the infirmary and a messenger was sent to the deck to find Tamara, the only one who knew how to deal with such injuries.

Prince Zuko had just downed his second glass of water and was reaching for the pitcher to fill his third when a soldier hurried toward them. Annoyance etched across his young face; it seemed that every time he tried to relax something would interrupt him. The soldier quickly bowed to the two men of royalty and then turned to the young healer beside them, much to the surprise of the prince.

"Forgive me, miss, but there is an incident that I think you should attend to." he said gruffly, his voice slightly muffled behind his mask.

"What is it?"

"It's Ryu, he was attacked by one of the rhinos. They've brought him to the infirmary already." Not wanting to waste any more time asking questions, Tamara quickly stood up and bowed to the prince and the general before following the soldier down to the injured man. General Iroh was about to leave and check on the poor man, since he knew that his nephew would not, when he glanced over and caught a strange look on his nephew's face. Following his nephew's gaze the old general noticed that he was staring at the retreating form of the healer, his eyes never leaving her until she was lost to view. He seemed almost troubled now that the healer was gone.

"Is anything wrong, Prince Zuko?" The young prince seemed to snap out of his trance as his uncle's voice penetrated his mind.

"No… nothing." he mumbled, more to himself than to his uncle. It was a lie of course, but the prince did not understand why he seemed so troubled, much less how to explain it to his uncle. It was almost like he had been completely left alone, abandoned by Tamara, though she had only gone down below and his uncle sat right next to him. He supposed that it was because he had hardly left Tamara's side the entire time she had been injured and had grown used to the healer's company. Beside him General Iroh was trying to hide his amusement and curiosity. _Could it be?_ He asked himself mentally, amused by the long look on his nephew's face. Poor Ryu would have to wait; the old general could not pass up this opportunity. Hiding his ever-growing smile behind his cup of tea General Iroh took another sip before he addressed his nephew.

"It is a good thing we have Tamara on the ship. Wouldn't you agree, Prince Zuko?" The prince snapped his head back at his uncle, completely caught off guard.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." General Iroh nodded in agreement before continuing on with his scheme.

"She makes the ship far more pleasant to sail along on and everyone seems to like her..." He gave his nephew a knowing look and waited for the younger man to reply, but Prince Zuko only looked at him strangely; if his uncle wanted to ramble on about Tamara, that was fine with him. "…including you." There was a strange hint in his old uncle's voice; a sly, mischievous note that only came about when he wanted something.

"Yeah, I like her. She's a friend." The prince said, innocently falling into his uncle's trap. This simple statement made General Iroh even more excited; it was very difficult to get his nephew to admit _any_ type of connection with anyone.

"When are you going to tell her?" The prince looked at the old man in confusion, he had no idea what his uncle was talking about.

"Tell her what? Tamara already knows that we're friends." General Iroh looked at the prince in surprise- was his nephew just playing with him or was he really that clueless?

"No, when are you going to tell her that you love her?" The water in Prince Zuko's third glass bubbled and churned as he coughed into it. The blunt, absurd question had completely caught the young man off guard and now he snorted as water rushed up his nose.

"What… what are you talking about?" the prince choked out, water dribbling down his chin and onto his black pants. "I don't _love_ Tamara. She's just a friend." he sputtered out between fits of coughing.

"Please, Prince Zuko, even my old eyes can see that you have feelings for her. Perhaps it is not love yet, but, as you said, you at least _like_ Tamara. You've been acting differently ever since she arrived on the ship, even before that actually…"

"What difference does it make how I've acted?" the prince interrupted angrily. "What makes you think that me acting differently around Tamara means that I love her?"

"Well, for one thing: you two hit it off almost immediately during your recovery two years ago. Not to mention," the old man continued, ignoring the small sounds indignation coming from his nephew as he continued to check off each instance on his fingers. "the fact that you _bought_ a necklace for her, how depressed you were when Zhao told you that she had been killed at sea, and then there was the incident with the thieves, in which case you would not leave her side while she recovered, and then her Agni Kai with Zhao, which was the same way. And that does not include the fact that she seems to be the only one, besides me, of course, that you can tolerate and have a conversation with." The old general listed off all the instances and watched carefully as, at each check, his nephew became more agitated. "Those are all very clear signs to me and I am sure that if you would talk to Tamara you will find that she has the same feelings towards you as well." He finished with a matter-of-fact shrug of his shoulders.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Tamara is a friend, nothing else!" Anger was beginning to shine in the prince's eyes; to anyone else this was a definite sign to back off, but to his uncle it was simply the sign to keep going. The old man's eyes twinkled mischievously as a sly smile came again to his lips.

"Mm, hm. Who are you trying to fool, my nephew, me or you?" That did it; Prince Zuko shot up from the table and glared down at his uncle.

"I don't need this!" he snarled out before storming off through the door and down the stairs, heading, no doubt, to his room; right where his uncle wanted him to go. It was not always fun to get his nephew riled up, but, in cases like these, it was essential to push the prince in the right direction.

The old general heated up the cooling pot of tea as he waited patiently. He would give his nephew a few moments to reach the safety and privacy of his room before he would go down to check on Ryu. There was no doubt in his mind that his nephew had feelings for the healer, no matter how much Prince Zuko denied it. General Iroh was almost just as sure about Tamara, but her thoughts and feelings were questionable. Her drawn-back nature, her insistence of bowing and treating them in the highest respect, he was sure, due to her lower status made it difficult for General Iroh to see her feelings towards his nephew, but he was positive that they were there. _No matter_, the old general thought as he took a sip of tea, _if anything, Tamara's feelings will just have to be brought out more._

General Iroh had been waiting for someone to come along for his nephew and he would not have picked anyone else in the world. Tamara was just the one that Prince Zuko needed; someone who could handle her own against his unpredictable temper, who would be there for him, and be a true friend. If anything, the two teenagers deserved to be with each other after all they had been through and if they needed a little nudge in the right direction he would be there to encourage them. But for now he would see how his nephew dealt with the situation. Just like in Pai Sho, the pieces had been put into play and now all he had to do was wait and see what the other player's move would be.

Walking down the hallway Prince Zuko muttered angrily to himself, but it all stopped as he passed Tamara's closed room. She was obviously not in there, no doubt she was still in the infirmary with Ryu and the prince could only be so glad that she could not see him in such a state. Not wanting anyone to bother him at the moment, Prince Zuko hurried to his room and shut the door. The prince flicked the candles to life and sat down on his bed, his uncle's words still echoing in his ears. The old general's words troubled him, far more than the prince felt that they should. After several minutes of trying to force the annoying words away the prince huffed and decided that the only way to clear his mind was to meditate. Years of practice had prepared the young prince well and soon he was able to push all thoughts, all troubling memories, from his mind as his head cleared. Soon his breath was evening out and he could feel all tension leaving his body as he slipped more and more into a calm state. The small flames sitting in front of him kept time with his breathing as he continued to meditate and clear his head.

Once he had finally calmed down, Prince Zuko allowed his uncle's words to penetrate his mind again. '_…you said it yourself that you like her…' _Zuko snorted at the remark. It was true, he did like Tamara, but as a friend and that was as far as it went. He did not know that much about love, having never been in love before, but he was sure that love was more than that. And yet everything that his uncle had said, though Prince Zuko hated to admit it, was true. He had missed Tamara's company ever since he had seen her at Zhao's port so many months ago and every once in a while, when he was not busy with the avatar and other things, would find himself thinking about her and wondering how she was doing. He then thought of all the times they had spent together before and after that incident- from the first time that they had met and she had healed him to two months ago when she had arrived on his ship and had needed healing herself. But was this love?

The prince had to admit that he enjoyed the healer's company. Tamara was definitely different than other girls he had met and, being the heir to the throne, he had been forced to meet and court several. Each and every one of those girls had come from rich families, many of whom played higher roles in the Fire Lord's court, and all were hoping to have their daughter wed off to the prince in order to get on better terms with the Fire Lord. It did not take Prince Zuko long to figure out that no matter how many girls were forced upon him, they were all alike. They would sit and giggle uncontrollably if he even looked in their direction or blush and shy away if he tried to be polite. The braver ones would ask what is was like to be born into a royal family and some even had the nerve to ask if he had found anyone yet to be his fire-lady.

Every one of those situations had made him uncomfortable and he was more than happy to let his anger take control over him; scaring several of the girls in the process. It was not the same with Tamara. She never made situations uncomfortable for him and he in turn never even thought of trying to scare her away. Whereas the girls he had been forced to court and entertain were flashy, showy, wearing-too-much-makeup airheads, Prince Zuko realized that Tamara was nothing like that. She may not be as beautiful as some of the other girls he had seen, he thought, but she was not plain looking either. Tamara was different; she had a unique beauty all her own, especially in her eyes. She was real; she did not giggle hysterically at him or try to get him to notice her, she was just… Tamara. The one girl, the one person besides his uncle, who seemed to care about him at all… and he liked it.

Was that what love truly was? If so, did that mean that he truly loved her… or was at least beginning to? _You know the answer to that _said an inner voice that he had heard only a few times before.

'But how do I know?' The prince asked silently and waited for the voice to answer him. _How did you feel when Zhao told you she was dead? _Prince Zuko took a deep breath and sank evermore into his meditation to find the answer.

'Empty and … alone.' he replied after a few moments. _And when you found out she was alive and safe? _

'Happy and whole.' There was little hesitation in this answer. _There you go. _

'But how do I know that Tamara has the same feelings?' He argued back, still not convinced that there was a possibility that he could have such feelings. The prince himself did not even know he had these feelings, how was he to know if Tamara was feeling the same way? 'How could she? I'm a banished prince who has lost everything, is out in the middle of nowhere chasing a child, and …' Subconsciously, Prince Zuko's hand brushed up against his scar and followed its rough outline with his fingers. He rarely looked at it, he refused to, but he did not need to see it to know how horrible it looked. Images of villagers and townspeople came into view, every one of them with horrified expressions on their faces and children pointing. These events rarely occurred anymore, or perhaps it had happened so often that he no longer noticed it after two years, but just thinking about those faces brought back the anger and humiliation of what he had gone through and the candles around him flared up to match his anger.

The prince had to calm himself down and the whole meditation process had to be accomplished again before he could continue. Once he had calmed down the voice could, once again, be heard in the dark recesses of his mind. _You know the answer to that, as well. Tamara doesn't care about any of those things. She isn't like any of the others. She would like you for you. _Again the prince snorted, the voice seemed so sure of itself.

'How do you know?'_ Tell her in the morning. That was what the necklace was truly for, wasn't it? _

That question brought the prince out of his meditation. He waited a few long moments while his body woke up before he allowed himself to stand up once again. He headed straight for the small cabinet that took up one corner of his room and pulled open the drawer. That was his own private compartment where he kept memorabilia from his old life and other things that he did not want out for everyone to see. He sifted through the few things that he felt were important, including a knife crafted from the Earth Kingdom that his uncle had brought back for him and a portrait of him and his mother when he was six, until he found the necklace. It had been carefully wrapped and stored away in the back of the drawer after Zhao had lied to him about Tamara; the piece of jewelry painfully reminding him of her loss every time he saw it. It had stayed in its storage place until now, long forgotten in all the excitement that had occurred within the past two months.

Prince Zuko held the necklace up to the candlelight as he inspected it for damage and watched as the light reflected into the beautiful stone and revealed the leaf set at its center. A small unsure smile crossed his lips, he knew what he had to do -he just could not believe he was going to do it. Looking outside, Prince Zuko realized that the sun was already setting and it was getting late. Not wanting to face Tamara or his uncle at the moment, Prince Zuko placed the necklace on the nightstand and lay down on his bed. His mind churned and raced as it thought up possible things to say to the healer as he stared at the necklace which seemed to glow in the dim candlelight as if waiting in anticipation. The young prince was not sure how long he lay there staring at the jewelry, but soon he found that he could no longer keep his eyes open and he was sound asleep in minutes; leaving his mind to continue thinking and planning for the next day.

The night seemed like it would never end and yet early morning sunlight began to shine through the small port window and onto the prince. The next day had arrived. Prince Zuko groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and then his temples. He had expected that a night of sleep would have calmed his nerves but instead had only caused more problems. Instead of helping him find a solution to his problem his dreams had only made his uneasiness worse. Several times during the night Prince Zuko had been forced awake full of anger, humiliation, or discouragement after every dream he had. This one he tried to tell Tamara that he loved her only to have her laugh in his face, that one he could not even get the words out before he turned tail and ran the other way. The most recent one had started out fine and he felt confident that he could find the right words to say, only to have his tongue swell up so much that he could no longer talk and Tamara could not understand him. He had then tried to show her the necklace and explain himself that way only to have the orb shatter into hundreds of pieces and the necklace disintegrate right before his eyes. In every dream he could hear his uncle's voice echoing behind him, "_You said you liked her. Tell Tamara the truth… tell her the truth…."_ The dreams were the only way that Prince Zuko could tell that he had actually fallen asleep, other than that it was almost impossible to tell.

Already the morning was not going as planned and he had not even made a move yet. The prince growled out in anger as hundreds of butterflies collided in his stomach; this was all his uncle's fault. Why did he feel that it was his job to make a situation worse and life even more complicated for the prince? Any courage that Prince Zuko had had seemed to leave as his stomach fluttered again and his heart thumped in his chest. He hated being nervous and hated even more the fact that he could not take control of the situation. If he did not go through with it now his uncle would only pester him and make it worse, but even still, the prince was not sure if he wanted to love anyone if it meant that he would always feel nervous and weak. The sunlight continued to beam brighter and stronger into his quarters as the morning grew older and the prince was soon able to tell that the crew should be getting up soon and starting their day. He snorted as he continued to lay in his bed, there was no way he would come out right now, not when there was a chance one of the men would see him acting strangely. The prince found himself staring at the necklace again until a knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Prince Zuko, are you awake? Breakfast is ready." When his nephew did not answer him General Iroh knocked again at the heavy door. "Are you alright, nephew?"

"I'm fine. Go away, Uncle." Prince Zuko snarled out, he was not going to give his uncle the pleasure of seeing how much his words had affected him. Hidden behind the steel door General Iroh chuckled to himself; he knew what was wrong with his nephew, he just wanted to make sure that Prince Zuko was still thinking about it. With a happy shake of his grizzled head and a skip to his step the old man made his way to the galley. Pulling the doors open General Iroh found Tamara sitting at the table and waiting for him.

"Good morning, Tamara." he said, and Tamara looked at him strangely. It was not unusual for the general to be in such high spirits, especially in the morning, but his jolliness had gone to a new level- almost to the point of becoming scary. "I don't think Prince Zuko is going to join us for breakfast, but that doesn't mean we should let all this food go to waste." he said with a chuckle as he reached for the nearest dish. Tamara frowned at him in confusion. She had no idea what had happened between uncle and nephew in the time that she had been with Ryu, but when the old general had come down to check on the injured man she learned that Prince Zuko had stormed off. He had not been seen for the rest of the day and had not joined them for dinner that night. The prince was obviously upset about something but Tamara never learned why and could only shrug her shoulders; she would just have to get used to the prince's temper like everyone else.

The two fire benders ate a hearty breakfast, having to eat Prince Zuko's share as well as their own, and then they separated; the old general to enjoy the morning air and win a few games of Pai Sho and Tamara to the infirmary to check on her patient. Several hours went by and the sounds of chores ceased as they made their way up to the deck and soon the halls were silent once again. A steel door creaked open and Prince Zuko emerged from the sanctity of his room. He had been trying to build up his courage and had started towards the door several times only to back off at the last second as his courage faded or a voice reached his ears from the hallway. Angry with himself, the prince finally brushed the uneasiness aside and forced himself to open the door knowing that, at some point, he would have to leave his room. Prince Zuko stood out in the hallway unsure of where he should start first. Figuring that Tamara was more likely to be in the infirmary or her room, the prince decided to try the infirmary first and came up with the excuse that if she was too busy taking care of Ryu then he would talk to her later and give himself more time.

Metal boots clunked quietly against steel floor as he padded down to the end of the hall and stood right outside the infirmary door. Finding the door open the prince peered inside and was surprised to see his uncle there, but no Tamara. Ryu lay under a white sheet with his left foot propped up and various bandages wrapped around different parts of his body and the old general sat across from him; both were talking about the accident. The old general looked up from his conversation momentarily and found himself staring into the intense gold eyes of his nephew. The confusion that shown through his eyes told the general enough of what his nephew was doing. With a mischievous smirk lifting his lips, General Iroh raised his eyebrows in a knowing manner and watched with amusement as his nephew gave him a silent snarl before disappearing behind the door.

Prince Zuko made his way back down the hall and found himself standing in front of Tamara's door. There was no backing down now and he knew that it was better just to get it over with instead of making himself suffer. Prince Zuko hesitated only momentarily before knocking on the door and stood with stilled breath as he waited for a reply.

"The door is open. You can come in." The prince grimaced as he opened the door and slowly entered. He poked his head in first to see where Tamara was and found her sitting on a stool in front of a small mirror, braiding her hair. A smile lit up her face as she saw who it was and stood up to bow to him. "Prince Zuko, good afternoon. Please, come in." The prince peered down each end of the hall, checking to make sure he was not being spied on, entered, and closed the door behind him. He stood there awkwardly and looked around her room for something to stare at when he noticed the bonsai tree that his uncle had bought for her. It had grown a great deal since the last time he noticed it and was alive and flourishing under her care. He stared at it for another few moments, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world, before forcing his eyes forward to look at her as she finished the last few plaits of her braid.

"Can I sit down?" he asked, motioning to her bed.

"Of course." the prince sat down at one edge of her bed and the healer followed him, sitting a few arm lengths away. An uncomfortable silence fell between them and Prince Zuko's eyes shifted nervously as he tried to figure out how to start. "Is something wrong, Prince Zuko?" he jumped and then shook his head.

"No, I…uh… I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what about?" Tamara watched as the prince bit his lip before speaking, as if he was uncertain of what he wanted to say.

"Well, I … uh…wanted to…." His eyes and fists clenched shut as his tongue tripped over the words. The prince tried once again and, panicking, found that his dreams were coming true. With an angry breath he snarled out, "Never mind!" and started to get up. Nothing was going the way he had planned and now he was looking like a fool. He tried to leave with at least some dignity, but could not take more than a step before Tamara stopped him.

"Prince Zuko, something _is _wrong. What ever it is, you can tell me." Her eyes were full of concern and Prince Zuko found them comforting. Once again he sat down on her bed and remained still while Tamara waited patiently for him to begin again. He closed his eyes and sighed as he tried to clear his head, though his fists were still tightly clenched together. Completely forgetting anything that he had planned to say to her and not knowing what else to do, Prince Zuko took out the necklace and enclosed it in his hand.

"Here." he choked out gruffly and held out his hand to her, keeping his eyes averted while he waited for her to take it from him. Tamara looked at him curiously as she reached up to have the mysterious object dropped carefully into her open palm. Her eyes grew wide as she took a closer look at the necklace and gasped.

"Prince Zuko, it's beautiful." The prince let out a sigh of relief; at least that broke the ice.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then it's yours." he said numbly, not knowing what else to say but glad that she liked his gift. With a quiet 'thank you' the young healer walked up to the small mirror on her wall and fastened the necklace around her neck, admiring the reflection the mirror showed her. Confusion knit her eye brows together as she turned back to the prince. "I love it, Prince Zuko, but I don't understand. Why are you giving this to me?" Tamara hoped she had not sounded rude to the prince, but she could not understand why he had given her such a gift. Prince Zuko stiffened and sat up straight, there was no turning back now.

"This was a thank you for two years ago. It still is, but it's for something else now, too." He got up and made his way to her until they were only a couple feet apart. "I really like you, Tamara. You're the only true friend I've ever had and now…I want us to be more than friends." This part had not come out the way the prince had wanted it to, but he hoped that Tamara was able to understand his meaning. He had done everything that he could think of and now the only thing the prince could do was wait for her reply.

Tamara stood there in shock and had to repeat his words in her mind several times to make sure she had heard him right. She could not believe that a prince had fallen in love with her, a commoner and very low in status compared to him. She had realized ever since her arrival on the prince's ship that she had started to have feelings for him as well, but the fact that she was so low in status kept her in check and reminded her that it would never be possible -and yet it was actually happening. After what felt like an eternity Prince Zuko started to become discouraged and nervous, thinking that Tamara was just trying to find the right words to tell him no, until she smiled. Before he had time to react, Tamara had thrown her arms around his neck in a tight hug and she whispered:

"I would like that more than anything."

Prince Zuko's heart was racing and threatening to burst through his chest and armor as her answer sank in. Used to people recoiling from him instead of giving him affection, the prince felt his entire body tense up in response to Tamara's move, as if preparing for an attack. But after only a few moments Prince Zuko felt his body relax and found that he was able to return the embrace. He was not sure what else to do in situations like this and instead let his instincts take over. With a gentle hand the prince lifted the healer's chin until they were staring straight into each other's eyes. Slowly, and somewhat unsure, the prince lowered his head until they were almost touching and then placed his lips gently upon hers. Expecting her to pull away from him, Prince Zuko was surprised to feel her welcome him and deepen the kiss. The prince felt a shiver run up and down the length of his spine as their lips touched; he had never felt another sensation like it. He brushed a thumb across her cheek and felt the smoothness of her skin, unflawed and so unlike his own. For a moment he wanted to back away from her, but the feeling soon passed and he was once again enjoying her embrace. '_I told you_,_'_ came a quiet whisper in the back of his mind and Prince Zuko smiled with relief; it was over and he was happy- happier than he had ever been.

They stayed that way for some time, neither teenager knowing when to stop and waiting for the other to make another move. A sudden thought crossed the prince's mind and made him stop momentarily, but long enough to pull himself away to see her clearly.

"There's one thing, Tamara." The girl looked up at him in confusion and curiosity but allowed him to continue. "It's Zuko, now. You don't have to call me prince, or bow to me, or anything; we are equals. I want you to be yourself from now on." Tamara stared up at him in surprise; she had never been allowed to do that before, it had never even crossed her mind. A title demanded respect and Tamara had always been forced to comply with that rule. Zhao was the only one whom she no longer had any respect for, but it was a different matter with the prince. When she did not answer, the prince cocked his head to the side and held her gaze with his eyes, as if trying to read her thoughts. "Promise?" Tamara only nodded, not sure of what to say. The prince grunted in approval and smiled happily again. He once again dipped his head down to rest his lips upon hers. After several more moments, the two teens broke apart to catch their breaths and Zuko made the suggestion that they should head out onto the deck or find his uncle, knowing that he could not avoid him forever. He took her hand and was about to lead her out of her room when something on her table caught his eye.

Picking up the object the prince realized that it was a beautifully hand-crafted wooden flute. The instrument had been carved from some type of red tree, usually only found in the Fire Nation, and, in the sunlight, shone a brilliant shade of red that not even the best of dyes could duplicate. Small waves of flame detailed the sides of the instrument and Zuko could see that it was the work of a true craftsman.

"Do you play?" he asked in surprise, tilting the flute from side to side to see the sunlight gleam upon its smooth, glossy body.

"Yes." Tamara said, almost apprehensively. Zuko handed the instrument back to her with a clearly readable look in his eyes. "Oh no, Pri- I mean- Zuko. I've never played in front of anyone before." Her hands faltered embarrassedly as she took back the instrument and tried to put it away.

"Will you play for me?" he asked what his thoughts had already told her. Tamara looked up at him and saw the slight gleam of amusement and encouragement in his bright amber eyes. Shifting slightly the prince once again picked up the instrument and held it out to the healer, waiting for her to answer his request. He let another smile cross his lips as she sighed in defeat and took it from his hands. He motioned for her to take a seat and settled down with the healer as she prepared herself. The instrument was brought lightly to her lips and her fingers placed themselves over the eight holes of the flute. She looked at him one more time to ask if she really had to do this and all he did was nod.

Giving in, Tamara closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on a song that she had played several times before. The prince listened in quiet awe as the flute began to sing in its soft, tranquil voice. He sat back and enjoyed the music- he had never had the patience to learn to play anything, but he did have a slight appreciation for it. Even though the prince would never admit it, he would sometimes crack his door open ajar just to hear his uncle play one of his many instruments he had acquired over the years. There were even times when he actually enjoyed music night, as long as no one asked him to join. He did not recognize the song that Tamara's instrument now played, but he enjoyed it all the same; allowing it to soothe his racing heart and make him relax. Tamara's eyes remained closed throughout the entire song, but he could tell that the music was having the same effect on her as it did him.

The song went on for a few minutes before ending with a note that sang for several seconds before quietly blending in with the surrounding silence. It seemed as if the entire world had stopped its never-ending tasks just to hear that one song. After a few moments Tamara looked up at him with an embarrassed smile playing across her lips.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" He asked after giving her an appreciative nod.

"Back when I first came under Zhao's command." she replied and Zuko saw the small hint of hatred flash across her eyes; the admiral had not been forgotten. "I wasn't allowed to be a healer anymore and I needed something to take my mind off of the war. The flute allowed me to calm down just as being a healer did. It's one of those instruments that you can do whatever you want with it and doesn't require any true learning." She finished, fiddling around with the instrument. The prince was quiet for a moment before thanking her again and said that he hoped to hear her play again some time. At this Tamara just smiled and put the flute away before he could request another song, turning her head quickly so that the prince could not see her blush.

Zuko realized that they had been absent from the rest of the ship for quite some time; a good excuse for his uncle to come with some embarrassing questions when they finally met up again. Taking Tamara's hand, Zuko pulled her up from the bed and kissed her once more before leading her out into the hallway and to the awaiting deck. They walked out together to greet the afternoon sun and found General Iroh joking with a few soldiers, their laughter merrily ringing out along the deck.

Once the men saw their prince walking towards them, the laughter quickly subsided and all became tense, expecting him to scold them for wasting time and not keeping busy. Everyone within hearing distance was perplexed when the prince walked up and acknowledged them before simply asking them why they were not doing their jobs. Still in shock and not wanting to ruin the chance of getting away peacefully the soldiers bowed their apologies and quickly scattered, leaving the healer, the prince and his uncle alone. Itching with anticipation General Iroh glanced into his nephew's eyes and found that for the first time in a long time, his nephew was truly relaxed and happy. Knowing that to be a good sign the old man then turned to Tamara and saw the necklace around her neck and realized that her eyes were the same as his nephew's. The kind general, too, found himself relaxing and gave his nephew a congratulatory nod and then smiled kindly to the healer.

The soldiers found the rest of the day very confusing, but at the same time they welcomed it. Being older than the two teenagers it did not take long for them all to realize that the two were no longer just friends. The prince was still too much in a phase to pressure his soldiers and, with no signs of the avatar, there was nothing that could distract him. The soldiers were given little else to do and so were enjoying the rest of the day after their chores, some casting curious eyes to the two teenagers as they relaxed at the bow of the ship. The behaviors between the healer and the prince had changed little, though their feelings were open more towards each other. Tamara had to constantly remind herself of Zuko's request, forgetting several times to remove 'prince' from his name. At one point during the day she had to excuse herself to check on Ryu's injuries and caught herself half way through her bow, coming up in time to see Zuko raising an eyebrow at her as if to say _'Remember what I told you?' _Once she had left General Iroh swooped in and verbally congratulated his nephew.

"What did I tell you, nephew? It's not _that _hard to tell the truth." he chuckled. Zuko could only snort and look away. _You have no idea._

As the sun began to set the old general declared it music night, a decision that the soldiers cheered heartily to. Everyone was in agreement that it was a good way to end a good day. Torches were set out on deck and chairs and instruments were arranged in preparation. Soon everyone, even Zuko, was settled in their preferred seats and awaited the first performance to begin. Much to Ryu's delight, Tamara had given him the okay to leave the infirmary for the evening and he now sat among his comrades, his ankle propped up, and waited for the performances to begin. Tamara sat between Zuko and General Iroh in the front of the audience; this was her first music night ever on the ship. Too much had taken place during her stay to make room for such events and she was interested to see what these men could do. As was tradition on the small ship, one of the first performances was a singing duet by the old general and Lieutenant Ji, a strange performance to say the least, but was highly applauded and used as an icebreaker to get other performances started.

When the third performance had ended and the applause and cheers had died away, General Iroh rose calmly from his seat and walked to the front to announce the next performance.

"I am pleased to announce that we have a new performer tonight. Let's all give a round of encouragement." Cheers and applause thundered through the air as they waited for the newcomer to take the stage, heads turning and eyes searching through the audience to find out who it was. Tamara's heart began to pound as he made the announcement and she tried to reassure herself that he was not referring to her until the old general caught her eye. Her eyes grew wide in horror as he began to make his way towards her, stretching his hand out to her as he reached the healer's side.

"General Iroh, please, I can't go up there." she pleaded with him, refusing to take his hand. When General Iroh continued to hold his hand out to her, Tamara tried a different approach. "Besides, I don't have it with me." The old general only gave her a sly smile as he pulled out her flute from its hiding place in his robes.

"Come now, young healer, my nephew has had the privilege of hearing you. Don't you think the rest of us should be allowed the same opportunity?" The question was answered quickly by the awaiting audience, each one encouraging her to take the stage and agreeing with the old general. During the time that she had been down with Ryu, General Iroh had pressured his nephew to tell him how he had gone about the morning and the prince explained everything to him; feeling that the old man had the right to know. The old general had been intrigued with everything that his nephew had said, but nothing had caught his attention more than the simple fact that the healer had a talent for playing the flute. Now, as he held out the instrument, the old general waited patiently for the girl to take his offer.

Tamara turned her wide eyes towards Zuko, she had not expected him to tell anyone that he had listened to her play. She looked to the prince for help, but he only shrugged his shoulders and urged her to go up. An accusing half-scowl crossed her features as she gave in and took the flute from the older man's hand. The old general took the girl's hand and led her up to the small stage, whispering encouraging words to her, until they got to the stool. General Iroh sat the healer down and placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder before taking his seat next to his nephew.

All eyes were now on the girl and quiet reigned over all as they waited patiently for her to start. As before, Tamara closed her eyes and tried to pretend that she was only playing for the prince. Taking a deep breath and settling her nerves, Tamara blew softly into the instrument, producing the first note of the first song she could think of. Her fingers danced across the wood instrument, going through every step as if they had minds of their own. As the song continued and grew louder, every man on deck realized that she was playing an old traditional song, one that had been produced long before the war. Everyone sat mesmerized as they watched the young healer, allowing the song to transport them back to days before they were set on such a difficult journey; back to families and homes and lifestyles they had left behind.

As soon as she finished Tamara was instantly bombarded with applause and cheers by the men around her. Much to her dismay Tamara was forced to play two more songs before she was allowed to sit down again. General Iroh came to the rescue and played his sunghi horn in a duet with her for the last two songs and then she was finally allowed to go. She made her way hurriedly back to her seat, the cheers echoing around her as she left the stage, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Zuko smiled apologetically to her and placed an arm comfortingly around her shoulder once she had sat down.

"You were great." he whispered into her ear as the next performance started. She smiled shyly to him and exhaled deeply, feeling as though her lungs had stopped working during her performance.

The rest of the night was spent in this fashion and almost every soldier had a song to play or sing. As the night hours came and went and the moon crossed from east to west in the sky, the event slowly came to an end. Tamara was asked one last time to play to finish the night, a request she was forced to oblige. Soon after the song was over the torches were extinguished and soldiers began to stumble towards their beds from either drinking too much or from lack of sleep. The old Dragon of the West was already crashing and had to be helped to his room by Zuko and Tamara before they, too, were allowed to go to bed. They exchanged tired goodnights and one last kiss before shuffling their way to their rooms.

As if for the hundredth time that evening Tamara let out a deep sigh as she closed her door. Today had been very eventful and the healer was sure that her heart would never stop racing. Slipping out of her robes and into her night clothes Tamara hesitated in getting ready for bed once she felt Zuko's gift. Reluctantly, the healer removed it from her neck and looked at it fondly. It was far more elaborate than anything else that she owned, either on the ship or back home, but she loved it all the same. The jewel at the center mirrored her strange eye color almost perfectly; a rich mixture of amber and red, but it was not dark enough to hide the crystallized leaf inside. Zuko had told her everything that the old merchant had said the day he bought it and both teens, but mostly the prince, shared in the amazement that Nature had crafted something so perfect without interruption from human hands. All in all, it was a beautiful piece of jewelry. Rubbing her fingers absentmindedly across the smooth jewel at the center, the healer played back the events of that morning; of the prince handing her the necklace, his nervousness as he said that he wanted to be more than friends, and, of course, their first kiss.

At first Tamara had tensed up as she saw Zuko bending down to kiss her, images of Zhao, once again, racing through her mind. The admiral had, to some degree, done the same thing as the prince just a couple of months ago; his gift of offering her a better status, his reason that they should get married only because they had known each other so long, and then there was the forceful kiss. That same kiss that had lead to the beginnings of rape until she was able to escape. When Zuko's lips and hers had touched for the first time it had felt like a surge of energy had run through her. At first she had mistaken this for fear. As they continued Tamara soon realized that it was not fear that she had felt, but something else- something that she could not successfully put into words. Safety and love soon replaced any fear or doubt that had plagued her mind; she felt safer with the prince than anyone else and knew that, unlike Zhao, she could trust Zuko.

Placing the necklace carefully on her small dresser the healer extinguished the several candles that lit up her room and gladly crawled into bed. It had been a happy, though exhausting, day for her and she was more than ready to just curl up and relax. No longer able to keep her red-amber eyes open, Tamara fell into a deep, instant sleep with a small smile crossing her lips. Soon the few torches that still burned were extinguished and the ship was thrown into darkness; the only lights coming from the moon and stars above and the only sounds coming from the waves quietly lapping at the sides of the ship as it swayed on its anchor. A perfect night to end a perfect day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, finally the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Sorry it took so long, but I was trying to do the best job I could before I put it up. Zuko is a little out of character in this chapter, but this is how I would expect him to act when it came to something that he could not control (though I guess not entirely true after seeing "The Headband" episode on Friday) and in this case it was his feelings. As for any rights to this story, Ryu is a character of my own invention, but doesn't really play a significant part throughout the rest of the story; I just needed Tamara to go somewhere so that Iroh could harass Zuko for a bit. Unfortunately, the name Ryu has already been used in another story, which I read after coming up with the name. If I find the title of that story again I will be sure to put it up, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I was not trying to steal another author's character.

One last fun fact before I leave you alone is the part of the story concerning Ryu and the rhino. That idea actually came from a personal event of mine; obviously not with a rhino, but between me and a goat I had when I was 6 or 7. The goat's horns got caught in my jacket and, in his fright, began thrashing around with me still attached. I was thrown into fences and to the ground before I finally got loose. Unlike Ryu I got off lucky with only minor scrapes and bruises, but it is still a story I tell to this day. Who says authors can't put themselves into their writings? Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one which should be out in a week or so. Until then keep reading and reviewing, every little bit helps. Peace!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Day Out and Pasts Revealed

Tamara made her way down the hall from her infirmary; she had just finished cleaning the entire room and everything in it and had realized that her supply of essential medicinal plants was low. Now with Ryu out of the infirmary after three days and his wounds healing nicely, the young healer had time to stock up on supplies, she only had to ask the prince. Even though three days had passed since Zuko's confession and Music Night there was still a strange air to the ship. The prince had been more relaxed in the past few days than he had ever been in his life, but that was no guarantee that his temper had vanished. Even though he had told her to ask for anything she needed Tamara was still worried that Zuko would get angry; stopping would mean losing more time in finding the avatar and they had done a lot of stalling lately. Squinting into the sunlight as she exited the ship, Tamara was forced to stand still for a moment until her eyes adjusted and then started again to where Zuko was practicing another set on his unlucky opponent.

"Ah, Tamara!" The general called out cheerily to her as she approached. "Done with your cleaning already?"

"Yes, Sir. I've been meaning to do it for a while; it was nice to have the chance to be able to do a thorough cleaning." She said with a smile and a slight bow. The rules of status had not changed between healer and general; Tamara did not feel it was right to remove his title and, whereas Zuko had insisted on the change, General Iroh had merely shrugged it off and allowed her to choose how she wanted to act around him. The healer reached the old general's side as she finished her statement and both realized that the sounds of fighting had stopped in front of them. Looking up they saw the prince walking towards them, leaving the soldier behind to wonder if the practice session was finished or not.

"Hey, Tamara." He said with a small smile as he walked up to her and placed a quick peck on her cheek. He had hardly seen her all morning except for about an hour during breakfast and then she had vanished into her infirmary. Whatever made Tamara happy and kept her busy, that was all that mattered to him.

"Hi. Uh… Zuko, I'm running out of supplies and I was wondering if we could stop somewhere and pick up some more."

"It's fine with me." Zuko said with a shrug of his shoulders. They had not seen the avatar for almost a week and, though the prince was frustrated, there was not much he could do. "Where would you like to stop?"

"Anywhere is fine. How about up there." She suggested, pointing over Zuko's shoulder. Looking behind him, the prince saw a large inlet of land inhabited only by trees, no villages or towns in sight. Zuko's eyebrow lowered in noticeable confusion and Tamara caught it. "What's wrong?"

"I was expecting something shown on a map." He said, a small smile playing across his lips.

"You can get medicinal plants in the market, but it's better to get them fresh. If it's too difficult we could always stop at a village somewhere else. "

"I'm sure we can find a place to dock, if that's where you would like to go than we shall try to get there. It should only take a few minutes." General Iroh said happily and left the two teens to inform the crew.

Several minutes later the ship began to nose its way through the small islands as the helmsman tried to find a suitable place to stop. Tamara had vanished soon after hearing the good news from the general, only to reappear minutes later with a list being carefully tucked into her bag and her clothes changed from her usual robes to vest and pants; clothes far more suited for walking through bushes and other obstacles in the forest. As soon as she had made her way back to Zuko's side Tamara could not keep her eyes off of the approaching forest and could not keep her feet from shifting back and forth in her eagerness. The last time she had been in a forest was when she was still in the company of the avatar; she had hardly left Zuko's ship since she had arrived more than a month ago and, even then, it was usually only to some village or town of the Earth Kingdom. Out of the corner of his eye the prince caught her shifting antics and was about to ask her what was wrong before she spoke.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, taking her eyes off of the forest long enough to be polite before turning back to watch it again. Zuko only shrugged as he leaned against the railing. He had never been able to see the true beauty in nature like other people; he was too used to seeing the palace and the villages that surrounded it to truly notice the forests when he was home. To him it was just an untamed place where civilization did not exist and where he felt vulnerable against the unknown. "I always thought that, once I was done studying with Master Maruai, I would leave the Fire Nation and travel for awhile; living in forests and other places where I could continue my studying on my own." She said after a moment's pause, unconcerned with the prince's silence.

"Are you still planning on it?" Tamara smiled and shook her head before placing a small hand over his larger one.

"I might, but I can always find other methods of studying on my own." Zuko smiled back at her and then looked away, a breath of relief escaping his lips. He did not know what he would do if Tamara decided to leave him.

After several more minutes the ship finally came to a hissing stop and the ramp was lowered, just long enough to reach the shore without the large ship risking entrapment when low tide arrived. The old general's head appeared over the railing of the helmsman's tower and called down the healer below him.

"When do you think we should be back, Tamara?" The healer thought for a moment before answering.

"I would think an hour or two. Sometimes the plants are easy to find, sometimes they're not, it all depends on the forest." General Iroh nodded and relayed the message to anyone within hearing distance to take a two hour break and to spread the news around the ship. The order was answered by cheery "Yes, Sir's" and hearty applause before the old general made his way back to the young healer. To both General Iroh's and Tamara's surprise Zuko began following them down the ramp and continued along the small, bright shore that bordered the forest; neither of them had expected the prince to take any interest in a leisurely walk, but he continued on by Tamara's side without grumbling or any signs of his usual temper and seemed to be trying to enjoy himself.

Tamara took in a deep breath and inhaled the scents of the forest that were so distinguishable from the ocean's; the resin smell of the trees, the damp earth under the thick canopy, the different flowers that could grow in the poor sunlight and allowed their different smells to mingle with each other. The ocean had its own unique smell to it, but after months at sea when all you could smell was salty air it lost its touch after awhile. No ship, nor village or ocean could bring about the fresh air that Tamara longed for like the forest; there was just something different about the air that came directly from the plants that surrounded her. A slight breeze ruffled the boughs of the trees and branches of the smaller bushes, making them bend and sway and seeming to almost beckon to her, urging her forward to run across the earth and weave herself among the trees. Had Tamara been on her own she would have accepted that offer in a heart beat; allowing herself to rush through the foliage and raced among the trees until her legs gave out, but she would not do it in the presence of the general or the prince. Collecting her composure, the healer banished her urges to the dark recesses of her mind and focused on the matter at hand. She had medicinal plants to gather and a time limit, there no time to act on a whimsy like a child.

All three looked about them as they continued along the shore. There were no trails or paths to take, meaning this place was truly uninhabited, and that they would have to find their own way through the maze of trees. Zuko spotted a small opening that seemed to widen into a trail, probably made by some animal, cutting through and around a few bushes and tree trunks. He started to make his way towards the path to see if it was wide enough for the three of them and was about to push his way through the foliage when Tamara spotted him.

"Zuko, stop!" She cried out, grabbing his arm and forcing him to a sudden halt. The prince was immediately on the alert, his eyes scanning in every direction to find the danger that the healer had spotted. When he could not find anything wrong he looked back at her with a questioning glance. "You almost walked into a hishioni bush," she explained, "it's a very dangerous plant to get tangled up with." Tamara pulled him closer to look at the plant and pointed to the small, minute hairs covering the leaves and stems of the bush. "If you come into contact with it, even with the slightest touch, the hairs get brushed off and can lodge themselves into your skin. They are so small that you don't even realize they're there until it's too late; each hair contains a small drop of poison and, though a single drop won't kill you, thousands of hairs pumping the poison into your bloodstream can. The poison is hard to detect because it works slowly through the body, shutting down organs, slowing down the blood stream and finally paralyzing the heart. Without a cure a person could die within a matter of days." Zuko shuddered on the inside; who knew that such a simple looking plant could hold such a deadly weapon. He could not tell if Tamara was being overly dramatic or not but he decided that it was not worth the risk. The prince stared at the bush for another moment and tried to emblazon the image in his memory, wanting to remember what it looked like in case he came upon it again.

"Hm, I think it would be best if you lead, young healer. What do you think, Prince Zuko?" There was no argument to the general's suggestion.Finally finding a suitable opening a little further down and away from the deadly bush Tamara picked her way carefully along the forest floor, picking small trails that were easy to walk along and clear of most of the bushes and trees. She stopped only momentarily to pick up a plant or to take stock of their surroundings, a habit that had been drilled into her by the master healer during their many walks to get supplies, all the while explaining what a specific plant did or what it cured. Within an hour, the healer had collected all the plants she needed.

Both teenagers were walking along calmly, not at all feeling the strenuous exercise that the old general was feeling as they continued their hike across small hills and around trunks and bushes. Still enjoying himself, though realizing that he was not as young or as fit as he used to be, General Iroh huffed along bravely a few steps behind the two teenagers, keeping up the best he could with his younger, fitter companions. It was Zuko who called the small procession to a halt and suggested that they sit down and rest before they made their way back to the ship. Walking a little further along, the fire benders found a small outcropping of rocks resting in the shade of towering pine trees, small specks of light dancing across them as sunlight penetrated through the thick canopy. Sighing heavily as he sat down, General Iroh made himself comfortable as he watched Tamara rummaging through a bush a few yards away. Satisfied with her bundle, Tamara sat down in between both men and held out her hand to reveal a pile of berries that she had just collected.

"Here, try these. Master Maruai gave some to me when I was younger and I fell in love with them." She distributed the berries out evenly and watched as Zuko looked at them with apprehension; he was not used to eating things that came right from a bush and he still had not forgotten the first berries she had given him- the ones that had been for his eyesight and had made him gag in disgust. "It's alright, Zuko. See?" She said, popping one of the thumb-sized berries into her mouth and motioning for the prince to do the same. General Iroh and Tamara had finished most of theirs before the prince had taken his first bite, but once he had finished one he soon realized that these berries were some of the best tasting fruits he had ever tasted and savored the flavor as the sweet juice washed over his tongue. Tamara had already finished hers and had gone back to pick a few more for the three of them when she saw a plant that would make an important addition on the ship. Taking out her small knife, the healer made her way around the bush, finding and cutting the newest and greenest shoots. "Master Maruai would love this forest, the plants are so easy to find here." She said, speaking her mind as she sliced through another stem.

"You seem to spend a lot of time with him, but what about your parents, your family, don't you ever see them?" Zuko asked as he watched her. That was one thing that had always confused him; if he recalled right, she had never said anything about her family, only of the master healer who was her mentor. Tamara placed her small bundle into a pouch before she answered him.

"My parents both died when I was very young. I had no other family members so Master Maruai took care of me and became my guardian." She said quietly. Both men stopped chewing as the new information sunk in; neither of them had been expecting such an answer. An awkward silence surrounded the three fire benders as the two men glanced from the healer to each other and back again.

"How… did it happen?" Zuko could have slapped himself for asking such a stupid question, but curiosity had taken over any reasonable thoughts he might have had and anything was better than the silence that hovered over them. Tamara gathered the last few leaves and added them to her stock as she answered him.

"They were both recruited for the war when I was only two. It was during a time when there was a shortage of soldiers and so not even the excuse of having a young child could prevent them from going. Master Maruai is a close family friend of my mother's and he volunteered to look after me. When they never came back he continued to raise me and became like a second father to me." Both men watched and listened silently and sympathetically as the healer finished. By now Zuko was mentally kicking himself for bringing back such harmful memories as he looked into Tamara's eyes. A flood of emotions had washed, and continued washing, over her; sadness and bitterness being the two dominant ones above all others, but when he tried to apologize Tamara brushed it off with a shake of her head. "Don't worry about it; I was too young to really remember them. I miss them, but there is nothing I can do about it. But my parents aren't completely gone." When General Iroh asked what she meant Tamara explained. "I take after both of them -mostly my mother- and that means that they will never truly leave me. At least… that's what Master Maruai always says.

"My mom was the healer of our village and a good friend of Master Maruai's and my dad was a valued soldier in the army until a boulder crushed his leg. He was brought to the village and my mom was the one who healed him. After that, he never went back to the war. I guess that's why the healing arts come so naturally to me, it's in my blood." Her voice had been quiet for most of her tale, but had become stronger towards the end. She was proud of her blood, even if her parents had not been of a high status. Now as silence reigned over them Tamara felt the general's and the prince's eyes on her and cleared her throat to try to stop her embarrassment; she had not meant to go into so much detail about her past. Neither man knew what to do or say to the healer and Zuko watched as she looked into her bag to check her supplies and then looked back up.

"Um… I have all the plants I need. Do you think we should be heading back towards the ship?" It was merely a way to change the subject and General Iroh took the hint at once.

"Ah we have lot's of time. There's no reason to rush back towards the ship yet, unless my nephew is in a hurry to get back." All eyes then turned to the prince and waited for his decision.

"We can stay out for a while later." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. General Iroh took in his nephew's decision with a loud satisfying sigh as he leaned back upon a pine tree.

"A wise choice, my nephew." He said as he let out a loud yawn. As the two teens watched him the old general's eyes slowly closed and his body relaxed. Within minutes he was snoring away, his large belly rising and falling as he breathed in and out peacefully. Tamara could not help but giggle and Zuko shook his head and rolled his eyes; only _his _uncle.

Standing up the prince offered his hand to the healer and together they walked off in the opposite direction with General Iroh's snoring echoing along behind them, seeming to follow them no matter how far they walked. Neither teen spoke as they walked along the path together, both lost in their own thoughts and ignoring everything else around them. Tamara's story had brought memories flooding back to the front of Zuko's mind and soon found himself speaking his thoughts out loud; he knew what it was like to lose a parent at such a young age and as his tale unfolded Tamara listened to him and gave him the same audience he had given her.

_Even when he was younger his father had always kept his distance from his son, but his mother was a different story. It was always his mother, the Fire Lady Ursa, who had taken care of him and there had always been a special mother-son bond. He learned from a very early age that as long as his mother was around nothing could go wrong- until the day a message was brought to the palace and announced the death of Luten, General Iroh's son, to the war and the retreat of the general himself from the battle at Ba Sing Se. _

"After that day," Zuko said as they made their way down the path, his eyes distant as he voiced his memories. "everything changed."

_The next day Zuko was hurried into his best clothes and his mother informed him that his father had requested an audience with his grandfather, the Fire Lord Azulon. The first part of the meeting was spent by Zuko trying to impress his grandfather with what he had been learning in the Fire Academy. His father drilled him with question after question about Fire Nation history as far back as to the beginning of the war. He was able to answer most of the questions asked without hesitation, but on others he faltered and had to pause before he answered. Every time he hesitated he could see his father's hands clench and begin to smoke and Zuko would quickly blurt out the first answer he could think of, regardless if he knew it to be right or not. After the questions came the fire bending in which Zuko was forced to perform before his parents and the Fire Lord. _

_Zuko got up and stood before the flaming throne of the fire lord and tried to calm his mind and his racing heart. When he knew that he could no longer hesitate, Zuko took up the first pose of the form and stepped into it and began. The first few moves went through without any problems but then he got over confident and lost his footing when he tried to do a flying kick to the left. Embarrassment and the need to try to redeem himself took over him and dominated his concentration, leaving him susceptible to mistakes. Zuko continued through the routine as well as he could, but the more mistakes he made the more frustrated and nervous he became. After another miscalculated kick sent him crashing to the ground Zuko gave up and just sat there with his face towards the ground, too embarrassed and scared to look up and see the disapproval on his family's faces. _

'_I failed.' He said miserably, but then a comforting hand came to rest on his small shoulder and pulled him around to where he could face his mother. _

'_No, I loved watching you. That's who you are, Zuko; someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard.' She hugged him to her and could feel him relax in her comfort._

'_Get away from him!' A cold snarl interrupted the moment and both mother and son looked up to see the disgust on Ozai's face. _

'_He needs encouragement, Dear, it was only a few mistakes.' _

'_A future prince should not be making mistakes and he should at least have the decency to pick himself up without the help of his mother.' He turned away from his family and looked up to his father and continued. 'He is no prodigy,' he said with more disgust,' but he will continue with his education and will _hopefully_ learn to be a true prince of the Fire Nation without the support of his mother.' Zuko looked down at the floor in embarrassment and fear and felt his mother strengthen her hold on his shoulders in silent comfort._

'_Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pup?' Fire Lord Azulon asked in a throaty growl, speaking for the first time during the conference. 'Just tell me what you want, you two go!' Without hesitation Zuko stood up and began following his mother out of the huge throne room, but as they passed by the giant curtains that lined the walls of the throne Zuko's childish curiosity got the best of him and, without warning, slipped behind the curtain without anyone seeing him. Creeping along until he was along side his father Zuko peeked from behind the thick material and listened as his father spoke. _

'_Father, you must have realized as I have that with Luten gone Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se and who knows when he will return home. But I am here, Father, and my son is still alive.'_

'_Say what it is you want.' The fire lord snarled out, his voice ringing with impatience._

'_Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me.' He finished with a deep bow._

'_You dare suggest I betray Iroh, my first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough, but you… your punishment has scarcely begun!' The fire that surrounded the throne raged and thrashed around as it grew in intensity to match the temper of the fire lord. From his hiding place behind the curtains Zuko shook with fear and backed away from the sight. He did not understand everything that had been said between his father and grandfather, all he knew was that he needed to get away. _

_Later that day his mother found him lying in bed, though it was still early for him to be sleeping._

'_Zuko, are you alright? I haven't seen you since this morning, where have you been?'_

'_I'm fine.' He replied, and then, more reluctantly, told his mother what he had heard during the private meeting. _

'_Zuko, you know you're not to eavesdrop on your father.' She said calmly, though the information that her son had revealed disturbed her. 'Don't worry; I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding. I don't want you to think about it any more, understand?' Zuko nodded his head and his mom hugged him before leaving his room. Later that night she came back only to find her son asleep in bed. She placed a careful hand on his back and whispered in his ear to wake him up._

'_Mom?' He asked groggily, his eyes half closed and heavy with sleep. _

'_Zuko, please my love, listen to me.' She said as she pulled him up to face her. His eyes opened and closed several times and his head continued to nod as he tried to fight off sleep, but she was running out of time. 'Zuko, listen. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you.' She embraced him strongly and held him in her arms for a moment before a noise outside reminded her that she needed to hurry. 'Remember this Zuko, no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.' And then she walked away. That was the last memory he had of his mother and the last piece of advice he had ever heard from her._

Zuko became silent as his story ended and Tamara respected his silence. Neither of them had paid attention to where they were walking and neither could remember when they had stopped, but as the prince's memories came to an end Tamara realized they were standing at the top of a small hill. Zuko's eyes remained distant as he stared off into the horizon, blindly watching the trees as they swayed from a slight breeze. There was nothing else to say and Tamara had a feeling that she knew what happened next. She and the master healer had been just two of the thousands requested to attend the burial ceremony of the Fire Lord Azulon, whom had unexpectedly passed away in his sleep, and the Initiation Ceremony to celebrate the reign of the new Fire Lord, Ozai. For some reason unknown to the attendees the late Fire Lord Azulan had renounced Iroh's birthright to the throne, but no one argued with the decision. The Fire Nation needed a new fire lord and Iroh had vanished from the war, leaving the throne open to his younger brother. Then the news came out that Fire Lady Ursa had also passed away and, unlike the late fire lord's funeral whom had thousands of attendants, her ceremony only consisted of two; her husband and son. Whispers soon spread throughout every village and town that foul play had occurred but as the war waged on and good news continued to arrive, those whispers soon slowed and stopped altogether and the dark events were forgotten. Besides, the fire lady had hardly ever been seen by the public, who was to say whether it was foul play or a coincidence that both she and the Fire Lord Azulon happened to be deathly ill at the same time? Master Maruai had said one or two things to her, but had let it go due to her young age at the time and the fear that unwanted ears would hear him.

Tamara continued to stand beside the prince as his memories held his attention. He had heard those rumors several times, but his young mind would not believe it and so he learned to block it all out. He knew that his father had an uncontrollable temper, but he could not believe that he could actually murder his own wife and father. Zuko had never really cared for his grandfather; he never had the time or the patience to deal with his youngest grandson and so his passing was of no real concern to the young boy. His grandfather was old and there was no arguing the fact that he must have died of old age, but his mother was a different matter. She had always seemed so young and healthy, but looks could be deceiving and he just could not believe that his father had something to do with it. His mother had been sick, he used to tell himself, it was some unknown, incurable illness and she had not told him because she did not want him to worry. Even in his older age Zuko still stood by that story that he had come up with as a child and not even his voice of reason could convince him otherwise.

After the death of his wife there was nothing that could quell Fire Lord Ozai's anger and, at times, could be almost deadly. For several months Zuko was left alone with his father and there was no one to protect him from his father's wrath. Soon Zuko's temper and demeanor began to change for the worst despite his mother's last request to never forget who he was. He allowed anger to control his life and it helped him survive; Fire Lord Ozai had wanted his son to be just like him and soon their tempers were almost matched until his uncle came back. As soon as his uncle walked through the doors Zuko had thrown himself into his arms; the last bit of comfort he had left.

Tamara reached a hand out to his and gave it a tight squeeze as a sign of comfort. It was one thing to lose parents at an age that you could hardly remember them, it was an entirely different matter to lose a loving parent whom you had spent so much time with and she could only imagine what Zuko had gone through as a child. The simple gesture seemed to snap him out of his trance and he blinked several times and then looked at her as if surprised to still see her standing there.

"I've… I've never been able to talk about that before." He said slowly, as if confused that he had so openly talked about his past. Until today, his uncle was the only one he had ever told and it had been so many years ago that telling it again felt almost as if it had happened in another life time.

"Sometimes it's better to talk about things rather than keeping them bottled up." She replied, remembering the master healer imparting those same words of wisdom to her. After a moment's silence Tamara stood up as tall as she could and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "Hey, come on, this was supposed to be a fun day; not a day to bring back bad memories. We need something to cheer us up." Zuko nodded in agreement-enough was enough. Tamara was silent for a moment and then a smile came to her lips as a noise she had been concentrating on grew louder. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She said before jogging off of the trail and into the neighboring trees and out of sight before he could stop her.

Zuko stood alone in confusion under the shadow of a huge tree, Tamara had not given any hint of where she had taken off to and he had to fight the urge to take off after her. Moments later he heard her calling him and he sprang into action, immediately thinking that she was in trouble by how distant her voice was. He charged passed the same trees that Tamara had passed by and found her waiting for him several feet away, urging him to hurry up and an excited smile upon her lips. When he had finally reached her side Zuko immediately looked around for the danger and asked her what was wrong. Tamara let out a small laugh and shook her head to show that there was no danger. Taking his hand she pulled him along farther from the path and through the maze of trees before stopping.

"Ready…." She did not have to finish as she pulled away a few branches to the side that were concealing her secret. Zuko gasped as he saw what lay ahead of them; a huge waterfall thundered and careened down the face of a moss-covered cliff and broke off into two smaller waterfalls before crashing into crystal blue waters below. Mist from the waterfalls danced about in the sunlight, the sun's rays hitting it just right to give off three perfect rainbows that arched high above the smaller falls. The rumbling from the waterfalls echoed slightly through the cavern and Zuko was surprised that he hadn't heard it earlier. Tamara took his hand again and led him down a small trail and to a large boulder that jutted over the edge of the cliff opposite of the waterfalls and allowed the two fire benders to see all around them. Zuko looked on silent awe as he took in the sight around him; there was no way to deny it- the waterfalls were amazing and beautiful. Tamara smiled happily as she caught the look on the prince's face; this was exactly what they both needed. After a few moments the healer left Zuko's side and walked over to the edge of the boulder and peered down at the pool below them, some ten feet down, and another smile crossed her lips.

"Can you swim?" She asked, turning back to the prince. Zuko cocked his one eyebrow at her before answering.

"Yes." He said slowly. What was she up to? He watched as she pulled her shoes off and removed her bag from her shoulder before continuing.

"Do you like to swim?" She asked. She gave him a moment to answer but when he remained silent she made her way back to the edge of the boulder and looked down once more. Taking one more mischievous glance at the prince Tamara turned away and launched herself off the cliff, diving into the cool, crystal waters below. The prince ran to the edge of the boulder in time to see her feet sink below the surface. He waited impatiently for her to resurface and then watched as her head broke through the surface, rubbing the water from her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Tamara, are you crazy? You can't just jump off a cliff without knowing how deep the water is." He called down to her, his voice echoing along the cliff faces. Tamara laughed before answering him.

"The water was clear enough to see the bottom. Come on, Zuko, the water feels good after a long walk through the woods." She sank below the surface for a moment but rose again in time to hear his answer.

"I don't think so." He yelled back to her over the roar of the falls.

"Come on." She cried out encouragingly. Zuko only shook his head and vanished, leaving Tamara alone in the clear pond. A frown came to Tamara's lips in disappointment; she thought that a swim would not only be enjoyable but a relief from the bad memories of their pasts. For a moment she felt foolish, but Zuko had requested that she act like herself; he would just have to get used to it. Sighing in defeat Tamara began to swim towards shore when a dark shadow flew over her and landed with a great splash behind her. A moment later Zuko's head broke the surface of the water and smiled at the healer. Tamara laughed with delight and splashed him playfully before ducking under the water to avoid his retaliation. Zuko waited patiently for her to resurface and watched her every movement until she was forced to come back up for air. He gave her only a moment to catch her breath before he attacked, pushing his body forward to send of small wave rolling towards her and then splashing her when she became distracted. Tamara laughed and ducked back under only to pop up right in front of him and kiss him on the lips before dunking him playfully. Zuko came up spluttering and shook the excess water from his eyes.

"Now you're in for it, Tamara!" He called out over the roar of the falls and dove back under the water towards her.

General Iroh snorted in content as he began to wake up. With a loud, wide-mouthed yawn the old man stretched and felt his old bones pop and creak as they warmed up to the movements. The boulder and tree he had been reclining on were not the most comfortable objects he had ever fallen asleep on, but he felt well rested and ready to head back to the ship.

"Are we ready to go, you two?" He asked, turning around in a full circle as he looked for his two companions. "Tamara? Prince Zuko?" But neither the healer nor his nephew answered him and the old general realized that he was alone. Looking up General Iroh realized that the sun was much further along its path in the sky that it had been before his nap. Had he really been asleep for that long? Glancing around the forest floor the old general found the obvious footprints of both teens and took off after them; the crew would be out looking for them soon and it was time to be heading back before the tide moved in and left the ship stranded. Their trail was not hard to follow and after several minutes found himself standing upon a small hill and looking down upon swaying tree tops below. When General Iroh looked down again to find where their prints went next he realized that they had stopped here for some time and then headed off again through the forest's foliage. That was when he heard the distant rumble of rushing water and as the old general followed the prints he figured that his nephew and the healer were heading in that direction. The rumbling grew closer and as he pushed a leafy branch out of his way General Iroh gasped as the amazing sight overwhelmed him. With the sun nearer to the horizon the increased angle of sunlight reflected through the swirling mist of the falls and made the three rainbows far more brilliant than Zuko or Tamara had ever seen it. The old man stood in silent awe at the sight before him and allowed a moment of respect to pass before he got back to the matter at hand.

Tearing his eyes away from the spectacle General Iroh looked around and found something draped across a large boulder outcropping and walked up to it; realizing that he no longer needed to follow the teenagers' tracks. There before him were two pairs of shoes, Tamara's messenger bag and Prince Zuko's armor thrown across the boulder. The old general looked around carefully as he tried to spot the prince and the healer; he was not sure about what he would find once he spotted the two teens. From far below him a ring of laughter echoed up through the canyon and reached his ears, followed by the unmistakable sound of splashing and more laughter. Peering over the edge of the boulder General Iroh looked on in surprise to find both Tamara and Prince Zuko swimming in a pool of clear blue water and, more importantly, they were not doing what he had feared, but… playing. That was what surprised him the most; the fact that his nephew was actually enjoying himself and playing around.

General Iroh watched in silence as the prince pushed Tamara into the smallest waterfall and swam away, only to have the healer swim out from behind the thundering curtain and chase him down. The old general sat and watched them for several more minutes until he looked up at the sky to find that it was growing later by the minute. He hated to interrupt the teens' fun and would have let them continue on for as long as they wanted to, but they really needed to get back to the ship.

"Prince Zuko, Tamara, it's time to go!" He called down over the cliff and loud enough to be heard above the falls. Zuko looked up first and saw his uncle peering down at them and he immediately stopped and looked away in embarrassment at being caught by his uncle. Tamara looked up soon after and gasped in shock; they had both completely lost track of time and had also forgotten that they had left General Iroh behind. "Come on, you two, we should get going!" He yelled down to them and Tamara was relieved that he did not sound angry or upset about being stranded by himself.

"We're coming, General Iroh!" She called back up to him. She and Zuko quickly made their way towards shore, climbed out and began to weave themselves in and out of the rocks and trees that lined the steep hill. General Iroh offered his hand to Tamara as she reached the top of the cliff and she took it gratefully. Zuko came up soon afterwards and headed towards his armor and boots without looking at his uncle or the healer. Tamara squeezed as much of the excess water out of her hair and clothes and then hurried to put on her shoes and messenger bag and, soon, they were ready to go and heading back in the direction that they had come.

"I didn't think that we would be out for this long. I am sure that the crew will be out looking for us by now." General Iroh said with a smile as they continued up the path.

"I'm sorry, General Iroh. We must have lost track of time when…."

"Don't worry, Tamara." He said with a chuckle. "There's no harm done and it's not everyday that my nephew has a good time doing anything else but his training." Both healer and general looked at the prince for a reaction, but all he did was clear his throat and continue walking.

"What's wrong, Zuko? You were having fun a minute ago." Tamara said, confused as to the sudden change in the prince's behavior.

"I think I know. My nephew is not used to behaving in the way you two just were; I think he's embarrassed. Am I right, Prince Zuko?" Tamara looked back in surprise to see Zuko's reaction; she knew that he was not really one to fool around, but she had not thought about the possibility that he would get embarrassed if someone saw him. Zuko scowled slightly at his uncle as if to tell him to keep quiet, but Tamara and the general realized it as his answer.

"There's nothing wrong with having a little fun every once in a while, Zuko."

"She's right, you know. I enjoyed hearing you laugh and seeing you smile. It's very becoming of you, Nephew, you should try it more often."

"Alright, I get it!" Zuko sighed heavily in defeat. He took Tamara's hand in his own and looked into her eyes before he spoke again. "I'm sorry." He said, still facing Tamara, but General Iroh caught a quick glance in his direction and the old general knew that the apology was meant for the both of them. Zuko was truly apologizing for his actions; he did have a fun time at the falls, but he hadn't expected anyone except Tamara to see him. However, the more he thought about it the more he realized that it really was not as bad as he had first thought. His uncle and Tamara were the only ones to have seen him acting differently and they were the only two who mattered at all. Once that realization dawned on him, Zuko's mood immediately brightened and both healer and uncle saw it. Tamara accepted his apology without hesitation and General Iroh placed a hand upon each of the teenagers' shoulders and smiled.

"Well, now that that is settled; let's get back to the ship and get you two out of those wet clothes. A good day should end on a good note, not with a chill from damp clothes." The old general laughed heartily and the two teens followed him as he led the way down the path and back to the ship.

* * *

Okay I finally got this chapter up after a _long_ break. Sorry about that, but school, once again, got in the way. Anyways, on to the chapter talk. So we finally got to learn a bit more about Tamara's past and why she is so against the war. Yes, her parents were killed in a battle against the Earth Kingdom, but it was the Fire Nation who basically led them to their fate. We also got to learn a bit more about Zuko's past as well, though there are some obvious changes from the show.

There were a few things I was trying to accomplish with this chapter but I don't think that I made it very clear. The death of Tamara's parents was a way for her to have a bit of distance from the Fire Nation and gives her an excuse for not being completely loyal to her nation. As for Zuko's past; I never pictured his mother being apart of this story- I thought that she had died a long time ago since we had no idea what happened to her until the third season. Her death was a way for Zuko to connect with Tamara on a more emotional level- sort of how he and Katara connected in Crossroads of Destiny. Another thing I was trying to show was Zuko's connection with his father. Even though the rumors spread that Ozai had killed his wife and Zuko sort of believed them; he still decided to deny it. This is to show the absurdity of Zuko's thoughts about his father. Even after being banished, Zuko is still willing to do what his father asks and continues to try to get his approval and he is also willing to deny the obvious fact that his father is merciless.

Alright well that is the end of this chapter, the next chapter should be up this weekend and I promise that it is going to get more interesting very soon. Keep reviewing and look out for the next chapter. Bye for now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Music and a Legend

The sun had set a long time ago and now a small sliver of moon hung silently in the dark night sky, its dull light not strong enough to force even the dullest of stars into hiding. The three fire benders had arrived back on the ship without any further delays and soon the ship was underway and had been for the past several hours. Tamara and Zuko had each gone to their own rooms to change out of their wet clothes and, as soon as she was done, the healer quickly headed to her infirmary. Everything that had been collected earlier needed to be documented and most of the leaves and berries needed to be stored for drying while a few others needed to be placed in special containers to preserve them and keep them as fresh as possible. No one bothered her while she worked and by the time she was done the evening meal was being served and General Iroh was calling for both teenagers to come and eat. The old general was already sitting down and pouring a cup of tea for each person when Tamara entered the small room, but Zuko had yet to appear. Both general and healer waited patiently for the prince's arrival and, after several minutes, were rewarded by his presence.

"Tardiness is a cruel thing, Prince Zuko." General Iroh said as he wagged his chopsticks playfully in his nephew's direction, a smile playing across his lips as he chided the prince. "Poor Tamara and I had to wait for you with all this excellent food sitting before us; a torture if I ever heard one." He finished with a sad, mocking shake of his grizzled head and then a burst of laughter as he reached for the closest dish and began serving himself.

"Sorry." Zuko mumbled as he sat down on the other side of Tamara and began serving himself as well. He had spent the last half hour going through drawers of his belongings as he tried to find the only portrait of his mother that he owned. The talk that he and Tamara had had in the forest had brought countless memories flooding back to him and gave him the sudden urge to find the portrait. He knew it was somewhere in his room, but he hadn't found it yet, having not seen it since the first few months of his voyage. The portrait had brought back too many painful or heartbreaking memories and was too much at that time in his life that he had to put it away, but now he had the strong urge to find it and keep it, once again, in view. As Zuko dug into the tender meat of the roast duck he was eating, he tried to think of where else it could be and decided to pick up the search again after dinner. His thoughts were soon brought back to the table as Tamara and his uncle began talking about the day's events without him and soon he found himself jumping into the conversation as well. Talk remained cheerful throughout the rest of dinner, the past remained in the past, and before they knew it their stomachs were full and their appetites satisfied.

With a smile on his cheerful face and a happy pat to his swollen stomach General Iroh excused himself and said that he felt lucky after such a wonderful day. He left with another chuckle of anticipation and left the galley without saying another word of where he was going, but the teens were sure they already knew. Once the old general was gone Zuko turned to Tamara and asked a quiet favor of her and she accepted shyly, winning a small smile from the prince. Both had gone their separate ways for only a few moments and Tamara was the first one to arrive at their meeting place on the deck of the ship. Now she waited patiently for the prince to arrive, her flute resting slightly on her lips as she, herself, rested upon the cool steel of the deck with her eyes locked upon the stars above her.

The small night gems twinkled and glistened in the dark night sky, almost seeming to dance as the music from the ocean so far below reached them. Nature seemed to be adding her contribution to the music as well; the small waves adding their rhythm as they crashed upon the steel of the ship and a slight breeze began to blow as well, a smooth wind instrument all its own. Tamara played through another song as she tried to prepare herself for the prince's arrival. For several minutes her only companions were the stars and the moon, but they were soon joined by a third, and then the small group was finally complete.

Zuko made his way calmly across the deck; no torches had been lit to light the way and the small sliver of moon was only able to give everything a light gray outline, but he did not need light to show him the way. Ahead of him the smooth voice of the wooden instrument sang through the dark and led him across the deck towards the healer. Soon Zuko could see the faint image of Tamara lying upon the cool steel as she continued playing, seemingly unaware that he was approaching. His robes rustled softly as he made his way silently to her side without interrupting her, sat down, and waited for the song to end of its own accord. Tamara nodded her head briefly to acknowledge his presence but continued playing, without pausing, as she looked back up at the stars. The breeze continued dancing and swirling through the teenagers' hair and clothes, but remained only as soft as a whisper, as if it wanted its presence known but did not want to interrupt.

The song slowed to an end and after a moment Tamara lifted the instrument from her lips and pushed herself up until she was sitting beside the prince. The faint glow from the moon outlined the teenagers in silver and, with her eyes now adjusted to the dark, Tamara saw the smile of pleasure upon the prince's features. This was all he wanted and he was glad to see that Tamara no longer seemed nervous about playing in front of him.

"So, did you have anything in mind that you wanted to hear?" Tamara asked, breaking the silence. Zuko thought for a moment but could not think of anything; there were not very many songs he knew or liked and to try to describe the music to her would only confuse things and ruin the moment. With a shrug of his shoulders he said,

"I never really had anything in mind; I just wanted to hear you play." He hadn't meant to keep her waiting so long, but the urge to find his mother's portrait was too overwhelming to ignore. After several more fruitless efforts he finally found it in the one place he had been denying all along; the portrait had been hiding under his mattress. With satisfaction and a moment of reflection he stared at his mother's young face and placed the portrait on his nightstand where he would always be able to see her smiling, but sad, eyes. Now that the urges had subsided Zuko was happy to be able to relax and listen to Tamara and her flute, whatever song she felt like playing. With his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light, Zuko watched as Tamara rolled the flute back and forth in her hands as she tried to think. After a few moments's silence at looking at the stars Tamara stopped fidgeting and turned towards the prince to address him.

"I know of one that I can guarantee you've never heard before, but I want to know what you think about it when it ends." With a bit of encouragement from the prince Tamara replaced the flute to her lips and began to play, once again giving the instrument voice and allowing her fingers to quietly dance across its wooden surface.

As the music filled the silent night air General Iroh heard it and came out to watch from his perch on the helmsman's tower. He had been in the middle of playing a late game of Pai Sho when Tamara first began to play and he had missed it. A quick break had been called in order for the men to try to gather up as much money as they could before the next round started and the old man took the opportunity to step outside to listen. He nodded his head in approval as the slight breeze brought the notes of this new song to his ears; Tamara was very talented for being so young and it was nice to see that at least _one_ teenager on the ship enjoyed music. As the old man looked over the railing General Iroh was surprised to see that there were two bodies on deck instead of just one. It only took an instant to figure out who was with Tamara, even from that distance and poor lighting, and the old general could not help but feel a bit of jealousy towards the young healer. He could never get his nephew to sit down with him as he played an instrument, not _willingly_ anyways, and yet here he was, listening while Tamara played. The old general banished the twinge of jealousy from his body instantly, he could not hold it against Tamara; she had that special way of getting his nephew to relax and do things he would not usually do, and for that General Iroh was grateful.

Down below him, the song continued and captivated its small audience. Zuko continued to watch in silence and listened with interest as the healer played through the song. For the first minute or so the melody was peaceful and calm and the prince felt relaxed and allowed his eyelids to droop. With his eyes fully adjusted to the dim light he could now see Tamara more clearly and watched as she played; her eyes were half closed in the same fashion as his, her body swayed slightly in time with the music and her fingers stepped delicately across the smooth surface of the wood. The relaxation slowly broke apart when the music took on a much harsher tone, not one that ruined the song but gave the flute a new voice and a new mood. Soon that mood changed as well and the song became stronger and more proud, like one telling an epic story, and Zuko felt a small twinge of inspiration in his chest. None of the different moods changed the quality of the song; each note flowed into the next and nothing clashed, but gave the song voice and character. Strong music slowly faded away into its calm voice once again, soft and comforting, before slowing down and stopping all together, whispering off into the night as it ended.

The song had been much longer than Zuko had anticipated, but he liked it all the same. It was a song unlike any he had ever heard before and was surprised that all those emotions he seemed to feel came from just one simple instrument. Tamara opened her eyes and took the flute from her lips to rest in her lap before she looked at him.

"Well, what did you think?" She asked and waited for him to reply.

"I liked it," he admitted truthfully, "but why would you think that I've never heard it before?" Tamara let out a slight embarrassed giggle as she explained.

"I made it up. It's a song I usually play when I need to be comforted or inspired, like when I was under Zhao's command." Zuko's eyes grew wide and he shook his head in admiration. "I had a lot of help with it though," she blurted out, not wanting to take all the credit, "the inspiration came from a legend Master Maruai used to tell me when I was younger- about the creation of the stars." The prince only gave her a confused look. "You've never heard of it before? It's one of my favorites." Master Maruai had made it seem like it was a famous legend and that she was not the only child to ever hear it. Zuko looked away for a moment, he had not heard that many stories when he was a kid; there were not that many people in his life that could, or would, do anything with him, let alone tell him stories or even tuck him into bed at night. By the time his uncle came back from the war, the young prince felt that he was too old for such nonsense and lost the opportunity that had been open to him. Now, with absolute embarrassment written upon his face, Zuko looked into her eyes and paused for a moment before asking the question that he dreaded to ask.

"What is it about?" He felt so childish asking for someone to tell him a story, but when he looked back up from his embarrassment, he saw that Tamara thought nothing of it and was more than happy to comply. She paused for a moment to recall everything in the story and, once satisfied, launched into the legend, just as the master healer had done for her so many years ago.

_'Long ago, when the earth was new, there were no stars to light up the night sky.'_ She began. '_Back then, everyone got along and there were no wars, no crimes; the only deaths were from natural causes or by accident. The world was at peace during these times, and though the nations had just been formed, everyone was viewed in the same way. Hundreds of years passed in this manner, but as the years went on, things began to change; battles and wars broke out and murders and theft became almost a part of daily life. Nothing was ever the same again and some people lived in fear, while others tried to deal with the changes and accept it as part of their lives. But out of the darkness of these times came hope in the shape of courageous people fighting for what was right. These people went up against any form of evil that came across them, helping others in times of need; even at the cost of their own lives. _

_'The Great Spirits that watch over our world noticed these changes in the mortals and watched in nervous anticipation and worry. There was little that could be done to control the people and they were forced to sit back and let the world run its course, all hoping that things would turn out alright in the end. Some entered the mortal world and tried to calm down the warring nations, but were unsuccessful and seemed almost powerless to stop the changing world. When the Spirits noticed these brave people fighting for what was right, they began to think of ways to help the humans. It was Han Lee, the great owl; the one who passes judgment of where a spirit goes to rest, that came up with an idea. The people of Earth needed guardians, someone willing to help them and able to be there for them, someone they could truly depend on and could be there for them when the Great Spirits could not. The spirit world was no place for these guardians and so a special place was set up for these heroes, brave men, and women. _

_'As years passed, the world began seeing strange lights in the night sky, something they had never witnessed before other than the moon. Each year there seemed to be more of these strange lights and before long there were hundreds of thousands of them resting above in the darkness of the night_.' As she said this, Tamara's hand swept across the sky and Zuko followed it with his eyes, watching the stars sparkle high above them, shimmering as if in pride that they were being acknowledged. '_These lights, called stars now, are said to be the spirits of those heroes and brave people. When they die, Han Lee goes to them and shows them the way to the heavens to continue their watch over us. The night sky was a far better position for these new guardians. Unlike the Spirit World, they could be seen in any part of the world and were always there during the time when fear seemed to rule the most- in the dark of the night where dark shadows could be hiding anything behind their veils. And whenever there is a time where no hero can be found, no one to help another in trouble, a spirit falls from the sky, day or night, rushing to the rescue; giving new strength where needed, whispering a few encouraging words to the ears, and the courage to keep going. What we call a shooting star is the spirit falling from the heavens, racing to continue the job it started on earth. And as old heroes fall, so new heroes rise to take up the challenge._

_'Anyone, whether it be someone as normal as you or me, or a mother protecting her child, to someone as strong as the Avatar-the one who brings order and peace to the world- can be up there watching over us each night, as long as they have proven themselves worthy by Han Lee, waiting for the chance to help us again. The spirits remain in the sky and continue their duties for as long as they want and when they get too tired they move on to the Spirit World and a new spirit can come to take their place. That way we always have someone looking out for us. As long as there are men and women still willing to do the right thing, the night sky will never be empty and you can always find comfort in their gleaming light.' _Tamara finished and looked to Zuko, his eyes still locked on the stars. When he finally did look back to her, it was only to scoff at the story.

"You don't still believe that, do you?"

"Of course, don't you?" Zuko shook his head.

"It's just a story, it isn't true. We know what stars are and they're not spirits." Tamara let a sigh escape her; sometimes Zuko could be so close-minded.

"Stories have to have an origin somewhere, some inspiration or truth that makes an aspect of the story true. It doesn't matter if it's a legend, what matters is that it gives people hope." She left his gaze and looked up to the night sky to see the shimmering lights of the guardians above her. "I've always found the legend comforting, the thought that there is always someone watching over you. Even during the day, when you can't see them, you can still find comfort in the fact that they are always there.

"People might not remember or know about the legend and the origin of the stars, but that doesn't mean that people don't recognize and celebrate them. The stars not only provide courage and comfort to people but inspire stories as well, in the form of constellations such as the Great Platypus bear and her cub who show the right direction to go and the first Benders of all the elements- The Dragon, the Badger mole, the Sky Bison and the Moon. All the constellations are honored and each star has a name that makes up that constellation; so even though the stars may be viewed differently, they will never be truly forgotten and that means that the spirits won't be either."

Zuko looked back up at the "spirits" and, as he did so, stood up and walked to the railing of the ship. Leaning against the cool steel, he peered out into the night. _If someone is always watching over us, why doesn't anyone come down and help me? _Surely after all he had been through-the loss of his mother, the Agni Kai between him and his father, and now this Agniforsaken quest to capture the avatar, along with everything else he had been through- was enough to get at least some help or comfort. He sighed and looked down at the white foam that bounced off the bow of the ship and trailed away into the darkness of the night. Once again he thought about everything he had been through and wandered if anything would ever return to normal. After a moment he scoffed again at the story and glared at the stars, there was no one up there that could help him. He did not need anyone's help, he had made it this far on his own and he would continue to go on his own- without the help of the so-called guardians.

Tamara had watched as the prince left her side and went to the railing of the ship, the stars making a glimmering outline around him as he stood. She had sensed that something was wrong with him, but remained where she was- he seemed lost in his own thoughts again and she did not want to disturb him. Taking her gaze from the prince the healer's eyes settled upon the stars above her and watched as they sparkled and shone in the black velvet of the sky. She, too, soon found herself lost in thought and the silence remained between the two teenagers. Tamara moved her head slowly from left to right and tried to take in as much of the scenery as possible. The legend of the stars had not discriminated against any of the nations, every nation was up there together; the people of the Fire Nation, the tribesmen of the Water Tribe, the people of the Earth Kingdom and the nomads of the Air Temples. They are all up there and mixed together and there were no barriers that separated them like the barriers down on Earth. Tamara continued to look up in sad envy; that was what she wanted down here on the mortal plane- a place where there were no wars and people no longer hated or feared each other.

After another moment the healer stood up and made her way to the prince's side to see how he was doing. Once she had made her way to the railing Zuko looked over at her and after a moment pulled her closer to him. He mumbled something into her hair that sounded almost like an apology, though Tamara could not be sure, and then was silent once again. Both pairs of young eyes stared off into the heavens above them, the stars seeming to shimmer in approval, and the flute left forgotten upon the deck, whispering quietly in its own voice.

………………………………...

Kind of weird I know, but somewhat important later on in the story. I did not mean for this chapter to be so long, just a short few pages to put an end to the day in the woods, but it turned out a little differently. Um… not much to say about this chapter; Zuko's need to find his mother's portrait was just a sign of how much he missed her and realized that he had been neglecting her memory, the legend and the flute play their parts along the rest of the story and Tamara is finally starting to be more comfortable around the prince. Not much action in this one I know as well as the fact that this story is going very slow, but it will get faster and things begin to pick up in the next chapter involving Tamara again.

The legend was a thought of my own making with inspiration coming from the Lion King and the Egyptian god Anubis. I am happy with the way the legend came out and for all you readers out there: don't be close-minded like Zuko, have fun with it. The fact that someone is always up there watching over us can either be comforting or a kind of creepy, depending on how you see it. Anyways, I think that is it. School is once again getting in the way but I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed and appreciated so please, please, please review and let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Memories and Nightmares

Chapter 21: Memories and Nightmares

The ship was thrown into an excited turmoil as a report of an avatar sighting was heard. Two weeks without any action at all had left most of the crew antsy and bored, especially the prince, and they were more than willing to get prepared to leave. Tamara and General Iroh watched from the sidelines as soldiers went back and forth across the deck, some carrying the prince's armor, while others pulled on the harnesses of the agitated komodo rhinos. The animals were just as agitated for being kept corralled for so long and it took two men per beast to get them under control as they lowed and thrashed about in the warmth of the sun.

"Hurry up. I don't want to lose them. Get those rhinos under control and down the ramp!" Zuko's voice roared out above those of the rhinos. He was anxious to get going and every time he was in a hurry no one else seemed to go fast enough. The prince walked to his uncle's side and held a map out in front of him for the old man to see. "This is where the helmsman said he saw the avatar's bison land; it's about five miles or more inland and it's going to take us forever to get there if they don't pick up the pace!"

"Calm down, nephew. They're almost ready, see? It shouldn't take long now." With an angry growl the prince forced the map into his uncle's hands and went back to yelling at the crew and General Iroh sighed and shook his head in defeat. Just as the old general predicted, the soldiers were ready to go within a few moments and Zuko huffed as he finally jumped onto the rhino that was being held steady for him. Yanking the reins harshly he soon had control over the beast and pulled up alongside his uncle once again.

"Aren't you coming, Uncle?" He asked impatiently.

"Not this time, Prince Zuko; I thought I would stay here and keep Tamara company. Besides, you are clearly in a hurry to get going and a man of my age would only slow you down." Zuko could not argue with his uncle's logic and it did not really matter if the old man came or not, he only stayed out of the way and let everyone else do the work. Turning from his uncle Zuko looked down to Tamara and nodded as she said good bye to him before kicking his heels into the rhino's side and racing down the ramp to join his awaiting soldiers. The prince had never asked Tamara to go along on these expeditions; he had always thought that there was no reason for her to get involved and she had never shown any signs that she was disappointed in his excluding her. Both healer and general watched in silence as the party made their way around a large sand dune and disappeared.

"Hm, what should we do now, Tamara? Most of the men are gone and I don't think there is a village with a decent shopping center anywhere near here." Tamara smiled and shook her head; she could not think of anyone she had ever met that liked to shop as much as General Iroh.

"Where are we now, Sire? Maybe there's a place we can stop when Zuko gets back." She suggested as she watched the old man scan through the tattered map. _Perhaps we could buy the ship a new map as well_, she thought. It was obvious that that map had been used a lot in its two year voyage. General Iroh muttered to himself as his old eyes skimmed the faded parchment; some names were more legible than others, but, of course, the ones that he needed were faded and hard to see.

"My nephew pointed out this beach to me," he said as his eyes followed the dotted path that marked the ship's expedition since they were all sent from the Fire Nation, "and the nearest village seems to be Aschima, half a day's sail from here." Tamara started at the name of the village; why did that name sound so familiar? The healer peered over the general's shoulder to see the village for herself. Aschima, a peninsula connected to a larger land mass of the Earth Kingdom, stood out more than anything else on the map, even though the words were faded and hardly legible. Suddenly it hit her, almost as hard as a physical hit, and she reeled as memories of burning houses, screaming women and children, and the bloody, burnt bodies of several Earth Kingdom men flashed before her eyes.

"Tamara!" The old general grabbed her as the healer lost her balance and held her up until she could stand on her own again. "What's wrong? What happened?" The ship was hardly making any movement at all and there was no other reason for her to have stumbled as much as she did.

"It's… it's nothing." She said, her voice shaking. "I'm sorry; I need to go sit down." Tamara shook her head and walked unsteadily across the deck and through the door to the tower.

"Of course." He said quietly as he watched her leave. He was worried about her, but he did not want to force her to tell him what was wrong. Perhaps she was getting sick, being a healer meant that you were prone to all kinds of illnesses and Tamara had yet be to sick on this ship. Still, General Iroh felt it was a cause for concern and decided that he or Prince Zuko would have to check on her soon. Now without the company of his nephew or the young healer the old general sighed and decided to see who else had been left behind on the ship.

Hours later the disgruntled crew and their angry prince arrived back on the ship, once again empty handed and highly annoyed at being beaten by mere children. General Iroh sighed with relief; he had been on his way to check on Tamara, whom he had not seen all day, when his nephew arrived. Now that he was here, the general felt that his nephew should be the one to talk to her. Prince Zuko had his back to the old general when he walked up and it was obvious that the younger man was not in a good mood. His swears and berates at the crew reached General Iroh's ears far before he reached his nephew's side and the old man could do nothing but cringe in distaste; it was obvious that the search had not gone well and that his nephew had been spending far too much time with the older men of the ship.

"Prince Zuko, I need to talk to you."

"What do you want, Uncle?" The prince spun around in his fury to face his uncle. General Iroh looked at his nephew's face in surprise; four streaks of dried blood crossed his right temple and reached an inch in length across his face.

"What happened, Prince Zuko?"

"That damn flying _rat_ attacked me. I had the avatar in my grasp when it came out of nowhere." He snarled slightly as he placed a hand over the scratches; it did not hurt but it just the feeling of it made his anger flare up again. "If I get any diseases from that-"

"I don't think that they would keep a diseased animal in their group, Nephew. Listen to me; something is wrong with Tamara and I think you should go down and talk to her." Almost immediately the anger left the prince's eyes and was replaced by concern.

"What happened? What did you say to her?"

"I'm not sure; we were looking at the map and talking about the nearest shopping village when she said she needed to sit down. I was on my way to check on her when you arrived and I think that she will open up more if you go down and talk to her." With a distracted huff the prince sent his soldiers scattering in every direction as he ordered them back to their posts and chores before going down to find Tamara, leaving his uncle, once again, alone to ponder the young girl's behavior. It was hours later as the old man stood by the railing with the sun at his back that he saw the village of Aschima, once a lively shopping village, now nothing more than a crumbled ghost town. Walls of houses had crumbled into themselves, roofs had caved in and every building that was not a pile of rubble wore a thick coat of soot and ash. The old general could tell that a battle had waged here not long ago, judging the fact that weather and other elements had not entirely erased away the evidence. There was no living soul in sight and the survivors, if there were any, had left their homes long ago, adding their numbers to the growing mass of refugees suffering from the war.

Behind the village a hill sat in silence; its body barren of any trees and life it once held. A breeze blew up and kicked loose sand and ash about since nothing was there to hold it down and an eerie silence seemed to fall over the ship as it passed the abandoned shore. General Iroh stared off towards the ruins long after the lonely hill and shore had vanished from his sight, pulling at his beard as he thought of the coincidence between Tamara's behavior and the unfortunate demise of the village.

Down below Zuko found Tamara in her infirmary aimlessly rearranging her supplies to new locations and then subconsciously moving them back to their original places, her mind in another time and place. So many hurtful memories were flooding back and racing through her mind, memories that had been safely locked away in the back of her mind ever since she had arrived on Zuko's ship. And now that they were coming back, they were overwhelming the poor girl to the point of making her sick, to the point that that was all she saw or heard.

The village of Aschima had, at one time, been controlled by the Fire Nation, but when a rebellious group of earth benders had attacked and killed several of the soldiers an urgent message was sent out for reinforcements. Zhao's fleet was the first to respond and was Tamara's introduction to the war just three weeks after being recruited to his command. Once they had arrived the healer was forced to watch in horror as the rebels were killed as punishment and set as an example for the rest of the village and then the village itself was set on fire. The village no longer carried the numerous resources that the progressing army needed and so it would have been a waste of time and effort to keep the village under control, but that did not mean that the crimes of the villagers could go ignored. The surviving villagers were allowed to escape; the fleet had been on the way to the battlegrounds and could not be bothered with chasing down the refugees and so the army left the village to burn to the ground. Tamara had merely been a spectator to the event, but the fact that she saw first hand what her nation was doing to the rest of the world was far more of a shock than anything she had ever witnessed in her life and the fact that she could not help or put a stop to it made her feel just as guilty as if she had participated.

Zuko watched for a few more moments of the mindless wandering before clearing his throat to betray his presence and waited for Tamara to acknowledge him. Her eyes seemed distant and blank as she looked up at him, indicating that she was troubled with other things and thinking of nothing else. She did not even notice the small injuries he had obtained from his recent encounter, something he knew she would normally fuss over once she saw it.

"Tamara are you alright? Uncle Iroh said that you weren't feeling well. He's worried about you." The healer merely glanced up at him and then looked away again as if afraid that the prince might be able to peer through her eyes and read her thoughts.

"I'm fine; I just remembered some work that I had to do." Zuko frowned as he caught her lie; he had been around her enough to know when she was hiding something and when she wasn't.

"You know, if something's bothering you I wish you would just tell me what it is rather than try to pass it off as nothing." He had not meant to sound as stern as he did, but the frustration of not catching the avatar and Tamara's evasive behavior was building up inside him and making him. With that said he left the infirmary to allow Tamara time to think about what he had said and, hopefully, decide to tell him what was going on. Tamara watched the prince as he walked out of the infirmary, his words still buzzing in her head along with the sounds of her memories. She knew that it was wrong to lie to the prince and his uncle, but the guilt and memories of her past were hers alone to deal with and she was not sure how to go about telling her experiences anyways. The healer stood alone in the infirmary with her thoughts, unwilling and unsure of what to do, feeling hurt and guilty for what she had done to the prince.

Dinner that night was difficult to get through; Tamara was not in any mood to eat and the prince's mood was no better than it had been earlier that day. General Iroh sat silently beside his nephew; his thoughts troubled by both Tamara and the ruins of Aschima and, once again, tried to make sense of everything that happened. The rest of the night was uneventful and everyone went about their last minute chores before going to bed. Those who did not have the night shift shuffled tiredly to their rooms and soon everything was quiet on the open seas as the ship sailed on in the night. There was only one room in particular that did not resemble the rest of the ship in quiet solace. Within the safety of her room Tamara tossed and turned in her sleep, her arms and legs twitching as she left the real world for the dream world.

-Dream Sequence-

Tamara looked around her in confusion. She was no longer on Zuko's ship, but on land, and once again in her soldier's armor. A half moon sat and gazed above them, partially hiding its face behind a neighboring cloud, not wanting to see the bloodshed that was about to take place. Looking ahead of her was a village, only a few miles away from where she was. Tamara heard voices behind her and she spun around to see Zhao barking out orders and grim faced or masked soldiers were filing up and heading out.

"Move out!" He yelled and she was forced into line and marched off along with the rest of the soldiers. As they arrived closer to the village, Tamara saw a line of movement in front of her and her mouth went dry with fear. _This was my first battle._ She thought as recognition hit her. She was back in the war, the first battle she had ever fought in!

"No, I can't do this again." She said to herself, trying to force her feet from taking another step, but they ignored her mental commands and marched on, stamping along with the rest of the soldiers.

"Ready… FIRE!!" Zhao yelled behind the lines and a barrage of fire balls flew over her head and illuminated the Earth Kingdom soldiers in front of her as fire rained down among them. Men scattered as the rocks of flame crashed to the ground and the air filled with cries of agony and pain.

"Fire!" The new commander ordered again and the next volley flew into the air. This time the earth benders among the soldiers were ready and able to lift a huge shield of rock and earth to protect their side. Once the barrages ceased, roars filled the air and the enemy launched their attack, charging towards the Fire Nation. An echo answered from the fire soldiers and the charge began, Tamara still forced to follow them. Both nation waves crashed together and fire and earth fell on both sides. Tamara found herself face to face with an earth bending soldier and the two came together, the healer sending a blast of fire at the man only to keep him at bay and he sending a huge boulder straight for her, his intentions deadly. As Tamara dodged another flying boulder, the earth beneath her feet shifted and, for just a moment, she felt as if she was walking on air. But the feeling was short-lived when gravity pulled her down to her waist into the new soft sand. Forgetting the earth bender in front of her, Tamara frantically tried to claw her way out, knowing that everyone else from the Fire Nation was too enthralled in the battle to help her out, when she saw something running towards her.

Two Earth Kingdom soldiers, eager to prove themselves in their first battle, were charging straight for her. Giant earth spikes formed in front of them as they raised their hands, fingers spread out, and soon launched their weapons at their helpless enemy. In a desperate attempt, Tamara threw a wall of fire in front of her, somehow hoping that her element could help her against the attack. The ground shook and cried in protest as the spikes punctured great holes into their place of origin, each one missing the trapped healer in the soldiers' eagerness. Tamara watched as the soldiers closed in and both jumped in the air, their feet coming together as they came back down, the attack intentionally made to start up a wave of spikes that would rush towards the fire bender and pierce her entire body.

The grounded weapons had only just started erupting from the surface when something came over Tamara, taking control of her body. Just as the spikes were closing in, flames erupted from the girl and a yell erupted from her throat. Tamara now found herself watching her soldier form from the middle of the battle. She watched in horror as her mirror-self jumped from the sand pit and lunged at the two young benders, their screams ringing through the air as their bodies burst into flames. Her hungry element took little time in charring the two benders and eating its fill before slowly shrinking and calming down. Snarling, the fire bender then launched herself at her first attacker, who was too dumbfounded to do anything but stare at the burnt remains of his young comrades.

"No, stop! You can't do this!" Tamara yelled to herself. A roar sounded behind her and she found another soldier heading straight for her. Tamara braced herself for the impact of the collision; only to find that the soldier ran straight passed her as if she were invisible. Shaking, she turned back to her dream self in time to see the soldier fall.

"Stop! Snap out of it. You can't do this!" Tamara yelled, running after her, her pleas seeming to fall on deaf ears. They were nearing the village and the Earth Kingdom lines were thinning, leaving the innocent inhabitants unprotected and vulnerable. The air was now filled with smoke and dust, the sight and smell of blood, burning flesh, and death rolled over Tamara's senses as she watched herself kill another soldier and head closer to the village, following the line of death and destruction that her nation had already created.

She ran right for her dream self and as they neared the village, the scene changed again and her soldier-self faded and disappeared into thin air, still charging off into the distance. It was now day time but Tamara found herself in the same predicament. Again she was forced into a march towards another line of defense from the opposing side and again she saw herself turn into an evil monster that thirsted for blood. The scene around her continued changing and showed every battle that she had ever fought in. The last scene came around and the soldier-Tamara ran after a small group of runaway villagers and the healer gave chase after them.

"Stop!" She ordered as she caught up to her. She reached a hand out to try to grab the other's shoulder, and succeeded. The dream Tamara turned around and smiled evilly at herself, her eyes were the deadly gold color and blood streaked across her face and hands. For an instant, both healer and killer stared at each other, eyes of gold and eyes of red-amber locked together, as if they would stay that way forever. Suddenly, movement caught her attention and Tamara looked on in horror as the other raised her hand to her.

-End Dream-

Lieutenant Ji was on night patrol and he walked quietly down the hall of the slumbering ship when Tamara's voice caught his attention. From behind the closed door, he could hear her pleas for someone to stop and became concerned; he knew something was wrong but he had to consider whether or not it was smart to walk in on Prince Zuko's girlfriend to check on her. Not knowing what else to do and deciding that there was only one smart and safe way to handle the situation, the lieutenant walked up to the general's door and knocked urgently. After a few moments the door cracked open slowly and General Iroh's tired face came into view.

"Lieutenant," he yawned widely, "is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry to have to bother you at this hour, Sir, but it's the healer. Something isn't

right-" He did not have time to finish before the old general became fully alert and hurried to Tamara's door, the same pleas reaching his ears. Her terrified cries urged him to continue on and he quickly opened the door and walked in. The candles and torches awoke as General Iroh snapped his fingers and the small flames revealed a sleeping, but frantic, Tamara. She was breathing hard and she continued to toss and turn as her dream took over her.

"Stop!" She yelled out desperately, her hand held out in front of her. Almost immediately the girl froze, her whole body rigid and still. Knowing only that the healer was having a horrible dream, the old man grabbed her lightly by the shoulders and tried to wake her.

"Tamara! Tamara, wake up!"

-Dream Sequence-

Tamara looked on in horror as the other raised her hand and a flame appeared before her and began to grow, roaring in eagerness as it gained volume. Her mind was telling her to run, but her body remained frozen in place, either by fear or something else, and all she could do was stare into the growing flame.

"Tamara, Tamara…." The healer heard someone call her name and she looked over the shoulder of herself and saw the face of Zhao lit up by the flame, a toothy grin flashing in the fire light, as he repeated her name with a hideous, mocking laugh. The flame caught her attention once again as it was launched at her, the fire too close for her to dodge it, and cried out as the flames engulfed her.

-End Dream-

Tamara shot up in bed, her arms crossed in front of her face to block the oncoming attack, her cry following her back as she woke up. Her senses were still lost in the nightmare, however, and she could still smell and hear everything of the war around her and when she looked up, she saw the same face of Zhao mocking her, her dream self had vanished. She yelped and tried to get away from him but his grip held firm upon her shoulders.

"Tamara, wake up. Everything's alright. Wake up!" General Iroh yelled. Even though her eyes were open and she was sitting up, he knew that the healer was still asleep; her eyes distant and unfocused. He tightened his hold on her shoulders but she flinched in his grasp and tried to pull away. "Tamara!" He grabbed for her wrists instead as she tried to pull away, trying at the same time to talk her out of her dream and back to reality.

"No! Get away from me!" She cried out frantically and wrenched her wrists from the admiral's hands in her dream and felt herself falling. General Iroh could not act fast enough in time to catch her and could only watch helplessly as the momentum pulled her from his grasp and over the edge of her bed. Tamara fell to the floor in a heap and was awake in an instant as the impact shocked her out of her nightmare.

"What is going on?" Lieutenant Ji was shoved roughly out of the way to make room as the prince rushed in; his eyes glowing dangerously from being woken up so late at night. His first assumption had been that the ship was under attack and his arms were up and ready for a fight. When he saw the healer on the floor his arms relaxed but his eyes continued to glare around him, looking accusingly from his uncle to the baffled lieutenant beside him. "What did you do to her?" Below him Tamara had sat up from her unceremonious position and had scooted herself back against the wall, her body shaking uncontrollably and drenched with sweat and her heart skyrocketing in her chest, throbbing painfully against her ribs. She had been frantic when she had first woken up, knowing only slightly what had happened, but now all she wanted was to find a dark hole and vanish within it; wanting mainly to forget her nightmare as well as the scene before her. General Iroh and Lieutenant Ji were busy trying to explain their cases to the prince while he stared accusingly at both of them. Before she knew it the old general was kneeling beside her and encouraging her to get up, grasping her arm lightly but firmly as her shaking legs tried to support her.

"Calm down for a minute, Prince Zuko." He said as he set the healer down on her bed, his old eyes watching her carefully as she continued to shiver from fear. "Lieutenant, can you get me a rag and some cold water, please?" As the older man bowed and left to fetch the requested items, General Iroh placed a careful hand upon the healer's shoulder. "Easy, Tamara. Everything's alright; it was just a dream. I'll be right back." Healer and prince were left alone in awkward silence; Zuko still trying to understand all that had happened and worried for the girl in front of him and Tamara still trying to get a hold of herself and wishing that the prince would stop staring at her. She rested her forehead in her palm as she continued to calm down her speeding heart and was so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped when her bed sagged slightly and a hand rested on her shoulder. The prince saw her eyes for a split second as they darted from his direction back to the wall and in that split second he could see that her pupils were shrunk with fear, smaller than they should have been with such poor lighting in the room. Whatever she had been dreaming about had her truly upset and he did not know how to comfort her other than just remain by her side.

Soon General Iroh was back with a pot of steaming tea and three cups in his hand and Lieutenant Ji arrived soon after, placing a basin of cold water and a rag next to the healer.

"If there is nothing else you want me to do, sir, I'll leave you three alone." He said, standing at the doorway.

"You may go. Thank you, Lieutenant." The soldier bowed and left, leaving the general and the prince to help the healer.

"Here, Tamara." The kind general said quietly, wringing out the rag, now cool and moist, before passing it to the healer. Tamara took it silently and smothered her face in the cool cloth, her feverish skin welcoming the colder temperature. General Iroh pulled two chairs up to the healer's bed and both he and the prince took a seat; they were obviously not in any hurry to leave. Once she was done the old general replaced the rag with a cup of chamomile tea, saying that it would help calm her down. "What was it about?" He asked as he handed his nephew a cup and then poured himself a cup as well.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tamara murmured, keeping her eyes averted from the men beside her and focused on the steaming liquid in her hands. She was embarrassed and angry and was in no mood to talk about a silly dream, even though there was nothing silly about it.

"Come on, young healer, out with it. You above most others know that it is better to talk than keep it bottled up."

"It was just a bad dream, Sire." She said, turning to face the old general for the first time that night. "It's nothing that you should lose sleep over."

"I see." General Iroh said as he stroked his small beard in thought. "Would this dream, by any chance, have anything to do with the way you have been acting all day?" Tamara's head snapped up at that and the old general knew that he had guessed right.

"You said it yourself, Tamara; sometimes it's better to talk things through." Zuko said, trying to encourage her. If something was bothering her that much he wanted to know what it was so they could do something about it. Tamara looked from prince to general and back again; it was obvious that, no matter how long she tried to convince them that the dream was nothing; both were going to sit there until she talked.

"This isn't the first time I've had this dream." She said after a long pause. "I've had it several times before- each time it gets more vivid and more detailed, but this time was the worst it has ever been." Tamara then began, with quivering voice, to account everything that had happened in the terrifying dream, General Iroh and Zuko listening to her closely. The young prince had no idea what to do in these cases and so he let his uncle take control of the situation; the old man seemed to always know what to say in times like these. Zuko only sat there and listened, resting his arm around the girl's shoulders, trying to comfort her as best as he could without words.

As she finished her story, General Iroh nodded his understanding; he knew what it was like to have dreams about the war, he had had them himself countless times and still had them, but these were the worst dreams he had ever heard of. Tamara was finally calming down after the fearful event and sighed angrily. She was troubled with the war all the time, she did not need these dreams reminding her of the battles and the horrible deeds she had unwillingly performed or witnessed.

"But that's just it- they're only dreams." Zuko said, trying to help, but Tamara only shook her head at his remark.

"No, these are more than just dreams- these are memories, recollections- there is truth behind them." These dreams, though true, still were a bit exaggerated, as is usually the case with dreams. That is what Tamara hoped anyway. In some of the battles she had to truly fight in, Tamara could easily remember everything that happened in the beginning of a battle and then suddenly find herself at the closure, with no recollections of what happened in between- as if the fight had begun and ended within seconds of each other and yet everywhere she looked there was carnage and destruction. It was during these battles that her life would come into so much danger that the "second wind" would take over her, and that was what scared her the most. It was during these times that she was afraid that parts of her dreams, the exaggerated parts, had truth in them as well. Even parts of the fight with the thieves and with Zhao were blurred. When she said this, General Iroh shook his head.

"My dear, you've been keeping this bottled up all this time? No wonder you are having these dreams and being so affected… bottling them up is not the answer. What happened in the past, even if it is so recent, is in the past and all you can do is learn from it. You will not have to go back to the war, not while you are here with us." At this he wrapped his old hands around hers, sympathetic, but assuring eyes locking with hers. "It may not seem like it now, but these events will help you in the future- you will learn from them and become wiser."

"That doesn't help me." She said, her voice growing louder as her confusion and anger grew. This had been the first time she had ever spoken up against the general, but the old man let it go; she was upset, confused and needed guidance and a chance to speak her mind. "I was taught to fight because I could fire bend. It was not an option; it was an order… and the same goes for the war as well." She added with contempt. Unlike the other nations, the Fire Nation forced all of their benders to go through training in order to master the element. Those who could not master fire bending were exiled because they could not control themselves or their element. The old general had heard of stories where benders had been exiled to remote parts of the Fire Nation, only to have their bodies found later, burned from the inside out. Tamara may hate the fact that she was forced to learn the art of fire bending, but General Iroh was glad that she had. "I am a healer, not a fighter. I don't mind being able to defend myself and dueling for fun, but I wasn't meant to go into battle. My father was a soldier, but I'm not. It's scary because I can't remember half the stuff I've done. I don't know if I've killed anybody… or how many and the fact that I could not help any of them makes it even worse. Even at Aschima, I was right there and yet I was so scared that I couldn't move. I let it happen."

"Now hold on one minute, if you're blaming yourself for whatever happened in that village you need to stop right there. There was nothing you could have done, especially on your own. You would have been killed or imprisoned if you had interfered and we would not be able to enjoy your company today. The mere fact that you know that what happened was wrong is something to be proud of; you will not make those same mistakes. And as for everything else, I think there might be a way to explain that.

"That day in the forest, you told us that your mother was a healer and you felt that your healing talents came from her, right?" Tamara nodded, a little confused that he would bring this up now of all times. "And then you told us that your father was a great soldier in the war. Perhaps… you have taken after him as well." Tamara looked at him in confusion and doubt. "Think about it; you have been in danger every time that that power has taken over you. Without it you would not have survived the war, you would not have survived Zhao. Perhaps, since your parents were unable to take care of you they did the next best thing; they gave you skills that would help you. From your mother: a gift of the healing arts and from your father: the gift to fight. Because they could not be there for you physically, they came back spiritually- giving you the skills to survive without them. These are great gifts and were meant for you to use them- _both _of them." He emphasized carefully, wanting Tamara to pay attention to that detail. "The healing arts give you the compassion and tranquility you need to help others and the ability to call on added strength gives you the ability to survive. The two gifts balance each other out; you need to be able to use both for their true intentions.

"As for your eyes changing color, never in all my years have I ever heard anything like that happening, at least that drastically. I don't have a clear answer for that one; it's probably just another side effect of the warrior's spirit taking over you." He suggested, even the great Dragon of the West could not have all of the answers. Tamara was not surprised to learn that they had noticed her eye color changing; she had seen it the first time that the "second wind" had ever taken over her in the small mirror that had been in her quarters in Zhao's tower. It had lasted long enough for the battle to be over, the long march back to base and for her to make it safely back to her room, as if her body was unaccustomed to the change and did not know how to get rid of it. After that she noticed that it took shorter periods of time to change back to her normal eye color, to the point where she never saw it again, but she knew that it still happened. The changing eye color was strange, but that was the least of her problems. Tamara looked up at the old general for a moment before looking away again.

"But I was not meant to kill anyone. I am a healer, not a murderer. I don't want something that will help me become a monster like Zhao." General Iroh thought for a moment before answering; he was trying to help the healer and wanted her to understand that what had been given to her was a blessing, not a curse.

"With the healing arts you are able to help others, as well as yourself, but you were given the ability to fight in order to protect yourself. You are not a murderer, Tamara, you were merely defending yourself when the danger was too great; in a war or a fight the healing arts won't help you. You need to rely on something else and the warrior's spirit, your father's spirit, gives you that chance."

"But what about my memories? I can hardly remember anything from them and I can't tell what is real and what is false in my dreams."

"Perhaps that is a defense mechanism; your mind is trying to shut out what it does not want you to remember. You are indeed a healer and maybe your mind is trying to keep you from remembering what you have done, to save you. The mind is an amazing thing, it is there to help the body survive and I have no doubt that that is exactly what it is trying to do. " Zuko cocked an eyebrow at the bizarre conversation; if it had been anyone else making these statements he probably would have walked away a long time ago and called them insane. He thought that his uncle was the only one to associate with spirits, but now Tamara was getting powers from them? He was almost jealous over the fighting powers that Tamara had, to be able to call on extra strength when the need arose. He would have been able to defeat Zhao a long time ago; perhaps he would have been considered a great fighter instead of the weakling that his father saw. But then again… he had never killed anyone before, he had never even been close, so perhaps those powers were not as good as he thought. Maybe he was weak, not ever being able to kill anyone, but he never saw the need for it. Over powering his enemies was good enough for him, as long as he got what he wanted.

The fire benders were silent as they thought of all the others had said. It would have been a strange conversation to walk in the middle of, but between the three there was a certain understanding among the confusion. Tamara had long since calmed down and she sat still and silent as General Iroh's words sunk in. This is what she had needed all along; she needed the old man's wisdom and the prince's comfort, something that was never there when she was under Zhao's command. She had tried once or twice to talk to the men and women of the admiral's ship, but they were either soldiers who enjoyed what they did or were veterans who were more worried about their rank and history than a greenback soldier. So the healer-turned-soldier was forced to handle her problems and memories alone and the rejection of the other soldiers prevented her from the talking that she so desperately needed. She felt better after being able to talk, but that did not mean that she felt completely guilt-free and happy with herself; there was still two years of war that she needed to deal with, two years that she could not change, take back, or even completely remember. No matter how many times the old general said that she would learn from the past and that things would be alright, it was not as easy as he made it seem.

Taking a deep breath Tamara placed her empty cup on her bed stand and looked at the prince and the general.

"I am sorry for keeping you two up over a dream." She said.

"It's no trouble, Tamara. Are you sure you will be alright?" The general asked, wanting to make sure that they were not leaving any loose ends that the healer might want to tie up.

"Yes, I won't get any more sleep tonight, but there's no reason for you two to lose any more sleep. I think I'll go out and get some fresh air and try to clear my head." General Iroh and Zuko nodded and stood up to leave. Zuko was not sure if he wanted to leave Tamara's side or not, but decided that tonight had been a long enough night for all of them and Tamara would probably want this time alone.

"Tamara, if there is ever anything else you want to talk about I want you to know that you can always come to Prince Zuko or me. You can always trust us." Tamara looked up with a small smile of thanks and before the old general knew it she had thrown her arms around his wide girth. General Iroh was surprised for a moment but quickly wrapped his arms around her in a strong, comforting embrace.

"I know General Iroh, and thank you." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt. The general and the healer stood together for a moment longer before Tamara let go, somewhat embarrassed and unsure that she should have been so brave. The gentle, old man smiled kindly down at the healer before taking his leave behind the prince.

After closing the door behind him General Iroh sighed and settled back down on his bed. It had been a very interesting, very long night and his old body was tired and ready to go back to sleep. A loud yawn burst from his lips as he stretched and thought of all that had happened. He felt sorry for the healer for having to go through all of that, especially by herself; he had been right after all that the war would have affected her so greatly, but at the same time he was happy or, at least, relieved. Tamara had realized that nothing good would ever come of the war and that it was wrong. She was one of the few who realized it when they were young, if at all; General Iroh had not been so lucky. For the good part of his younger life the general had fought in the war, never feeling guilt or remorse for what he had done. It had taken until the death of his own son for him to realize what he had done- to realize how many families he had destroyed in the very same way. That had been the last straw for him, and he had learned and suffered at an older age, with more war years behind him to deal with than the healer.

The old general was also relieved that Tamara had finally come clean with part of her past; she needed to know that she could trust them both and that they would always be there for her. Just like he had said; it was more detrimental to keep things bottled up than to come out with the truth and the old general hoped that she would keep that in mind from now on. He felt that there were still things that the healer was keeping from them, but everyone was entitled to their secrets and Tamara was no different. If she truly needed to talk about other aspects of her life than he was sure that she would come to him or his nephew and they would always be there to listen to her. The old man's eyelids began to droop heavily as he relaxed more into the comfort of his mattress; with everything that had happened tonight General Iroh prayed silently to Agni that things would soon go back to normal. With that done the old man slipped quietly into slumber, his tired body relieved from the stress of worrying about the young healer.

Dawn crept into Zuko's room through the small porthole window, its brightening light resting peacefully on the form of the prince. Normally, the sun's light would have woken up the sleeping prince and he would grumble, turn over, and go back to sleep, but this morning Zuko was awake before the sun. He had not slept well after Tamara had told them to go back to bed. His thoughts kept going back to the healer; he was worried about Tamara and felt guilty about not staying up with her. Not knowing what else to do Zuko rolled out of bed and went to check on her. He walked quietly down the hall to her room, only to find the door open, just as they had left it the night before. Peering inside he found the room empty, with the bed unmade and the sheets still unraveled and thrown about. He walked along to the galley and, once not finding her there, remembered what she had said last night about getting some fresh air.

Worried that she had stayed out all night, Zuko grabbed the nearest blanket he could find and hurried outside. The nights and mornings were growing colder by the week thanks to the changing season and the ship's continuous northern direction and soon it would no longer be safe for the fire benders to remain outside without extra cover. Walking along the deck Zuko looked in every place that he could think that the healer would be, but could still not find her. When he had made his way around the deck and had passed by the helmsman's tower, the prince looked up after something had caught his eye and saw a foot dangling through the railing of the catwalk. After racing up the ladder and around the small navigation room, Zuko let out a relieved sigh as he saw Tamara before him. Her back was toward him as her body rested upon one of the steel bars of the railing; a hand acting as a barrier between her cheek and the cold metal, her body hunched together against the cool morning air. As he drew closer to her the prince could feel the warmth emanating from her body and he knew that she had been keeping herself warm all night and was losing energy in the process. Hurrying to her side Zuko threw the blanket over her shoulders before sitting down, worry clearly etched across his face.

"You were out here all night?" He asked, sitting closer to her to keep her warm and sharing his warmth so that she did not have to. At this Tamara seemed to come out of her slight trance and began to shiver; her thoughts had kept her so occupied that she did not entirely realize what she had been doing to herself.

"Yes, I still had a lot on my mind." And for the first time that night or morning Zuko saw true exhaustion wash over the healer; everything that had happened, from the nightmare to keeping herself warm all night, had spent most of her energy and it was only a matter of time before she collapsed. The new morning sunlight glinted off of the bubbling, churning trail of the ship as it continued on its way and Tamara continued to stare at it, as if it was the most interesting occurrence in the world. "I understand what you're uncle was trying to explain last night," she said after a slight pause," but that doesn't mean that I completely agree with what he had to say."

"That's Uncle Iroh for you." Zuko said with a chuckle as he wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "He hands out advice left and right, but he leaves it up to you to decide if you are going to take it or not. He won't tell you what to do or what is right or wrong, just the facts that he feels are important and worth thinking about." It was probably one of the most annoying attributes that his uncle possessed, but at the same time it was sometimes the most useful, even if Zuko did not always follow through with it.

"I've been thinking about it a lot these past couple of hours," she said as she shivered again, "I can't just forget my past as easily as General Iroh makes it seem, but I think that with time… and a bit of help… maybe I can." The prince gazed at her in surprise and then relief; it was the first time that she had ever truly asked either of them for help before, but he was more than happy to help out in any way he could and perhaps this meant that she would start to open up to them more.

"My uncle and I will help you in any way we can, Tamara." He said, placing a warm kiss upon her cheek. He felt her shiver once more and decided that she had stayed out long enough; she needed to sleep for a few hours in the warmth of her bed, and perhaps a couple of hours in the sun to replenish to her energy later.

"Come on." He said as he took her hand and helped her stand up, only to surprise them both when she stumbled on dead legs, another indication that she had been up here too long. Both teens chuckled at the incident and then the prince wrapped the blanket more securely around the healer and lifted her up, cradling her in his strong arms. They would have to take the long way down from the tower, but Zuko did not mind. He only cared about the healer in his arms and was willing to do anything for her if it would help her in the long run. No one like Tamara should ever have to suffer from nightmares and a past like hers and he was willing to do whatever it took to stop her suffering.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

All right! It's been a long time but I am back and ready to start typing again. This chapter has been planned forever, but it takes me longer when I don't have the inspiration. Having the huge gap between the new episodes did not help much either, but neither did work or school over the summer. But I've got some fresh ideas thanks to the season finale and preceding episodes and I am ready to give it another shot. Anyways, this chapter was merely to bring out the true cause for Tamara's emotions and moods. She's suffered by herself for two years with the war and it's slowly starting to come back and haunt her. There is a note in here that I would like to place, because I don't know if I will find a spot for it in the story; Tamara hasn't forgotten what Zhao did to her. One does not immediately forget about rape or something along the lines of it. What I was trying to show was that yes, Zhao almost got her, but she was able to escape without much harm and was able to stand up for herself. The war on the other hand did not give her that opportunity; she was forced into it, she had to participate in it and she could not escape right away. That part practically controlled her life and affected her far more than anything else. The issue comes up later in the story, but it isn't the main thing and other things become far more important. I think we are done with the emotional drama for a couple of chapters so stay tuned. The next chapter finds them at the North Pole (finally) and then the story is really going to take turn from the show, with similar aspects of the show thrown in, but in a different way. Stay tuned, the next chapter should be up soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A Day of Fun and a Night of Disaster

Chapter 22: A Day of Fun and a Night of Disaster

The frigid waters of the North Pole now surrounded the small Fire Navy ship and winter had officially set in. By now there was no denying it, the avatar and his friends were heading for the Northern Water Tribe and likely in the search of a water bending master. Giant blue-green icebergs towered over the ship, making it seem smaller than it already was, and great ice shelves stretched off into the horizon, seeming to isolate them from the rest of the world. The night before had brought in a freak snow storm that not even General Iroh could detect and the ship was now covered in several inches of snow that no one had bothered to clean up. The Fire Nation prince was one of the few who dared to be out in such freezing temperatures, letting out all of his anger and frustration on an imaginary foe; everyone knew better than to help him get rid of this frustration and so he was left alone.

The plan had been to intersect the avatar long before he reached the North Pole, but now that plan was ruined; the sky bison had disappeared a few days ago and the ship and the fire benders were slowing down due to the cold. Zuko yelled out as he punched the air angrily and a blast of fire roared into life; his plans always seemed to backfire on him and he hated it, even more than he hated the cold. Tamara and General Iroh soon joined him on the deck, completely draped in thick robes that the old general had so graciously bought for them a few weeks ago. Zuko ignored them as he continued fighting; his heavy breathing coming out in opaque, icy puffs of cloud and the fire erupting from his hands and feet contrasted brightly against the white background around them.

The healer's terrifying nightmare had occurred two weeks earlier and every day since had been tiring and somewhat frustrating. General Iroh and Zuko had taken to heart Tamara's search for help and both had volunteered to become her mentor and meditation partner. To accept the actions of the past two years was the most difficult and strenuous of the mental exercises that the old general had put her through and she had come away from it with only a small ounce of progress, but it was a start in the right direction. The meditations, on the other hand, were easier for her to get through since she did not have the pressure of someone telling her what to think about.

During these times the two teens remained locked in Zuko's room, as was his custom, and the two remained in their meditations, sitting back to back, for as long as they needed. These hours allowed Tamara to think about the happier memories of her past, which had been most of her life, that she was not always able to revisit during the day due to work around the ship or talking with General Iroh, Zuko, or the crew. Memories of Master Maruai, whom she had not thought about for some time, came back to her the most, as did other favorites; the day that she earned her Healer's Badge, the excitement of winning her first dueling match, the day that Zuko had become more than just her friend, the smiling, kind face of the general, the day that Sokka had accepted her friendship and so many others. These began to block out the bad memories of the war and soon she was coming out of the meditations with a smile and her demeanor began to change for the better.

There were still a lot of issues to deal with during the exercises with the general, but both men were just happy that Tamara was coming back to her cheerful self. General Iroh knew better than to pressure the healer into increasing her efforts, that would only push her farther away and what little they had accomplished would be ruined. He watched her struggle during their times together and he felt that he knew the reason why; even if Tamara said that she wanted to forgive herself and learn from her past she was still holding herself back and that was interfering with the process. Once she was able to truly forgive herself and accept the gifts that she had received from her parents was when the healing process could really begin. Until then they would need to be patient and accept the rate at which Tamara herself had set.

One of the sessions had been taking place while Zuko had been out training, but a break had been decided after an hour or so. Tamara's mood had improved greatly over the past week and General Iroh did not want to ruin it by pushing her too hard. Now they stood out in the freezing temperatures, watching the prince practice and replenishing their lungs with fresh, crisp air. After watching the prince for a few moments Tamara turned her attention from him and looked around the ship in wonder; it was not exactly what one would call a beautiful sight, but it was her first time seeing snow and being able to touch it. Living in a place that was at the very center of the equator, the fire benders did not have the same weather as the rest of the world, even during the winter months. The men of the ship had traveled all over the world in their two year quest and had had enough of snow, but it was quite the opposite for the healer. Tamara shifted her feet slightly and heard the quiet crunching of the frozen white crystals beneath her.

Even though it was her first time seeing snow, the healer still knew what to do with it. General Iroh watched with curiosity as Tamara knelt down and picked up a hand full of snow; a mischievous look on her face as she patted the ice down into a compact sphere. The old general looked on in shocked horror as Tamara pulled her hand back and then let the ball of snow fly as soon as Zuko turned his back on them.

The prince stumbled forward as something cold and hard splattered against the back of his head. He soon recuperated and spun around in anger and humiliation to find Tamara and his uncle standing there, their cheeks red and stomachs shaking with mirth as they tried desperately to hold in their laughter.

"I don't know which one of you did that, but knock it off… _Uncle_!" He snarled out as the two gave in and their laughter filled the air. Tamara stepped forward, not wanting the poor man to get blamed for what she did.

"Sorry Zuko, I couldn't help it. It was too hard to resist." He growled in anger at her.

"Don't do it again. I don't have time for childish games!"

"Ah, come on Zuko. When was the last time you ever played in the snow?"

"Never." He snorted out.

"Then shouldn't you?"

"I don't have time for childish games." He repeated sternly, now it was his turn to be in the bad mood. Tamara sighed and tried a different approach; he had been trying so hard to get her in a better mood these past couple of weeks and now it was her turn to do the same for him.

"Tell me, Zuko, how old are you?"

_What a stupid question to ask. "_Sixteen, the same as you."

"Right, you're a _teenager_, not an adult. Teenagers are at the stage between child and adult, so technically, you should have _time _for both. You have your whole life ahead of you to be an adult; you should spend this time wisely while you still have it." The healer said philosophically and General Iroh nodded in agreement; what she said was true. Both Zuko and Tamara had been through so much that he was afraid that their young lives would be ruined forever and they would not have the chance to enjoy them in the few precious years they had left. He felt that that was one thing that Tamara had learned during her sessions with them and it felt good to hear her say those words; life did not end because of things in the past as long as you did not allow it. The old man watched with expectant curiosity as she picked up another snowball and tossed it at the prince, but Zuko was ready this time and merely melted it as it approached.

"You may have time to play around, but I don't. If you're going to keep me from training than go somewhere else, I'm busy." Tamara shrugged her shoulders in mock defeat; she had half expected him to say something like that. She had pushed him and caught him at a time that he did not want to join in and she needed to respect that. Like his uncle, Tamara had quickly learned when and how far to push the prince and when to leave him alone; at times it was even fun to rile him up, or at least to see his uncle do it, as long as they stayed within the invisible boundaries that marked Zuko's temper. Besides, the healer knew that he was not really mad at her, only frustrated about the situation with the avatar, and felt that in a few hours or so he would calm down.

"Alright, Zuko I get it, you win." Zuko stood silently as he watched her shake her head and turn towards the door. There was movement behind her that told her that the prince must have gone back to his training and so she continued towards the entrance, fully planning to leave the prince alone. Her hand had just reached the door handle when she heard Zuko calling her name. She turned to see what he wanted and was instantly nailed in the face with snow. The impact surprised her and she jumped and fell down in a small pile of snow to the sound of Zuko's laughter; the true laughter that no one had really heard in awhile. The healer rubbed the snow out of her eyes to see the prince smiling down at her, a twinkle of sweet revenge glinting in his golden eyes.

"Glad to see that you're starting to feel like your old self again." He said, throwing another snow ball up in the air and catching it again, a smug look upon his face. At first he had been angry that he could be caught off guard so easily and he truly had not been in the mood for games, but seeing her smile and hearing her say that there was still time to be a kid melted his frustration away. Besides, he could not pass up the opportunity that had presented itself when she turned her back to him.

"I thought you said you didn't have 'time for childish games' and that you were too old." She said mockingly as she stood up.

"I guess I lied." He laughed and threw another snowball at her. She dodged it easily enough and scooped up her own snow and launched it at him, hitting him in the shoulder as he knelt down to get more. General Iroh watched in amazement as the two teens pelted each other with snow and shook his head; only Tamara could bring out these playful antics in his nephew, or perhaps it was that they could bring out these antics in each other. The old general ducked out of the way as a stray snowball flew at him and he quickly made his way to the railing, hoping to be out of the range of fire. The frozen missiles flew through the air for some time; each one that hit its target was followed by a burst of laughter.

Zuko hunched over and gathered as much snow into his arms as he could carry and then began to stalk slowly over to the girl, her laughter beginning to subside as she realized what he was going to do.

"Wait a minute, Zuko." She said, backing away from him, but when he did not stop she dropped her half finished snow ball and began to run the other way, Zuko taking chase after her. She had a small head start over the prince and she used it to her advantage as she ran across the deck, ever aware that Zuko would be hard on her heals the entire time. Making it to the edge of the helmsman's tower, the healer ran around the corner and ducked behind a stack of crates that were nearby, hoping that the prince had not seen her. The crunching of snow seconds later told her that the prince had come around the corner and was looking for her. Even though most of the deck had been clean of its sheet of snow that did not mean that footprints were invisible. Zuko walked as quietly as he could towards the crates, Tamara's footprints giving her hideout away. Once he was close enough he jumped out in front of the healer and dumped his armload on top of her, but received a face full of snow in the process.

Tamara sputtered and brushed the snow off her face and jumped up as icy water began to trickle down her robes. She had discarded her thicker robes long ago, the heavy material weighing her down and trapping in too much heat, but her healer's robes were no match for the frozen element and melted water quickly soaked through to her skin. She spun around and launched herself at the prince, forcing them both into the last bit of untouched snow on the ship. Zuko pulled her up until they were both sitting up, laughing together and trying desperately to get their breathing back under control. This was all that Tamara wanted and what both of them truly needed, especially the healer. They were getting their last bouts of laughter out when a tall shadow loomed over them.

"Prince Zuko?" Both teens looked up to see Lieutenant Ji staring down at them, an eyebrow raised in confused amusement. Caught off guard, Zuko immediately cleared his throat and stood up, pulling Tamara up with him. Brushing the snow from his outfit to allow himself time to gather his composure, Zuko looked back up at the lieutenant, his trademark scowl crossing his features.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" He asked, his voice gruff and serious as he tried to take back control of the situation.

"We should stock up on supplies soon. The Island of Hanay is the last docking port. After that there will be no place to stop." At this suggestion the good mood that the prince had been in quickly vanished.

"We have enough supplies to last us a while. The avatar could already be at the North Pole and we are still a week a way. If we stop now we will lose too much time." The corner of Lieutenant Ji's mouth twitched in aggravation. Ever since General Iroh had told them why their prince was so obsessed with the avatar the lieutenant had tried to be more understanding towards the younger man, but Prince Zuko's lack of consideration for the crew was trying his patience. General Iroh sensed the beginnings of an argument and immediately stepped forward.

"You have to consider the consequences, Prince Zuko. You said it yourself; the North Pole is still a week a way. We may be fine with food and supplies now, but we don't know how long we will be there for. It could take days or even weeks before we get back and it might be too late then." The prince's fists clenched together as his uncle spoke, frustration getting the better of him. "It will only be for one night, nephew. We could all use a good night's sleep and then we will be ready for whatever lies ahead." Tamara, whom had stayed out of the way as the three men talked, felt that the old general's words were reasonable. But as she looked at Zuko, she was not sure if he felt quite the same way. Zuko was not stupid, but she realized that he was so focused on capturing the avatar that he would sometimes lose sight of the whole picture, or the consequences that could follow his actions. After a growl of exasperation the prince gave in.

"Fine. Do what you want, but we leave first thing tomorrow morning." The prince pushed past the two men and went to change out of his training outfit, his body soaked and cold after his snowball fight with Tamara. Lieutenant Ji snorted in annoyed satisfaction before walking off to relay the information to the rest of the men. Why did the prince always need to be so difficult?

………………………………...

A layer of ice covered the docking area of the island Hanay, making the docks slippery and treacherous. Several different ships had made the docks their home for the night, groaning as they shivered under their new ice coats and hoping that the sun would soon rise up to melt everything away. Despite the cold temperatures of the night, music could still be heard ringing through the air, its echo reaching far into the distance in the quiet, still night. Drum, guitar and, later, flute were soon joined by voice.

"_Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall."_

General Iroh's voice rose and fell in time with the music as he went through the song, his breath coming out in white puffs as he sang.

"_Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall."_

Tamara sat and followed the song as best she could. She smiled as the two men from the boiler room danced merrily together, jumping and twirling across the deck in step with the music. Zuko's temper had calmed down somewhat during the day only to flare up again when his uncle asked him to play the sunghi horn. He had growled out a "no", but his uncle persisted and made the prince even angrier. Anger and frustration from having to stop for the night and his uncle's stupid obsession with music night sent the prince into a fit and was now in the middle of sulking in his room. After that, not even Tamara could coax him out. She had given up after several failed attempts and left without him, General Iroh urging her to get her flute and not keep the others waiting.

_"Four seasons, for love."_

General Iroh smiled and rocked his huge body back and forth with the music, enjoying himself and the company. Footsteps could be heard coming up behind her and Tamara stopped to look back at him and invite the prince to sit with her.

_"Four seasons… for love."_

She turned around and gasped almost immediately at who she saw walking up to them, flanked by soldiers. Whether it was the gasp that escaped her lips or the footsteps crunching on the ice that caught everyone's attention, Tamara did not know, but the music abruptly stopped when everyone turned around to see Zhao staring at them, his eyes seeming to sparkle from the shadows. As he stepped closer to the small party the light from the torches lit up his face and highlighted the damage that Tamara had done during the Agni Kai. The impact of her kick had broken both his nose and the left side of his jaw and neither had healed properly; his nose was bigger and angled in a new direction and his jaw had healed in such a way that it was somewhat locked on the left side. It did not prohibit him from talking, but he would forever look as if he was grinding his teeth. The side burns and part of his beard had been singed away by Tamara's fire bending and left his skin marred and discolored- not as bad as Zuko's scar, but still horrible none the less. The whole scene gave him a more sinister look as he stared at them, the dull light from the flames dancing and casting shadows across his new features.

"Admiral Zhao, what brings you here on such a quiet night?" General Iroh asked politely, masking both the annoyance and hatred he felt stirring inside him as he stared at the unwelcome admiral. As he waited for the other man's reply, the old general quietly made his way to Tamara's side, trying to make it as casual as possible, but making sure that he would be able to protect her if the need arose. His old eyes glanced from the admiral to the healer and back again and, in that split second, noticed how tense Tamara was. She made no motion that she had acknowledged the general's presence as he stood behind her, all her attention was focused on the monster in front of her. Questions continued to buzz through her head as she stared. They had not seen anything of the admiral since the Agni Kai, what was he doing here? What was he up to? She noticed that, as she glared at him, he was trying to keep his focus on the general, but his eyes continued to flick to her and his hands clenched together ever so slightly, as if they were itching to feel themselves around her neck. Another moment passed as Zhao swept his eyes over the small assembly before him. Straightening up the admiral allowed a toothy smile cross his lips, coming out at a strange angle on the left side as his jaw tightened.

"I'm leading an invasion to the North Pole, I'm taking your crew." The cold air was silent as the small crew absorbed the information. One by one astonished and startled eyes turned towards the general, each person silent as they waited for the old man to speak.

"I see." He said after a moment's pause. "Prince Zuko is not going to like this." He motioned for Tamara to come with him and all three made their way down to the prince's quarters, tension already making itself known as the enemies walked along the hall. Tamara desperately wanted to be excused from this slow procession. She had defeated Zhao before, that much was true, but the fact that he was so close to her- and the fact that she was sure he wanted revenge- made it almost unbearable. This was not going to turn out well; Zuko's temper was already enraged. How much would this new information affect him?

………………………………...

Zuko heard footsteps coming down the hall and was not surprised when a knock came to his door. He let out a huff and looked the other way, but the door opened and someone walked in anyway.

"For the last time, I'm _not_ playing the sunghi horn!" Zuko yelled out, his arms crossed over his chest and a very angry, yet sulking look on his face. He did not care who had walked in, he just wanted them to leave him alone.

"No." General Iroh said gravely as he walked in behind Tamara. "I'm afraid there's been a change in plans, Prince Zuko." Zuko heard another set of boots clang into his room and when he looked up to see who it was, the prince's face became contorted with anger and hatred. Zhao stepped out from behind the old general and faced the teenager in front of him. Zuko had to blink several times at the sight before him. The admiral was a mess, even uglier than he had been before, and it took all of Zuko's control from laughing at the older man, it was either that or gagging in his face. His temper calmed down as he stared at the admiral, but his suspicions arose as he realized that he could not be here with good intentions.

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao said blatantly, the eerie smirk again coming to his lips as he saw the teenager's expression.

"What?" Zuko roared out, coming face-to-face with his enemy.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

"Uncle, is that true?"

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone- even the cook." Zuko then looked to Tamara, fear racing through his mind that she was being forced to go as well. Reading his face clearly, Tamara shook her head, giving him reassurance that Zhao could not take everyone. Her eyes were still trained on the admiral, hatred and agitation painted on her face as Zhao rubbed salt on Zuko's two year wound.

"Sorry you can't come along to witness the capture of the avatar, but I can't have you getting in my way again." Zuko yelled and lunged at the older man only to be stopped by his uncle. Getting into a fight now would not solve anything and Zuko needed to learn to solve problems without his fists. Zhao's eyes shifted from the angered prince to Zuko's quarters as he took in the scene around him, unaffected by the teenager's temper, when they settled upon something that immediately caught his attention. Two broad swords hung, sheathed, on the wall above the prince's meditation table. Zhao's eyes grew wide as he realized that the thief who had helped rescue the avatar had used the very same ones. Flashes of the 'Blue Spirit' fighting his men in the courtyard came back to him- it all made sense now.

Zuko watched as the admiral made his way over to the two swords and lifted one up from its hanging to inspect it more closely. The prince's heart began to race as he watched the admiral, fear beginning to take over him as every second seemed to bring closer the truth of his treachery to his nation.

"I didn't know you were skilled in broad swords, Prince Zuko." Zhao said with a hint of curiosity, walking back towards the small group of friends and swinging the sword in a small arch. Zuko gathered his voice to him before answering.

"I'm not; they're antiques… just decorative." He hoped his voice sounded normal. Tamara was now watching the entire scene with growing concern and fear; she was the only one on the ship who knew of Zuko's secret.

"Do you remember me telling you of the 'Blue Spirit', General Iroh?" He asked, turning to the old man.

"Of course, but why bring him up here and now, I already told you that I do not believe he is real."

"Oh, he's real, alright. You know, he had swords just like these." Zhao said, giving the prince a quick glance before looking away.

"A mere coincidence, I'm sure. Many of these blades have been forged in the past; Prince Zuko is not the only one to own such swords." Both teens relaxed, if only for a second, at the general's convincing words. Zhao paused and continued to look at the sword, as if considering the old man's words. With a shrug, the admiral handed the sword back to General Iroh.

"He is real, as well as a criminal and an enemy to the Fire Nation. He hasn't been seen for quite sometime, but I think justice will soon catch up to him." He proceeded to walk out the door before turning around again. "My invitation for you to join my army still stands if you change your mind." It was then that he gave both teenagers one more look before leaving entirely. Both Tamara and Zuko let out silent sighs of relief, the prince had not been revealed and his secret was again safe. General Iroh left along with the admiral to wish the crew safe journeys, leaving the two teens alone.

"Damn it!" Zuko yelled out, flames raging from his hands as he sat down. What was he going to do now? Though his ship was smaller than the other navy ships, it was still too big for the three of them to run by themselves. How was he going to compete with Zhao this time? Zuko had always gained the upper hand against Zhao, but now… but now things were different. Impossible.

Tamara watched the prince from the same spot in his room, she had no idea what to tell him, but felt she had to say something. She was about to open her mouth when the heavy door again opened and the old general's head popped in.

"The crew wanted to wish you well on your journey." He said.

"Good riddance to those traitors." The prince said, his voice rising dangerously as the thought of Zhao finally winning came slowly to eat at his thoughts.

"Tamara and I are going for a walk, why don't you join us? It will help clear your head." General Iroh waited for his nephew to reply, but when no word was said, the old man gave a silent sigh. "Or you can stay in your room and sit in the dark, whatever makes you happy." The old man tugged lightly on Tamara's robes and motioned for her to come with him and they left the angered and defeated prince to his troubles, though Tamara felt that they should have stayed with him.

As they made their way down the ramp, General Iroh began to hum the song they had been playing earlier and looked up at the cloudless sky above, the stars twinkling merrily and flashing in the night. These new events troubled him, but there was no going against the admiral's orders. They would think of something, but right now he needed some exercise and fresh air to help clear his mind. Behind him Tamara was busy with her own troubles, she had taken the news far better than Zuko, but something else was plaguing her. Something that Zhao had said and the look he had given them both as he was leaving; Tamara did not like either one and a horrible feeling was starting to form deep in her gut. The healer tried desperately to get the nagging feeling to go away, trying everything to convince herself that she was just paranoid, but no ounce of reassurance seemed to help her.

In her thoughts Tamara had slowed down and was now several steps back from the old general and he, in turn, had stopped to wait for her. Her mind had her so occupied that she did not notice the old general until she walked straight into him, jolting her out of her thoughts upon impact and apologizing to him for not watching where she was going.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Tamara. Something must be deeply troubling you if you could run into me." He said with a light chuckle, patting his huge girth. "Now, what is on your mind?"

"Lots of things, I guess. I can't help thinking that something isn't right, I didn't like the way Zhao was acting." The old general patted her shoulder lightly.

"I understand, young healer, Zhao has us all a little on edge. He is a strange character indeed, but I wouldn't let him get the better of you. Things are unfortunate right now, but they will get better." He took a step forward and Tamara followed obediently and they were soon on their way farther and farther from the ship.

………………………………...

The prince continued to sulk in his room, frustration contorting his young face as the events continued to play through his mind. He could just imagine the smug look on the older man's face as Zhao walked away with _his_ crew. Zuko growled and tried to push the images away and only half succeeded. He had wanted to be alone- whenever he got into moods like this, the prince did not want anyone to try to cheer him up, he did not think it fair that he could be in a bad mood and have someone else the complete opposite- but now he felt truly alone on the ship, even though Tamara and his uncle had only gone for a walk.

Zuko snorted and a small stream of smoke furled out from his nostrils, the healer and his uncle were the only ones he cared about, but it was not enough, he needed his crew to run the ship, but they were gone, and so was his hope. Even the rhinos had been taken, meant to provide more mounts for the big invasion. There was hardly any thing left, nothing that could help Zuko capture the avatar. The handle of the knife that his uncle had brought back from his years in the war was grasped tightly in his hand. On the blade, the words _'Never give up without a fight' _had been inscribed in the metal. Often when the prince could not find a solution to a problem or had almost given up hope on capturing the avatar and regaining his honor, he would hold the gift in his hand and it would give him the inspiration he needed to succeed, but this time it had failed him. His young mind swept through several different plans and actions, anything that might help him, but each one was either impossible or seemed to end in failure. Zuko could not hide from the truth any longer, though he hated to admit it, Zhao had won and this time, the prince could not outmatch him. Zhao's smug came back to taunt him and this time, Zuko could not take it. Spinning around on his bed, Zuko yelled out and struck at his pillow, crying out in anger each time his fists made contact with the soft object until the pillow was nothing more than flat material, its insides strewn across the bed and the steel floor.

He was about to turn around and see what other object he could take his anger out on when he heard a noise echoing down the hall; not the echo of his own voice, but that of a door squeaking open.

"Uncle?" He called out, though his voice had not been loud enough to escape through the closed door of his chamber. They had not been out that long, had they? In his fury, he thought that perhaps he had lost track of time and it was much later than it seemed. He waited quietly to see if either Tamara or his uncle would come up to his door and check on him, but when no one came Zuko's heart began to beat more rapidly. Something was not right, it was too quiet. Making his way to the door, Zuko pushed it open enough for a crack to show and reveal at least one part of the hallway to him. "Uncle?" He called again, this time his voice echoing slightly down the hall. "Tamara?" He waited and was again answered by silence. It was quiet for only a moment longer before a noise again came to his ears, something heavy being dragged along the steel floor. Zuko jumped into action. Kicking the door open forcefully he stepped out with his hands raised, ready for a fight or an attack to occur. When none did, he decided to follow down the hall in the direction that the he thought the sound had come from; something or someone was on his ship and he was going to find out what it was.

………………………………...

General Iroh and Tamara were now on the outskirts of the small town, at least half a mile away from the ship. The old general had tired of the "Four Seasons" song and so had begun to hum another one. Tamara was still lost in her thoughts, General Iroh had given up trying to cheer her up, and had fallen several steps behind again. She looked up at him for only a moment; if he was so calm, perhaps she was just paranoid and there was nothing to worry about. This brightened up her spirits, at least a little, and she was about to increase her speed to catch up with the old man when a booming explosion sounded behind her. Another explosion went off and another, each one louder than the first or at least adding to the noise, before finally coming to a rest. Tamara had been frozen in place since the first one cut through the quiet night, her heart racing inside of her. The echoes of the explosions were ringing all around the two fire benders as they stood frozen in place, both too afraid to look for the source.

Tamara's eyes closed as she spun around on her heels to face the direction of the blasts and had to force them open. Her heart froze in her chest and the air escaped her lungs as she looked upon the source of the explosion. Her worst fears had come true, there in front of her, was what used to be Zuko's ship, only now it was more of a huge bonfire…and they had left Zuko in it! Without thinking, the healer took off at a run, leaving the old man behind, as she made her way back to the ship. She ran the whole way back, at one point finding a short cut through an alleyway, and only stopped once she reached the edge of the dock.

The healer shielded her eyes against the blaze of the inferno and was forced several steps back from the intense heat, but though it was a horrible sight, Tamara could not take her eyes from the wreckage. Metal debris had been thrown everywhere in the explosion, chunks had been blown off and the entire ship was engulfed in flames. Tamara shook her head and tried to force the lump from her throat; she could not help but think the worst. If Zuko had been in the ship when the explosion went off… she could not finish the thought. Refusing to believe that the prince was truly gone, though the odds were against him, Tamara stepped closer to the flames and raised her hands.

General Iroh came up shortly after her, his lungs screaming for breath as he had tried to keep up with his younger companion and his heart aching as he, too, took in the scene; of the ship that been their home for the past two years, of the engulfing flames that rose and crackled angrily in the air, and of the healer standing at the very edge of the dock, her arms rising and falling as she tried desperately to get control of the flames. His heart began to throb and ache even more; no one could have survived an explosion like that, especially if they had been in the middle of it.

"Zuko." He whispered sadly, his eyes lowering in sorrow and disbelief.

"General Iroh, help me!" He looked up quickly to see Tamara staring at him, her face showing both emotions of despair and anger. The healer had been forced to look away and rub her eyes against the heat and blinding intensity of the flames and saw the old general standing there when he could be helping her! General Iroh paused for only a moment before making his way to her side; he did not see how anyone could survive such a disaster and felt that Tamara was now in a state of denial, even though she could clearly see the scene before her.

Together as one, both fire benders raised their hands high above their heads and were forced to focus all of their concentration onto this one task, which was no small matter. They moved along the ruined dock as best as they could, trying desperately to fight for control against the raging flames which were far too big for two fire benders alone, even for the great Dragon of the West. Finally, after several moments they felt the strain of the connection between their bodies and their element and slowly but surely began to disperse the fire. Their bodies were already beginning to feel the exertion of the task in front of them and any time either of them coughed, slipped or lost concentration, the whole process had to start over again. They struggled as sweat dripped into their eyes and hot pieces of ash fell on them and entered their lungs, but still they pressed on, desperation fueling at least Tamara's body to continue. Finally the flames began to subside and together the fire benders again raised their hands above their heads and then to the side and watched as the flames rose and separated, hissing as they met their demise at the water's surface.

Once the fire had been taken care of Tamara ran aboard the wrecked ship. She had not entirely recovered from their ordeal and her breathing came out in rasping gasps as ash and old air left her lungs, but she pressed on until she reached the deck. The healer was forced into a walk as she made her way along the destroyed deck; shards and masses of broken metal were strewn everywhere, many with sharp edges or glowing red with heat from the inferno, and still other places that looked as if it would collapse under the slightest bit of weight. The breath in her lungs again escaped her as she neared the door that once led to the hall and the different chambers. Taking care not to touch the edge of the doorframe, Tamara rushed in, passed empty rooms, passed her room, and finally to Zuko's.

General Iroh panted behind on the dock, his body still calming down after all that had happened. Between gasps he tried to call Tamara back; it was too dangerous and she was only going to make things worse if she ever found his nephew's body. General Iroh's body shuddered at the thought, he knew what that was like from the war, but it had never happened to some one he loved. He had to go after her, they would grieve for his nephew later, but now he had to stop her from making a mistake that she would undoubtedly regret, no matter how much she believed Zuko was alive. Once he finally made his way to the deck, his old eyes took in everything around him. The entire deck was covered in a thick layer of soot, most of the metal was warped and melted in some way and several objects were now unrecognizable from their original form.

The old general quickly made his way to the door that Tamara had passed through only moments ago and noticed that it was nothing more than a gaping wound in the ship, heavy sheets of metal were torn and twisted in such a way that General Iroh was able to conclude that this had been the location of the explosion, but what had caused it? Looking down at his feet, the old general saw the remains of an oily black substance that led to the very edge of the door. Stooping down, he rubbed his fingers through it and brought it back up to his eyes for a better look. Rubbing his fingers together and giving it a quick sniff, General Iroh was able to conclude what it was- blasting jelly! Anger welled up inside his aching heart and body; this was not an accident like he had first thought, but an attack and now his nephew was gone.

Fearing now that the attackers could come back, General Iroh began to pick up the pace to find the healer, only to stop almost instantly as a sound reached his old ears. Metal was creaking around him as it slowly cooled into its new, twisted form, but the general could still hear the splashing in the water, the unmistakable sound of someone approaching the dock and the ship. His heart racing as he quickly wove his way to the railing of the ship; General Iroh readied himself for an attack, expecting the enemy to have returned to see their handiwork. Stepping into full view of the oncoming attackers, the old general's eyes grew wide and his knuckles blanched as he grasped the railing. There, several feet below him, was Zuko, slowly, but surely, making his way towards the docks, one arm resting upon a broken crate to help keep himself afloat. The old general nearly fell over in shock, his nephew was alive! He had survived the explosion!

"Zuko!" He called down to the young prince and then ran towards the other side of the ship. "Tamara! Tamara come here!"

The healer stood in the hallway of the ship, staring at what had once been Zuko's quarters. Her body quaked unnoticeably as the shock overwhelmed her. The ship, their rooms, everything had been destroyed, but none of that mattered. Dark smoke swirled about her as she continued to stare around her, her eyes blind to everything else but Zuko's room. Her mind was numb and her senses seemed dead to the world. A dull ringing formed in her ears, making it impossible to hear General Iroh calling her.

General Iroh watched in shocked amazement as his nephew slowly continued towards the docks, coughing up water he had been forced to swallow after being flung from the ship. The old uncle was waiting for his nephew at the edge of the dock when the young prince finally reached it. With tears threatening to escape, General Iroh pulled his nephew from the freezing waters. Cuts and bruises had been added to the prince's already marred face, giving him a sinister look as they showed through his pale skin. His soaked robe was ripped from his shivering body and was replaced by his uncle's dry one. The prince's deadened limbs now lay limp at his side as General Iroh began rubbing him down frantically, trying to bring the life back into his frozen body. Zuko continued to cough up sea water as he lay curled up, his eyes closed and his teeth chattering noticeably as his uncle continued to dry and warm him up. General Iroh shook his head as he whispered to himself; his nephew's body temperature was low and he needed to raise it if he wanted Zuko to survive. The general tore his eyes from his nephew for only a moment to look up at the ship, wondering what had happened to Tamara but knowing full well that he could not leave his nephew in such a vulnerable state.

For several moments the healer did not move, but stared into the gloomy remains of the chamber as if waiting a few more seconds would somehow produce signs that Zuko was alive. A small voice was slowly edging its way into the front of her mind, warning her to leave and not look back. At first she ignored the voice, but almost by instinct her legs began to move; her steps slow and heavy as she backed out of the destroyed room and down the hall. Her eyes squinted into the dark one last time before she turned around and made her way up the steps and to the remains of the deck. Her eyes once again scanned the wreck; everything was destroyed and she felt alone upon the creaking, moaning vessel. Another voice was slowly making its presence known above the buzzing in her ears. As she listened Tamara realized that it was not the voice of instinct calling her, but of General Iroh, calling her name and telling her to come back. Breaking out of her trance, the healer rushed towards the melted railing and looked down. There on the dock General Iroh was kneeling beside a large bundle, his hands rubbing it down vigorously. He lifted his head for a moment to call Tamara again when he saw her staring down at him, her face pale and unreadable.

"Tamara! Tamara, I need your help. Prince Zuko's alive!" He pulled away the robe and revealed a shivering prince to the healer. She stood there motionless for a moment before disappearing from the railing. Moments later she was at his side, looking anxiously down at the prince. Removing her winter robe from her shoulders, Tamara quickly placed it over the frozen prince who could do no more than lay there and shiver. Together General Iroh and Tamara raised their body temperatures and hovered over Zuko, each taking a limb and frantically rubbing the life back into it. He continued to cough up sea water as they worked, but he was slowly recovering. Soon he no longer coughed and his body shivered less and less, the color once again coming to his skin. Both healer and general continued to keep him warm until they were sure that he was out of danger.

Onlookers had arrived minutes after the ship had exploded, each one woken up by the loud blasts and confused as to what was going on. Many had watched the two lone fire benders struggling with the flames, but none attempted to help them. Fire benders were allowed on their shore for commerce only but they were generally ignored and unwanted. Though most of the villagers were far more worried about their own ships there were a few who thought about the lives that must have been lost in the explosion, but no one dared to move from the safety of their homes. Besides, no one wanted to get involved if this was some kind of attack, either by friend or enemy. Now that the bonfire and the excitement were over the villagers went back to their beds and back to sleep, leaving the three fire benders to deal with the problem themselves. But none of the three friends even realized that anyone had been behind them. Zuko was silent as he looked on at his wrecked ship while his uncle and girlfriend continued to rub him down, his mind dizzy and still numb at the thought of what he had escaped virtually unharmed. His breath came out in ragged puffs of steam as he began to get control over his body again, his fingers and toes twitching to get the blood circulating again. As the pins and needles began to subside his body began heating up, but he was not controlling it.

Memories of what he had seen before the explosion brought Zuko's blood to an angry boil and before either Tamara or General Iroh could stop him, the prince was up on his feet and roaring at the top of his lungs.

"I'm going to kill him!" He screamed, startling both the healer and his uncle. He took one more look at his ship and turned around, facing the direction of where he knew that he would find _him_. He stumbled as he tried to walk past both startled benders; his body not truly ready to start moving yet.

"Prince Zuko, stop! You shouldn't be moving around so much after what you've been through." General Iroh as he made a grab for his nephew's arm, holding him in place.

"Let me go, Uncle." He growled out a warning, his teeth bared and his eyes glaring.

"Not until you tell me what happened. Did you see who did this to you?" General Iroh felt that he already knew the answer, but he needed to know for sure before he let his nephew go.

"It was that bastard, Zhao. Who else would it be?"

"Are you certain, Prince Zuko? It wasn't anyone else?" Zhao was not the only enemy that the prince had made in the past couple of years. They had run into pirates once before and had met a few water benders from the Southern Water Tribe as well as countless people from the Earth Kingdom. Perhaps it was an attack from some Earth Kingdom soldiers. Zuko stared hard at his uncle, as if baffled that the older man could not understand or believe that Zhao had been the one who tried to kill him. With an impatient sigh the prince quickly retold the events leading up to the explosion; how he had managed to make his way to the top of the helmsman's tower looking for whoever had been on his ship and how he had actually _seen_ Fire Nation soldiers running along the deck. There had been hardly anytime for the prince to act before an explosion had sounded beneath him. Zuko could still see the flames rushing up at him as well as the sphere of fire he had surrounded himself with; probably the only thing that had saved his life once the explosion had reached him. From his height there was no way for the prince to have seen if Zhao was among the soldiers, but there was no denying the fact that the admiral had the capabilities of doing such an act and certainly the men who could do it for him.

"This doesn't make sense, Zhao took everything from you." The old general paused for a moment as his nephew glared at him. "Why would he go to such lengths to kill the Fire Lord's son?" Zuko looked away for a moment; the fact that he and Zhao were enemies should have been proof enough, but his uncle was right in his thinking. What would be the reason for the admiral's attack?

"He knows." The prince whispered as realization dawned on him. There was no other explanation; Zhao knew the "Blue Spirit's" secret identity. '_He hasn't been seen for quite some time, but I think justice will soon catch up with him.'_

"He knows what, Prince Zuko?"

"Zhao was… trying to get rid of a traitor." Zuko looked away for a moment and then looked up to meet his uncle's eyes. "I'm… the Blue Spirit." General Iroh and Tamara both looked surprised at the prince; General Iroh was new to the secret, but Tamara was just surprised that the prince had actually confessed. Zuko looked away and focused more on his destroyed ship than at the small, quiet audience in front of him. He was upset about his betrayal to his nation, but more upsetting still was the fact that Zhao had tried to kill him. He had actually tried to kill the heir to the Fire Nation throne. His anger greatly surpassed any other emotion he felt at the moment and he wanted revenge for everything that the damned admiral had done to him.

"So, my nephew is the Blue Spirit. I had a feeling about the identity, but I was never really sure." Zuko was taken off guard by the statement, but he quickly recovered and allowed his anger to control him once more.

"Great, now you two know. The mask was on that ship." He said as he pointed to the wreck. The Blue Spirit may be dead, but I'm not. Zhao will pay for trying to kill me." An angry glint came to his eyes then and heat emanated from his body as he let his hatred control his inner flame. Without warning he turned around and began marching towards the area dominated by Zhao's fleet. He was stopped once again by his uncle; at this rate dawn would soon arrive and the prince would lose the element of surprise.

"Are you daft, nephew? If you are seen Zhao will arrest you… or worse." Zuko pushed his uncle's hand away. He would take that risk if it meant getting his revenge on Zhao.

"He tried to have me _killed_, Uncle!" He snarled out, each breath he took coming out in small puffs as warm air met cold.

"That's all the more reason why you shouldn't go." Tamara said, fearing for Zuko's safety. "He tried to kill you once, what's going to stop him from trying it again if he finds out you're alive."

"He won't." The prince said darkly, determination lighting up his eyes. He did not look back at either healer or uncle as he made his way along the beach, his mind already racing through ideas of how to steal aboard Zhao's ship. Behind him, both healer and general looked at each other; there was no reasoning with the prince at this point, not when he was this obsessed with revenge, and to let him go alone would mean absolute suicide. He would need help, and both Tamara and General Iroh nodded as the silent decision was made. Grabbing their robes from the deck, both general and healer ran after the prince; they would need them at the North Pole.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright, we're finally nearing the end of the first season! Obviously there have been some changes in events but I have a reason for that. First of all was the difference in that Fire Nation soldiers were the ones to try to kill Zuko, not the pirates, and that is because I could never figure out how Zuko could come to the conclusion that Zhao was the one who hired the pirates if there was no hint to it. This makes more sense to me so that was the decision I came up with, plus it will give Zhao an even darker record in the next chapter (though it's not very big). The second change was that Zuko confessed that he was the Blue Spirit; I couldn't think of any way for him to use the mask later on in the story since there will be some big changes there as well, so I decided to kill the Blue Spirit off here. We're going to leave Tamara's past alone for awhile to focus on other things for a few chapters. There will be a few changes during the Siege of the North but they aren't major and should be pretty close to the actual episodes. Hope you are enjoying it and the next chapters should be up soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Growing Revenge and the Parting of Ways

Sneaking onto Zhao's ship was easier said than done. Zuko was forced to hide in the dark shadows of the docked ships while General Iroh and Tamara made their way to announce their presence. Zhao seemed to almost be waiting for them, which further confirmed Zuko's accusation.

"General Iroh, what a surprise. I didn't think you were going to accept my offer," his lips on the right side pulled back into a pleasant smile, but the old general was neither fooled nor humbled by the admiral's rues. He saw straight through the younger man's smile and saw the evil glint in his eyes, as well as the slight glare he gave Tamara once he saw her. The healer did not look up to face the admiral, though she could feel his hated gaze blazing over her. Her job was to help Zhao think that Zuko had indeed been killed, which meant that she was to remain silent and look stunned while General Iroh did the talking. Her body quivered inwardly; she hated the feeling of Zhao watching her, but she remained silent and listened as the old general pleaded with the admiral. As long as the plan worked, that was all that mattered, though Tamara wished there had been some other way of going about it.

"We've had a horrible night," General Iroh said. "Please, may we come aboard and sit down," he indicated to the healer next to him as he spoke.

"Of course, you are _both _welcome." The general pulled the healer along as they followed the admiral up the ramp and into the belly of his massive ship. General Iroh stole a quick glance back over his shoulder to where his nephew was supposed to be hiding. With the admiral and his soldiers busy with their preparations to the North Pole General Iroh was hoping that Zuko would be able to sneak aboard the ship, but neither he nor Tamara could help his nephew now, it was up to Zuko to get himself aboard and keep hidden. Once things had settled down General Iroh and Zuko would make contact with each other, but, again, this was up to Zuko to come up with the plans.

Zhao first showed the two newcomers to an empty room where they would be allowed to stay if General Iroh accepted the admiral's offer. Luckily for Tamara, the two of them would be forced to share the room as there were no other quarters available due to the increased number of soldiers. Without looking back Tamara quickly entered the room and shut the door behind her, leaving the two men to talk alone. Zhao glared at the closed door that sheltered the girl safely from view before turning towards the direction of his quarters.

"Would you like a pot of tea, General Iroh? Or perhaps you would like something stronger; you look as if you could use some," he suggested.

"Tea would be fine, Admiral Zhao," the old general bowed slowly, as if there was a great weight upon his shoulders.

"Very well, we can discuss matters privately in my room." He led the old general down the long hall towards the chambers; he would get all of the details he needed from the old man there. The admiral's room was much bigger than any room that had been on Zuko's ship, it had a much bigger table and far more room than was necessary. A map of the nations hung stretched upon the nearest wall, every nation except the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe covered with arrows and x's in order to show what land had been conquered and where the forces were heading. To the admiral the map was an unfinished masterpiece and he was planning to add a few of his own marks to the work before long. Zhao admired it for a moment before turning to his guest and pouring tea for the both of them. After General Iroh had explained the entire night's events the admiral shook his head in convincing sympathy as he picked up his steaming cup.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko, just devastated," Zhao said before taking a sip of the steaming tea. His jaw still gave him problems when he talked, but he had long ago mastered the art of drinking without it dribbling down the useless side of his jaw. General Iroh kept his eyes down in mock sorrow as they talked about his nephew, but his eyes flitted towards the admiral to watch his expressions carefully. The old man needed to word everything carefully if he wanted Zhao to think that his nephew was truly dead.

"The fire lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible." Zhao's eyes grew wide at his statement.

"You know who was behind the attack?" he asked, surprise apparent in his voice. Though the fire prince had been in exile, anyone who attempted to kill, or succeeded in killing, heirs to the throne would be sentenced to death. The men that he had hired to do the job were those whom he knew were behind him all the way and would do anything for the promise of promotion, but even then he could not trust them completely. As soon as they had returned and informed him of their success Zhao killed them personally, making sure that he would be the only one to ever know the treacherous secret. No one else was to know about the secret plans to kill the prince and the few men who had taken a part in their admiral's plans now lay at the bottom of the port. A few soldiers would not go missed. Was it true that the old man before him knew who killed his nephew? Zhao readied himself to attack if General Iroh revealed his name, no one would know of the admiral's treachery to the Fire Nation.

"Yes. It must have been pirates. We had a run-in with some a while back, they must have wanted revenge." Zhao lifted his cup to his lips to hide his relieved smile from the general. The old fool did not suspect a thing; Zhao's secret was safe. Clearing his throat Zhao put down the cup and looked at the old general. Now that that situation was done it was now time to look to the future… and to glory.

"So, have you considered my offer?" he asked as he changed the subject.

"Yes, I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general." Zhao gave him another pleasant smile. "There is one exception, however, that I must discuss with you." The smile slowly faded from the admiral's deformed lips. "Before I join you I must request that you stay away from Tamara. She has been through much and she does not need to deal with you any more. She will be under my care and watch for the duration of the siege. You will have no reason to go any where near her." Zhao's eye twitched momentarily; how dare the old general order him, _Admiral _Zhao, around? He wanted so badly to find the girl and finish what he had intended to do from the start, but General Iroh's voice was strong and demanding and Zhao knew that, unless he accepted, the old general would refuse his offer.

Even though he was more than capable of leading the siege on his own, the admiral knew that the retired general could still possess knowledge that could aid him in his victory. The attempt to kill the prince had not gone entirely according to plan; the explosion was meant to kill all three of them, or at least the girl and the prince. If the general had happened to survive than so be it, Zhao could use him until his victory was in sight and then the old man would meet the same fate. No matter, it may have been a step back, but the admiral saw more advantages this way. The prince could no longer get in his way and he now had the freedom to take advantage of _both_ the girl and the old man. Let the old general have his way for now, it would not last long.

"Very well, General Iroh, as you wish. I will have no time for the girl; just keep her out of my sight and out of my way." The old general nodded in agreement, not liking the smile and mocking cheerful glint that came to the other's eye.

"To the Fire Nation," he said as he lifted his cup. The admiral lifted his own cup as well, a smile still crossing his lips.

"To victory."

After an hour of talking with the admiral General Iroh had had enough of the other man's presence and so excused himself, saying that it had been a very rough night for him and that he needed sleep. With hesitated acceptance, Zhao let him leave, reminding him to report back to him in the morning. The old general nodded and left as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. Once in the hallway General Iroh made his way straight for his and Tamara's quarters, wanting to check up on her and make sure she was alright. It was obvious that she was unhappy with Zuko's decision and he was worried what being so close to the admiral might do to her.

As he made the long way back to their quarters General Iroh kept his eyes peeled for any signs that his nephew might have left behind, but he could not find any. This news was disheartening and the old general felt the first shiver of panic run through his body, but he reminded himself that it had only been an hour or so since they arrived; perhaps his nephew had not had the time yet to make contact. As he was reaching his destination General Iroh heard the familiar clunking of metal on metal as someone fell into step behind him. The voiceless figure continued to follow him as the old general selected a detour as he tried to find somewhere a little more private to talk. He could not pass up the possibility that it was his nephew, but if it was some soldier that was looking for trouble, or even an innocent one, he wanted to lead them away from Tamara. As he rounded a corner General Iroh found himself at a dead end of the hallway with doors on both sides of him, ones that probably led to storage rooms instead of other soldiers' quarters. The silent soldier made his way around the corner as well and stopped a few feet from the old man. The heavily armored soldier looked about him for a moment before turning once again to face the old general. The mask was lifted from the helmet and revealed the bruised face of Zuko. General Iroh showed no sign of surprise, though he was grateful to see him, and gave him a grave smile.

"I see you made it on board," he stated simply, though very much relieved. Zuko closed the gap between them and nodded in answer. "Good. Our plan is working perfectly; Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

"You didn't have to do this, Uncle." But even though he said it, it was not true. Zuko did not want his uncle or Tamara to get hurt because of him,but he could not help but feel gratitude that they had decided to join him.

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup. Now listen, we are leaving for the North Pole tomorrow morning and the plan is to get there by the end of the week." The prince could hardly contain his anticipation as he listened to his uncle's gossip; his plan for revenge had grown since he realized what was going to happen during the siege. Zhao would be far too busy with the Northern Water Tribe to go straight for the avatar and that was where Zuko was going to beat him. Surprisingly, the rumors of Zuko's death had worked to his favor; he might have lost his crew and his ship, but he had gained something far more valuable- the element of surprise. With the prince dead Zhao could easily become too arrogant, too relaxed and more susceptible to making careless mistakes. Zuko would come out on top this time; he would snatch the avatar straight from under Zhao's nose and then the admiral would pay for trying to kill him.

A metal door slammed closed somewhere down the hallway and heavy boots echoed towards them.

"Someone's coming," General Iroh warned and Zuko quickly replaced his mask to once again complete his uniform. "Stay hidden until we reach the North Pole and the avatar will be yours." Zuko's hand twitched as his uncle reassured him. '_… the avatar will be yours.'_ But even though this was a very important thought, another important one came to him.

"Take care of Tamara for me." He knew that Tamara was not happy with his decision and that it must be torture for her to be so close to Zhao again. He wanted to see her, but for now he would just have to rely on his uncle to give him information about Tamara's well being. General Iroh nodded and stayed quiet for a moment before continuing, listening as the footsteps turned somewhere else and began distancing themselves from the two men.

"I'm going there now. Stay out of sight as much as possible. Good luck." And with that both men took their leave, Prince Zuko to his small hideout in one of the storage rooms and General Iroh to the small quarters where he could check up on Tamara and get some well deserved rest.

General Iroh finally made it to his and Tamara's quarters without any more interruptions. He was exhausted; his emotions over thinking that his nephew was dead, the anticipation he was feeling as they settled into the enemy's ship, as well as staying up for most of the night without any sleep were all factors that were going against the old man's favor. Without thinking he tried to enter the room, only to run into the door as he pushed against it. He jiggled the large knob and found it locked. General Iroh slapped his forehead in realization; Tamara must have locked the door for her protection. He gave a few loud knocks on the metal door before calling to her.

"Tamara, it's me. Let me in." He stood patiently as he waited for her to let him in, but there were no sounds coming from the inside of the room and the door remained locked. Alarmed, General Iroh knocked louder still as he called out to her, announcing his name and asking her to open the door. This time General Iroh was rewarded by the sound of quiet feet and the slight click of the door as Tamara undid the lock. General Iroh again tried the knob and found that the door opened freely before him. He pushed the door open and walked inside, alarmed to find Tamara standing in front of him, her arms raised in a ready stance and a dangerous glint shining in her eyes. "Easy, Tamara, it's just me." Her arms slowly lowered to her sides as she realized that he was the only one entering the room. General Iroh quickly closed the door behind him and then faced her again, eyeing her closely to make sure that she was alright. Her body was slumped from fear and exhaustion; they both needed rest and Tamara desperately needed something to calm herself down.

"I've got some good news, Tamara," he said as naturally as possible, believing that if she saw him calm then she would soon calm down as well. "Zhao doesn't suspect a thing; he believes that my nephew is dead and I just talked to Prince Zuko. He made it onto the ship and is blending in magnificently." At this news Tamara's eyes lit up and, for a moment, seemed to calm down, but almost instantly her guard was back up and she became tense again.

"He's not going to try anything drastic, is he? If he gets caught…," Tamara needed reassurance; she did not believe Zuko to be stupid, but he had a serious problem with allowing his obsession to get the better of him. What if he went after Zhao now? What if he got caught?

"I wouldn't worry too much, young healer. Prince Zuko won't do anything irrational to betray his position. Right now he has the upper hand; he won't do anything to lose it." What General Iroh said was the truth; his mind might be screaming at him to go after Zhao, but Zuko knew better than to listen. He would wait until the time was right to get his revenge… and the avatar. "Now, I suggest that we both get a bit of shut eye. There are still a couple of hours before daybreak and we need to keep our heads clear if we are to help my nephew." The healer nodded and they made the few preparations that they could before turning in for the rest of the night. The healer insisted that the old general sleep in the bed while she slept on the floor, thinking that it was pointless for her to be comfortable when she would not get very much sleep.

Within minutes General Iroh was snoring away, his tired body taking advantage of the few hours of sleep. Tamara lay beside the bed, a blanket and her winter robe draped over her body, as she tried to get some sleep as well. Her body hardly relaxed as she finally drifted off, but it was the lightest sleep she had ever been in; each footstep or strange noise jolted her awake and kept her up for several minutes before her heart would stop racing long enough to go back to sleep. She wondered what Zuko was doing and hoped that, wherever he was hiding, he was getting sleep as well. He would need a focused mind as much as they did if he wanted to remain hidden and alive.

"It's a new day and my fleet is ready," Zhao said as he looked down from his position in the helmsman's tower. General Iroh stood behind him, motionless and silent, as a cold breeze played through his robes. "Set a course to the Northern Water Tribe." An evil smile crossed his lips and slowly vanished as it reached the left side of his jaw. Surges of anticipation and excitement over the oncoming battle, and the victory and glory that would follow soon after, rattled within him. He would be remembered forever after this glorious battle. The ship let out a fiery plume of smoke as the engines started and, as if it were the bugle that started the charge, the other ships behind it started as well. Soon, a hundred Fire Navy ships were smoking in unison and headed out, following their admiral to the Northern Water Tribe.

Tamara was jolted awake by the ship rumbling and shivering beneath her. Immediately she was on her feet and looking around, her fear getting the best of her. She felt the ship lurch once and then felt the familiar movement as the ship pushed forward; the fleet was on the move. She looked around worriedly for the general but quickly realized that she was alone; she did not think that she had slept soundly enough not to hear him leave. On the single bed was a note and a small plate of bread and fruit. _'Keep the door locked until I get back'_ was all it said and she did not need to be urged twice. Tamara quickly bolted the door and stepped away from it, as if expecting someone to try and barge in. She looked around her in the small barren room and shivered; she missed her old room on Zuko's ship and wished desperately that she was back there now, anywhere but here. The food looked unappetizing to her and the healer shifted nervously from foot to foot. They were headed to the North Pole, another battle was on its way and she was stuck on her greatest enemy's ship. What was she to do now?

……………………………….............................................................................................

Three days had passed since the prince's plans had gone into action and still there was no sign that Zhao suspected anything other than that the prince was dead and that he had won. Tamara was constantly left alone in the sanctity of the small room; General Iroh was continuously called away on scheduled war meetings and Zuko had yet to come and see her, but she was slowly getting used to being alone and spent most of her time meditating or keeping herself warm. Her panic and agitation had slowly burned away during these three days and now she worried more for Zuko's safety than of Zhao's presence. General Iroh had only been able to make contact with the prince once after the initial meeting and they had not heard anything from him for almost two days, but General Iroh assured her that Zuko was safe, wherever he was, and that, if he had somehow been caught, Zhao would not have been able to keep it a secret; his anger would more than likely give it away. Tamara was not sure if that made her feel any better, but as long as General Iroh was confident in his nephew then she felt that she should be as well.

Unknowingly to them Zuko had been making rounds along the ship for the past two days. At first he had taken his uncle's advice to stay out of sight and come out of hiding only when necessary, but when the first night and day had past uneventfully he could no longer remain still. It made him antsy to just sit quietly and wait out the days, especially when they crawled by so slowly, when he still had the whole week to get through. So instead, he decided to spend the time wisely and try to gather as much information as possible; the more of an advantage he got over Zhao the better the revenge would be in the end.

He had not learned much during his hours of spying, most of the admiral's talk consisted of formations and strategies of where the ships and the soldiers would be placed, and nothing that he gathered would help him capture the avatar. If Zhao did have a plan for catching the air bender, he was not sharing it with the rest of his men. The only good news was that the admiral would have his hands full during the invasion; the Northern Water Tribe was a formidable opponent and there was a reason why it had not been conquered and defeated like their sister tribe in the south. But even though there had not been much talk that could help the prince, Zuko was determined to keep spying and maybe, just maybe, he would catch the information that he needed.

And so another day passed without any luck and the prince was left with nothing to show for his efforts, but the day after sent a chill up his spine and gave him even more of a reason to take his revenge on Zhao. During the afternoon Zuko had found an old mop and bucket in the storage room where he had been looking for anything useful to help him escape from the ship once they reached the North Pole. There was no way that they could help him during that most important part of the plan, but he had an idea on how they might help him now. He needed some excuse to be down the hall near Zhao's war room and the mop provided him with one. He could stand out in plain sight and no one would give him a second glance, now all he needed to do was wait for the next meeting to take place. He had not had many problems spying on the admiral, but he did have some close calls. Soldiers were constantly walking down these halls and if one happened to walk down near the war room Zuko was forced to leave and try again later. Now no one would think anything of it that a soldier was out in the hall.

Zuko found the whole process of mopping awkward and annoying; he had never mopped before in his life and he found that he was making more of a mess than "cleaning" up one. Water sloshed upon the floor as he made his way down the hall. Generals, captains, and the admiral were already settled down for the latest meeting and Zuko could hear murmurings of gossip and stories as he drew closer to the door. He had found a loose bolt in the middle of the door that could be taken out at will, leaving a small pinhole to let sound through. It was not much, but as long as the hall remained quiet the prince could hear most of what was said in the room. Soon he heard Zhao's voice calling the meeting to order and everyone remained silent except for him.

"As you are all aware of, we are just days away from the North Pole. We need all preparations in order and ready by the time we reach those walls; I have no doubt that the water benders will be waiting for us by then and we don't need any mishaps that could slow us down." Zuko moved a little closer to the door, his arms still moving awkwardly as he pushed the mop before him; it was difficult to hear everything through the helmet, but it did not sound like any information that he could use.

"You there! What are you doing?" The disguised prince jumped at the sudden intrusion, he had been focusing more on what Zhao was saying than what was going on around him. Perhaps his disguise had worked too well if he was able to let his guard down so easily. Turning around as the sound of boots came nearer Zuko saw the soldier coming his way and it took everything in his will power to keep himself calm. If he was caught…"I asked you a question," the other soldier growled "what are you doing down here?"

_Keep calm._ "I was just mopping… sir," he said, trying to disguise his voice as best he could, listening as it resounded in his helmet. He hated that word in his mouth; a prince should not have to give this lowly soldier a title.

"All chores were to be done hours ago; you shouldn't be down here while the admiral is having a meeting."

"The other guy was sick," Zuko lied, "he asked me to finish up for him and I was trying to keep quiet so they weren't disturbed." Zuko watched with a hidden smile as the soldier paled. He had not realized how loud he had been talking; if anyone was going to be accused for interrupting the meeting it would be him, not this soldier mopping.

"Very well," he said nervously, lowering his voice to an angry whisper. "Just clean this mess up and get out of here." Zuko nodded and the other man departed, rather quickly, around the corner and out of sight. The prince snorted a relief as his body relaxed, his disguise had worked and now it was time to get back to the meeting. A loud murmur reached his ears and, once again, he jumped as the door opened. Generals and captains began to pour out and go their separate ways; the meeting was over and he had missed it! The disguised prince braced himself and continued mopping as he saw his uncle leave as well. He pretended to be busy as the men walked past him and no one gave him a second glance, except one.

General Iroh did not know whether he should be proud of his nephew or scared for him. On the one hand he was glad that at least the prince was using his head if he was going to be out in the open, but on the other hand he hated the fact that his nephew could not wait to get information at a safer time. Shaking his head slightly at his nephew, the old general made his way past him.

"Hey." Zuko once again braced himself. What was his uncle doing? "You missed a spot," the old general replied, giving the masked soldier an encouraging pat on the shoulder. With that the old man left, leaving his nephew to his plans and hoping to Agni that he would be careful.

Soon the hall was empty and Zuko noticed that Zhao had not been among the others to leave and the door was once again closed. Annoyed that he had lost his chance to listen to the whole meeting, the prince threw the mop back into the bucket and was about to huff away when he thought he heard the admiral's voice. Zhao was either alone and talking to himself or there was someone else in there with him, but either way Zuko let his curiosity draw him nearer. The admiral's voice was a lot quieter now and Zuko had to strain his ears to hear most of the conversation.

Inside the room Zhao had remained sitting long after everyone else had stood up and left, but now that he was finally alone his hand immediately shot up to message his jaw. His injuries ached the colder it got and now that they were reaching one of the farthest, coldest regions of the world, there was nothing powerful enough to dull the pain.

"Here you are, sir," his only servant said, holding out a steaming towel for his admiral to take. This man, probably the biggest kiss ass that the admiral had ever known, had started working for him a few months ago and even still Zhao could not remember his name. There was not anything very memorable about him; average height, thin build, but a conniving mind and somewhat of a twitchy behavior about him. For now Zhao put up with him, but soon he would need to be taken care of. Even though Zhao did not trust him enough to confide in him entirely, the man still knew too much, but for now he still had his uses. The admiral grabbed the hot cloth and placed it desperately upon his jaw, sighing as the warm relief dulled the pain, even if it was only a little.

"That peasant wench!" he snarled out angrily; there was only one person to blame for his discomfort. "When I get the chance to find her alone…." Zuko's heart pounded in anger as the admiral talked about Tamara.

"Would you really take her all the way, Sire, if I may be so bold to ask? After all she's put you through, wouldn't it just be easier to kill her and forget about it?" he asked as he poured his admiral a glass of wine.

"That would be the faster way," Zhao said as he contemplated the idea, "but I can't let her get away that easy. Besides, she is still mourning the death of the late fire prince, what right do I have to decide when her suffering should end?" Zhao chuckled as he took a sip of his wine, but even that simple task sent his jaw throbbing. He hissed curse after curse until the pain subsided. "This never would have happened if I had just taken her that night; if I hadn't tried that marriage proposal bit she would still be here and under my control." _Or dead, _he thought angrily.

"If I may be so bold; why her? Of all the women that you could have chosen, why did you pick her?" The admiral's servant had seen Tamara during the Agni Kai on the prince's ship and he had not been impressed with her; she was average looking, not very tall and her robes hid her figure from prying eyes. He could find prettier sellers at Earth Kingdom ports than the young girl who had fought against the admiral.

"You don't understand; she has no family and that would-be healer she lived with is probably nothing more than a pile of robes and bones by now. I wouldn't have had to deal with family issues, she was alone. Besides, how many women have you taken or paid for that were still innocent? There was so much that I could have shown her." Thoughts started to run through his mind then, at Tamara's fearful eyes, at what could have been, and Zhao shifted slightly as pressure began to grow in his groin. Those images were soon replaced by those of their Agni Kai and he saw the hatred and anger that had come to her eyes. Never before in the two years that she had been under his command had the girl ever truly fought against him and showed any kind of backbone. There were occasions where she defied his command, but he had always won in the end.

_Tamara stopped and knelt down by an injured soldier; his leg a mess of ripped flesh and trashed armor. If his leg was not broken or shattered it would have been a miracle. Zhao had seen her kneeling down and forgetting her duties as a soldier first and snuck up behind her; she was a greenback soldier who needed to be reminded of her loyalties and duties. _

"_Leave him alone and get back to the battle!" he barked out._

"_But he needs help. His injuries are serious and he could die out here." An explosion sounded behind them as a boulder crashed into the ground, adding more noise and dust to the battleground. Bringing his attention back to the matter at hand, the commander threw her back forcefully as she tried to get near the soldier again. _

"_I said get back to the battle and that's an order! If he's alive then he can still fight!" He hefted the injured man up unto his feet and ignored the cries of protest coming from both of them. "Get going, _both _of you!" he snarled out, pushing the injured soldier forward before going after the girl. At the end of that skirmish Zhao had found the same man on the ground, crushed and trampled by both armies during the fight, barely five feet from where Tamara had tried to help him. She had been right after all, but that did not matter. What mattered was the victory, not the deaths of lowly soldiers such as the one before him. _Tamara had been new then and that was not the only time she had tried to defy his orders, but he had always won in the end. Then something happened and she had turned the tables on him and had humiliated him in front of everyone during their Agni Kai.

"It's settled then" he said quietly, "I can't allow that girl to get away with everything she's done. She will need to be dealt with soon, all the way if that's what it takes." Once the Northern Water Tribe was destroyed, the avatar captured or killed, and General Iroh at the bottom of the sea, he would take Tamara once and for all; then, and only then, would he decide if she deserved his mercy to stay alive. Now he was almost sorry that the prince was dead; this would have been a far worse fate, to see the last chance to regain his honor, as well as everyone he loved, destroyed right in front of him.

Admiral and servant nodded in silent agreement and Zhao took another sip of his wine when the torches in the room flared up angrily, startling them both. Behind the door Zuko's anger raged as the admiral's words sank in. If it had not been such a risk for the three of them he would have charged in and killed both men before they knew what happened! But now he heard footsteps rushing to the door and he knew that he had given himself away. Reacting quickly the masked prince ran straight down the hall and turned the corner just as the door swung open. Zhao's servant looked around suspiciously for some sign of the intruder, but found nothing except for an old mop and bucket left behind in the hallway.

Once he had reached the safety of his hiding place, Zuko paced around angrily, still hearing Zhao's voice in his head. He knew what "taking" a girl meant; he had heard it all his life from the disgusting low lives and power hungry men of the Fire Nation- men like Zhao and who ever he had been talking to. He felt sick after all that he had learned, but there was one comforting hope: it did not sound like he was able to get very far with Tamara so she must have resisted him enough to get away safely. Then an image flashed before his eyes; that very first night that Tamara was on his ship, the burn marks around her wrists, the reluctance to tell him what had happened. It all made sense now. More than anything now he just wanted to see her, but that meant that he needed to get in touch with his uncle which also meant that he needed to calm himself down first. He did not want to give anything away; this was Tamara's secret and he knew that it would only make things worse for her if she knew what he had learned. Zuko could only imagine how scared she must have been and now he had led her right back to Zhao, possibly putting her in danger.

He did not know when Zhao would make his move, or even if he planned to do it before the invasion, but he did know that every time his uncle left her alone Tamara was susceptible to an attack. Tamara was a strong and determined fighter, but even she would not be able to stop Zhao if he was completely obsessed on getting her. The information from the meetings would have to come from his uncle and his plans for capturing the avatar would have to be improvised, he would stay with her until the invasion took place.

That night General Iroh left to get some fresh air and, after hearing the familiar click of the lock, made his way down the hall, only to be blocked by a masked soldier. After peering around him the soldier lifted his mask to reveal his scarred face to his uncle. The old general was not surprised to find his nephew in front of him, especially since they had not talked in several days, but what caught his attention the most was the prince's eyes, where a hint of urgency was now flickering. General Iroh gave his nephew the slightest nod of understanding and the prince replaced the mask and walked away; there were other soldiers in the hall and they could not risk talking in front of them. The old general followed after his nephew a few moments later, always keeping a distance between them, seemingly going about his business, though he kept a close eye on his nephew's path.

Soon both general and prince had made their way to their designated meeting place. Once the coast was clear Zuko ripped off his mask and exhaled deeply, still trying to find the right words to tell his uncle. Almost immediately General Iroh felt that something was wrong and he pressed on before his nephew could speak.

"What's going on, Prince Zuko? You should have waited until tonight to gather information, not while there are still soldiers around to see us."

"I need to see Tamara, but I need your help in getting in. I need to see her tonight," he blurted out, remembering to keep his voice down despite the urgency he felt.

"I don't think that is a good idea, what if someone sees you? A soldier walking into our room in the middle of the night will seem suspicious to anyone who might walk by. The situation is too delicate right now-"

"You don't understand, Uncle!" the prince hissed angrily, his voice raspy at trying to be both loud and quiet at the same time. How was he going to tell his uncle what he had heard without giving everything away? "I overheard Zhao talking about Tamara and I don't want her to be alone."

"What was he saying? Tamara's only alone for a few times a day and the door is always locked when I am not around. What could he possibly do?" Zuko clenched his hands in agitation, his uncle needed to know how serious the situation was if he was going to be convinced.

"He's planning on attacking her; I don't know how or when he's going to try, but he's serious. I don't want her alone until Zhao is too busy with the siege. If you can't stay with her than I will." At least Tamara's secret was safe. The prince's blood boiled as that monster's words buzzed through his mind again; Zhao could do anything if he was desperate or obsessed enough. General Iroh stood and pondered over his nephew's words, his own heart beginning to pound at the potential threat to the healer, but they still had to consider the fact that Zuko could get caught in the process of leaving or entering their room.

"Very well, Prince Zuko, I will try to find a time when you can sneak in, but that means that you will have to stay in there until the invasion. A masked soldier in our room once may not attract too much attention, but continuous times will look suspicious. You'll have to leave the spying to me from now on." The prince nodded eagerly, he could handle being locked in a small room for a few more days as long as he knew that Tamara was safe. "Meet me back here around midnight, Nephew, I think that's when there are fewer soldiers around, but be prepared for anything. If we get caught once we probably won't have another chance. The less attention we draw to ourselves the better."

The hours seemed to creep slowly by until the appointed time that Zuko would meet with his uncle. During that time he gathered his thoughts and tried to get his emotions back under control; he did not want to scare Tamara but he could not ignore the importance of the situation either. With time he gathered his composure together and waited out the rest of the hours in silence. He was tired, but he could not risk sleeping through his meeting with his uncle, and so spent the remaining hours staring at the moon as it crossed the sky little by little. A chill ran up his spine as he sat exposed to the cold air, a small reminder of what he would face once he reached the North Pole; there would not be any cover for him once he left the ship.

When the time felt right the prince stood up and made his way towards the meeting place, his body now itching with not only the need to protect Tamara, but also the want of holding her close to him. He did not have long to wait before his uncle peered around the corner and urged his nephew to hurry along. There were no soldiers in sight as they made their way to the room, but even still they kept their walk casual and silent, with General Iroh in front and the soldier trailing him, so as to appear as normal as possible if anyone saw them. The old general reached the door first and knocked quickly and listened as the lock was undone. Both men hurried into the room without looking back as Tamara closed the door behind them, locking it once it was in place.

"That was not as bad as I thought it would be," General Iroh said with a relieved chuckle after listening to the silence in the hall. Zuko removed his mask and helmet before smiling crookedly at Tamara, his upper lip still swollen from a healing cut received in the explosion.

"Hey, Tamara," he said, dropping his helmet and mask on the ground before opening his arms in a welcoming embrace. Tamara was more than happy to walk into his strong arms and even happier that, despite his cuts and bruises, he was virtually unharmed and alive.

"Hey, yourself," she replied with a relieved smile as his lips brushed hers, despite the fact that they had an audience before them. She needed this- they both did- and the healer relaxed gratefully into his warm embrace. Once they had been reunited long enough Tamara pushed herself away from him enough to ask, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Zuko, but what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She knew the risks that the prince had just taken to be here, but she did not know the reason why; General Iroh had not told her any more than the fact that Zuko was going to sneak in. The prince had already thought up an excuse during the hours he had spent waiting for this moment, but now that he was face to face with her he almost forgot what he was going to say. Part of him wanted to tell her the truth and assure her that nothing would happen, but the other part of him, the part that won in the end, did not want to tell her anything at the moment; the situation was probably stressful enough for her and he did not want to make it worse.

"I just wanted to see you. There's only a few days left before we reach the Northern Water Tribe and Zhao hasn't given me anything useful to work with. I'd rather spend this time with you while we still have it." It was not a total lie, the prince reassured himself, it was just not the main reason. Tamara seemed uncertain at first, but she happily accepted the answer, it would be nice to have the prince here, not only for company when General Iroh was away, but also for the fact that she would always know that he was safe.

"Well, now that everything's been settled, I suggest we get some sleep," the old general said as he yawned loudly; tonight had held enough excitement for the older man and he was once again exhausted. "I was able to smuggle in a few more blankets for you both. Stay warm and I will see you two in the morning." He patted his nephew's shoulder and gave the healer a warm smile before turning in for the night. The three friends were back together again and for the first time in a week all three felt safer, more relaxed and the air in the room felt slightly warmer and more peaceful. Tamara and Zuko gathered the blankets around them and immediately began to feel the effect of their warmth and the night's events.

Tamara sat wrapped within the prince's arms and already her eyes were beginning to droop and her body relax. Zuko supported her more as she slouched next to him. He had hoped that they would have stayed up longer and talked, but even he was starting to feel tired and relaxed. Then his uncle's snores penetrated the silence and continued to grow louder and louder as the general sank deeper into sleep. Tamara chuckled quietly as she felt the prince's body jump beside her. She had grown immune to General Iroh's snores after days of sharing a room together and the noises no longer affected her. Zuko lowered them both to the floor and made himself as comfortable as he could on the hard steel and Tamara snuggled up next to him before completely falling asleep. Soon the two teens had joined the old man in slumber and for the first time in a week, true sleep overcame them.

Zuko jumped awake the next morning as a hand touched his shoulder. Immediately on the alert he turned to face whoever had snuck into the room and found his uncle hovering above him. General Iroh motioned for his nephew to keep quiet and the prince looked over to see that Tamara lay undisturbed beside him, still sleeping peacefully. Zuko threw the blankets off of him and carefully stood up before following his uncle to the door.

"I am on duty now, but I will be back in a few hours with breakfast," the old general whispered as he opened the door. "Keep the door locked and be careful." He meant that in more ways than one; his nephew was impatient and motivated to defeat Zhao before he got to the avatar, and the old man worried about that, but he also worried about leaving two teenagers alone. He hoped that Tamara and Zuko were smart enough to keep themselves under control, especially in a situation like this, but hormones are hormones and they are hard to ignore. The old general would have to trust them though and so he said good bye to his nephew, closed the door, and started down the hall once he heard the lock. Inside the room Zuko hurried back to the blankets to escape the chill morning air and was surprised to see that Tamara was still asleep and undisturbed. She shifted slightly as he pulled her closer to him, but she soon settled and so did he and both teens slept peacefully for a while longer.

Tamara was surprised to find General Iroh gone when she woke up, she always woke up when he did and remained awake when he left. She had not heard either him or the prince wake up and felt fully revived now that she had had a full night's rest. The morning was spent with Zuko and Tamara taking up the tales of what they had experienced over the past week. Tamara had been cooped up the entire time and her narrative was not very exciting, but Zuko had almost free roam of the entire ship and his story was much different. He related to her all that he had learned from Zhao's plans for the oncoming invasion and anything else that held relevance to the topic. Tamara hovered over him while he explained his new plans to defeat the admiral, assessing his wounds and dressing those that were more than mere scratches. The prince knew that they were not serious and would heal on their own in time, but he sat still and let the healer continue with her work; whatever it took to keep her mind busy for the time being.

A couple of hours later General Iroh was returning with a tray full of food for the healer and his nephew. He did not acknowledge the footsteps that fell into line behind him until he reached the door and knocked. The old general heard the lock click and the door begin to open just as a voice reached his ears.

"That is quite a lot of food you have with you, General Iroh. More than usual, if I am not mistaken." The door remained half opened as the occupants inside froze and General Iroh sucked in a calming breath before turning to the Admiral.

"Yes, it is. Tamara is feeling a bit better now and has more of an appetite. I thought I would bring a bit more food this time and have lunch with her."

"Well, since she's getting over the prince, perhaps Tamara could come out and start behaving like a true soldier again." The admiral pushed the door open wider to get a better look inside before the old general could stop him. Tamara and Zuko remained hidden along the wall just out of sight of the admiral. Zuko had stood out of the way as Tamara was opening the door, but quickly pulled her to his side just as they heard Zhao's voice. Now both teens stood waiting in tense silence as the conversation continued outside. The prince's arm remained protectively around Tamara's middle; his heart was beating faster as he prepared himself for the worse. His grip tightened as the door creaked open further and Tamara grunted slightly under the added pressure of his grip, but the prince did not hear it; all senses were focused on that door and what stood behind it.

"Zuko," Tamara whispered urgently as she tried to snap him out of his grip, but her quiet voice was drowned by General Iroh's words.

"I told you once before that Tamara is under my watch and my control. You have enough soldiers under your command; one more will not increase you odds in the upcoming siege." The old general's heart began to beat faster as the situation continued; if Zhao forced his way into the room their secret would be lost and there would be a fight on their hands.

"Need I remind you that _I_ am the admiral of this ship? A soldier answers to their admiral first and their general second," Zhao growled out angrily, slamming his fist into the steel beside the old man's head. Any other general would have backed down by now, but not this old fool. General Iroh did not even bat an eye as the metal rang beside him, but continued to glare at the younger man, bracing himself for the admiral's anger. "If I-," a yelp broke his train of thought and both men looked up as a healer jumped back into view, a hand clenched to her middle, as she stared at the wall out of sight.

"Tamara?" the old general said and the healer seemed to realize what she had just done.

"It was one of those arctic spider things. I… I think it bit me," she lied as quickly as possible, still startled by what had just happened.

"Perhaps I should take a look around," the admiral suggested, a glint of sadistic humor gleaming in his eyes.

"That won't be necessary, Admiral Zhao. I can handle it from here," the general said with a quick bow before hurrying inside and closing the door behind him. The three occupants inside stood with bated breath as they watched the shadow beneath the door. The admiral stared with hatred and anger at the closed door. How dare that old man? If he did not need the Dragon of the West's military expertise the admiral would have killed him for his insubordination. General Iroh was old enough for everyone to believe that he had died of complications with the cold, or merely just from old age. He had lost his chance, but at least he had seen the girl. That was enough to fuel the anger Zhao needed to get through the siege and to claim his prizes. Tamara had seemed fearful of him as well and that was what he wanted; he would use that to his advantage once he had her in his grasp. Inside the room the admiral could hear a quiet conversation between the general and the healer about the invisible creature and he grew impatient and left. _In time,_ he told himself, but the siege and his victory came first and he needed to stay focused.

The three fire benders watched as the shadow disappeared from the doorway and the footsteps of the admiral receded into silence.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how close we were to being caught? What were you thinking?" Tamara asked in a hushed, angry tone as she rounded on the prince, who remained dumbstruck in the corner of the small room.

"What happened?"

"He almost burned me," she said as she removed her arm from her stomach, revealing the charred cloth beneath it. "I told you to let go and you wouldn't listen." Once again she glared at the prince, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I was only trying to protect you," Zuko said once he found his voice. He had not meant to hurt her, but having Zhao that close had enraged him and he had not realized that his anger had taken control. He felt guilty and angry at the same time; he had been protecting her and now he was being yelled at for it.

"I am not the one that you should be worried about, Zuko. If Zhao had seen you, everything would have been lost. He tried to kill you once; he would not be able to risk his treachery with you still alive to tell his secret." The air grew tense as the two teens faced each other, Tamara was not so much angry at the prince as she was startled by what had happened and how close Zhao had been to finding out their secret. The healer was not injured, but her heart was still racing from the event and blood was rushing through her system, making her jumpy and react however she could to the situation.

"That's not entirely true, Tamara," the old general said, trying to dispel the tension. "We are all in danger because of the situation we have put ourselves in. You forget, because Prince Zuko survived the attack we all know Zhao's secret; if one of us is caught then we are all in danger. However, right now you and my nephew are the only ones we should be worrying about."

"Why me? Zhao can't get into the room and I doubt that he would try something like tonight again." The prince glared at his uncle before turning to Tamara. He had wanted to decide the time and place to tell Tamara what he had learned, if he wanted to tell her at all, and now he could not avoid it.

"I overheard Zhao talking the other night; he wants revenge for everything you've done to him. I don't know what his plans are, but he's serious. I just want you to be safe." Tamara remained silent as she thought of all that Zuko had said. At first her heart started to race with worry, but she soon calmed herself down and glared in anger.

"Just let him try," she growled out, new determination gleaming in her eyes. Her confidence was fueled by the anger she felt towards the admiral, as well as the determination to make sure that Zhao would not win. He would not take advantage of her again and she would do what she could to make sure that Zuko came out on top. The admiral had enjoyed his last victory.

………………………………................................................................................................

The large navy ship rang with shouts, the clang of armor, and the stampede of boots against steel floor as excitement overwhelmed everyone. The great ice walls of the Northern Water Tribe were in view and growing larger as the navy raced across the water. The days of the siege had begun! With all the commotion and ranks of soldiers marching through the halls, Zuko had no problem slipping out of the small room and blending into the surroundings. Tamara and General Iroh watched silently as the prince was swept away in the rushing current of soldiers before closing the door to the noise; they would meet up with him later. Minutes later a knock came to the door and a lieutenant was waiting for the old general to follow him at the request of the admiral. Tamara was left alone in the room to gather her thoughts and her wits together; she would need them both if she was going to get through the siege.

Outside on the top deck of the ship, Admiral Zhao inhaled the cold, still air until it filled his lungs. _Today is the day._

"This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh," he said, keeping his back to the old general. "Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it," he said with an evil, lopsided smirk.

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects." The admiral ground his teeth at the old general's warning. _Just a few more days_.

"I suppose you speak from experience? But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary _failure_ at Ba Sing Se." Zhao waited for any kind of retaliation from the old man; that failure had been a humiliation to the Dragon of the West and to the Fire Nation.

"I hope not, for your sake." General Iroh knew exactly what the younger man was trying to do, but it did not affect him. He was merely here to give advice where advice was needed, whether Zhao wanted it or not. The admiral snarled quietly to himself before addressing the other man.

"Tell the captains to prepare for first strike." The old general nodded slightly and left to do the admiral's bidding, but not before making another stop of his own along the way. Within minutes he located his nephew as the prince was sneaking back to his hiding place, unnoticed by everyone else, and carrying a few covered items in his arms. Once they were alone Zuko turned to his uncle and waited eagerly for news.

"We will be landing soon, Prince Zuko," the old general whispered. "Do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it." His plan was still in the working stages, but it was getting done and he was eager to leave. The two men separated to do their different tasks; they would meet up later when night had fallen.

Within hours Tamara heard the first signs of war; the roaring of the trebuchets as they whirred and released their loads, the explosions and the crashes of the first blocks of ice as they fell into the ocean, and the roars of triumph from the soldiers of the Fire Nation. This was torture for the healer; even though she was not actively participating in the war, she was still a part of it and she could only imagine the damage and harm that would result from this siege. The healer watched as navy ships pulled ahead of Zhao's to take the lead and the brunt of any attacks that would come from the opposing side. That was one of the many things she hated about war; the leader was always in the back, giving orders, but never taking up the fight themselves. Tamara shook her head at the cowardice of the admiral and then started as she saw something at the corner of her eye.

There, alone on the rolling ocean and facing against the navy ships one at a time, was a small orange and yellow figure. The healer squinted as the figure flew out of sight and she had to rush to the window to keep it in sight. The other ships blocked it from her view, but they could not block the massive shaggy form that flew above them. Tamara cheered quietly as she saw a towering trebuchet collapse to the deck of a neighboring ship, followed by another one that burned straight through to the hull of the ship. The avatar and his bison were facing them alone and causing a lot of damage, but it was not going to stop the ships themselves or the hundreds of soldiers that were waiting within them. A faint moan reached her ears from a ship farther ahead and continued to grow in intensity until spears of ice, like giant fangs, pierced through the armor of the ship's body and held it in place. Soon the smoke started to disappear as the engines died and soldiers began pouring out in search for help. Tamara watched as canoes streaked past the ship and headed towards another one, water rising above them and following at a charge towards the enemy; the young air bender was not alone in this fight.

The sun slowly made its way across the sky and darkness began to set in. Few casualties had been lost during these early stages of the siege, but it was only the beginning and wars only got worse before one side fell to the other. The giant wall remained standing in the distance, even after the barrage it had endured throughout the day. Once again, General Iroh found himself standing behind the admiral as a cold, silent breeze blew through his robes, chilling his old bones. The old man looked up to the rising moon and realized how close it was to being full.

"It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant I must advise you to halt your attack. The waterbenders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak." Zhao glanced over his shoulder at the old man and smirked knowingly.

"Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is." Orders were sent down through the ranks and the ships slowly came to a halt. Anchors were dropped and engines hissed as their fuel burned away and the soldiers began to slow down and rest as well. No more attacks would occur tonight, but there was still a feeling of tension and excitement in the air from the soldiers; this is what they had been waiting for.

As the night drew on the halls grew more still and quiet as soldiers retired to their rooms and no one was around to see the general and the healer as they made their way sullenly down the hall, their minds occupied by thoughts of what was to come. General Iroh led Tamara down the last stretch of hallway towards the prince's hiding place. Making sure that no one was following them, General Iroh made his way to the door at the end of the hall and proceeded to open it. From within the dark, cold room Zuko heard the knob turn and the door creak open. At first he had braced himself for an attack, but almost immediately he knew that it was his uncle and his girlfriend walking in and he continued his task of coiling up a strong length of rope before throwing it in with the rest of the supplies. The room remained silent as General Iroh and Tamara stared at the prince's back and Zuko, in turn, finished up the last preparations of his escape plan.

"If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." The old man was not entirely sure what his nephew's plans were, but he wanted him to consider everything he was about to do before it was too late. This was the most dangerous mission that the prince had put himself through yet and there were very few outcomes to his decision. Neither Tamara nor General Iroh would be accompanying the prince this time; they would be separated from each other and the general and the healer would have no idea what was happening to Zuko. There seemed to be only three outcomes to the prince's decision: either he would successfully capture the avatar and escape unharmed; Zuko, himself, would get captured by the Northern Water Tribe; or he, and possibly the avatar, would die in the cold or during an attack and no one would ever know. Zuko knew the risks he was taking, but the time had come and he would not back out now, he would not let Zhao beat him again.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle," he said as he placed the last bundle of rope into the canoe. The prince had found these items and many others, including the white safety suit he now wore, in the back of the storage hulls of the ship, long forgotten in the dust. Now they would help him escape from Zhao's ship and give him the head start he needed to find the avatar and win.

"I'm sorry," the old man said quietly. "I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son…" He had to look away for a moment to gather his thoughts and his voice; no matter the outcome of these events, the old man needed to tell the prince just how much he mattered to him. Tamara remained silent beside the old general, waiting patiently and with an open heart by his side.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it."

"…I think of you as my own." Zuko turned to his uncle in shocked silence. He had already guessed what his uncle was going to say, but to actually hear him say it, when his own father never did, hit an emotional string in his heart.

"I know, Uncle," he said with a deep bow, one hand flat on top of another, in the deepest respect from a student to his teacher. "We'll meet again-" the prince could not finish before his uncle had crushed him in a strong hug. General Iroh released his nephew as Zuko finished his sentence, determination once again edging into his voice, "-after I have the avatar." He then turned to the waiting healer and wrapped his arms around her. "Be careful, Tamara."

"Don't worry about me," she said with a worried smile, "just take care of yourself." Zuko embraced her for another moment, cherishing it. He would find his way back to them somehow, but revenge was calling to him now, and he needed to follow it. He would get revenge for the both of them; Zhao was going to suffer for what he had done to the healer and to him. He let her go and made his way back to the canoe, General Iroh and Tamara following close behind him. He held on to the ropes of the pulley system that held the canoe in place and slowly began to lower himself down to the water below.

"Remember your breath of fire! It could save your life out there!" General Iroh reminded him.

"I will."

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!"

"And be careful!" Tamara yelled out after him.

"I'll be fine." Both general and healer watched as Zuko finished his descent and unhooked the canoe from the giant ship. He looked out at the surrounding maze of ships and the great wall that separated him from his goal; passing the ships undiscovered would be a task in and of itself, but the real challenge would come from finding an entrance into the city and remaining unseen, let alone finding the avatar once he was inside. Taking a deep breath, the prince grabbed a paddle and, with a last glance up at the people he cared for the most, slowly made his way across the water. General Iroh and Tamara watched in silence as the prince stole away into the night until he was out of sight; he was on his own now and they could no longer help him.

"He'll be fine," Tamara said out loud, trying to reassure the both of them. General Iroh nodded in silent agreement as he stared off to where the small wake from his nephew's vessel rippled and vanished, leaving no trace behind of the prince's presence. Praying silently to Agni for his nephew's safe return, the old, grizzled general sighed and then turned to his young companion.

"Come on, Tamara, we should be getting back. The night is not too late and we should get some rest. We still have our own plans to finish and good night's rest will do us some good." Both healer and general made their way towards the door of the storage room, their backs to the glowing moon hanging in the sky, its full phase almost complete.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Siege of the North and a New Beginning

Zuko remained silent as he navigated his canoe around ice flows and Fire Navy ships; conscious to keep to the shadows as much as possible. His fingers and face were the only parts of his body still exposed to the cold air and they had succumbed to numbing pain within minutes of his journey. A warm, thick veil covered his mouth and nose, keeping in his warm breath and saving energy and body heat that he knew would have to be used before his task was done. Stopping behind the stern of a nearby ship, the prince warmed up his hands and face until he could feel the blood flowing once again beneath his skin. He hated the cold, every fire bender did, and he could not imagine why anyone would want to live like this willingly.

He was soon on his way again and he realized just how close he was to the wall that surrounded the sleeping water tribe. There were only three more ships between him and the ice barrier with a long stretch of open ocean before that. If he was going to get caught at all, now would be the time. Zuko glared up at the brightly lit moon and cursed under his breath; he would have to risk it, there was no turning back now. Making his way along the shadows of the ships until he reached the last one, Zuko peered around the iron bow and watched the top of the wall. Sentries were patrolling back and forth along the wall and they had the benefit of vantage point over him.

The fire prince waited patiently as he watched the guards make their way back and forth; there must a time when there would not be any guards or at least a blind spot that would give him enough time to act. His eyes wandered back and forth as he waited for an opening to occur when he finally noticed a fault in the sentries. There was a section of the wall that had been ruined during the barrage earlier that day and a mound of ice and snow now obscured the guards' view for several moments before they came into view again. Zuko waited for two guards to pass and counted the time both took to come back into view. The time was consistent with both and the prince prepared himself for the next opportunity; he would have to be quick and silent and adrenaline began to pump through his system, causing him to shiver slightly. The guards disappeared and the small canoe shot out from its hiding place, racing towards the ice below the great wall. _ One, two, three…_ Zuko counted as his time ran out; the guards would be coming out from the blind spot within seconds.

The guards returned to view just as the prince was reaching his destination. He stopped just behind a small iceberg and held his breath as he listened for any alarm to sound off, but all remained quiet in the frigid air and the prince exhaled gratefully. Far above him one guard had indeed seen something in the water, the last bit of a dark body followed by the scattering remains of a small wake, but thought nothing of it. All sorts of arctic creatures were active during the night and even if it was the enemy, there seemed to be only one and they would not be able to scale the wall. Zuko beached his canoe and got out; making sure that the small vessel was well hidden, before looking for any opening or possibility that could help him get into the city. Nothing. Other than the damage done by Zhao's navy, the wall was faultless; there weren't even finger or toe holds in the thick ice. A sharp barking noise pierced through the air and startled him until he located the origin on the horrid noise. A pack of turtle seals had beached themselves further along the ice bank, barking incessantly, until one by one they began to disappear through the ice.

"Where are they going?" he asked himself. The last turtle seal vanished and the prince walked up to find a large hole in the middle of the ice; clear, frigid water forming a pool in the center. Zuko waited to see if the creatures would come back up, but several minutes passed and not even a bubble reached the surface. "They're coming up for air somewhere." The prince looked up at the wall one last time as a dreaded plan began to form in his mind. He was losing time and if drastic choices needed to be made then there was no way around it. Removing the veil from his mouth, Zuko took a deep breath and paused as he began to reconsider his options. He feared nothing more than freezing to death and there was a very big possibility that he could miscalculate his timing and the depth of the pool. His fire bending would come in the useful here, but it required energy and energy could not be wasted. Blocking any other thoughts or doubts from entering his mind, the prince took another breath and dove in.

As soon as his body hit the water, Zuko felt as if he had been thrown straight into a brick wall. The impact of the cold water bit through his body, his muscles, his bones, and for a moment he stopped moving as shock overcame him. The prince forced his body temperature to rise until he could at least feel the pinpricks of life running through his veins once more, but it was not enough to erase the biting cold. Pushing himself forward, Zuko made his way further down into the tunnel of ice and water, determination and the will to live driving him on despite the pain he was already feeling in his joints. His lungs were screaming for new air and panic began to override his better judgment, but soon he realized that the tunnel was slowly curving upwards and Zuko knew that he was getting close.

A rage was bubbles boiled and churned upon the surface just before Zuko made his way to life-giving air. Clawing his way to the icy bank, the prince dragged himself out and flopped down on the cold floor; his ragged breath coming out in opaque clouds of vapor. Water began to freeze to his skin and clothes and his body began to shiver uncontrollably until he could gather enough energy to curl up into a ball. Another spasm of shivers took over him before he could get control of his body again. Breathing deeply Zuko felt his element growing inside of him until it was strong enough to warm his frozen body. His breath of fire was used to warm up his hands and the rest of his outer body until he felt sure that he could stand up without falling over. For the first time Zuko realized that he was not alone in the great ice cave as barking echoed around him.

"Shut up!" he snarled out at the annoying creatures; their calls were ten times worse in the echoing chamber and he already had a growing headache. His voice roared out above the other voices in the cave and the barking ceased as he shoved passed their large group. Zuko looked around him and focused his attention on a waterfall at the back of the cave. The water had to be coming from somewhere and he had a good feeling that he was headed in the right direction. Mentally and physically preparing himself, Zuko took another deep breath and walked straight into the pounding water. The roar of the falls echoed and drummed in his head as he found a foothold and began climbing up.

The water rushed down from a smaller tunnel and soon Zuko felt himself fighting the current as it swirled completely around him. Twice he lost his footing and was dragged backwards down the tunnel, but his numbed fingers found holds again and he climbed his way back up. Within moments he found the opening to the tunnel and pushed himself out into a large pool of water. Racing up to the light above him, the prince was horrified to find ice covering the surface, with no way out. Shoving his mouth and nose above the surface of the water, the fire bender took in gulps of air as he thought about his next move. Ducking beneath the water again Zuko scanned around him for any possible exits. Heading towards a potential opening, the prince turned the bend and once again swam up towards the light. Once again ice separated him from the rest of the outside world, but here, water touched ice, leaving no air pockets for the prince to regain his breath.

His lungs screamed in agony as they demanded a fresh supply of air and his survival instincts took over. Zuko rammed his fists and elbows into the thick layer of ice; he was so close to the surface yet he could not reach it and that made him panic more. _Calm down!_ He snarled silently to himself; he could not afford to lose his head now. Refocusing his thoughts Zuko pushed himself up against the ice and urged all of his energy into his hands. The turquoise ice caved in under the heat and the prince felt himself floating upwards as the ice melted before him. With a crash the ice broke and Zuko surged up and out of the freezing water into a kind of ice tunnel. He lay still for several moments until he could regain his breath before he could start the heating process all over again.

Once feeling had returned to his limbs and he had become less light-headed, Zuko took a good, long look at his surroundings. Before him lay the frozen structures of the Northern Water Tribe; he had made it behind the great wall without being caught and he had gained entrance to the avatar's hiding place before Zhao. Zuko could have laughed out loud if the situation was not so dangerous and if his body was not so exhausted; there would be time for gloating later, but not now when there was still so much to do.

The prince made his way slowly through the city in search of the avatar, creeping through the shadows like he had done so many nights ago dressed as the blue spirit. There had been a new moon that night and Zuko could not remember any other time when he wished the moon gone from the night sky. His white suit helped him to blend in with the ice, but it was not enough; guards were patrolling the entire city for early signs of ambush and it was only by luck that the prince had not yet been seen. After another set of guards vanished around the corner of a distant house, Zuko emerged from his hiding place and ran straight for the next shadow within reach. He had no idea where he was going, no idea where the avatar could be found, and no idea of how he was going to leave the city once the boy was in his possession. His uncle would have yelled at him for not thinking ahead, especially in a situation as serious as this. Zuko ran around the corner and ducked behind a pile of crates as voices approached him.

"… I last saw her with Aang and the young water bender. They were saying something about the spirit world; perhaps your daughter has gone to show them the Oasis." Two men came into view as they strolled along the alleyways of the city. Zuko's ears perked up as he heard the air bender's name, maybe his luck was changing.

"Ah, well, if that is where Princess Yue is than I will not worry. There is no place safer than the Oasis during these terrible times and I could ask for no better company for my daughter than Aang and Katara." There was a pause and then the man said, "It looks quiet here, let's keep moving." The pair of footsteps receded into the distance and the prince cautiously looked out from his hiding place. So it was just the avatar, the water bender, and a princess; easy enough. Even if the girl's annoying brother was with them, they would still be outmatched. He had the element of surprise and determination on his side; nothing would get in his way.

Now it was merely a question of where he could find this special oasis of theirs. Reason told him that something so sacred would be kept either at the center of the city or on the outskirts and if it was safe for a princess to stay there, then Zuko assumed that it would not be near the great wall where it was so susceptible to attack. He had already been to the center of the city so the next place to go would be to make his way to the back and search from there. Snorting in anticipation to see if his assumptions were true or not, the prince took off once again through the shadows and alleyways under the light of the plumping moon.

……………………………….........................................................................................

At the center of the North Pole, among all the ice, glaciers and snow, the Sacred Oasis sat in serene silence. An island of grass remained in place in the middle of a small lake, a waterfall roaring rhythmically behind it. A alter, a thin bamboo forest and a pond finished the scene of the miracle landscape, hidden from the rest of the world and undisturbed by the siege that occurred behind its walls. Katara and Princess Yue stood to one side of the small pond and, even though they had been there for a while, the young water bender could not get over how warm and peaceful the atmosphere truly was. It was so odd to find a patch of grass growing in the middle of the arctic, but anything was possible if it was connected to the spirit world; Aang was living proof of that.

The young air bender was sitting alone in front of the pond, his eyes closed and his chest lifting and sinking as he tried to bring himself into a meditative state. The whole area was so peaceful and he felt his body relaxing more and more until he heard the whispered conversation behind him.

"Why is he sitting like that?"

"He's meditating, trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration." Aang frowned in frustration and tried to ignore the girls; he had to have peace and quiet if he was going to go as far as the Spirit World.

"Is there any way we can help?" Princess Yue asked. Meditation was foreign to her, as were all the avatar's skills and manners and she was curious to know everything about him.

"How about some quiet!?" Aang rounded on them, ignoring the fact that Katara was trying to hold back a laugh. "Come on guys! I can hear every word you're saying!" He stared them down a moment longer before turning back to the pond in front of him. A pair of black and white koi fish swam in circles in front of him, mesmerizing him, inviting him. As he stared down at the fish his vision blurred and the swirling fish before him disappeared slowly and were replaced by the symbol of yin and yang; the symbol of peace. His shoulders slouched slightly as his body completely relaxed and soon he could not feel anything but warmth. Katara and the water tribe princess watched as the avatar's eyes and tattoos began to glow brightly through the night.

"Is he okay?" Princess Yue gasped in shock.

"He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help?"

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?" A voice sneered behind her, echoing slightly through the cavern.

"No!" Katara knew that voice all too well. _How did he get in here? _Katara asked herself as she turned to the source of the voice.

"Yes! Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko stalked across one of the small bridges towards the avatar and his protector. He could not have asked for a better encounter if he wanted to; the avatar was defenseless, the water tribe boy was no where to be found and all that stood between him and his prize was one young water bender. He glanced at the strange girl behind the water bender and quickly realized that she would not be a threat to him, he could see the fear in her eyes, and then watched as she ran the other way.

Katara placed herself in front of Aang and readied herself for the fire prince's attack. She felt more confident than she had in a long time and already she could feel the growing moon's power coursing through her limbs; Zuko would have his work cut out for him tonight. Without warning Zuko launched himself forward, angry blasts of fire raging from his fists. A curtain of water extinguished the attacks and left the water bender unharmed and ready to defend herself again. The prince advanced slowly as he launched attack after attack towards the girl, slowly pushing her back, but just as he was beginning to feel confident, Katara lashed back with a wave of water that hurled the prince backward and flat on the ground.__

"I see you've learned a new trick," the prince snarled out as he stood up. "But I didn't come this far to lose to you." An undercut launched a blast that Katara could not block until the last moment. In frustration and determination, the water bender hurled another stream of water that forced Zuko to the ground once again. Regaining his balance he tried to step forward, but felt the piercing cold of ice as the water froze around his feet, catching him off balance once again. Before he could free himself Katara launched another wave from behind him. Twisting and turning her body back and forth she molded the freezing water around the prince, churning and encouraging her element until the prince was enclosed in a sphere of ice. Dropping the water around her, Katara smiled with smug satisfaction at her work; she could not have done that a month ago.

"You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you?" It was a nice trick, but it would not stop him. The frozen ground began to shake as the surrounding temperature rose within the sphere. Fire raged around the prince as his anger grew and soon the ice shattered around him and gave him the opportunity to charge. The explosion distracted them both and the charge led to nothing more than a miss and a run in opposite directions, which left the opening clear for Zuko. Grabbing the avatar's collar, Zuko tried to drag him along behind him until Katara rounded on him once again. A jet of water threw him into the neighboring wall and another wave pushed him upwards, his feet leaving the ground and his back grating against the stone wall. Water solidified around him, restricting his limbs and encasing his body in ice; Zuko's head spun from the impact and his vision faded as his body succumbed to exhaustion. He could not fire bend his way out of this now, not when he was so physically drained.

Behind the tall walls of the cavern, behind the great walls of the Northern Water Tribe, the first streaks of sunlight pierced through the early dawn morning. The crumbled ruins of the ice wall were tinted a dull orange and then a bright pink as the sun peaked over the horizon. The guards of the water tribe stood behind the barriers and looked on in dismay as the silhouettes of the Fire Navy ships brightened and solidified into reality once more. It was only a matter of time before the siege started up again.

Zhao inhaled the new morning air and felt the first rays of sunlight upon his back. Already the new light was coursing through his veins, rejuvenating his body and making him eager to start the battle again. His limbs trembled with pleasure and anticipation as he saw the ships around him spark and billow into life, as did his own. His fleet was once again ready.__

"It's daybreak at last," he sighed quietly to himself. "Let's write history."

Katara watched the imprisoned prince with stilled breath, not willing to put down her guard in case it was nothing more than a trick. When the fire bender did not move, the young water bender turned her back on him and made her way towards Aang, still lost in the Spirit World and unaware of anything that had occurred. Gray light began to pour over the cavern walls and Katara realized that the night had been wasted by them fighting. Stronger beams of light began to flood into the cavern, reaching the prince before it had strength enough to touch the ground. Zuko could feel energy beginning to leak back into his body and fire began to course through his veins once again, replacing the heat that he had lost when incased in ice.

Soon he was ready to fight again, and this time he would not lose! His head snapped up in determination and steam began to pour from his nostrils in anger. Taking a deep breath, Zuko forced his body temperature to rise and felt the ice give way around him and he slowly, silently, sank to the ground. Without hesitation the prince launched himself at the water bender's unprotected back. Katara turned around in time to face the huge blast of fire roaring towards her, but she could not stop the prince's fury. She lost her footing as the attack pushed her back, her head slamming into the base of the altar from the momentum. Zuko stood before her and watched as her head slouched to her chest; she was out cold and he had won.

"You rise with the moon," he snarled out as he grabbed the avatar's collar, not caring if the girl heard him or not. "I rise with the sun." Without looking back, the prince made his way towards the end of the cavern, his prize draped across his back.  
………………………………...........................................................................................

A lone Fire Navy ship rammed its prow into the weakening wall and dropped its bowsprit. Ice creaked and groaned against the weight and force of the heavy metal until it could no longer hold its own. With a rumbling sigh the wall gave way and Fire Nation troops were ready to invade the great city. Another ship followed suit and another, releasing their soldiers to the icy fortress before them. Zhao watched with satisfaction as his troops swarmed the first portion of the city; his victory was close at hand.

"The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable," he said, more to himself than the old man behind him, " but their city will fall today." General Iroh scowled behind the admiral's back; his cockiness would one day get the best of him. Still, the old general could not argue with the younger man; the water tribe was vastly outnumbered by their enemy and it would not be long now before they succumbed to the pressure and hostility of the Fire Nation. If they could last through the day they might have a chance, but for now the Northern Water Tribe's fate remained uncertain. _It's a shame, _General Iroh thought to himself, _the architecture is phenomenal. Such a pity that it has to end like this._

………………………………_...................................................................................................._

Zuko felt the warmth of the morning sun weaken across his back as he headed for the curtain of thickening clouds before him, the avatar still in tow. Before long the prince was thrown into darkness and he felt the first snow flakes brush across his unprotected face. He had taken one last look from his vantage point upon the cliff that overlooked the entire city and saw the first signs of battle between his nation and the Water Tribe. From where he stood he could not tell who was winning, but it did not matter; he had the avatar and that was what counted. Let Zhao have his victory of the city; that was all he was going to get.

But as Zuko turned to go a twinge of regret pierced his heart; he had left Tamara and his uncle far behind and he had not fulfilled his silent promise of getting revenge on Zhao for whatever he had done to Tamara. He had thought of making his way back to the hidden canoe on the other side of the great wall, but there was no way he could have escaped without being seen, not with the siege going on and in full daylight. He had run out of options and time, no doubt word had already spread that a fire bender was in the city, and his only choice was to go up.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting the increasing wind blow his words away, "we'll find each other again." Trudging through snow that reached his knees and fighting against the opposing wind, Zuko made his way further into what was quickly becoming a blizzard, in the direction he hoped would bring him closer to home. Within minutes his breath was labored and escaping in wispy clouds as he carried both him and the dead weight upon his back and several times he had to stop and catch his breath before he could continue. He was exhausted and cold and in desperate need of shelter and a hot meal. The chances of finding either of those things in the middle of the blinding blizzard seemed bleak and the prince would have panicked if he had had the energy. Instead, he just pushed his tired limbs on and tried to lose himself in his thoughts, hoping that it would help him forget about his predicament.

_He saw his father's welcoming arms as his weary son shuffled his way back from two years of banishment, bringing with him the one thing that stood between the Fire Nation and victory. His father wanted to hear of his adventures, every last detail, and was pleased to know that, even when he felt like giving up, Zuko pushed on, knowing that his father was counting on him. After a long rest and a good, hot meal the Fire Lord presented his son to the people of the Fire Nation, happily declaring Zuko as the true and rightful heir to the throne. He was bombarded immediately with applause and cheering, so much so that it seemed to roar in his ears…._

Zuko was snapped out of his thoughts as a thundering roar echoed around him, this noise had not just been in his thoughts. Somewhere below him an ice shelf was breaking under the added weight and the prince, in his frozen stupor, had walked right onto it. The prince froze as he tried to decide what to do, but as he did the hardened snow and ice began to crack beneath his feet. Immediately he began to feel himself sink and he felt the hated feeling of flight or die course through his veins. Still holding the avatar's limp body the prince took off at a run, the breaking ice trailing directly beneath his heels. Soon the cracks were right along side him and it was a neck and neck race to see who had the strength to pull ahead and win.

Just as true panic began to sink in that he was not going to make it, Zuko felt the first signs of a thick snow bank. Risking it all for one last chance the prince launched himself forward and was sent rolling and tumbling down a small hill. The roaring quieted around him as the prince laid face first in the snow, bracing himself for the worst if his judgment was wrong. Peeking up from the snow, Zuko looked around him and was amazed to find that he and the boy had both come away without harm. With his heart still racing the prince picked up the avatar and once again started to head in whatever direction he thought was right, as long as it was away from the yawning cavern that had just formed behind him. For a moment the wind died down and the curtain of snow before him slackened enough for him to get his bearings. There, in the distance, half buried by snow was what the prince could only hope was a large rock jutting from the surface. With high hopes and quickening steps, the prince made his way towards it, realizing that as he drew nearer, the rock grew in size.

"Shelter!" the prince sighed out loud; maybe his luck was turning again. Within moments the fire bender was inside a small cave, dragging the avatar's body behind him, finally out of the freezing wind. Dumping the boy down at the back of the cave, Zuko proceeded to tie his hands behind his back; there was no telling if and when the avatar would return to his body and the tired prince did not want to take any chances.

Warmth spread through Zuko's body as he breathed fire into his hands. Even though he would have rather kept moving he could not argue with a chance to rest. The cave was not warm, but it kept him out of the wind and the rest of the elements that were flying around in the open. The blizzard was too intense now, even for the prince, and he came to horrible realization that he was stuck here until the weather changed. _It's always something, _he sighed silently, watching the snow rage outside.  
………………………………................................................................................................

For the Water Tribe defending their home against the onslaught of the Fire Nation, the day seemed to stand still and go on forever, though the sun was more than half way across the sky. Fireballs continued to fly overhead as invading soldiers continued to march forward, causing destruction and chaos wherever they stepped. They had taken over the first portion of the city and were at the foot of the second wall, slowly pushing their way forward and facing the losing defenders. Foot soldiers were the first to reach the battle, but behind them rhinos and metal tanks were progressing forward, adding to the damage already done to the ice city. Fire benders were interspersed among the other soldiers, but the bulk of them hung back under their admiral's orders; they were not to be wasted until the real fight began.

Water benders faced their opponents bravely and stood their ground against the attacks, but their numbers had dwindled greatly since they first started fighting. Water Tribesmen and women stood along side each other as they threw whatever came into hand at the oncoming invaders. They did not have the ingenuity of their attackers, only the clubs and spears used for close combat and these could not be used to their full potential against metal armor and tanks. Yells of alarm broke out from the defenders up on the wall as hooks shot through the air and bit down into the ice. Before anyone could react, the ropes were pulled taut as tanks reversed their direction and the weakened wall groaned and collapsed. The second wall had been breached!__

The Fire Navy ships watched the progression from the safety of the ocean and a smug admiral lifted his head to catch the slightest sounds of battle, the sounds of victory.

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit." Zhao's eyes snapped open from his reverie as the old general spoke. "If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises they will be undefeatable."

"I assure you I have everything under control," Zhao smiled evilly, though he kept his back to the general. "I intend to remove the moon as a factor."

"Remove the moon!? How?" Clumsy footsteps echoed behind them and betrayed the presence of a masked soldier that was clearly not trained under the strict regiment of the Fire Nation.

"Admiral Choi!" The man rushed in, his spear in hand. "Prepare to meet your fate!" Ripping off his helmet the young man faced the admiral's back and charged. General Iroh had to give the boy credit; it was a gallant effort, but stupid and predictable nonetheless. Zhao casually threw the intruder overboard as he came within arms reach, ignoring the splash that resounded when he hit the water. General Iroh could not determine the fate of the young man, but hoped all the same that he was alive. It was always a shame when a young life was lost. General Iroh immediately began to think of the fate of his nephew's young life and where he could possibly be at this moment, but he quickly shook his head and forced the thoughts away, he could not be distracted right now.

"As I was saying, years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret; the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form." General Iroh's eyes grew wide with amazement and shock.

"What?" The admiral smiled as he sensed the older man's growing discomfort.

"I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom where I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words "moon" and "ocean". I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed… and that it was my destiny to do so.

"Zhao, the Spirits are not to be trifled with!" the old general growled out.

"Yes, yes, I know you fear the Spirits, _Iroh_. I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world and now they will face the consequences!" General Iroh remained silent behind the admiral as he tried to decide what to do. Zhao's plan was not only foolish and stupid, it was dangerous, too. This was not just about the fate of the water tribe anymore; this was about the fate of the entire world!

"If you'll excuse me, Admiral Zhao. My old bones are not what they used to be and it is getting colder. If you require my counsel I will be inside where it is warmer."

"As you wish," the admiral snarled out. He did not trust General Iroh, but he let him go all the same. What could a doddering old fool do to him? The old general bowed his head to the admiral and took his leave, willing his feet to fall slowly and calmly even though his mind was racing. He would need help if he was going to stop Zhao.

………………………………..............................................................................................

Inside the cave, Zuko watched as the avatar's body rose and fell as he took a deep breath, the only sign of life he had made since entering the Spirit World. Outside, the wind howled and threw snow back and forth as the storm raged on; they would not be going anywhere anytime soon. There was a positive side to the storm though; no one would try to pursue him in the middle of a blizzard and even if they did, it would be nearly impossible to find his hiding place. Outside and miles away from where the prince now sat, Sokka, Katara and the princess scanned the frozen landscape for any signs of life while Appa fought against the strong wind. They had been in search of Zuko or Aang for hours now and, even though they were cold and discouraged, they continued to fly on in hopes that something would turn up.

Appa roared occasionally into the howling wind as he continued to fly, trying desperately to reach his lost friend. The children of the water tribes let the great beast do what he wanted, this was not the time for a silent ambush and even if Zuko tried to attack them, at least it would give them a sign of where Aang was. Sokka pulled the reins and signaled Appa to land, hoping that it would be easier to see and track closer to the ground. Even as he looked, Sokka realized that it would not do any good; any signs would have been buried or swept away by the wind, an assumption made all to clear by watching his own tracks disappear before his eyes. Looking back up at his sister, the young warrior shook his head and Katara sighed and looked away, still feeling guilty that she could not protect Aang.

"Don't worry! Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather," Princess Yue said as Sokka climbed back aboard.

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't."

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard, Katara. If we know anything it's that Zuko _never_ gives up. They'll survive, and we'll find them!" With a flick of the reigns the three friends were airborne once again, continuing their fruitless search deeper and deeper into the storm.

……………………………….............................................................................................

"Tamara! Tamara, let me in!" A fist pounded on the metal door to the small, quiet room. The healer shot up from her sleep in alarm, she had not even realized that she had dozed off. She rushed to the door and proceeded to unlock it, the old general's pounding continuing even as she opened the door. General Iroh rushed in and slammed the door shut so that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"General Iroh, what's wrong? What happened?" She had not heard any news about the siege since it first started and now she feared the worst. Had Zhao already won the siege? Had Aang been captured or killed? Or did it have something to do with Zuko? General Iroh caught his breath and listened for any signs outside that he had been followed before answering.

"Zhao is insane," the old man snarled out, surprising her.

"What happened?"

"He's going to try to kill the Moon Spirit, he knows where it is! Tamara, we have to stop him!"

………………………………................................................................................................

Night had finally fallen upon the beleaguered ice city and still the fight continued with even more ferocity from the Fire Nation. The second wall had been completely breached and destroyed and Fire Nation troops and tanks were swarming the last and final wall that separated them from the towering citadel behind it, the last refuge of safety for the entire water tribe. Citizens panicked and fled for the safety of the third wall as terrifying rhinos and rumbling tanks crashed into view. Homes and belongings were trampled and destroyed without remorse from the invaders and lives continued to be lost before their onslaught.

Darkness had reigned ever since the sun had set, but now new light began to stream across the ocean, lighting up the destroyed city and the defenders and invaders within it. The bald head of the moon, now finally full after a month's rest, peaked into view and rose slowly behind the Fire Navy ships. The remaining water benders felt its strength and energy flow through them and in a last desperate attempt renewed their attacks against the Fire Nation. All around the city, water began to turn the tide against fire and small victories were made, encouraging the defenders and strengthening them. Soldiers were swept away in a hurtling charge of water; tanks were frozen in place and their mechanisms shattered; and charging rhinos were swallowed up by moving ice. In other parts of the city, Fire Nation soldiers were being frozen in place and ice daggers were shot through the air, some embedding themselves into the metal shields of the soldiers while others hit their mark through armor and flesh.

Tribes people watched and cheered from the safety of the citadel as their friends and family fought for their freedom and their lives. Hope was renewed in the bright light from the moon and the small victories won by the water benders. The battle continued between fire and water as the night drew on and soon all those who were not fighting were watching as the lines of victory switched back and forth. Even the guards up on the third wall and the citadel were enthralled by the turn of events and did not notice the group of fire benders and their mounts sneak on to the scene. Zhao and his followers watched the battle carry on before them and remained calm and reserved, even when one of their own tanks came flying straight at them. The hunk of ruined, twisted metal landed within feet of Zhao's rhino, throwing up a wave of snow to cover the admiral and the soldiers behind him.

"We'll be following this map to a very special location," Zhao said as he casually brushed off the snow on his shoulder. "And when we get there we're going fishing." He kicked his beast into a run and his soldiers followed him, ignored by everyone else as they made their way towards the vulnerable spirits. General Iroh and Tamara peered out from behind the crumbling wall as the fire benders rode away and waited until they were out of sight before making their move. Making sure the way was clear, the healer and the general took off after the soldiers and the admiral. Tamara shuddered and jumped as another scream rent through the cold air. The sounds of war were the same no matter where in the world it was being fought and General Iroh had to stop several times and push her along; he could not let the war affect her, especially now.

"Try to ignore it, Tamara. This is not your fight and there is nothing you can do. The water benders are holding their own and that is all that matters. Now come on, more lives will be lost if Zhao destroys the moon." He pulled her along and placed himself between her and the battle; he might not be able to block the healer from the sounds of war, but he could block the sight from her.

………………………………................................................................................................

Zuko shivered as the temperature continued to drop within his small shelter. The wind continued to howl outside, only now it had changed directions and small flurries of snow were blowing in farther and farther into the cave. What little food he had packed for his journey had long since been eaten as a source of energy and now the prince huddled in cold seclusion as he tried to figure out his next move. Zuko wished more than anything that the avatar was awake; at least arguing or fighting would keep his mind off of the cold and the dire situation he had put them both in. Another cold chill bit down through his clothes and Zuko shuddered as he tried to rub warmth back into his bones. If this storm did not stop soon…

A bright light began to pierce through the dark clouds and at first the prince thought that it was nothing more than his tired eyes playing tricks on him. As he peered out from his shelter the light grew in intensity and Zuko realized that whatever this anomaly was, it was coming straight for him! Within seconds it was upon him and the prince braced himself for whatever happened next. The strange light streaked past him and pierced the avatar's prone body before lighting up the entire cave as spiritual body and physical body merged as one. Zuko blinked as spots played about in front of his eyes, but it did not prevent him from seeing the first true signs of life from the avatar.

At first all was silent as the glowing tattoos returned to normal and the air bender's eyes opened, but it did not take him long to realize that something was wrong. Aang felt the ropes bound across his chest and legs and he struggled to break free. A rustle behind him caught his attention and Aang shot himself up to his knees to face his attacker.

"Welcome back," the prince sneered out quietly as he faced the avatar. Zuko had not expected the boy to return from the spirit world at all and now he would have to deal with his struggling and fighting all the way back to the Fire Nation.

"Good to be back," Aang replied, threateningly. He did not have time for this; the world was in danger and he needed to get back to the Northern Water Tribe. Without warning the young avatar inhaled quickly and blew it back out, crushing Zuko into the neighboring wall of the cave. Aang, himself, was shot out backwards into the deepening snow and blinding blizzard. He had no idea where the fire prince had taken him, but Aang knew that if he could just get away from him, he could free himself and make it back to the siege. Inch by painstaking inch, Aang crawled on his stomach across the freezing snow, but it was not enough. Within moments he felt pressure across his throat as his collar was grabbed and pulled up.

"That won't be enough to escape," Zuko snarled out as he forced the avatar to face him. He had come too far and gone through too much to let the avatar escape so easily. Aang glared angrily at his captor until something caught his eye behind the prince. A roar sounded against the howling wind and Zuko looked back in time to see the great shaggy form of the flying bison materialize through the curtain of snow. The prince threw the avatar down into the snow and prepared himself as the beast landed and the water tribe girl jumped down to face the prince.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko challenged her as he bent his legs into a fighting stance, his hands already heating up in anticipation.

"Trust me, Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Katara's bending forced the snow to melt as she brought it up to shield her against the fire blast that raced towards her. Scattering the flames around her, the young water bender brought up more snow and pushed it towards the prince. The tower of snow built up beneath him and shot him up from the ground before freezing around his legs and slamming him back down into a thick bank of snow, the force of the impact knocking the air from his lungs and jolting his head back. The energy of the full moon had worked against the prince's favor and he now lay unconscious in a pile of snow, ignored by the air bender and his friends as Sokka tried to cut through Aang's bonds.

"Hey! This is some quality rope!" The water tribe warrior said as he cut through the last bit of rope. Aang threw the rest of the rope into Sokka's lap as he dashed towards Appa.

"We need to get to the Oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" He would explain the rest once they were on their way, but just as he was about to flick the reigns he looked back at the prince still lying in the snow.

"Wait, we can't just leave him here." The others looked over at the defeated prince as the blizzard began to bury him.

"Sure we can. Let's go," Sokka said as he sat down next to Princess Yue.

"No, if we leave him, he'll die." Even after everything that the prince had done, the young avatar could not leave him. There was no way that Zuko would survive out in this weather, especially if he could not move. Jumping down from Appa's head, Aang raced towards Zuko's body and picked him up before jumping back to the saddle.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us! Appa roared as his reigns were flicked and he launched himself into the air, taking both friend and enemy back towards the Northern Water Tribe.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Despite the war that still raged on in the background, the two black and white koi fish swam peacefully on in their circular dance, unaware that a monster was prowling towards them. Zhao walked towards the pond and peered down into its clear water, watching as the fish swam beneath him; it did not take him long to figure out which fish was the Moon Spirit. Readying himself, the admiral waited until the white fish swam past him once again, memorizing it's path, before striking out. The two fish tried to scatter as a monster's hand invaded their home, but only the black koi was able to escape. Zhao grasped onto the writhing, slippery body of the white fish before throwing it into a small sack. The fish continued to thrash back and forth within the waterless space as it struggled to get free, but behind the admiral the full moon began to change from shining silver to blood red as the spirit suffered.

The water benders still fighting in the siege felt a great emptiness overcome them as the moon slowly died. Shock overwhelmed the water benders as their bending died within them; water collapsed back down at their feet where there once were weapons of ice and snow, water whips disintegrated into nothing, and once powerful waves now reached their targets as mere splashes before falling helplessly to the frozen ground. All around the city the soft, warm light of the full moon was washed away by a dull red blanket of light. The fire benders took advantage of the situation and renewed their attack upon the city, slowly gaining back the ground that they had lost during the night.

Zhao basked in the curtain of red glory he had released upon the world, smiling evilly as the sack began to thrash less and less violently.

_  
_"I am a legend now!" the Admiral said silently, reveling in his success. "The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! Zhao the Invincible!" A small growl sounded behind him and none of the fire benders of his entourage had time to react before a flying creature attacked their admiral's head. Momo chattered and screamed as he bit and scratched at the man's face as he tried to get him to release the sack that remained clenched in his grasp.

"Get it off!" The admiral snarled out as he tried to get his hand on the screaming creature.

As his men surrounded him the flying lemur leapt into the air and reached the safety of Aang's outstretched arm; it was just the distraction they needed to sneak in without the admiral catching them. Zhao glared at the children facing him and his men, each bender or warrior with their weapons ready and prepared to fight. "Don't bother!" Zhao snarled out in warning as he raised his fist to the trapped spirit.

"Zhao! Don't!" Aang dropped his staff in surrender and mentally willed his friends to do the same.

"It's my destiny to destroy the Moon and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone… including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." In the Spirit World, Avatar Roku and the spirit Koh had explained the consequences of what would happen to the world if the moon was destroyed; anything that Zhao did right now would be far worse than even the Fire Nation winning the war. He had to be stopped, but Aang had not found an opening and it would be too late if he tried to rush the bigger man.

"He is right, Zhao!" A voice echoed within the cavern and General Iroh walked into view with Tamara following close behind him. Katara could not help but stare at the young fire bender beside the old man; she had always wondered what had happened to her friend and to see Tamara now surprised her. A grim look of disgust and determination etched their lines upon the healer's face and underneath her robes her muscles were bunched and prepared to fight; a look that surprised not only Katara, but Sokka and Aang as well. They had never seen Tamara like this before. The young fire bender glared at the admiral on the other side of the pond; all her attention focused on him and the old man in front of her.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao asked in a bored tone before locking his eyes with the girl. "And you, too, Tamara?" He said with grinded smile.

"We are not traitors, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too. We all depend on the balance." Zhao still remained with his fist inches away from the spirit. General Iroh inhaled quickly before anger flashed into his eyes; he had tried to reason with the admiral, but if that was not going to work then physical force was necessary. "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold!" He bellowed out as he moved forward into a fighter's stance. "LET IT GO, NOW!"

For a moment it seemed that a fight would soon break out between the old general and the admiral, but as everyone braced themselves for the first attack, Zhao seemed to falter and he knelt down to release the fish back into the water. The koi fish swam away slowly as it tried to recover and the moon slowly resumed its natural glow. The words and threats seemed to have finally reached Zhao and he watched silently, reluctantly as the fish resumed its normal circular path, but something snapped within him and a new light shone in his eyes. He would not back down to an old fool and a bunch brats; he was Zhao the Moonslayer, the new hero and legend of the Fire Nation!

In his rage and desperation the admiral swung his hand down into a flaming arc and sliced through the water, stopping only when he felt the soft body of the white fish collapse beneath him. Tamara and General Iroh recoiled in astonishment and horror and Aang remained frozen in place as the body of the fish bobbed to the surface; a deep, bleeding gash seared upon its back and belly. The avatar looked up as his vision dimmed and watched as the moon winked out of existence, replaced by the stars that were once hidden behind it. Darkness overwhelmed them, but there was not any time to allow eyes to adjust.

Letting out a roar in anger and frustration, General Iroh sprang into action and launched himself across the small bridge and into the middle of the fire benders. Fire raged around them as general and admiral met briefly, but the guards were there to surround their admiral and Zhao was able to back up out of range of any attack. The old general unleashed his fury upon the five guards that surrounded him and the children watched as fire clashed and bodies fell, but that did not stop Tamara from joining him and protecting his back. Slipping in between the fighters the young fire bender blocked the soldiers' attacks as she came to stand back to back with the old general and she felt anger and General Iroh's fury seep into her.

Zhao watched the fight whenever a blast of fire would allow him and he watched as one by one his guards were dispatched by the Dragon of West. When his last soldier fell the admiral fled into the darkness, feeling defeat and desperation on his heels as he ran; he would not face the general on his own, but if he could find stronger soldiers than the ones who had just fallen Zhao would be able to overwhelm the traitorous pair. He had destroyed the moon and his soldiers had by now overrun the city; he was still victorious, and his victories would continue if he could reach his ships in time to gather more men.

Tamara looked over her shoulder as General Iroh sent the last soldier crashing to the ground and watched as the admiral took flight back into the shadows.

"Coward," she whispered to herself in disgust. With fire and adrenaline still raging through her veins, as well as the freedom from being locked inside the small room for so long, the healer started to go after the admiral; knowing that if she and General Iroh went after him, they could catch Zhao before he got too far ahead.

"Tamara, stop!" General Iroh grabbed her shoulder from behind and forced her to stop in her tracks. "Let him go, Tamara, he's not worth it." The old general's voice was dark and heavy from the exertion of the fight and the healer did not argue with him. Giving in she turned her back on the cowardly admiral and followed General Iroh back towards the small pond where the air bender and his friends were standing. The young teenagers watched the old man warily as he approached them, but they knew that he was on their side and so they silently accepted him.

The old general knelt down before the lifeless body of the white koi fish. His old eyes were not as strong as they once were, but even through the starlit darkness he could pick out the erratic path of the black fish, now alone in its watery home. General Iroh gently picked up the lifeless fish and looked at it, as if merely staring at it would bring it back to life. Tamara watched the old general's face dissolve into sadness at the sight of the poor spirit and then she looked to the young air bender beside her, as if seeing him and his small group for the first time.

"Aang, you're the avatar. Isn't there anything you can do? Can't you bring it back to life?" General Iroh looked up in shock at his young companion; she knew the avatar's name?

"I can't do that," Aang said as he shook his head in defeat. "I don't even think that the avatar state can bring something back to life"

_  
_"There's no hope now," the young, white haired girl said beside the water tribe warrior, her voice shaking as tears rimmed her eyes. "It's over." The young avatar looked from the white koi in the old man's hands to the lone fish in the pond, its path ceased as it stared motionless up at Aang. Both spirit and spirit-bridge held each other's gaze and soon Aang felt a twinge in the back of his mind that signaled his being and the spirit's being merging and becoming one. With a slight nod of acceptance that was almost invisible, the avatar allowed the spirit's power to flow throughout his body; it would have overwhelmed him had he tried to fight it. Soon his eyes and tattoos were glowing brilliantly against the moonless night and he spoke in a voice that was his and not his at the same time, echoing and rumbling through the cavern like ancient thunder; filled with both anger and wisdom of thousands of years.

"No, it's not over." Without warning Aang walked towards the pond, ignoring his friends and allies behind him. Katara tried to follow him, but General Iroh stopped her and both watched as the avatar made his way out to the center of the pond, the black koi fish dancing around him. Soon the fish's eyes and markings began to glow as brightly as Aang's tattoos and the boy's hands came up to fold into a prayer. The allies watched in astonishment as Aang disappeared below the surface of the pond, as if he was swallowed whole by some invisible monster.

Soon the water began to glow a brilliant white and the water tribe members and fire benders had to shield their eyes against the bright light. The glowing water branched out to the walls of the cavern and then continued through the water ways as they traveled through the city where the fighting continued, lighting up the night as the full moon once did. A bulge began to form where Aang had vanished and continued to grow before the friends' eyes until it towered above them. Where once had been a calm, clear pond home to the Ocean and Moon spirits now stood a solid form of water. It's head had the unmistakable features of a fish and a fin ridged along the length of it's back, but the rest of it's body took on the form of a monster- a bulky body with massive arms dangling from its broad shoulders; this was the Ocean spirit's true form. The avatar stood at the center of it's massive chest, encased and protected in a large bubble of air. Aang raised his arms to his sides and the spirit did the same, a true sign that the avatar and the spirit were one in the same.

Tamara looked upon the gigantic, glowing body with awe and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and an involuntary shudder ran through her body. This was the first time she had ever seen a spirit and she could not have imagined anything to be so terrifying but beautiful at the same time; to demand such respect as this being that was older than life itself and wiser than a thousand scholars put together. Tamara found herself bowing before the eyeless gaze of the spirit and General Iroh knelt beside her, his eyes never leaving the giant form. He knew the overwhelming feeling of meeting a spirit for the first time and understood Tamara's reactions completely. Except for the avatar, General Iroh knew more about the spirits that inhabited this world and the next and what they were capable of, both in helping and hindering those around them.

"One should not mess with the spirits," the old general whispered into her ear. Tamara nodded in silent understanding; Zhao was an idiot for trying to destroy the spirits and now he would pay the ultimate price. Without warning Aang turned his back on his friends and the spirit mimicked him and the two headed towards the city, and the enemy. No one followed the giant spirit as it left; there was no place safer than the Oasis at this point and there was nothing that the small humans could to aid the avatar and his guard, they would only get in the way. Instead they turned their attention to the lonely body of the white koi fish in the old general's hands; each one trying to think of some way to get the Moon Spirit back. They heard Appa roar in the background, but no one gave him a second glance as he added his mourning to those of his human friends. The great beast snorted and lowed again as he tried to get their attention, but no one noticed his last passenger escaping into the shadows.

Water benders and fire benders stopped their fighting as a great glowing monster loomed into view. It towered over them all, over the city, and it was coming right at them. Every man, woman, and child of the Northern Water Tribe immediately dropped to their knees in the deepest bow of respect as the Spirit passed them. Fire Nation soldiers raised their spears in fear or defiance as the monster came nearer to them; none of them stood a chance against the wall of icy water that barreled into them, sweeping them away. Every where the Spirit went, tribes people dropped in respect and fire benders and soldiers were drowned or swept away; their fear, pride, or desire to conquer deciding their fate. The ranks of violators of the Water Tribe City were slowly being driven back and disintegrated; all were fair game to the angered Spirit. _  
_

Fire Nation tanks and fire benders unleashed their fire upon the towering monster as it swept through the city and towards the navy ships, but each attack was merely deflected or absorbed into it's watery body. The surviving Water Tribe citizens cheered and howled in triumph as they watched the discouraged and terrified Fire Nation army retreat back to the safety of the ships, desperate to escape the vengeance of the Spirit. As quickly as it had appeared, the spirit vanished back into the water that flowed through the city, but it had not stopped it's relentless attacks. The Northern Water Tribe watched as the glowing trail of water rolled through the waterways and towards the ocean; the navy ships were it's next obvious target. _  
_

Zhao huffed as he made his way through the alleys of the frozen city and twice he was forced to turn around and head the other way as the great being loomed in front of him. He watched as his men ran away like cowards or were swept away, never to be seen again; he did not know what this monster was, but the admiral felt that it had something to do with him. He could see the small body of the avatar stationed securely within the chest of the water giant and each time he moved, the monster followed him. There was no way to capture the avatar now, but all the admiral wanted to do was get back to the ship and find some strong soldiers that were not running away. He continued to run towards the ocean; his metal heels clicking sharply against the firm ice beneath him. At times the admiral slipped, but that did not stop him, and soon he found a small bridge that would take him to the last standing wall of the city.

A blast of fire raged past him and collided with the ice, sending frozen crystals and chunks through the air. Zhao covered his face as the shards shot passed him, slicing his unprotected forehead. The admiral growled as he turned towards his attacker, what fire bender in his right mind would attack him? His eyes peered through the darkness, the fire had come down at him, so the attacker must be up… there! The angered man saw the movement up on the ledge above him and he let his fury out to fly through the dark; that soldier would be killed for attacking his admiral. His attack lit up the darkness, as well as the soldier above him, but it was not what Zhao had expected.

Zuko stepped to the side as the fire blast raced harmlessly passed him, his trademark scar illuminated by the orange glow. The prince glared down at the admiral in disgust and hatred; he had seen Zhao kill the fish and then run away from his uncle and Tamara. He had lost his chance to capture the avatar, and that frustration fueled his anger, but that did not mean that he would miss the opportunity for revenge. Zhao had a lot to answer for. _  
_  
"You're alive?" Zhao asked, true disbelief apparent in his voice. How could that be? The prince was supposed to be dead!

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko launched himself from his perch, his fire roaring out before him as it seared through the night. Zhao dodged out of the way as the prince's fury raged towards him, scorching the cloak that flowed at his back.

"Yes, I did," he snarled out as he ripped the smoking material from his shoulders. "You're the Blue Spirit and enemy of the Fire Nation!" In the background the Ocean Spirit continued to make its way towards the navy ships and soldiers retreating in fear; the rest of the world was forgotten in that moment as prince and admiral faced each other through the darkness. "You are a traitor to the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar!"

"I had no choice!" Zuko sent volley after volley at the admiral until a wall of fire was racing towards him. Zhao merely waited for the attacks to come to him and then he placed his hands before him, splitting the fire down the middle so it raced harmlessly passed him.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure, your disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived!" Zhao roared as he punched out at the prince, all his anger coming out to fuel his fire. Spots and lines gleamed in both men's eyes as fire pierced through the darkness and then was swallowed up again to be replaced by another. Zhao swiped his feet behind the prince, but Zuko dodged it, only to come back around and block as a raging fist came at him. The prince flipped over the admiral's back and tried to kick him from behind, but the admiral came in with his own leg and blocked him.

The prince was far more limber than the older man and the added benefit of not wearing any armor, though it meant that Zuko had to be more on guard, gave the prince the advantage he needed. As Zhao came in with a flaming punch to Zuko's head, the prince dropped and saw the opening he had been looking for. With fire engulfing his hand, the prince shoved himself forward into the vulnerable and unprotected side of the admiral; forcing the older man backwards and over the edge to the hard ice below. Zuko felt victory on his side and he embraced it as he launched himself off the parapet and towards the fallen admiral.  
………………………………................................................................................................

General Iroh gently placed the limp Moon Spirit back into the cold water of its home and new grave; nothing had been decided and nothing could bring the spirit back._  
_

"It's too late," Katara said at his side. "It's dead."

"There isn't anything we can do, General Iroh? Aren't there any spirits that can help us?" The old general shook his grizzled head sadly; if the avatar could not help the spirit then he did not think anyone could. His old eyes glanced from face to face as he looked at the children around him, each was solemn and downcast and the very air felt heavy with defeat. The old general let his eyes wander as he tried to think of any solution to this serious situation, but all his thoughts kept coming back to the questions that nagged at him the most: when would the disasters start now that the world's balance was destroyed and how terrible would they be? He had not realized that his eyes had stopped their wandering to land on the sight of the young water tribeswoman near him. There was something strange about her and it took the old general a few moments to realize what that something was.

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!" He was not quite sure how he knew it, but he supposed that it had something to do with his trip into the Spirit World. Gut instinct and wisdom had never failed him before and he felt certain that it would not fail now. Tamara looked over at the white-haired girl and was surprised to see her eyes glowing a brilliant blue against the darkness, as if two small lanterns were lighting them from within. In fact, the girl's entire body seemed to be glowing inwardly and the healer was surprised that she had not noticed it before.

"Yes, you're right," Princess Yue said as she looked up at the old general. "It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." General Iroh picked up the body of the spirit as the princess made her way over to his side, but Sokka stopped her as he realized what she was about to do.

_"_No! You don't have to do that!" He squeezed her hand tightly in his and felt her return the gesture, though she kept her back to him

"It's my duty, Sokka." Tamara realized that even though the girl's lips were trembling slightly, her voice was calm and strong. The healer was not quite sure if she completely understood everything that was going on, but she did know that this brave girl was about the make the ultimate sacrifice for the safety of the world. There must be another way to save the spirit, why did another innocent life have to be lost because of people like Zhao? But as she looked up to General Iroh's solemn face Tamara realized that this was the only way; the old general would have never brought it up otherwise.

"I won't let you!" Sokka cried out, his voice giving away the sadness and desperation he felt within his heart. "Your father told me to protect you!"

"I have to do this," the princess said, determination edging into her voice. She took a step forward and felt her hand slip carefully from his grasp, a silent sign of resignation that he would not try to stop her again. General Iroh held the fish up to her as she approached and everyone watched as she placed her delicate hands over the gaping wound. For a moment nothing happened, but soon the smooth body began to glow as brilliantly as the full moon itself. Princess Yue closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt her life seep away from her, starting from her feet and rising up through her body to branch out to the connection between her hands and the small, glowing body before her. With a silent sigh the brave girl broke the connection and slumped back into Sokka's arms, the inner glow gone from her limp form.

"NO!" Sokka caught her and lowered her to the ground, ripping off his glove to find the pulse that he knew was not there. "She's gone," he said quietly as he hugged her body to him. "She's gone." The fire benders and Katara looked on sadly as the young warrior cradled the limp body in his arms. There was no doubt in Tamara's mind that he had loved her and for the first time in the past few hours the healer wondered what had ever happened to the prince and if he was alright.

……………………………….........................................................................................

Outside of the silent Oasis, the city and the neighboring ocean were in turmoil. The Ocean Spirit continued its raging anger upon the fleeing Fire Nation. The bowsprits of the giant Fire Navy ships groaned as they were lifted from their icy bed, some still rising with soldiers racing up them; there was no time to waste as the spirit barreled toward them. Soldiers and fire benders screamed and yelled as the ships pulled away from the ice, leaving them stranded to face the spirit alone. What had once been a precise and victorious siege from the Fire Nation had now turned into a chaotic, every-man-for-himself situation, but not even the fleeing navy ships could escape the wrath of the Ocean Spirit.

As it pooled out into the ocean beyond the city, the glowing water re-formed back into the fearsome body of the spirit and once again towered over the Fire Nation. Reaching out it's monstrous hands to the closest ships before it, the angered spirit grabbed them and shoved them forward, putting so much force behind the attack that the two ships raced over the surface of the ocean, crashing into each other and neighboring ships as they were swallowed up by the darkness.

With Aang still controlling it, the spirit raised it's hand and cut through the tower of Zhao's personal ship, causing it to crumble and slide down to the deck below, crushing trebuchets and bodies that were unlucky enough to stand in its way. Most of the ships had raced beyond the reach of the spirit's grasp, but that did not mean that they were out of harm's way. Raising it's arms high over it's head, avatar and spirit forced a huge wave to appear and, when released, capsized boats and washed helpless soldiers overboard. The rolling wave pushed the nearest ships beyond the walls of the Northern Water Tribe and into the awaiting sea, with the spirit following close behind.

………………………………...........................................................................................

Within the safety of the Spirit Oasis, Katara tried desperately to come up with something comforting to say to her brother. He was a pest at times, but he had a good heart and now he was grieving. She quickly realized that nothing she could say would matter, words would not bring Princess Yue back and empty phrases would only make things worse. Sokka gripped the princess's delicate body closer to him as he tried to come to terms with the fact that she was gone and find the right words to say goodbye. A brilliant light pierced through his closed eye lids and when he opened them he saw her body glow briefly and hope surged back into his heart, only to be destroyed when he felt her weight lessen in his arms and her body disappeared altogether. The warrior, his sister, and the two fire benders looked around in shock for the missing body, no one had been expecting something like this to happen, and then General Iroh looked down at the limp fish in his hands.

The white koi fish once again began to glow; only this time, the old general could feel movement coming from the body. He felt the first twinges of living muscle pulse through his hands as new life coursed through the sleek body and he watched as the mouth gaped opened and the gills flashed as they tried to pull in life-giving water. The bleeding and burned flesh that Zhao had inflicted on the fish vanished and was replaced by new shimmering scales, perfect and unmarred as if nothing had ever happened to it. Amazed and relieved General Iroh carefully placed the squirming body back into the pond, where it quickly began to swim in it's graceful, circular dance.

Sokka peered over the edge of the pond and watched as the fish swam closer to him. A white light appeared beneath the water and began to grow in intensity until the entire pool was glowing and the fish was momentarily camouflaged from the humans' eyes. A swirling mist formed from the light and rose in the air, slowly taking form until everyone present realized who it was. It was the unmistakable form of Yue, though now she was completely dressed in white, her sleeves and the tails of her dress flowing around her. Her body glowed and shimmered beautifully with otherworldly light and her blue eyes peered sadly down at the young warrior before her.

"Goodbye, Sokka," she said, her voice echoing around him. "I will always be with you." He felt her hand rest upon his cheek as a cool wisp of autumn breeze lightly touches the skin and the kiss she placed upon his lips felt the same, but far more tangible. He placed his hand upon her cheek and felt her skin a moment before she started to fade away and soon his hand and lips were touching nothing but air. He was peering through the dark at the last place he saw her spirit and gasped as the shining silver face of the moon appeared in the midnight sky, casting its light upon the world once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Zhao had landed on his knees as he fell from the ledge, but he ignored the pain that screamed at him as he waited for the right moment to strike. Without thinking Zuko had launched himself at the admiral, his feet aflame as he prepared to continue the fight. The admiral waited until the last second before the prince was on him and then made his move. Heating up his hand the older fire bender dug his hand into the solid ice and felt it shatter around him. Moving quickly, Zhao flung the shards of ice into Zuko's unprotected face and the prince cried out as they pierced his skin and scratched his eyes, distracting him and leaving him vulnerable to the admiral. Taking the opportunity the admiral kicked out at the prince as he landed and sent him sprawling to the ground. Zuko clawed at his eyes to remove the stinging shards until he was sent crashing into the wall by a burning kick to the stomach. He groaned as the wind was knocked out of him and his eyes continued to tear up from the first attack, but that did not stop him from trying to stand back up. As his vision cleared he saw Zhao towering over him, an evil smile crossing his deformed mouth.

"You'll be pleased to know, _Prince Zuko_, that when I am finished with you, I'll go back and find your fat uncle and your whore of a girlfriend," he sneered as he waited to see if the prince was going to get back up.

"That's not going to happen, Zhao!" The prince snarled out as he stood up once more. "I saw you run away from them; you wouldn't stand a chance against Tamara and my uncle."

"Oh, you saw that did you? Well rest assured that it will not happen again." Zhao roared as he launched himself at the prince, knowing that if he could get Zuko angry enough the admiral would be able to take advantage of him. "Iroh would look good at the bottom of the ocean, don't you think? At least he'll be good enough for something, feeding the worms and the fish, or maybe he will just rot on his own, not even good enough for the bottom feeders." Zuko snarled out and tried to lunge at the older man, but Zhao was ready for him and was able to block the fiery onslaught. His plan was working. "And what should I do with the girl?" He asked as he blocked another attempt from the prince. "She could make for good target practice if she wasn't so weak. Or perhaps a slave; I think she would enjoy that after everything that happened when she was with me. Did you know that about her, about your precious little girlfriend?" Zuko hissed in anger and pain as the admiral's fist connected with the side of his face. He was getting distracted by mental images of his uncle and Tamara and he shook his head as he realized what Zhao was trying to do. His uncle had always told him that his anger would get the better of him.

"You're lying; I heard everything you said on the ship. I won't let you hurt them!" Zhao's laughter roared out in steamy puffs of breath as they stood in the cold air, ignored completely by the heat of the battle.

"What are you going to do, _kill_ me?" he scoffed, his lopsided smirk looming eerily in the dying light of the last attack. "You couldn't even finish me off during the Agni Kai, what makes you think you'll do it now? I destroyed the moon, I control the world now!" Zuko watched as the admiral's hand engulfed in flames and he could have sworn that he heard a different pitch in the older man's voice, something that did not sound right. It was true that he had never killed anyone, but if it meant keeping himself and his uncle safe, as well as protecting Tamara and her dignity, then he would do it. Zuko braced himself as the admiral came at him again with fire raging around his body, his mind calmer as he trained his thoughts on seeing Tamara and Uncle Iroh again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The people of the Northern Water Tribe cheered with delight and relief as they saw the moon reappear above them, not knowing the loving sacrifice that had been made to save them. The angered Ocean Spirit looked up from it's destruction of the navy ships and saw the silver disk shining down upon it; balance had been restored and the Fire Nation had been driven away from it's home. The towering being watched as the last of the surviving ships raced away into the moonlit night and then slowly sank beneath the calming current of the ocean; it was time for things to return to normal. As it made it's way back towards the city, Aang was pulled from it's disintegrating chest and placed carefully open the destroyed wall of the city, the avatar state leaving his body as the Spirit pulled away from him. He had never been in the avatar state for so long in his young life and exhaustion overwhelmed him, leaving his legs weak and trembling and a headache pounding in his head.

The chill air rang with the roars of both fire benders as they continued their battle across a small foot bridge. The fight remained ignored and forgotten to the rest of the city and so Zuko and Zhao fought on, neither one acknowledging what the world was doing around them. The admiral had achieved what he asked for and an angry Zuko was proving to be more of a handful to the older man than he anticipated. Desperation clung in the air as Zhao was pushed farther and farther back across the bridge as he lost more ground to the fire prince. The admiral tried to shoot a stream of fire into his younger opponent's face, but Zuko blocked it with his own angry element and then again Zhao tried to break his root. The admiral punched down and aimed fire towards the prince's knees, but Zuko jumped out of the way in time to catch the desperate man off guard. A direct blow to the chest sent Zhao stumbling backward and two more to the face and stomach sent him crashing to the ground. Zhao scrambled to stand up as the prince towered over him, but horror and disbelief forced the fallen admiral to focus on what was in the sky rather than who was in front of him.

"It can't be!" He cried out as he saw the moon gleaming down at him from the star-filled sky, the very moon he had just destroyed. His plans had fallen apart, everything was ruined. His legendary heroism was short lived and he did not even have the avatar or the conquered city to show for his efforts! Zhao looked up at his adversary with new hatred; this was all his doing! If the prince would have stayed dead then he would have won and none of this would have happened. The fat, old man and the worthless girl were as much to blame for everything; if they hadn't interfered then he would still be a hero of the Fire Nation! Enraged, the admiral hurled himself at the prince, but quickly realized, with some confusion, that he was no longer heading towards the younger man. Instead he was suspended in the air and something was slowly closing around his body.

Zhao turned back in horror as he saw and felt the glowing hand of the Ocean Spirit grip him tighter and tighter until his lungs could barely expand at all to let him breathe. In desperation the admiral squirmed and kicked at the giant hand, cursing as he tried to break himself free. Zuko watched as the older man clawed at the ice as the hand slowly lowered back into the water and it was obvious what was going to happen to him. As he struggled Zhao's eyes locked with the prince's and for a brief moment Zuko felt pity and fear for the other fire bender. His hand instinctively twitched and tried to rise to reach out to Zhao, but the prince stopped himself. After everything that the admiral had done to him and Tamara, as well as the entire world, Zhao deserved whatever punishment was given to him.

Zuko watched in fear-gripped fascination as Zhao continued to struggle against his captor, even as his feet sank beneath the surface, his waist, and then his chest. The admiral's head soon sank beneath the surface and vanished from view, leaving behind a trail of bubbles that surfaced and burst until even those stopped. The prince shuddered as the horror sank in; that was no way for a member of the Fire Nation to die, drowned in blood chilling water, never to be cremated. What was worse was that he could have succumbed to the same fate if he had been in range of the giant hand or, even worse, if he had tried to help Zhao.

Realizing that if the spirit was gone, then the siege must be over, Zuko quickly made his way across the small bridge and into the neighboring shadows. No doubt water benders would soon be out to assess the damage and take care of any soldiers that had been left behind and Zuko no longer had the energy to continue fighting. Without a second glance the prince walked away from the admiral's final resting place and headed towards the broken wall of the Water Tribe; he had not completely kept his silent vow to avenge Tamara, but at least he was not responsible for taking the man's life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours had passed since the end of the siege of the north and a small makeshift raft was slowly making its way across the calm surface of the ocean and away from the ruined city. After searching through the ruins of the great walls Zuko had finally found his uncle and Tamara hiding behind the outermost wall, constructing a raft out of whatever came by that could float. General Iroh and Tamara had been permitted safe passage from the city on the request of Aang and Katara and they would not be bothered as long as they got out of the city as soon as possible. No one had noticed the fire prince as he made his way through the surviving alley ways; everyone was too busy mourning the dead or helping the injured to even consider celebrating such a bittersweet victory, much less notice one person who stayed to the shadows. All three were relieved to find the others safe, but stories would have to wait. Daylight was only hours away and they needed to get as far away from the city as possible.

The early dawn hours of the day cast a dark gray as the sun tried to rise, seeming reluctant to shed light on the destruction from the siege. A slight breeze ruffled the red sail as General Iroh tugged on the ropes, trying to open the sail as much as possible in order to catch the slightest breath of wind. Tamara and Zuko looked across to the destroyed wall as they inched farther away from it; both were lost in their own thoughts and extremely exhausted.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the avatar." Zuko kept his back to his uncle as he spoke, his shoulders drooping as his words seemed to force his body to react.

"I'm tired."

"Then you should rest," his uncle said as he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "A man needs his rest." It was something his uncle had said to him once before, months ago just before the avatar had returned to the world. He had not taken the old man's advice then, but this time he truly was tired and just glad that they were all leaving the city alive and in one piece. There was no shelter on the small raft as the prince lay down to rest, but at that moment he did not care; he was too tired to feel the cold and his mind too troubled to allow him to bother with it. Images of those last moments with Zhao played continuously in his head, not from guilt or care for the admiral, but from pure horror and fascination at the cold cruelty of the Ocean Spirit. That was what happened when you angered a spirit and for a moment a new fear arose in his stomach- could that possibly happen with the avatar? Zuko opened his eyes as images started to form and ground his teeth together; it was not the same and he felt stupid for thinking about it.

Disappointment rang through his head as well as he thought of the avatar; he had been so close this time, yet in truth the prince knew that he had hardly achieved anything by escaping into the blizzard landscape. The plan had been completely improvised from the start and it had almost cost him his life, but that did not stop him. Even as his mind started to cloud over and his eyelids drooped heavily, he already started to come up with something else that might work. First, though, they needed to survive the vast ocean and the freezing temperatures.

General Iroh watched as his nephew's body continued to relax as sleep overwhelmed him and movement caught the corner of his eye. Tamara was doing her best to remain awake to keep watch with the old general, but it was proving to be a futile attempt. Her head continued to bounce up and down and her eyelids would flutter shut only to snap open again once she felt her body relax. The old man chuckled to himself as he placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her from her latest defeat at staying awake.

"That can't be comfortable for you, Tamara. Go on and get some rest, I will be fine navigating on my own. In a few hours I will wake you two up for the next watch. How does that sound?" The healer mumbled something that sounded to the old general like a "yes, sir" and then she slowly made her way to Zuko's side, slumping down heavily once she felt his warmth. General Iroh watched as his nephew's arm snaked around the girl's shoulders and the two settled in to a dreamless sleep. The two different experiences at the Northern Water Tribe had ended with the same result; General Iroh was just as exhausted as they were, but his fatherly instincts kept him awake for now. He needed to get the three of them to safety before nightfall when temperatures would drop drastically and cause problems without the safety of a good shelter or the exercise they had gone through the night before. With tired determination, the old man opened the sail to the full extent and angled it towards the half sunken ships far off in the distance, this was their only chance.

………………………………………………………………

Okay, I finally made it to the end of Book One! This chapter took forever to write and I think that it is my longest chapter to date. Hope you enjoy. I've followed the series pretty faithfully up till now, but from here on out things are going to be a bit different. The same basic concept is still going to be there, but events are going to be in a different order or nonexistent. For all those who are waiting for Zuko's group to join Aang… it's coming up, along with new problems and new enemies. The new chapter should be up in a few weeks, so enjoy until then and remember to review! =)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Graveyard and a Way Out

The silent, cold air was broken periodically by the roaring snores of the exhausted old general. Zuko and Tamara had given up after only an hour of sleep and had switched with General Iroh; the biting cold proved too much for even the deepest sleep. None of the fire benders could waste any more energy without adequate rest or food and the pale arctic sun could only do so much and so they were forced to rely on the clothes on their backs and each other's warmth. The healer looked over at the old man snoring away and wondered how he could still be sleeping; she could not ignore cold shivers that ran through her body. Zuko toyed the makeshift sail back and forth as he tried to pick up the breeze that had decided to stop wafting, but after a few moments he gave up with a frustrated sigh and reached for the pole that lay at his side.

Tamara dug in her piece of wood along with the prince and both teens realized very quickly that they were hardly making any progress at all. The horizon was still far away and as the healer looked back she realized that very little progress had been made away from the Northern Water Tribe. She could see black figures walking through the debris and what was left of the once great wall; there was no way of telling if any of those figures had seen them, but there was no doubt in the healer's mind that someone up there was watching their enemy escape. A grating snore startled her out of her thoughts and she shook her head and tried to get a better pull on her oar.

As soon as they had taken their shift and General Iroh had fallen asleep Zuko told the healer about the fight with Zhao and his cold fate at the hands of the Ocean Spirit. Tamara shuddered as she thought of such a horrible death, but she would have been lying if she felt sorry for the late admiral. She looked over to the setting moon as it peaked faintly over the horizon before it went to rest and she remembered the innocent life that had been lost, along with so many others, and what Zhao could have done to the world; Tamara would never look at the moon the same way again.

The teenagers talked quietly to each other as they made their way inch by inch across the ocean's surface; the bulk of their conversation taken up with thoughts of what they would do to get out of this situation. General Iroh grunted awake suddenly as a cold breeze wrapped itself around his aching body and he looked around him to see the progress that they had made.

"This isn't working, Uncle, we're not getting anywhere," the prince snarled out as the old general walked over to his side. General Iroh nodded his head in agreement as he judged the distance between their raft and the abandoned ships in the distance. It was mid-afternoon and they still had a lot of ocean to cover; even with the help of the slight breeze and three oars, there was no way of knowing if they could reach and find shelter in time before the sun went down. Then there was the possibility that the ships would be unsafe to even spend the night in, but they could not let that stop them. Grabbing a short plank of wood General Iroh took a place near the end of the raft and pulled it through the water along with his nephew and Tamara, his hopes of a safe shelter putting new energy and strength into his arms as he dipped his oar back into the water.

Long shadows stretched out along the surface of the still water as the sun continued to lower in the sky. Floating icebergs and the first destroyed ships loomed into view as the small raft drifted closer. An ominous silence overwhelmed the ocean and the raft and three fire benders stared about them wearily. As they pulled themselves further into the destruction, they realized that this was not just a graveyard for ships. Among the carnage of moaning, sinking ships lay the remains of the defeated Fire Nation army. Lifeless soldiers, those not wearing armor, bobbed along the surface of the ocean; some with their backs towards the sky while others revealed their pale blue faces to the three fire benders. Other bodies were draped across the rails of the ships where strange squawking birds circled above them.

Tamara shivered and felt the first waves of nausea roll through her stomach as they sailed passed a ship that had crashed into an iceberg the night before. The floating ice was littered with the bodies of soldiers that had fallen to their deaths. This was just like the battlefields that she had seen before, only this was much worse. Unlike those who died in the battles and whose bodies were usually limp or looked to be in less pain then when they were still alive, these bodies on the ice showed the pain and shock they had been in just before they passed away. Jaws and eyes were frozen open in silent screams and fear and their bodies were arched in agonizing postures as muscle and blood

froze in the intense cold. The healer turned to avert her eyes from the sight but was horrified to find the same scene on the other side, only this time much closer.

Zuko immediately realized what was going on and quickly dropped his pole and went to her side. Grabbing her shoulders lightly, the prince turned her around until Tamara was facing him and then wrapped his arms around her. Tamara buried her face in his chest and sighed with relief, but that did not mean that the images she had seen were forgotten. Zuko hugged her closer to him and tried to comfort her as best as he could without saying anything. What could he possibly say at a time like this that would make her feel better? He looked down at the water to his right and saw the upturned body of a female soldier floating passed them. His heart almost stopped as he saw those dull, lifeless eyes staring back up at him; that could have been Tamara if she had stayed under Zhao's command. Not able to stand the sight anymore Zuko averted his eyes to the sky, the only place that was free of death and destruction.

General Iroh sucked in a breath as the sight spread out before him; just because he had been in the war for years did not mean that he was desensitized to the aftermath. Even the experienced general had a hard time keeping focused on the main goal. He felt guilty for having to subject Tamara to this, and his nephew seemed to be having trouble with it all as well, but they needed a ship and this was the only place to find one. He kept his mind on the task at hand, but the lifeless bodies around him were hard to ignore. Under better conditions he would have offered some sort of final ceremony for the deceased, but there was no time now and the two young lives accompanying him were far more important than the dead.

Each ship they passed groaned in metallic pain as they swayed slowly in the breeze. Bubbles churned as the towering steel bodies slowly sank to their watery graves and within the next few days all of these ships, and their frozen inhabitants, would be underwater, lost and forgotten to the world. With each destroyed, moaning ship that they passed the three fire benders grew more and more discouraged; they were racing against the sun and time and they were losing.

Hours had passed and the small makeshift raft continued to weave through the wreckage, still continuing with its search, though it was proving fruitless. General Iroh looked to the horizon and judged the distance between the setting sun and the ocean's surface- less than an hour before nightfall. The three fire benders had gathered all the energy they possibly could from the arctic sun and all three knew that it was not enough to get them through the night. Even now their breaths were coming out in wisps of mist and the first true shivers were running through their bodies. Around the raft, the broken, dying ships were emanating thick wisps of mist from smashed portholes and jagged gashes as if the very souls of the deceased were finally allowed to escape from their sinking graves.

As the last rays of sunlight streaked through the skies, the old general felt his heart begin to race in desperation. They had wasted too much time searching through the middle of the graveyard for a suitable ship when they should have looked more towards the edges. General Iroh cursed himself as he dug in with his oar; he had let Zuko and Tamara down. It had been hard enough to search for a ship in the daylight, but to do it in the dark, even with the bright moonlight later on, it would be nearly impossible.

The atmosphere around the raft changed drastically as full darkness set in. It had been disturbing, to say the least, during the day, but now it was downright eerie. The ships continued to moan as metal settled and froze for the night and their moans echoed through the dead silent night. Those noises, plus the idea that they had not escaped the bodies of the soldiers and they could be floating right next to the raft, made the three fire benders uncomfortable and, subconsciously, they drew closer together for warmth as well as comfort of another living being. Tamara grabbed one of the leftover pieces of wood and lit the end of it, a small flame taking residence at the end of the wood and licking hungrily at the material. The small fire served as a double purpose for the three friends as a light source and a small ounce of warmth and General Iroh and Zuko were grateful for the idea.

General Iroh and Zuko slowed the raft down even further to avoid the risk of smashing into any debris that floated above, or below, the surface of the water. Tamara stood at the head of the raft and lit their way, its dull light gleaming slightly off of the sides of the moaning ships. She cocked her head slightly as she heard a faint sound upon the breeze. When she did not hear it again she disregarded it as a trick of her tired mind and went back to keeping lookout. After a few moments she heard it again, as if someone was whispering slightly.

"What did you say?" She asked as she turned to Zuko.

"I didn't say anything," the prince replied with a grunt as his tired muscles pushed his oar through the water.

"General Iroh?"

"It wasn't me," the old man said with a shake of his head. "What are you hearing?"

"I'm not sure." Tamara turned her attention back to the sea before her, the small flame hissing as it was whipped back around. "There it is again. Can you hear it?" The prince and his uncle stopped rowing as they strained their ears to catch whatever sound Tamara was hearing. Soon they, too, were able to pick out the sound from the other eerie noises of the night. It sounded like a voice, but it was too far away to understand what it was saying. With curiosity taking over them, Zuko and General Iroh steered the raft in the direction of the noise; thinking that, even if they were heading towards members of the water tribe, it was better to surrender than freeze to death.

The voice continued to get louder as they followed it farther into the Ocean Spirit's destruction until the three fire benders could understand what it was saying.

"Help! Somebody help us!" the voice echoed eerily around the raft to the point where the hair on the back of Tamara's neck stood on end. Was this the voice of a soldier's soul trapped below the frigid water or the destroyed ships? Soon other voices chimed in until a chorus of pleas for help surrounded them and the healer truly thought that they were following the voices of lifeless souls.

"Hey! Over here! Please, we have injured with us!" Another voice cried out above the rest as the dull glow of Tamara's torch loomed through the darkness. As the raft drew closer to the voice Zuko could see the outline of a man against the starlit sky as he waved his arms in desperation. They sailed closer and soon they were able to see the outlines of other moving bodies upon the large iceberg that they were standing on. The closer the raft got the more frantic and excited the people became; their cries ringing out in the cold air. More light reached out into the darkness as Tamara encouraged it to grow so that the three friends could see the people in front of them more visibly, if not clearly; they wanted to know who they were dealing with.

As the light reached them the three fire benders could pick out the black shoulder-plated and chest armor, the traditional, if not messy, topknots and the pale complexion of soldiers of the Fire Nation. The closest man squinted against the fire's light as it slowly died down to a small flame again as Tamara lost energy from even that slightest task. Zuko wrapped his arm around her for support as he looked towards the Fire Nation soldiers, he had not been able to get a good look at their faces, but they seemed oddly familiar in the dull light.

"Please, we surrender. We have injured with us and they need help." The first man said again, exhaustion apparent in his voice. General Iroh frowned at the voice in thought; he knew that gruff voice from somewhere.

"Lieutenant Ji, is that you?" he asked as recognition dawned on him.

"General Iroh? It is you. We are very grateful to you, sir, and Prince Zuko and Tamara as well." The raft bumped slightly against the ice as it finally reached its destination, but no one moved as astonishment and the sense of good fortune set in. No one had expected something like this; perhaps their luck was finally changing.

"Lieutenant Ji, it is good to see you again. Who else is here?" General Iroh asked as he took the torch from Tamara's hand. The light from the flame illuminated recognizable faces from the dark and he could see Ryu, the cook, the helmsman and several others from their old crew, but the actual soldiers of their small fleet were not seen among the familiar faces.

"What's going on? Where are the others?" Zuko asked as he realized that less than a quarter of the original fleet was staring back at him.

"We are all that is left, sir. Admiral Zhao split up the crew and took the fire benders with him and left the rest of us behind. I guess we were lucky…" the lieutenant said as a quiet afterthought, peering through the gloom of the dark night.

"Did you say there were injured with you?" General Iroh asked; there was no time to think about the dead.

"Yes, sir, they're inside," he said as he pointed at the large ship floating behind him. "Their injuries are not life threatening, but they are serious."

"I can take care of them, General Iroh."

"I knew you would," he said with a kind smile. "How is the ship and its supplies? Is it safe enough to spend the night in?" He asked as he turned back to the surviving crew.

"It's the most seaworthy ship we've seen so far, sir. It sustained quite a bit of damage last night, but it's held up all day. We have enough supplies to last us a while, too; plenty of food and fresh water."

"That's what I like to hear. Let's get inside before we freeze to death. We'll stay here for the night and tomorrow we will see if we can't get this ship under way." A hearty cheer broke out from the remaining crew, their voices ringing joyously through the dead silence and for a moment they were able to forget about their surroundings.

………………………………................................................................................................

"You need to eat something, Tamara," Zuko said as he stood over her, two plates of food balanced carefully in his hands. Ever since she had learned of the injured men, Tamara had forgotten about her own tired, hungry body as her healer's instincts kicked in; look to the patients first.

"Thanks, Zuko, I'm almost done."

"I'll finish up, you need to take a break," Zuko said gruffly, taking the bandage carefully from her hands and continuing to wrap up the last patient's head. Knowing that that was the end of the discussion the healer went to clean the drying blood from her hands, clenching her stomach to silence the embarrassing, gurgling pleas that had started at the scent of food. Lieutenant Ji had been right; the injuries were not horrible but they could have been if left untreated. One man had a broken arm that need to be splinted, another needed a good amount of stitches to fix up a deep gash on his shoulder, and the last man had a deep gash over his right eye. Herbal tea was being prepared to help the men with their pain and discomfort and as far as she could tell no frostbite or infection had set in; as long as the injuries were watched carefully, the men would be well again in a few days.

By the time she got back, Zuko had already finished wrapping the bandage and cleaned up and was now silently waiting for her to return. Soon they were both digging in hungrily and listening to General Iroh and Lieutenant Ji talk, while others held their own quiet conversations or were snoring peacefully.

"There must have been more soldiers on this ship then just the crew. What happened to everyone else?"

"We assume that most of them got away, judging by how many boats are missing. After Zhao ordered us to follow him he threw us all in prison, saying that we were of no use to him and he did not want to take any chances if we were still loyal to you and Prince Zuko. When we were attacked our ship was slammed into another, that's how Kahn and the others were injured," he said with a flick of his head to where the three men lay, already knocked out by Tamara's herbs.

"The cell doors must have been jolted loose from the impact and after a while we were able to break them down. By the time we got on deck most of the fleet was already retreating. They didn't even bother to help us, even when we had injured. Those that were already dead had to be pushed into the water, we couldn't afford to worry about the dead and the diseases they could spread." General Iroh nodded in agreement and sympathy, the rules of respect and tradition changed when it meant the difference between life and death. Once the lieutenant finished his tale the old general told him everything that had happened since the crew had been separated, filling in the details that he and the others had missed, and all came as a shock to Ji and any others who were listening.

The torches burned brightly in the large room as the rest of the crew prepared to bed down for the night. Blankets were hauled out and the men sprawled out anywhere there was room. They could sleep in other parts of the ship if anyone wanted to, but it was not advised; the warmth was found in numbers when it was pointless, or even dangerous, to try to use energy to keep warm all night. Tamara and Zuko had a corner all to themselves with a thick blanket wrapped tightly around them. At first, Tamara had felt strange sleeping so close to the prince with so many other people around, but she quickly forgot her uneasiness as warmth and sleep slowly crept over her and soon her slow breathing matched Zuko's and the choir of snores that lulled throughout the room.

……………………………….........................................................................................

The next morning slowly arrived to find the stranded group slightly more energized and hopeful towards their situation. The bitter cold still pierced through unprotected skin, but at least they were able to keep themselves warmer without wasting too much energy. Even the common soldiers could feel the sun's warmth and fire course through their veins, even if they did not have the ability to control and mold it into a tangible flame. Hours after sunrise, when the cold arctic day was reaching its warmest, the crew split up into small parties; one to take stock of supplies, another to evaluate the ship to see the condition it was in, and the last one was sent out as a scavenging party, boarding ships that were still floating and taking any supplies they could find. Even Zuko got his hands dirty as he packed up food, blankets and water from the other empty ships, realizing that everyone would need to pull together if they wanted to survive.

Tamara stayed behind to check on her patients, making sure that bandages were replaced and that the three men were as comfortable as possible, before heading out to help store supplies and take inventory. General Iroh was down below with the others as they looked over the damage that had been caused by the attack. A deep gash wound its way along the side of the stern and the four men could see the bright sunlight piercing through the darkness, as well as feel the puddle of cold seawater under their feet. The damage was close enough to the water line that every time a small wave rolled up against the ship, water seeped in and, in time, would slowly make the ship sink, especially if they got it moving.

"If we could find a good, strong sheet of metal," General Iroh was saying as he thought out loud, "I'm sure that we could weld it shut, at least until we get to a better climate and a place to dock."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find the material we need, but we're going to have to find enough coal to get us there, and I'm not sure if we're going to find anything better than that," Anza, one of the engineers stated, pointing to the useless heap of wet coal in the corner, saturated by the sea water that had crept in."

"Let's get started then, we still have a lot to do and not many hours of daylight left."

The scavenging party grew as the two others joined them before splitting up once more in search of a workable piece of steel and any dry fuel that they could find. Two undamaged boats had been found in the stern of another half-sunken ship and they were used to haul the supplies back and forth quickly and safely. A chain gang was set up to pass buckets of coal from boat to ship and soon their meager pile grew larger and larger, encouraging the crew as they watched all their hard work pay off. A cheer broke out as one of the boats brought back the needed scrap metal and they all worked together to get the material onto the ship.

It took half the crew to hold up the heavy metal as Tamara, General Iroh and Zuko went to work welding the gash shut. After an hour of grunting, cursing and the smell of melted metal the three fire benders stepped back to look at their work; the patch was not perfect, but as long as they did not run into any big storms, they were sure it would hold until they could get better repairs. As dusk drew closer, the last supplies were brought on board, the two small boats were tucked away for later use, and soon everyone was holding their breaths as a fire started in the boiler room, growing stronger and hotter as coal was quickly shoveled into it. From what they could see, the engine had, remarkably, escaped damage, but there was no way to tell if something had happened internally until the ship was started up.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the helmsman took the wheel and pushed the lever that would trigger the engine. They could hear metal rumble and creak as parts tried to free themselves of ice and a few useless, broken scraps and for a moment nothing happened. The two men at the furnace shoveled the coal faster as they tried to build up the heat, but still nothing seemed to happen. More swears and pleas for Agni to help them broke out through the disappointed, but still hopeful crew until, finally, the huge ship lurched and shook and they could feel the common rock under their feet as they began to move.

A relieved, joyful cheer rang out among the cold, tired men and woman of the Fire Nation; they were finally on their way, but they were not out of danger yet. They still had the careful navigation through the end of the graveyard to get through, plus the weeks of sailing to get to safer waters and to find a decent repairman for the ship. For now, though, they were happy and on their way. Zuko grabbed Tamara in a strong embrace and kissed her, smudging black soot across her face and arms as she kissed him back; they were going to make it!

* * *

Okay, so I lied about getting this chapter up within a week or so of the last one, school keeps getting in the way. This chapter is not that exciting, but it was necessary (and short) so if you guys didn't like it than you didn't have to suffer for that long. The next chapter is being written right now and will be up soon (I hope) so keep reading and keep reviewing! Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Anniversary and Angry Hearts

Two weeks had passed since the siege of the North and the ship was still slowly making its way on course for a safe enough harbor to make repairs. Even with the massive size of the ship, tensions ran high and even Tamara and Zuko had to take a break from each other to get some breathing room. The ship had been forced to a slow crawl in order to save fuel, food had to be rationed after half of it spoiled from the intense cold to warmer temperatures and everyone had three times the regular workload of a fully functional crew in order to keep the ship in working, livable order.

They had tried to stop for supplies in Hanai, but after the incident of Zuko's first ship the Fire Nation was no longer welcome to their harbor; too many had accused the small island of the attack and they were angry and weary towards any incoming ships. But that was all behind them now and soon they would be able to find a place to dock and get out to dry land. Money and other valuables had been carelessly left behind by the previous ship's crew and they would have more than enough to pay for repairs, or even a smaller ship, food and water, and fuel.

"If we stop here we should be able to find everything we are in desperate need for," General Iroh was saying to his nephew. "Xu Shan was conquered by the Fire Nation years ago; we may even find a more reasonable ship to fit our needs, plus any information of what has been reported of the Northern Water Tribe. At the rate we are traveling, we should be there in a few days." Zuko merely grunted and walked away; his temper had been growing over the passed few days, very slowly so that he could be brought out of his bad mood, but everyone could feel the tension building as the days passed. He was brooding about something, but no one knew for certain what the cause of it was.

General Iroh's estimation proved correct and three days later they pulled into harbor at Xu Shan. No other ships were available for purchase, so plans for repairs were made to begin the next day. The small crew quickly disembarked and dispersed throughout the town, relishing in the feeling of solid ground beneath their feet and life surrounding them. The last weeks of winter were still holding strong and the late afternoon air was chilly, but the three fire benders and the crew were unaffected by this mild example of what they had lived through in the past few weeks. Zuko, however, walked the opposite way of where most of his crew had gone and realized that Tamara had started to follow him.

"Do you want some company?" she asked as he stopped to look at her.

"No thank you," he said gruffly, not realizing, or possibly not caring, how angry he sounded. The healer stopped immediately in her tracks in disbelief and watched as the prince turned around and kept walking. She hated when he treated her like this; everyone was entitled to a bad day, but he had been like this the past few days without any reason.

"Don't take it too hard, Tamara. My nephew always gets like this around this time," General Iroh said, coming up to stand by her side.

"Why? What is so important about today that he has to act like this?"

"Today marks the third year anniversary of my nephew's banishment. I'm surprised you did not notice; it's your third year away from home as well." Tamara started with amazement; three years already? Zuko may have been personally banished from the Fire Nation, but it was all of them, not just the prince, who had not seen their homes and families for three years. Tamara, herself, had lost track of time long ago; it had felt like a life time being under Zhao's command so three years felt so long and so short at the same time. She looked back at the small figure in the distance; she would forgive him this time and give him his space, but at some point Zuko would need to be reminded that he was not the only one away from home and that they were all in this together.

"Three years ago today I was banished," the young prince grumbled to himself as he walked farther from the ship. _I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, I want my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless. _

Three years… three long, difficult years and still nothing to show for his efforts. He had grown stronger under his uncle's instructions, plus all of the strenuous endurance of his own training and fighting during the hunt for the avatar, but that was not what his father wanted or, at least not the main thing he was after. The prince's strength would not win the Fire Nation's victory in the war, only the avatar's capture would redeem him. The young prince stopped in his tracks and looked up at the gray sky of evening where the first of Tamara's "heroes" were beginning to shine dimly. Once again he frowned up at those stars, they were nothing more than mere specs in the vastness of the night sky, they had no more power to control, or help, things than a small flame did in a room of solid rock. He could not depend on others to help him; he would have to figure it all out on his own.

A loud bellow of raucous laughter shook him from his thoughts and Zuko realized that he had walked into the middle of town and to his right stood a poorly lit bar. The prince had never been fond of the taste of alcohol and did not like the way a simple drink could mess so easily with the mind, but his depressing thoughts were overwhelming him and for once, just once, he wanted to be able to forget everything; the avatar, his banishment, his father. He opened the door and was immediately thrown into dull darkness, forcing the prince to stop and allow his eyes to adjust, and the true volume of the drunken voices within. The large room was filled with men who were arguing loudly with their neighbors, while others were completely drunk and laughing or sobbing uproariously, and still a few others had fallen asleep from their stupor, only to be forgotten or laughed at by their comrades.

Glaring eyes followed the newcomer as the young prince made his way across the crowded floor to the bar.

"What'll you have?" a gruff voice came from behind the counter.

"Anything, whatever," Zuko snapped, tossing a few coins on the table; he did not care what he drank or how rude he was. The bar keeper scowled and poured a drink carelessly into a wooden mug, half of it sloshing over the side and splashing onto the counter; his customers acted like that a lot and he knew how to play their games. Zuko grabbed the mug without a second glance and went to the far side of the room where there was less noise and less people; he did not want to associate with the local garbage any more than he had to and was content to just sit in the corner and melt into the shadows.

He swirled the half-filled mug around as he contemplated whether or not he really wanted to try the oddly colored brown drink. There was no way that this drink had any high quality and he did not know how it would affect him. Zuko took a look around the room and did not recognize any of the men enjoying themselves; none of his crew had come this far inland and if something happened to him no one would know where he was and doubted if any of these men would help him. He was also surprised to see that, despite this town being ruled by the Fire Nation, there were hardly any soldiers present.

With his thoughts distracted, Zuko's hand automatically gripped the mug and brought it to his lips. The prince spluttered and gagged as the strong liquid bit his tongue and then his throat as he accidentally swallowed the drink. He shoved the mug away from him and then sneezed as the strong fumes crept into his nostrils; the drink was not worth it. As he tried to gather his composure Zuko felt someone sit down behind him and heard the seat screech forward as the person scooted closer to the table. He had no interest in knowing who was sitting behind him, but he soon realized that another had sat down at the same table and he could not help perking up his ears as a quiet conversation started.

"Now what was so important that you had to drag me all the way over to this dump? You know I hate this place."

"I didn't want to risk anyone else hearing the news just yet. You're not going to believe what orders Fire Lord Ozai has just issued." Zuko's muscles tightened and he leaned back slightly to hear the two men's voices better. A rustling of parchment caught his ears and then a quick gasp from the man sitting behind him followed.

"Is this for real?"

"Just came in this morning with a black ribbon." The prince's interest peaked even more; a black ribbon meant something of great importance and took first priority over everything else. "Prints are being made as we speak and tomorrow these posters will be sent throughout the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom." An evil chuckle came from the second speaker and more rustling from the paper could be heard. "The avatar's not the only one the Fire Lord is after anymore; the world's bounty hunters are going to go insane over these rewards."

"Not just bounty hunters…," there was a pause and then, "I can't believe it, the Fire Lord's brother and only son." Zuko's heart seemed to stop and his stomach dropped; what were they talking about? "What is the reason for their capture?"

"Rumor has it that General Iroh was fighting alongside the avatar to stop Admiral Zhao," the second man was saying in hushed tones, "and Prince Zuko has taken too long in capturing the avatar, he has failed in the Fire Lord's eyes and must be stopped… that is, if they are still alive. Who knows if they even survived the siege, but if they are still alive, the faster they are captured the better." The breath stilled in Zuko's lungs as he listened to his fate being decided by a mere piece of paper, by the very orders given by his own father. He had to get back to the ship; he needed to get out of here!

In a rage, the prince smashed his mug into the nearest wall and raced out as questioning eyes stared after him. Tears pricked his eyes as he ran out to the streets and shoved people out of his way; these were not tears of fear or shame, but tears of rage. He would show them, his father and the Fire Nation, he would show them all!

Small waves lapped the sandy shore as Tamara walked alongside them, her footsteps muffled to a whisper by the soft sand. She relished the feeling of firm, motionless ground beneath her feet and never thought she would have missed it so much. Against her better judgment and the wishes of the old general, the healer had set off with only her thoughts for company and now she walked alone in complete darkness, the town's lights dimly shining behind her. Tamara still could not get over the realization that she had been away from home for three years and five years total since the last time she had seen the old Master Healer whom had raised her. A small twinge of regret and loss pricked her stomach and for the first time in a long time, the girl felt homesick and she realized that this, though much smaller in comparison, must be how Zuko was feeling as well.

She frowned as her thoughts turned to the prince and his temper. He had been fine just a few days ago and it was strange to see him in such a bad mood after everything had been going well. General Iroh seemed unaffected by his nephew's sudden change in attitude and had merely told her not to take it personally. She could only hope that after a good long walk, and perhaps a day or two, Zuko would be back to normal and they could enjoy each other's company again. Until he calmed down, Tamara realized that she would have to deal with it like his uncle or else try to get him to talk it through and get all the emotions out in the open.

A louder crash sounded around her and Tamara yelped in surprise as a wave swept over her shoes and cold water wrapped around her feet; the tide was beginning to come in. The healer ran for dry ground and chuckled softly to herself at her own silly misfortune.

"That's what I get for letting myself get distracted," she said quietly to herself as she took off her shoes. The young healer took that as a sign to start heading back to the ship, but she was not in any hurry; she was sure that Zuko and most of the crew were still out in the town and supper would not be ready for another hour. The air was chilly now, but she ignored it as she heated up the sand with each step, enjoying the feeling of the small grains of sand tickling the bottoms of her feet. Unlike Zuko, Tamara could not stay in a bad mood for long and by the time she got back in sight of the ship her thoughts had lifted; three years away from the Fire Nation was worth it if it meant that she would stay by Zuko's and General Iroh's sides and one day she knew she would be by Master Maruai's side as well.

"Well, I see someone had a nice walk," General Iroh said with a raise of his tea cup in welcome as he caught sight of Tamara. He was glad to see her in a better mood, but he was more relieved to see her safe; he hated when she went out without an escort. "I am glad you are back, Tamara, supper is almost ready. We're just waiting for my nephew to get back; he seems to have strayed off somewhere. Hopefully, with a bit of luck, he will arrive in a better mood."

The healer and the old general were not in a conversation for very long before they heard the unmistakable clang of metal on metal as Fire Nation boots struck the ship's gangplank. Zuko raced into view in a fit of rage, dripping sweat and gasping breath and Tamara and General Iroh immediately ran to his side, startled and worried by his temper.

"Zuko, what happ-"

"GET THIS SHIP OUT OF HERE, NOW!" He barked out viciously, his teeth bared in an angry snarl like some ferocious animal. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR? GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND GET THIS SHIP MOVING!" The small crew stared at their prince in disbelief and fear as he raged at them, unsure if the young man had finally snapped or if something horribly wrong had happened.

"Prince Zuko, please, what's happened? You must calm down, for everyone's sake." Zuko turned on his uncle then, flames raging in his hands, and the old man actually braced himself in preparation for an attack.

"I want this ship out of here in five minutes; if some of the men are missing then leave them. Forget about repairs, forget about supplies, we don't need them! You," Zuko said as he rounded on the closest man to him, "I don't care how you do it, but I want information on the avatar's location as soon as possible. We've wasted too much time worrying about this ship and it's time to get back on course!"

Tamara stood silently as she watched the prince scream at his men, she was not so much afraid of him as she was embarrassed and annoyed at his behavior, but she was worried, too, and wanted to help him.

"Zuko, you need to stop and tell us what happened. If something's wrong than maybe we can help you, but yelling at us is not going to do any good." Zuko glared at her and she paused uncertainly before his gaze. General Iroh came to the healer's side and stood slightly in front of her; it was rare for his nephew to be in this much of a rage, but when he was, he could be dangerous and the old general would not let Zuko make the biggest mistake of his life by hurting Tamara.

"There is nothing to tell you or anyone else," the prince said as he looked the healer and his uncle. "When we find the avatar then you can help; you, Uncle Iroh, and everyone else can help me catch the air bender and his friends… and this time," the prince snarled out as he turned his eyes on the rest of the crew, "there will be no mistakes!"

The next few days could be described as nothing less than the seven layers of hell for the small crew as they were driven ragged by their crazed prince. General Iroh and Tamara had tried several times without success to calm Zuko down, but all it seemed to do was make things worse. As the days passed Tamara found it increasingly difficult to keep her temper in check and her voice down; she hated the way Zuko was acting and even more at the fact that he would not tell anyone else what had upset him. After the last outburst this morning the healer was perfectly content with ignoring the prince all together; if he wanted to talk she would be there for him, but not until he apologized and changed his attitude.

General Iroh kept a watchful on the crew over the rim of his cup as he took a careful sip of his tea. Tensions were at dangerously high levels now as his nephew continued to pressure them and he was afraid that a mutiny was not far away. His old eyes glanced along the deck as he watched men going about their business or trying to catch a few moments of peace before their prince showed up again; everything seemed quiet now, but that did not mean that the old general could put his guard down. If a fight broke out on the ship, he would have to be the one to stop it.

His old eyes rested on Tamara in the distance, sitting by herself at the bow of the ship. The old general had noticed that her temper had changed as well over the past few days and he had even caught her going through fire bending forms earlier that morning, something she rarely did as a way to calm her mind. Now she seemed to be trying to relax, perhaps even meditating, but her back was stiff and her shoulders were hunched, indicating that her mind was all but clear. General Iroh knew that there was a lot of pressure on the girl as Zuko's temper got worse, especially after everything they had been through together, but for now she needed to take his advice and leave his nephew alone.

Despite Zuko's best efforts the ship was forced to dock twice in order to find the information he needed on the avatar. The mock repairs they had done in the north were holding out and, luckily, all of their supplies had been paid for and stowed away hours before his orders to leave Xu Shan, so they only needed to stay in port for an hour or two at both docks. The prince sent out three of his men to wheedle out information, but he forbade Tamara, his uncle and the rest of his crew to disembark; the less attention they drew from the villagers the better.

No information had been found at the first port, but when the men came back from the second town they brought with them rumors that the avatar and his friends were in the company of an Earth Kingdom general and that they were traveling with him by ship. Zuko immediately barked out orders and the ship set out with its new coordinates. The prince's heart skipped as anticipation and hope thrilled through him, but he knew not to let it get the best of him, he was following rumors after all. It did make sense, though; the avatar would be trying to find an earth bending master now after living with the water benders for so long. The prince had to take it, it was a start and rumors had helped him in the past in tracking down the avatar.

He looked down from his perch up in the helms man's tower and saw the small figures of his uncle and Tamara sitting around a small table, enjoying lunch and another cup of the old general's newly purchased tea. A breeze blew through Zuko's hair as the ship picked up speed and his leg muscles instinctively shifted to counteract the change in balance. He hardly noticed any of these changes as he stared down at the two of them with a mixture of yearning and resentment. He knew that Tamara, and possibly his uncle, was mad at him and a part of him wanted to go down and apologize to both of them, but he also knew that if he did that, they would only pester him more about what was wrong.

"They wouldn't understand," he growled out quietly to himself and, somehow, that justified his aloofness to the two people who actually cared about him. Once he captured the avatar and they were on their way home, then he would apologize to them both.

"How did he find us? I thought we ditched him back at the Northern Water Tribe!" Sokka complained as he raced down the crowded street, Katara and Aang hard on his heels. They had only been in Earth Kingdom territory for three weeks and already they were being pursued by the Fire Nation prince and his entire crew.

"How do you think he always finds us; he never gives up. Keep going, the sooner we reach Appa the faster we can leave them behind." The three friends panted as they picked up the pace, they could hear cries of outrage behind them, telling them that Zuko and his men were not far behind as they shoved innocent bystanders out of the way. Aang knew that as long as they kept running Zuko would follow them; they could not fight here in the streets and risk hurting the people of the town or destroying their homes, enough places had been destroyed already because of him.

"Call Appa already, we need to get out of here!"

"Do you see anywhere big enough for a flying bison to land, Sokka?" Katara asked in between apologizing to all the glares they were receiving. "Once we get out of town we can stand and fight until Appa reaches us, but not here. Zuko would be on us before Appa could land."

Zuko's lungs screamed for more air as he inhaled dust from the fleeing children, but he ignored it as he pushed himself forward. He was leading his men through the streets and plowing into villagers if they were stupid enough to stand in his way. They were closing the gap between them and their prey and it was only a matter of time before he and his men overtook the avatar and his friends and then the real challenge of subduing them would begin.

Tamara remained at General Iroh's side at the back of the crew as they followed after Zuko. She could not bring herself to run next to the prince, nor could she bring herself to face Katara, Sokka or Aang. She had tried without success to change the prince's mind and even General Iroh had chimed in that the ship should not be left unguarded. Zuko could no be persuaded and he made sure everyone under his command was off of the ship. His orders were simple; follow his lead and keep up and, if the moment presented itself, box the avatar in and capture him.

"Do not hold back," he had warned them. Tamara knew she should have said no, she was not under his command like the others and she could have refused to help him, but something had held her back and now she was going to pay the price. This was her first true hunt for the avatar that she had participated in and that was exactly what it felt like. She felt sorry for Aang and his friends, they had to go through this all the time and in Zuko's eyes they were no longer fellow human beings but prizes to be won.

Aang led the way through the last alley and the three friends burst into the trees that bordered the town. Momo screeched in dismay as he landed on the air bender's shoulders, there were too many trees to avoid and it was no longer safe to fly through.

"This is even worse than the town, there's no way Appa could find us in here!"

"We don't have a choice. If we keep going we'll reach the shore. Just stay together." Katara flinched as a spout of fire streamed past her and attached itself to a nearby tree. She quickly reacted and doused the flames before they had a chance to catch on any other tree, they would lose their chances of escape if the forest caught on fire. Aang looked back and saw the angry form of Zuko merging through the trees, his teeth clenched tightly and his eyes glinting dangerously as he tried to catch up. His men had fallen behind by several feet but they still ran doggedly on and once most of them had come into view, Aang whipped his staff behind him.

Zuko saw the tell tale sign of the avatar's attack, but there was not any time to react before an invisible wall plowed into him and his men. The prince was left winded as he lay sprawled on the ground while others, like Ji and Ryu, had found themselves trapped in bushes after being slammed into trees or fellow men. General Iroh and Tamara and a few others came up in the rear and quickly helped the others to their feet, but no one could get to Zuko's side fast enough before he clawed his way up and took off again, though he had not completely regained his breath. His anger grew as he watched the three friends disappear and reappear through the trees as they got farther and farther ahead; now even more ground had to be covered! The men quickly followed their prince and the chase continued.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka broke from the cover of trees and stumbled and fell on white sandy beaches as the ground changed beneath their feet. Waves crashed and echoed ahead of them and for miles and miles the beach spread before them; Appa would have no trouble landing here. The three friends formed a defensive circle as they stood back to back and awaited the arrival of the prince; there was no doubt that they would have to fight before Appa came to their rescue. Aang quickly pulled out the small, white whistle and blew into it as hard as he could. Momo screeched and pulled down his ears to block out the piercing sound that reached out across the shore and the surrounding forest in search of the great flying bison. The young air bender went to blow it again for good measure but a blast of fire arced at his feet, forcing him to jump out of the way.

Zuko charged out of the forest with fists glowing and barreled down on the three of them, planning to bowl through them and force them to separate. Katara acted the quickest and used the ocean to her advantage; a stream of water snaked out and wrapped itself around his ankle before lifting him into the air. For a moment the prince was suspended upside down, but he quickly felt the grip around his ankle tighten and the ground sped towards him. With a cry of rage his other foot alighted and sliced down on the whip, breaking it as a part of it hissed and disappeared as steam. The prince swept his feet under him and he landed easily before attacking once again, this time straight at Aang.

General Iroh, Tamara, and the crew arrived on the scene of a spectacular fight of one against three as the prince exchanged blows with first one opponent and then two or possibly even all three at once. Lieutenant Ji and the others knew better than to stand around in Zuko's presence and soon the entire crew was surging upon the three defenders while Tamara and General Iroh looked on in silence. It was a simple strategy of divide and conquer, but it was effective and, no matter how hard they tried, Katara, Aang, and Sokka were forced to fight separate battles. Tamara was beside herself with guilt and confusion; she knew perfectly well what the right thing to do was, she just did not know if she could go through with it. To help one, she would have to hurt the other. She took her eyes from the battle and looked to the skies; where was Appa?

The crew had been split up into two groups with Zuko taking on Aang alone. Even outnumbered and against trained soldiers, the Water Tribe siblings were proving difficult to subdue as each brought out the best of their fighting skills. Katara had the upper hand as a bender against the soldiers and they were finding it difficult to get close enough to her for their spears and fists to come into play. Sokka was wielding his club and boomerang as effective weapons as he clashed with the men around him; he had new tactics up his sleeve thanks to the Northern Water Tribe warriors and he was more than willing to test out what he had learned.

Aang and Zuko were lost in their own battle as one tried to dominate the other. The young air bender used every trick he knew to evade the prince, but Zuko met him at every turn and forced him to fight. Aang noticed that his opponent's fighting style was different; more frenzied and slightly sloppy compared to Zuko's usual calculated steps, but still just as dangerous, perhaps even more so. Zuko launched a fiery attack at his opponent before being pushed back by the air bender's invisible attacks and Aang shuddered as he prepared himself for Zuko's next move; heat was not the only thing he was feeling from these attacks, there was fury and desperation as well.

Tamara stared at the chaotic scene as if hypnotized. She watched as her friends fought amongst themselves as enemies; she knew that Zuko would not stop until Aang was captured and the situation was getting worse. The healer watched as Aang was almost trapped and would luckily slip away just in time. She did not just see a fight among friends occurring, she saw the mirror reflection of what was happening all over the world and the outcome of this fight would determine the fate of everyone's lives. A roar sounded above them and Appa soared out of the bright blue sky to descend towards his friends. With enemies and friends spread thinly across the sand, there was no place for the giant to land close by and Appa was forced land farther away, calling to his friends that he was there and waiting for them.

"Katara, look out!" Sokka's warning rang through the melee and guided Tamara's eyes back to the fight, just in time to watch as a soldier snuck up behind the unsuspecting water bender. Katara collapsed beneath the butt of the soldier's spear and lay unconscious at his feet, and the sight made the healer's heart stop. Tamara knew these men well enough to know that they would only go so far as they needed to in a fight, but the heat of the battle could affect everyone differently and she saw the man turn his spear around until the blade was aimed at the crumpled girl's chest.

Without a moment's hesitation Tamara tore off across the beach, leaving General Iroh behind and showering him with sand as her feet brought her closer to Katara's side. With a roar she sent a stream of angry fire at the soldier's feet and forced him away from the water bender. Before he had time to react, Tamara had kicked the spear from his startled grasp and left it half buried in the sand. The fighting ceased around her as Tamara silently dared the others to fight back, but when they did not move she quickly averted her attention to her fallen friend. The cease in activity trickled through the small battleground as Sokka and the other soldiers watched with surprise as the healer hauled Katara's limp body onto her slim shoulders. The silence reached Zuko and Aang as they continued their fight, lost in their own struggle until they were the only ones still fighting. In confusion the prince and the avatar turned their heads in the direction that the soldiers were staring.

Zuko's heart seemed to drop as he watched Tamara drag the unconscious water bender across the beach, towards the flying bison and the children's escape route.

"Tamara, stop! What are you doing?" the prince roared and Tamara stopped in her tracks, turning her body around as she locked eyes with him. For a moment the entire scene was frozen in time as confusion overwhelmed each individual, but the silence was broken as Tamara turned her back and continued towards the sky bison, struggling as she tried to jog across the soft sand. "Tamara, what-" his voice broke off as he watched the avatar and his friend break off through the crowd and head towards the healer. Anger overwhelmed him as he realized that Tamara had betrayed him, had become a turn-coat, after all that they had been through! "What are you waiting for?" he snarled out at his bewildered men, "Stop them!"

Tamara reached Appa's massive form moments before Aang and Sokka joined her, ignoring the bellow of recognition from the great bison.

"Tamara, are you sure?"

"Just take Katara and get out of here, now, while you still have time!" Tamara panted out as she estimated the distance between them and Zuko and his men. Sokka took his sister from the healer's shoulders, giving Tamara a silent thank you, before racing up Appa's tail and to the safety of the saddle. "Go, Aang! You need to get out of here," she snapped at the young air bender, her heart pounding harder as Zuko and his men barreled down on them. When Aang did not move, Tamara turned her back on him saying, "Don't worry about me, just go!" A moment of silence was followed closely by a gust of wind that told Tamara that the avatar had launched himself up to the reins. A roar sounded out behind her and the ground shook beneath her feet as Appa took off, showering her with sand.

"Stop them! Bring the bison down!" Zuko roared and a flock of spears immediately shot through the air towards the flying beast. Raging streaks of fire mingled with the flying weapons as Appa raced to get out of their reach, but they did not get far before fire and spears mingled as one and melted and fell from the sky. Sweat trickled down her temples as Tamara controlled Zuko's fire to melt or divert the spears, but she could not catch them all before they reached their mark. The great bison lowed in pain as blades grazed his skin or punctured his shoulders and legs and he faltered heavily in the air before gaining altitude again. Zuko roared angrily each time he sent a blast of fire towards the bison, but each one either missed or was controlled by the healer until it was too late.

The prince ran passed Tamara to stand in the surf and watched hopelessly as the bison escaped, slowly vanishing from view and taking the avatar with him, just like always. Both healer and prince stood with their backs facing each other, their eyes focusing on two different things while each tried to understand what had just happened. Tamara was not ashamed of her choice; it was the right thing to do, yet she still felt guilty and she could not bring herself to look at Zuko, to see whatever look was on his face. The Fire Nation soldiers shifted awkwardly as silence overwhelmed them, no one was sure what was going to happen now as they felt the open air grow heavy with tension.

"Why, Tamara?" The small whisper seemed to echo in the dead silence as it reached Tamara's ears. Slowly, reluctantly she turned around to face the prince, only to find that he was still facing the other way, his eyes locked on where the bison had finally vanished from view. The words seemed trapped at the tip of her tongue; she did not know what to say or how to start and so remained silent, allowing the awkward silence to fill the void. She did not see the dangerous glint rage into Zuko's eyes or his lips curl back to show clenched teeth until it was too late and he was on her.

"How could you?" he snarled out as he launched an attack at her. Tamara dodged just out of reach as she felt the heat brush her skin; his other fist streaked out to mirror the other and again she dodged it, backing off before she could come in range again. Tamara looked into his eyes and was reminded immediately of the fire lord and how he had done the same thing two years ago. A foot hissed out to wrap around her ankle, but she was able to swerve to the side and away from the trap.

Zuko's attacks became sloppier as his rage grew, while Tamara's adrenaline made her more agile and wary. She ducked and weaved away from every attack he threw at her; she refused to fight back, it would only make things worse, but something had to be done soon and trying to talk Zuko down had no affect. With roars echoing in his ears, General Iroh shoved his way to the front of the crowd and stood in bewildered shock; he had never expected something like this to happen. The old general and the soldiers around him were nearly powerless to interfere with the fight between the healer and the prince; it was against the tradition of the Fire Nation, Agni Kai or not, to interfere with another's fight.

Tamara blocked the prince's upper cut and backed off, her breath growing ragged with fear and adrenaline and her muscles straining. Never before had she been afraid of Zuko, there was never reason to, but she saw the look in his angry eyes and knew that he was aiming to hurt her. He was uncontrollable and no matter how many times she tried to reason with him it had no affect; either he was completely deaf to her voice or he was ignoring her. Neither Tamara nor Zuko saw the audience around them, the anxious looks etched upon the old general's face, as they lost themselves to their own world.

Thoughts screamed through the healer's head as she danced around the prince again, narrowly missing a blow to the stomach that would have crumbled her. If she could wear Zuko out enough to force him to stop, even for a moment, she would have a better chance. A silent voice asked her why she had not flown away with Aang and Appa when she had the chance, why she did not call for help now, why did she not fight back when something inside her so desperately wanted to? With her mind occupied elsewhere, her feet were forced to do the thinking and they stopped and pivoted, blocked and stepped as nimbly as if they had minds of their own, but they did not see what lay just behind them.

A large, hidden rock beneath the sand jarred her ankle as she stepped back from Zuko's advancements and Tamara quickly felt the shift in balance as her body tried to keep her upright. Zuko came at her then as she tried to regain her footing, but the loose sand provided her with little traction and she soon felt the weight of his hand on her chest, using her momentum to shove her to the ground. The prince snarled as he held her down with one hand while the other engulfed itself in fire that raged a deep red and gold. Tamara was too stricken to move; one hand would have been easy enough to kick out of the way, but she saw the anger in his eyes, mirrored by the flames, and her body froze.

"Zuko…" The fire in his hand flickered slightly with uncertainty as the prince looked down at the healer and heard the surprise, or was that fear, in her voice. His mind was instantly thrown into turmoil, but it did not last more than a few seconds before he felt a heavy body crush him.

"Zuko, THAT'S ENOUGH!" General Iroh bellowed as he grabbed his nephew by the waist and hauled him off of Tamara. True instincts, honed from years of training saved the old man from a terrible injury to the face as Zuko turned on him. "I said ENOUGH!" and Zuko was thrown backwards and left alone to stumble and finally fall into the rising tide, steam hissing from his armor as sea water evaporated around him. "All of you, back to the ship. We'll handle this on our own." The confused crew bowed in silence and left the three fire benders on the beach, relieved that they did not have to be involved.

"Don't interfere, Uncle!" Zuko snarled as he stood up, water gushing out of every open space of his armor. His threat was aimed at his uncle, but his eyes never left Tamara's body and his muscles, though fatigued, were eager to continue fighting.

"I am not going to let you destroy the best thing that has ever happened to you," but even as he said this, General Iroh looked over to Tamara and realized that it may have been too late. In the instant that Zuko had been thrown from her body, Tamara had been jolted out of her stupor and had scrambled to her feet. Now as she stood before the prince, her body posture had changed dramatically and she looked as if she was about to attack first. Like Zuko, she never took her eyes off of the prince and for a moment the old general could have sworn he saw a flash of gold in her angry eyes.

The open air around them crackled with captured tension as the waves sounded behind them and all three fire benders stood, their muscles taut to the point of snapping, as each prepared for any movement from the others. General Iroh eyed the two teenagers warily, ready to throw himself between them if they tried to fight again.

"What were you thinking?" Zuko finally snarled out, his voice strained with uncontrollable rage.

"Now you want to talk? Maybe you should have thought of that first." Her voice was laced with just as much venom as his, but she kept her tone down to a menacing whisper as Zuko's voice grew louder.

"I want to know why you betrayed me!"

"I didn't betray you; I never told you that I would help you capture the avatar."

"Then you have betrayed our Nation by helping the enemy."

"They are not the enemy, Zuko, they are children tangled up in this Agni-forsaken war that our nation started. They are not my enemies; they are my friends, who I owe my life." She waited silently for any kind of remark from the prince or the old general, but when none came she continued. "Aang, Katara, and Sokka are the family that rescued me after Zhao left me stranded in the middle of the ocean. They could have left me or killed me, but they didn't. They saved my life, a complete stranger and a fire bender, a possible enemy to them_." _

"Then why, after all this time, did you decide today would be the day that you return the favor?" Zuko sneered out; he could feel heat starting to build in the palms of his hands. General Iroh remained silent on the side lines, turning to each teenager as they spoke, his body tense and alert for any signs. By merely standing there he was unofficially given the position of mediator and he was more than willing to take that responsibility, especially if it meant that he could prevent them from killing each other. Tamara remained silent for a moment as she tried to figure out how to phrase her next answer, she hadn't really known the reason for her acting out and she realized that the only way to answer truthfully was to say the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I should not have to explain my reasons for doing what was right." After a moment to let Zuko mull it over she continued. "It's because for the first time I realized that they have to go through this every time they are seen by the Fire Nation. They're not human beings in your eyes, they're prey; creatures to be hunted and captured or killed." Zuko scowled and started to object, but Tamara cut him off. "You didn't see it, did you? One of your soldiers almost _stabbed _an unconscious girl; he could have killed her!" Her voice struck a high note as she continued to speak, but it lowered again as she glared back at the prince, daring him to challenge her. "I never intended to hurt you, Zuko. Do you honestly think that I wanted things to end like this?"

"You should have told me"

"And what good would it have done? The outcome would have been the same."

"You don't know that."

"No?" she asked incredulously. Sweeping her hands around her, she pointed to the two battlegrounds that had once been the scene of a beautiful, undisturbed beach, silently asking the prince: _'then what happened here?' _"When you weren't out trying to capture Aang and his friends you were coming up with new ideas and new strategies. I never saw the opportunity to tell you." She paused for a few moments before continuing and the two men heard that the anger had left her voice, but it did not leave her eyes. "Seeing the battle at the Northern Water Tribe, watching the destruction and misery that it caused has reminded me of how much this war needs to end. The avatar is the only one who can put a stop to this war; if you take him away the world won't stand a chance!" With a snort of anger Zuko glared at her.

"What do I care what happens to a primitive, backwards culture. If the Water Tribe wants to fight against the Fire Nation, then it is their loss. They are a dying race and before long they will follow the path of the Air Nomads. This war is to bring the rest of the world up to the Fire Nation's standards and the avatar is the only one holding the world back."

"You don't believe that. You can't tell me that you don't care what happens to the families who are torn apart, by the death and the destruction caused by this war. You pass it every day; you were in the middle of it at the North Pole!"

"Will you SHUT UP!" His hands engulfed in flames once again and General Iroh took a step forward; Tamara eyed the prince's hands warily, but kept her ground. "You can't tell me how I should feel. What would a stupid _peasant_ know about the complications of war?" He eyed her up and down with contempt, as if noticing her for the first time. Both Tamara and General Iroh looked at him in disbelief; he had never spoken to her like that before. As Tamara looked into the prince's eyes, the healer knew that they were not just words of anger- he meant them. She was slack-jawed for a moment, not knowing what to say.

The prince stood there and locked eyes with her, unmoved by what he had said, and waited to see what the healer would do. Her jaw snapped closed and her lips curled back into a vicious snarl, her red-amber eyes glowing dangerously in anger and pain.

"I may be a peasant, _Prince _Zuko," she said with an icy, calm voice, "but at least I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. If you want to be just like your father or Zhao then be my guest, you already act like them." A low blow exchanged for a low blow. For the first time both prince and healer were matched in their tempers and General Iroh exhaled weakly, harsh words hurt more than the worst blow.

With a snarl Zuko started prowling towards, but Tamara just stood there and squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. The muscles in her legs and arms were tense but relaxed enough so that she could make for a quick escape, or a quick strike. The prince walked right up to her and stopped when their shoulders were just inches apart.

"I want you out of my sight," he hissed out, looking down on her menacingly. "You obviously don't care about me or the Fire Nation and I won't allow a traitor on my ship. Go find the avatar or the Water Tribe that you are so worried about, I don't care, just stay away from me." Without a second glance he started off again, his shoulders back, his head held high, in a regal profile fit for the heir to the throne.

Tamara stared at the prince's back as he receded towards the forest line, a dull, angry glint gleaming in her eyes. General Iroh came up to stand next to her, unsure of what to say or do, but knew that he needed to do something. He thought that his nephew was being incredibly irrational and he was not going to let Tamara go off on her own as Zuko had ordered.

"Tamara…," he started, though his words seemed to halt at the tip of his tongue. "I can try talking to my nephew-"

"No offense, General Iroh," Tamara interrupted him, her voice distant and uncaring," but I don't think anything's going to fix this… and I don't know if I want it to."

"Nevertheless, I can't allow you to wander around alone. It's dangerous…," He knew that the situation was going to be awkward for her, but he also knew that she knew of the dangers of a girl traveling on her own. "Please, come back to the ship with me and we'll figure something out." Tamara gave him a doubtful look; she did not know what would happen once Zuko saw her back on his ship and the drama that would come from it did not sound appealing. Still, it was getting late and Tamara did not feel like staying in a strange town, alone. Without another word the healer took an uncertain step in the same direction as the prince and his men and General Iroh followed her, silently encouraging the young healer though unsure of what would happen once they got back to the ship.

The trip back through the forest and the town had been uneventful and quiet. Tamara's face was frozen in an angry scowl and a few times General Iroh could have sworn that he had seen a shimmering wall of tears gleam in her eyes before vanishing. Like Zuko, the healer had too much pride to allow herself to break down in front of anyone, but he could tell that there was an emotional fight raging inside her. The old general could not even imagine what could be going through the poor girl's mind- embarrassment, anger, and confusion possibly being the first of many- and so he kept silent, knowing that the first wrong word out of his mouth would only make things worst. They passed through the town lost in their own thoughts, oblivious to the angry glares that they were receiving from those that their party had interrupted.

Their shoes clanged lightly in the surrounding silence as general and healer made their way up the large gangplank of the ship. Once they came into view Lieutenant Ji began to approach them, but General Iroh waved him off; his main priority at the moment was escorting Tamara to her room. Both were on the alert for any signs of the prince as they made their way down the hall towards her room, but they remained uninterrupted, which meant that Zuko was busy elsewhere or was unaware of their presence. Bowing absentmindedly to the old general, Tamara entered her room and closed the door behind her, locking it to ensure her privacy.

With Tamara taken care of, the old general turned his attention to his nephew's door. Bracing himself, General Iroh walked up to the door and pushed it open, surprised that his nephew had not locked it. The sight within the large room looked like nothing less than the aftermath of a herd of rampaging komodo rhinos; what little furniture that had been left behind by the previous owner lay in pieces upon the floor. The large metal desk in the middle of the room was little more than a trash heap, the candles and their holders that helped to light up the room were broken and spread across the floor, and the porthole windows were cracked or shattered from the intense heat of an angry fire bender.

The silent, hunched form of the prince was sitting on what was left of his bed, his knuckles bleeding and his eyes wild. Zuko glared up at his uncle as the older fire bender marched into his room, disregarding the unwelcome look from his nephew.

"Don't say anything, Uncle; I don't want to hear it. I have nothing to say to you or anyone else."

"That's fine, Prince Zuko, because for once you are going to listen to me." There was a chiding note to the old man's voice as he stared at his nephew. He had stood there listening to his nephew and Tamara screaming at each other and now it was time for him to speak his mind. It was not that he thought that Zuko was wrong and Tamara right, he felt that the healer and the prince had both wrong and right qualities in their arguments, but he thought that his nephew was being completely irrational in his final decision. "What you did today was completely uncalled for; I agree that Tamara should have talked to you about the avatar, but you had no right to attack her like that. After everything that we have been through, never have I seen you do something this foolish. What has gotten into you-?"

"You want to know what's gotten into me!" Zuko shouted at him. Picking up a crumbled ball of parchment the prince hurled it at his uncle's face. General Iroh was not quick enough to catch it before it smacked him in the face, but he did catch it before it fell to the floor. Unfurling the charred paper, the old general was surprised to see his inked portrait staring up at him, Zuko's portrait doing the same. Most of the wanted poster was burned and the new edges were crumbling under his touch, but there was enough of it left for the old man to understand. A thousand pieces were being promised for the imprisonment of both uncle and nephew; alive if possible, dead if necessary. "My father wants me arrested. That was my last chance to capture the avatar and Tamara ruined it!"

"So, even after learning about your arrest by _your __own father_, you are still willing to do what Ozai wants?" It was during these times that he wanted to smack his nephew, just enough to knock some sense into his head.

"There's a reward out for your capture, too," Zuko said, trying to justify himself, trying to get his uncle on his side.

"Does that mean I should go home right now and give myself up because that is exactly what will happen if you set foot in Fire Nation borders, even with the avatar."

"You don't know that!" the prince snarled out, anger beginning to show in his eyes, though no fire raged from his hands. The prince knew better than to cross fire with his uncle.

"I know it, Tamara knows it. The only one who seems to not understand is you!" A smack across the head was not strong enough. "That is your problem; you never think these things through! Even if you did capture the avatar, his friends would never let you escape without putting up a fight. You underestimate those children, nephew, the same way you underestimate your father."

"Stop it, Uncle!"

"I am _begging_ you, Prince Zuko!" General Iroh pleaded furiously. "It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions: Who are you and what do you want? Look at what you are doing to yourself, you are letting some one else decide your life for you, you might have driven Tamara away from you forever, and even though your own father is threatening to arrest you, you are still willing to do what he wants." He watched as his nephew began to pace in agitation, his hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles blanched white, contrasting greatly with the drying blood. "When are you going to realize that you will never be able to impress Ozai? You are young and you have a life- it is time for you to live it yourself."

"Then what do you expect me to do? Give up the avatar, give up my throne, my honor?" The one candle that had survived the onslaught of the prince's anger flared dangerously, quickly eating up the wick that sustained its life.

"Consider other options; the world does not revolve on the basis of honor."

"I know my own destiny, Uncle." Zuko's insides were beginning to quiver with a mixture of anger and anguish; for the second time that day he was being told that he was wrong, that he was foolish. Tamara and his uncle were wrong; capturing the avatar was the only way his life would ever go back to normal.

"Your destiny," the old general spat out; there was no reasoning with the prince's hot-headed stubbornness. "Is it your own destiny or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you ?" His nephew turned his back on him then, indicating that he no longer wanted to listen to what his uncle had to say. "I don't know what else to tell you, Prince Zuko. You won't listen to reason, you won't listen to those who care about you… this is something you will have to figure out on your own. If you need me, you know where to find me." He had never turned his back on his nephew before; he had always been there for him, following the prince into even the most ridiculous, life-threatening situations. This was not one of those times; Zuko would have to think this through on his own and his final decisions would determine his future and, ultimately, how long that future would last.

General Iroh turned his head away from the young prince and let himself out of the trashed room.

"And just so you know, Prince Zuko, I brought Tamara back with me. If nothing else, she is a part of this crew and since I am in charge of paying them, my orders overrule yours. If you go after her with ill intentions there will be consequences." That was also the first threat he had ever issued and for the first time in years, the commanding voice of the Dragon of the West resounded around the room. Without looking back to see his nephew's reaction, the old general closed the door behind him, just as the angry flame of the candle consumed the last of the wax wick, flared brilliantly, and then died in a tendril of smoke, leaving the prince alone to stand in the dark.

* * *

Okay, well after almost a year I am back. Sorry it's been so long, I sort of lost interest in the story after the show ended and this story has taken a lot longer than I ever realized. I noticed that a couple of readers have asked if I was going to continue and after a bit of rereading and thinking, I've decided to try to continue, if only just for the readers. I know what its like to read a story that just stops in the middle because of loss of interest on the author's part so I am going to try my best to get this story finished. A new chapter should be up every few weeks so keep on checking back.

***Notes on the chapter:** this one went through a lot of changes and there are still a few kinks that I am not entirely happy with, but it works. This is it, the big fight scene between Tamara and Zuko and secrets being brought out. The reason why there are quotes from the end of season two is because this basically takes the place of Ba Sing Se; I never figured out a good way to throw the three of them into the city without sounding similar to other stories and without Azula in the story it just didn't really seem to make sense. Sorry for those of you who are fans of Azula, Mei, Ba Sing Se, etc, but they won't make it into the story. Other elements of the second season will become apparent in time, just not all of them. Please review and check back often and a thousand apologies for those who have been waiting for new chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

Wow, sorry for the long hiatus, I expected to get more chapters done this time around… Yay for school and drama! It was hard to get the inspiration back after so long -the movie didn't help, but watching the show did, and so did seeing all the new author/story faves in my inbox over the summer. Welcome to you new readers and congrats to the old ones if you've stayed around all this time. I was rereading some of my earlier chapters the other day and all I can say is Yikes! I hope my writing has improved at least a little bit over the course of this stupid thing! If I get really ambitious I will go back and rewrite the chapters leading up to the Siege of the North, but that is only after I have completely caught up, possibly even after finishing the story. I have even noticed that some things have been forgotten or overlooked by myself as I take these long breaks, so I am going to try to rework them into the story. My friend is trying to convince me to do the writer's challenge in November, so I hope that I will get more chapters posted soon. Notes are constantly being scribbled, ideas are fixed or erased and timelines are planned out; I am doing the work, it's just hard trying to find time to write. Seriously, though I am going to cry if I don't finish this by the end of next year, five years is enough.

Okay, time for a recap- even I had to go back and read it to make sure I didn't forget anything. This is a few chapters after the Siege of the North and the ship that Zuko and the others sailed away in has repairs that need to be taken care of. After learning of the arrest by his father, Zuko goes almost insane with anger and lashes out at everyone, but won't tell anyone why. Making a final effort to capture the avatar, he brings everyone along for the hunt, including General Iroh and Tamara. After a first hand account of what Aang and his friends have to go through, Tamara finally steps forward and saves Katara from the prince's soldiers, allowing the avatar and his friends escape. Insane with rage, Zuko attacks her, but is stopped by his uncle. After explaining why she helped the avatar, Zuko tells her to get out of his sight and no longer wants anything to do with her. Worried for her safety, General Iroh encourages Tamara back to the ship before confronting his nephew. He gives him choices to think about; either begin living his life for himself, or waste it away on his father. Okay caught up? Are you sure? I know it's been awhile.

Some last minute notes:

is a difference between Zuko and his title as prince (sorry, it's probably confusing). Everyone except Tamara calls him Prince Zuko, since she was no longer supposed to call him prince (remember, way back). It's kind of a weird point of view change.

2. We never know exactly what happened to General Iroh after his son's death, so I put my own thoughts into what happened.

3. Just to remind you: Ursa is dead in this story. It just makes more sense to me than what happened in the show.

4. We get to see a very short scene with Lieutenant Ji's softer side; remember he told Tamara way back when that he has a daughter that he had to leave behind- so we get to see him as a fatherly figure for a moment.

5. The long dashes separating paragraphs are meant to represent a longer lapse of time, while the dots represent a shorter lapse of time.

Welcome to Chapter 27!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Losing Hope and Running Away**

The incident that had occurred between Tamara and the prince three days ago had left an uncomfortable silence aboard the ship, a silence that even influenced those who had no idea what had happened. The soldiers were still unsure of what had actually occurred on the beach and, with no one to take the time to inform them, were left to speculate and gossip amongst themselves. Questions were still unanswered as to why the healer had helped the avatar and his friends escape when it clearly meant that she was going against the prince and betraying the Fire Nation. No one wanted to see anything happen to her, but they were amazed that Tamara had avoided being arrested or thrown off the ship by the prince; in his maddened state he seemed capable of anything without regret. They had not been allowed to stick around after General Iroh had broken up the fight, but they knew the problem had not been resolved.

As soon as the prince had returned, the ship went quiet and still, no man spoke or moved as they watched the young fire bender stomp across the steel deck towards the ship's tower; the deadly look in their prince's eyes keeping everyone at a distance. Minutes later, after Prince Zuko had disappeared into the tower, surprised looks and whispers trickled around the ship as General Iroh quietly arrived back with Tamara trailing behind him; it seemed so unlikely that Prince Zuko would allow her to board the ship after her rescue attempt that no one had expected to see her again. That had been days ago and the soldiers had yet to see any signs of either teenager, but, no matter how curious they were to know what happened, they knew better than to stick their noses into the prince's business.

The ship swayed back and forth as it made its way along the churning waves; orders had not been given as to where the ship should head in, but they knew better than to sit around idly, even if the prince was not present. Even in his absence the soldiers carried on with their duties, knowing that the consequences for being caught wasting time, especially in the dangerous mood Prince Zuko was likely to still be in, would be severe. General Iroh had given them the orders to stay on track of the sky bison, whether or not that was what Prince Zuko still wanted; they would change course when they were told otherwise.

Inside the ship's tower, General Iroh sat deep in thought with his back against the wall, ignoring the constant descent and rise of the ship as it rolled over the waves. He had seen very little of Tamara since the incident and none at all of his nephew; both teens were hiding in their rooms, each seeming to have the same idea that avoidance was just easier than confrontation. Tamara emerged from her room only during meals, and very few at that, or if her healing services were required, but Prince Zuko had yet to be seen, though food had gone missing once or twice during the night.

Both teens seemed to be dealing with the situation differently, in their own private ways. On one or two occasions General Iroh had walked passed his nephew's closed door on his late night inspection of the ship and witnessed the flickering shape of Prince Zuko's shadow pace back and forth across the floor; a sure sign that his nephew was agitated. There was the occasional crash in the night or the loud grumbling issuing from behind the door, but for the most part his nephew was eerily silent. Tamara, on the other hand, gave very little hints as to what she was thinking or feeling, using the subtler approach of bottling everything up inside when she was in the old general's presence.

He was no longer angry at his nephew, but still very disappointed in him; he had never expected Prince Zuko to act the way he did towards Tamara, nor could he ever imagine what must be going through his mind in terms of his own arrest by his father. To capture the avatar now would accomplish nothing, it never would have, but the prince needed to understand that himself; until he did there was nothing else General Iroh could do. He had given his nephew more than enough to think about, the rest was up to him. His thoughts settled over that issue for the moment, as they did every day, the old general instead turned his attention back to the troubling confrontation that had torn Tamara and Prince Zuko apart.

The old general gazed into his tea and sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day as he tried to wish the confrontation into nonexistence. Life had not been easy the past few weeks, or the past few years for the matter, but the young love and friendship that had emanated from the two teenagers not so long ago had brought a sense of peace and joy to the ship and to the old man. Now, though, the ship felt cold and empty and General Iroh was left feeling helpless and discouraged with a confused crew and two angry teenagers to worry about.

General Iroh was itching for Prince Zuko and Tamara to mend their problems, to simply forget everything that had happened and start over, but he knew it was only wishful thinking. Even trying to get them together in the same room, let alone talk out their problems, was out of the question right now, possibly even dangerous. In a few days' time maybe they could be coaxed out, but even then the old general doubted anything good coming from the encounter. This type of situation was delicate and could not be fixed by way of an Agni Kai or a mediated discussion; this was a situation of broken hearts and could only be solved in private and when both Tamara and Prince Zuko were willing to talk about it. He could not see Tamara as the type of girl to break down and beg the prince to take her back, nor could he see his nephew apologizing down on one knee. Feelings had been hurt, which led to anger, which ultimately fueled pride; neither young fire bender was going to cave first, not until the other apologized.

"Which is precisely the problem," the old general said to no one in particular. Tamara and his nephew were both wrong and right, but in their young, highly emotional minds both healer and prince had skipped the rational approach and jumped straight to the irrational conclusion; one was clearly wrong and the other was clearly right. Even so, Prince Zuko should have never lifted a finger to Tamara, let alone his fist; physically attacking her was the worst thing he could have done and the look in Tamara's eyes proved it. She was never going to forget that and very unlikely to forgive it.

General Iroh blinked as the red rays of the setting sun pierced through the window and into his unprotected eyes. Once again the old man had let the day slip by while he ruminated on his thoughts that always came to the same conclusion; either Tamara and his nephew would solve their problems on their own or their companionship was over. Worrying thoughts and questions quickly began to rise in his mind, but he mentally waved them away; he would worry later about how to keep Tamara and his nephew safe if and when the time came that they needed to separate.

The aromas of an almost ready meal reached his nostrils and finally gained passage through his thick concentration, alerting him that dinner was only a few moments away. With a heavy sigh he lifted his stiff body from his seat and headed towards the hallway with the two locked doors that prevented the world from disturbing their occupants; it was time to see if anyone was going to join him for supper or if he was to eat alone again for the second night in a row.

A silent night had fallen thick and heavy across the ocean, engulfing the ship and muting even the waves as they crashed along the bow. Dinner had remained uneventful with the old general eating by himself after his invitation was ignored by the prince and declined by the healer. In a muddled fog General Iroh had gone to bed early in order to quiet his mind; for once welcoming the somber silence as he sank further and further into a dreamless sleep. He had been under a great deal of stress the passed three days and he needed those private hours to recharge and clear his head.

His snores echoed through the dark chamber every time he took in a breath, always followed by a slight whistle every time he released it to repeat the cycle again. Hours had gone by in this same manner, his sleep uninterrupted after years of tolerance, but when a different sound echoed through his room, the old general was slowly pulled from his sleep, his breathing coming faster as he woke up. General Iroh shifted under his blankets and rolled over on his side, ready to go back to sleep; a loud snore every once in awhile did wake him up, but he simply ignored it and went back to sleep. A second rumble forced his eyes open; he knew that noise had not come from him. He could not ignore the sound a second time, nor a third time, especially when it was followed by a long scrape and a feeling similar to an earthquake.

In an instant the old man was fully awake and running for the door; the ship must have run aground, which meant that either something was wrong with the ship or something was wrong with the helmsman. As he ran he noticed the strange absence in the hallway; the ship should have been alive with soldiers running to their stations and barking orders. There were supposed to be men on guard at all hours for this sort of thing, yet the halls remained empty and quiet.

Huffing with exertion the old general veered off towards the stairs that led to the deck, knowing that help would be closer at hand if there was an emergency. Soldiers loomed out of the darkness as he rushed through the doorway, surprise apparent on their faces, but altogether unalarmed and quiet.

"General Iroh," Lieutenant Ji bowed his head in uncertainty. The old general caught it immediately and knew something was wrong.

"What is going on, Lieutenant?" No one was panicking, so he reasoned that it was unlikely to be an emergency. "What is the reason for letting the ship ground itself?"

"Prince Zuko ordered the landing, sir, but he did not give a reason." Confused, General Iroh looked around in search of his nephew but there was no sign of him. As if reading his mind, Lieutenant Ji cleared his throat and gave a sharp nod towards the ship's tower. The old general looked behind him to see his nephew's silhouette standing in the doorway, his features hidden in the darkness.

"Uncle, what are you doing up?" There was a hint of uneasiness and dread in his voice that made the old man nervous; his nephew rarely sounded anything but confident and demanding when he spoke, no matter who it was.

"I should be asking you the same thing. It's the middle of the night, what are you up to?" He should have been relieved that his nephew was actually talking to him, but it only seemed to make his anxiety worse. Zuko walked slowly up to his uncle, but stopped and looked instead at the lieutenant and the other men standing to attention. There was enough light by the moon that the closest men to the prince saw the glare in his eyes and his furrowed brow; everyone knew what that look meant. Silently the men bowed and left their stations, allowing nephew and uncle to speak freely without having to worry about eavesdroppers.

Small waves broke the silence as they slapped against the bow of the ship, pushing against it as each tried to make its way to shore. General Iroh's expert eyes glanced over his nephew's body and features, taking in the details that were not small enough to be swallowed by the night. The young prince seemed tired, as if he had not slept in days; his eyes were dull in the pale moonlight and his shoulders were hunched and sagging. A small sack hung limp in his pale fingers, slipping through his loose grasp little by little as the young man stood in front of him.

Zuko shifted nervously under his uncle's scrutinizing gaze; he knew exactly what the other man was trying to do. Several times he tried to push the words out that hung desperately to his tongue, but each time he tried they jumped down his throat until they stuck there. He felt as if he was suffocating, but it was not a new sensation; he had been feeling this way for days, to the point where he wanted to cry out for help, but he knew that it would not save him. He had tried to do everything so quietly, to avoid this confrontation, to slip away unnoticed into the night, but it had failed- just like everything else.

Mentally, he had prepared himself for this encounter; he knew what he had to do- regardless of whether or not he wanted to do it. Physically, however, he was less prepared; the words were there at the tip of his tongue, but his lips seemed frozen and he could not face his uncle after everything that had happened, after the decision he had made. For a moment he closed his eyes and let total darkness envelope his senses just as he had done as a small child; if you could block out the thing you were afraid of and hide, it would eventually disappear. But when he opened his eyes again his uncle was still there, waiting patiently for a response. The prince gritted his teeth in embarrassment and anger; it had not worked then and it would not work now.

Self anger welled up in his chest and loosened the knot in his throat, but it did not take away the fear as he looked directly into his uncle's eyes, desperately trying to ignore the shiver that ran through his body.

"I've thought about everything you said and I've realized something," he said slowly.

"You did?" There was very little optimism in General Iroh's voice as he listened to his nephew speak; they were the words that he wanted to hear, but not this way. He could sense the uneasiness in the air and hear the desperation in his nephew's voice.

"I've realized that we no longer have anything to gain by traveling together." General Iroh's stomach dropped suddenly as the words hit him, as if he had just fallen from a cliff and was plummeting back down to earth. "Without the avatar there is no hope for me to regain my honor."

"That's not true, Prince Zuko. You must never give in to despair; allowing yourself to slip down that road means that you surrender to your lowest instincts." He had already started slipping down that road and it was going to be nothing more than a steep spiral downwards if he did not find the strength to climb back up. "In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength. You can't give up, nephew, not after everything you've been through. We can find a different way together."

"Nothing else has worked, Uncle!" A snarl escaped his lips before he had time to realize it. His anger and desperation sent his heart racing and his temper flaring and it took all of his control to lower his voice again. "I need to find my own way… and I can't do it with you always at my side," He ignored his uncle's wisdom and words of reassurance and replaced them with his own desperate thoughts; he could not go back to the way things were, not after everything that had happened to him and what he had done in return.

He wanted to hate his uncle, and for a day or two he had. The one night that he had been able to fall asleep was full of vivid dreams of killing his uncle and Tamara because they stood in his way of capturing the avatar. He felt betrayed by them both and would have done anything to get them off the ship, but as the days passed his anger turned to self loathing and shame. A part of him stayed angry at his uncle and the healer, but most of all he was angry at himself; the paths of what he knew as right and wrong were beginning to intertwine, confusing him and making him doubtful. He would not allow himself to believe his uncle's words, that his father would arrest him even if he brought the avatar to him on a silver plate. There had to be a way- even if it took him the rest of his life- but he could not allow any companions to follow him, he was too dangerous to be around.

The despair at losing the support of both of his loved ones had taken their toll on him and he could no longer handle it. Pushing his uncle away for good was the only way to protect them both and Zuko had come to a simple, yet desperate solution. Clutching the bag firmly in his numb fingers, the exiled prince walked stiffly passed his uncle, his head angled so he could no longer see the older man's face.

"Wait," General Iroh watched as his nephew stopped mid-stride and waited, but the words died on his lips. This was not the revelation he had wanted his nephew to have; Prince Zuko was supposed to see the error of his ways, to realize that there was no such thing as his father's love, to see what he had done to Tamara and to realize that there was a better path for him to be on instead of wasting his life away chasing a fruitless goal. Instead, his nephew had completely lost hope, a very dangerous path for him to be on, especially if he was alone. He did not want to see his nephew go, but at the same time there was something holding him back; the words _stay here _never made their way passed his lips as he stared at his nephew's back.

Both fire benders waited in the darkness for the other to speak, expecting it, wanting it, but silence reigned. After a few moments Zuko gave up waiting and, with a final few words, finally broke the silence.

"Good bye, Uncle, and tell Tamara…" but the words never formed, even in his mind. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to the girl who had brought some joy to his sad life and just as many to the girl who had ruined his chances at a real one. Still uncertain of his feelings towards Tamara, Zuko instead clenched his teeth in a confused grimace, shook his head, and walked away for the final time. General Iroh watched as his nephew walked down the lowered gangplank and waded into the dark water without hesitation, never flinching as it wrapped itself around him as he sank down to his waist. Moments later he was on dry land and heading for the low hanging trees, disappearing as the night engulfed him.

The old general continued to stare at the spot he had last seen his nephew, his eyes tricking him again and again that he could still see him through the foliage. _It's not supposed to be this way. _For several minutes he stared into the dark, waiting to see if his nephew would come back, either as a joke or a change of heart. He knew, though, even as he stood there in silence, that his nephew was not coming back.

Something was tugging at the back of his mind, but he ignored it until he realized that what he had been hearing was his name being repeated behind him. He blinked owlishly as he was pulled away from the blanket of fog around his mind, but he did not turn around to see who was addressing him.

"General Iroh, sir, when is Prince Zuko expected back?" He recognized Ryu's voice and heard what he said, but it took all of his concentration to make sense of the words as his mind instantly turned back to thoughts of the prince.

"I don't know." Ryu stared at the old general's back nervously; he had never heard General Iroh speak so slowly, with such old age, in the three years they had been at sea. None of the soldiers knew or understood what had happened between uncle and nephew, but they all knew that whatever it was had devastated the old man.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that the helmsman has requested permission to back out to deeper water; the tide is starting to go out and the ship will ground if we don't retreat soon." Again there was a moment of silence before the old general replied.

"Yes, yes, of course," he said, his voice still lost and distracted. "Tell him to go ahead."

"Should we drop anchor and await Prince Zuko's return?" There was a pause of silence as he waited for the old general to reply and for a moment Ryu thought that he had not been heard until a single, quiet word reached his ears.

"No." The old man's shoulders sagged as it finally set in; his nephew was not coming back, nor did he want to be followed. For a moment his sharp mind jolted to the safety of the crew; this ship had been doing fine on its own so far, but he doubted if it could handle being ground and scuffed along the shore until the tide returned hours later. "Tell the helmsman to start charting a course to the nearest dock for repairs; they need to be taken care of." His orders given, General Iroh fell silent once again, distracted by his own thoughts as he continued to stare into the darkness.

There was no way to describe exactly how the old man felt, so strong were the feelings of sadness, fear, and anger that they overwhelmed him until his mind and body were numb. This was different than any of the dangerous attempts Prince Zuko had performed in the past; he had had a purpose then, a goal that he could focus on and keep him strong and determined, no matter the odds. Now his nephew was without purpose or hope and General Iroh feared for his safety now more than ever.

The ship jerked slightly as the engines started up again, smoke billowing from its tower, as it slowly retreated to deeper water. The old general remained frozen to the railing as the ship pulled out to sea, imprinting the last glimpse he had had of his nephew's retreating form into his mind; he would not forget that heart-wrenching image for the rest of his life. Still numb, the old general finally peeled his hands away from the railing as the land receded into the night and slowly made his way back inside; sleep was only a distant memory to him and so he headed toward the galley, though he knew that not even the best cup of tea was going to help this situation.

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, its bright pink rays shining through the small portholes, throwing the galley into hues ranging from steely, dull pink to bright rose. General Iroh held a cup of tea in his hands as his mind wandered, ignorant to the fact that the tea had lost its comforting warmth long ago. Bags had formed under his tired eyes after staying up the entire night, his old hands were shaking slightly from the emotional strain he had put on his body, and a massive yawn was building up in his chest with no intention of escaping.

Throughout the night he had been thinking of everything that he and the prince had gone through together, not just in the past three years, but ever since he had returned home those many years ago, after his failure at conquering Ba Sing Se. After hearing of his son's death, General Iroh had lost all faith in himself as a commander and, more importantly, as a father. He disappeared from the army as soon as the report came in and wandered aimlessly for a year in a fog of despair, his emotions driving him out of control. In a drastic attempt to see his son again General Iroh had tried to end his own life, succeeding only enough to receive a glimpse and a message from Lu Ten. There had not been much solace in the brief reunion, but the message had been clear: it was not his time to die and there was still someone else who desperately needed his help.

He had had no intention of ever going home, but as a spiritual man he knew better than to ignore a message coming directly from the Spirit World. For the first time in a year news from the home land reached him and what he had learned disturbed him; just days after Lu Ten's death his father had died, presumably of old age, and Ozai had been sworn in as the new fire lord. More worrisome still had been the news that Fire Lady Ursa had also passed away, her life cut short by an unknown illness. Whether they were coincidences or not, General Iroh was still unsure, but at the time his main concern had been his young nephew. For the first time in a year General Iroh had cared about someone else again; he could not be there for his son, but he had made a promise that he would be there for his nephew.

It had taken another month before he was able to return home, but he was no longer welcomed back as a hero- the failure at Ba Sing Se and his desertion were still fresh in everyone's minds; his deserting the army may have been accepted after the death of his only son, but to desert for a year was not. The new Fire Lord Ozai had almost had him arrested, but when he realized that his brother was no longer a threat to the throne he allowed him safe passage. He remembered how empty and quiet the palace had been, how much had changed after his brother took the throne, but one thing had remained the same- his nephew. As soon as he entered the palace Prince Zuko had run to him with open arms, happy to see him as he had been any time his uncle had returned home. He had noticed the different look in his nephew's eyes, but he was still the same boy he had been before he left for the invasion of Ba Sing Se. Both he and his nephew had lost someone close to them and they had found comfort in each other.

Throughout his nephew's many trials of growing up and living with an unpredictable man for a father, General Iroh had always been by his side, raising him the best way he knew how, the way he knew Ursa would have raised him. Prince Zuko had been such a big part of his life for so long that he felt empty once again, just as he had felt after the death of his son. The prince could be aggressive, thick headed and a monster at times, but the old general knew that there was a softer spoken and kind hearted young man just below the surface, protected from the harms and disappointments of the outside world.

Though he wished that it had come about differently, this was the opportunity that General Iroh had been looking for in terms of his nephew's growth as a young man. For the first time in his life Prince Zuko would be out on his own, living for himself and only himself. There was no doubt in the old man's mind that he would continue chasing the avatar, but along the way there was the slightest possibility that what he and Tamara had said would slowly start to sink in. The prince needed time to think long and hard on his actions, of his relationship with his father, and of the consequences should he ever successfully capture the young air bender; living on his own, without the pressure from others, might just do the trick

By leaving the ship Prince Zuko was about to get a first hand experience of the world; he would be living among the refugees, even his stubborn mind could not ignore the pain and suffering that the war had caused. The ship, his prison for the last three years, had protected him; he would now have to live in the very world that he had once ignored. If he planned on being the future fire lord one day, Prince Zuko had to learn to think for himself and think well ahead of his actions; the consequences would not just affect him, but his people as well. These were all lessons that could not be taught, they had to be experienced.

Even if by some miracle, though General Iroh knew it was unlikely, that Prince Zuko decided to never return to the Fire Nation and relinquish his right to the throne he needed to learn that there were other solutions, that he could be happy if he wanted to be; he did not yet understand that there was honor and happiness in living a simpler life. General Iroh combed his fingers through his beard as he considered the possibility that perhaps this was why he had been unable to stop his nephew from leaving. Deep down he seemed to know that this was the only choice Prince Zuko had left, even if he had left for all the wrong reasons.

General Iroh knew, though, that it was not going to be so simple; there was an entirely different spectrum that he had to consider as well. By running away from the Fire Nation and his father, the prince was now, by law, a deserter; whether he intended to return to the homeland at some point or not. As soon as news reached his brother, the reward for Prince Zuko's capture would be increased and every bounty hunter desperate for money would be after him. His nephew was strong, but he could not defeat them all, especially on his own.

At the moment, however, General Iroh's main concern was his nephew's mental health; he had left the ship so defeated and confused that the old man was worried that he could do harm to himself either on purpose or by accident. He was not sure what exactly had gone through Prince Zuko's mind to make him come to this desperate solution, but the old general knew that going out on his own would not solve his problems. The prince had thrown himself completely out of his element and the positive, happy world that the general had created in his mind for his nephew was not so easy to attain. If, by chance, Prince Zuko began to see the world the way he needed to see it, it was going to throw everything he had learned and believed in back at him and he was going to fight it. General Iroh had gone through the same thing years ago and he knew what it was like to struggle through it alone; it had almost cost him his life.

So many thoughts and worries began to overwhelm him that General Iroh had to stop and clear his mind before he could continue. Breathing deeply and pressing down on his temples to stifle an oncoming headache, the old general calmly waited until his mind became clear and focused once again before he let the thoughts return. With his eyes closed, General Iroh let one thought after another resurface, taking his time to pay attention to details and listening to what his instincts and his heart told him.

In time, the old general began to consider the possibilities; he was an old man and the world was big and in the middle of a war, any number of things could befall him or his nephew before they saw each other again. He even had to consider the thought that he might _never _see his nephew again, something that General Iroh could not, would not allow. He could not return home a free man, though the thought never really crossed his mind; the arrests set out by his own brother had been the final straw and he could not imagine going home without his nephew. Prince Zuko needed to be on his own, to experience a different life, but he still needed guidance, even if he did not think so.

General Iroh slammed his fist on the table as he came to a conclusion: if he could not go home there was no reason to stay on the ship, a moving target should anyone be looking for him. Leaving the ship was the only choice that the old man had and he thought that, perhaps, without him there Lieutenant Ji and the others might have a chance to return to their families. And even though his nephew had made it clear that he no longer wanted to be in his uncle's company, the retired general knew that Prince Zuko still needed him in this new chapter of his life and he realized, more than anything else, that he still needed his nephew. General Iroh swore silently to himself that it had taken him so long to come up with a solution that should have been made from the start; his nephew could learn to live a new life with his uncle by his side.

In the dark silence of her room Tamara remained asleep, unaware of anything that had happened during the night. She had spent a great deal of her time in her room the past few days, meditating and coming to terms with what had happened between her and Zuko. She had told herself that staying in her room was the best way to avoid the awkward glances from the crew and General Iroh and to avoid any encounters with the prince, but she could not deny the fact that she was also afraid of him. Zuko calling her a peasant was one thing, but attacking her was entirely different. It had been clear in his eyes that he had meant to hurt her, it was the same rage she had seen burning in both Zhao's and the Fire Lord's eyes, and on more than one occasion she found herself asking what could have happened had General Iroh not stepped in.

There were times when she thought that she was being too dramatic, but her mind always turned back to the deadly glint in the prince's eyes and she knew that she had a right to be afraid of him. It amazed her to think that only a few weeks ago they had been a couple, snuggling together to keep warm and looking out for the other's wellbeing. It was true that things had been difficult the past few weeks, but Tamara had thought it was just another bump that they needed to overcome. She never expected things to turn out the way they did; in an instant, one wrong move had destroyed everything they had together. It was over, just like that. Even if Zuko apologized, Tamara was unsure if there was any way to fix the damage that had been done.

Her thoughts had quickly fueled the fear that she was no longer safe on the ship, the very haven that had protected her from Zhao. She did not doubt that General Iroh would try to keep her safe, but it was not enough. If Zuko wanted to hurt her again, even have her arrested, he could do it; it was his ship and he was still the prince of the Fire Nation, even if he was banished. She told herself that it would not get that far, that if she was going to be arrested for traitorous acts against the Fire Nation, it would have happened already, but she did not want to take the chance. Her fear ultimately brought back the familiar pangs of homesickness that she had not felt since she was under Zhao's command; the comradeship and love she had felt with Zuko had helped to keep the feelings at bay, but in the past few nights she had fallen asleep with memories of her life with the Master Healer.

She was tired of fighting, both in the war and amongst the people around her and she knew now, more than ever, that a peaceful, quiet life as a healer suited her. She wanted to go home, to put this part of her life behind her, to find the whereabouts of Master Maruai and continue with her studies. Those feelings of homesickness and despair had brought back memories from her past; of walking through the forests or studying in the library with her teacher and friend, learning from the Master Healer's wisdom and experiences. And those memories, in turn, brightened her sleep with dreams that counterbalanced the bad ones that normally plagued her, letting her escape for a few hours each night from the real world.

Lost deep in her dreams once again, the healer's body merely twitched in response as a quiet knock echoed through her room. Even after the knocking grew louder and the door finally creaked open, Tamara continued sleeping uninterrupted. Instead, her body instinctively sank lower under the blankets to avoid the chilly air that had entered the room, ignorant to the presence that quietly closed the door behind it.

"Tamara? Tamara, wake up." Hands lightly nudged her shoulders, not strong enough to cause her alarm, but enough to pull her from her sleep. After a few moments she inhaled deeply and woke up, just enough to give strength to her arms to brush the hands away.

"Give me a few more minutes, Master Maruai. I'll study later," she mumbled tiredly before turning over to go back to sleep.

"You need to wake up, Tamara, please. I need to talk to you." The hands came back and shook her shoulders again until Tamara's eyes finally opened and she rolled back over to see who was talking to her. At first she was startled to see fire in front of her, but as her eyes adjusted she realized that it was not an attack, but a small flame, barely big enough to navigate by. The slightest tint of pink lit up the sky visible from the window, telling the healer that it was early morning and that her room was no longer facing east. Squinting up at the figure looming above her, she recognized the features highlighted by the soft light of the flame.

"General Iroh? What's going on?" Sleep disappeared from her body in seconds as the healer sat up in bed, her muscles instinctively tensing in uncertainty. The old general never entered her room without permission; much less wake her up in the early hours of the morning, unless something was wrong. She peaked around his wide girth to see if anyone else had entered the room, but saw only a closed door and the light flickering left and right from the small flame in General Iroh's hands.

"Don't worry, Tamara, it's just me," he reassured her; even in the dim light he had seen the look of uncertainty in her eyes. With a flick of his wrist he severed the small flame from its life force, ignoring the defiant hiss as it died and disappeared. For a moment the room was thrown into darkness before a brighter flame beat into life, forcing Tamara's eyes shut in response. The flame jumped around the room, finding a candle to rest upon before darting away, leaving a small flickering trail behind it before it, too, disappeared. The room was soon surrounded in a soft yellow glow, allowing both general and healer to see each other clearly. Tamara was surprised to see the state the old general was in; strands of gray hair streamed from the usually neat topknot, his eye lids were shadowed by dark bags from lack of sleep, and there was an exhausted, but urgent look in his tired eyes.

"Listen to me," he said as he sat down in front of her, "Prince Zuko ran away last night. It's taken me all night to think it through," he said as he rubbed the strain from his eyes; he was still angry with himself for letting his nephew leave. "I have to go after him; we're on our way back right now from where he disappeared and should be there within the next hour. I know things are different now between you and my nephew, but I think you should come with me."

He was not sure which part of the story surprised the healer more, but after a moment the curiosity left her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed together, though he was unsure if it was out of confusion or indifference "I am not going to support my nephew's actions against you, but there is something I think you should see; it will give some clarity into what Prince Zuko had been going through." He pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from his sleeve and unfurled it, its burned edges crumbling under his touch, before handing it to Tamara. He watched as her eyes scanned the wanted poster in silence, her jaw loosening slightly in shock. She read it twice, maybe three times through to make sure she was reading it correctly, though there was no denying that the Fire Lord had issued the capture and arrest of his brother and son.

General Iroh was right; it helped her understand why Zuko had been so angry for so long, but that was it. He had still taken his anger out on her instead of coming to her for help; they could have come up with something and perhaps they could still be together. She felt sorry for him, she honestly did, but that would not erase her memories of the beach or the fear she still felt in her heart. She looked up at the old general and realized that he was still waiting for a reply from her. After a moment she returned the parchment and organized her thoughts before speaking.

"If you leave, what will happen to the crew? Are they going with you?"

"No, they are remaining on the ship; they don't know about the arrests or what has happened to my nephew," he said with a shake of his head. It was not so much a matter of trust, but of safety that kept General Iroh silent on the situation. The crew only knew that the prince and now the general were leaving the ship for good; the less said the better. "I have relieved Lieutenant Ji and the others from their duties; they have no reason to follow us and I would not ask them to come. In time, perhaps they will be allowed to return home." He watched with concern as Tamara's eyes instantly brightened; a look that meant she was already thinking ahead.

"But I am uncertain of the reaction my brother will have if he finds out they let us get away." He added quickly in order to interrupt her thoughts; he was already growing concerned and he hadn't even heard her answer yet. "I know things are difficult right now, but I need you to think everything through before you give me an answer; you have an hour. I will be out on deck when you are ready," he said before standing up. He left the healer to her thoughts, he had done everything he could for her; no matter how much he wanted to order her to follow him, for her own safety, he knew that the final decision had to be hers.

General Iroh's eyes remained locked in place as the ship made its way closer to land, the same area that his nephew had disappeared the night before. His hands had grown numb long ago from the death-like grip he had upon the rail; he was impatient to be on the trail and the ship seemed to only creep along the ocean's surface. Now he knew how the prince must have felt every time he saw the avatar's bison in the distance. Preparations for his departure had kept his mind and body busy, but now that he was done the old general could do nothing but stand around and wait, mentally willing the ship to go faster. Every minute that the ship took to get closer to land meant that Zuko was another minute ahead of him, slowly adding to the hours' head start he already had.

One of the only boats on the ship was being chained to the loading dock as he continued standing guard; the ship had almost run aground last night during Prince Zuko's departure, the crew could not risk something like that again. General Iroh tore his eyes away from the sight of land long enough to estimate how much time the soldiers still required; just a few more minutes. He then turned his eyes to the rest of the deck as he searched for any signs of Tamara. _She still has a few more minutes_, he assured himself. His eyes and his attention were quickly drawn back to the land in the distance as he calculated how much progress the ship had made.

The large ship came alive as the anchor was lowered a few minutes later, keeping it in place as its bow was also lowered, providing the ramp that the boat needed to reach the water. General Iroh and Lieutenant Ji were in the middle of finishing last minute affairs and instructions when the older fire bender caught sight of Tamara. She held her head high and her back straight in stubborn confidence, while her eyes locked with his, already showing the general that she had made a decision and she was not going to falter from it. The lieutenant stepped aside as the healer approached them, his thoughtful eyes silently taking in the scene before him.

"What is your decision, young healer?" The old general could not keep the small tremors out of his muscles as he waited for her reply; her very survival depended on her answer. For a moment Tamara was silent and her gaze dropped, either from losing nerve or once again considering her options, but she quickly looked back up at him.

"I'm not going with you, General Iroh." For the second time within a matter of hours the old general's stomach dropped; that was not the answer he had wanted to hear. "It's not against you," she said quietly. "I just… can't."

She had thought about it long hard over the past hour as she considered her options. The prince had made it clear on his thoughts towards her, how would he react when he found out that she had come along to track him down? No matter how long she thought about it, she could not escape the confusion that surrounded her; a part of her wanted to go and find the prince, to see if at least their friendship could be mended, but at the same time she did not want to have anything to do with him. It was just easier to stay on the ship. "For the first time since I was under Zhao's command I am tired of traveling. If I stay here then I can go home and find out what happened to Master Maruai."

"Listen to me, Tamara," he said, desperately trying to keep the panic from his voice. Even though he had promised himself that he would not interfere with her decision, he could not just walk away without trying to get her to reconsider her answer. There was a chance that she had not thought everything through. "Even if the Master Healer is back, he won't be able to protect you from my brother. You were banished to the war, remember, _and _you ran away from Zhao's command. It doesn't matter what your story is; if you go back, the Fire Lord will have you arrested." _Or worse._ "I understand if you don't want to help me find my nephew, but please don't go back to the Fire Nation."

Tamara looked away as his words sank in, but she did not say anything; General Iroh spoke only the truth and she knew the consequences for returning from a banishment without permission from the Fire Lord. Still, it seemed worth it if it meant that she might have a chance to be with the Master Healer again, away from the war and back to a normal life.

"General Iroh, your boat is ready," a soldier replied with a stiff salute. The old general nodded slightly in acknowledgement and then turned his full attention back to the healer, who had yet to make a reply. He would never forgive himself if he let Tamara go, to find out later that she had been killed as punishment for returning home, but he did not have any control over her. In the end, just like his nephew, the final decision was up to her even if it was not the smartest or safest action.

"Sir?" The soldier said again, unsure if he had been heard the first time.

"Yes, thank you," the old general said at last. "Whatever you choose, Tamara, I wish all the luck to you," he said as he once again looked at the young healer. He tried to say it with smile, but it wavered as a small lump formed in his throat. He cared for her a great deal and it scared him to think what her future might hold.

"Thank you, General Iroh. Good luck to you as well." With her decision made the old general could do nothing else but hold up his arms, embracing her tightly as she walked into his final hug. Pulling her back, he kept her at arms length and locked eyes with her for a moment before giving her a small, sad smile. Turning, he said goodbye to Lieutenant Ji, took a final look at Tamara, and walked off towards the small boat, shaking hands with a few of the men who had been with him since the beginning of his nephew's hunt. He was finally ready to head out and find his nephew.

Tamara and the soldiers not accompanying him to land watched silently as the old general's boat began the long descent down the ramp, the chains clanging against steel as they steadied and braced the small vessel.

"He's right, you know," Lieutenant Ji said as he came up to stand beside her, his hands hooked behind his back. "You will have no immunity to the Fire Lord's wrath if you set foot in Fire Nation territory." She looked up at him in surprise; Lieutenant Ji was a man of few words and usually only gave his opinion when he was in a heated debate. "You're a sweet girl, Tamara, and someone like you does not belong in chains."

"I have to go back-" Tamara started, but the lieutenant cut her off with an angry grimace; his grizzled face taking on the appearance of a much older sea captain.

"You don't belong in prison and you don't belong on this ship," he said, unconcerned as he watched her flinch from the voice usually meant for his soldiers. "We're not heading home anyways; we will continue sailing until an opportunity presents itself, even if takes another year. By being enlisted to Prince Zuko's command we are in a similar situation; I doubt we would make it a mile before we were all arrested, especially in the absence of the prince and General Iroh," his voice grew quiet as his eyes softened. "That's not the life for you."

Tamara tried to get a word in edge-wise, but Lieutenant Ji would not let her. He knew exactly what General Iroh had meant to do by giving the girl a choice, but he could not allow himself to do the same. No matter what it took, he would get her off this ship.

"As commanding officer of this ship I _order_ you to leave! If you choose to find another way home that is your decision, but I will not allow myself or the crew to be responsible." She took a step back in surprise as he loomed over her and barked out his commands. "I suggest you leave now, while there is still a boat heading to shore, either that or you can go for a swim."

…..

General Iroh watched as the bottom of the ramp and the sound of small waves grew closer. He could not make himself turn around to see the faces of the rest of the crew, especially the young healer who had made a devastating decision. The crew had not exactly been a family, but they had lived together for three years; working, eating and sharing stories together on more than one occasion. Already it felt strange that the old general no longer heard the bustle of the soldiers, of orders being barked or the sound of shoes clanging against the metal deck. He was not nearly as worried about them as he was for Tamara; they knew to keep low and keep their distance from the Fire Nation, but he was not so sure that Tamara, who seemed so desperate to return home, would do the same.

Chains continued to groan and clang under the weight of the boat as it continued its descent, inching its way closer and closer to the churning green surface of the ocean. From here it was another mile to land, where he would disembark and start the quest of tracking down his nephew. The loud metallic clang of the lever system drowned out most other noises as it cranked out the chains in a never ending cycle, but every once in awhile General Iroh caught the faintest noise, though he was not even sure if what he heard was real or if it came from his mind. Soon, however, the soldier behind him began to shout in response and the old general felt the boat come to a slow stop and the chains quieted down.

Thinking that there was a problem with the small vessel, General Iroh turned around, his breath instantly catching in his lungs as he watched two figures running towards them. Lieutenant Ji and Tamara picked their way quickly but carefully down the sleek metal and the steep incline of the ramp as they made their way to the boat. General Iroh looked on in amazement from lieutenant to healer as they reached him and instantly noticed the flash of bewildered anger in Tamara's eyes; it was not aimed at him, but at the lieutenant, who simply ignored her or did not notice it.

"Here you are, Tamara, safe and sound," he said as he stuffed her healer's bag into her arms after helping her over the railing. His eyes then turned to General Iroh as he said, "she had a change of heart." There was a gruff, unconcerned note to his voice, but the old general caught the mischievous twinkle in his eye. General Iroh had no idea what the younger man did to persuade Tamara, but he was forever grateful to him. "Good luck General Iroh, Healer Tamara, music night will not be the same without you." He bowed to both in the deepest respect, one hand placed on top of the other in the symbol of the eternal flame.

"Take care of yourself, Lieutenant, and the others as well. Good luck." The lieutenant nodded once before signaling to the soldiers to continue the boat's descent. The men watched silently from their places on deck as the small boat finally reached the water, its engine sputtering to life before speeding away. A few of them had fought under the old general's command before, but all had grown to respect him over the past three years. No matter what the rest of the Fire Nation thought, the Dragon of the West was still a hero and their loyalty remained with him.

…

General Iroh and Tamara jumped to shore from the bow of the boat as soon as it came close enough to the sandy beach. With a final good bye the lone soldier took off back to the ship, leaving the two fire benders for the last time. The old general instantly headed inland as he tried to pinpoint his nephew's last known location from the night before, his eyes peeled for the obvious signs in the soft sand. It took him a few minutes before he was able to find the exact spot where his nephew disappeared from his sight, but when he did he saw that his nephew's footprints, the only ones in the area, headed northwest. What was out that way, he doubted even if Prince Zuko knew, but he did know that wherever his nephew went he was going to follow.

He turned back to see if Tamara was ready to head out, but she was in the same spot he had left her in, looking out over the ocean to the ship in the distance; the only thing that could have taken her home.

"Tamara?" She kept her back to him as she continued staring at the ship. "You made the right choice," he said as he stared at her back.

"I didn't have a choice; Lieutenant Ji ordered me off." There was anger and confusion in her quiet voice.

"Then the lieutenant knew what he was doing. You deserve better than the life you would have most likely found had you tried to go home." He paused to let the words sink in. "I am not saying that you have to follow me forever, young healer, but travel with me for a few days at least. If you find a better opportunity somewhere else then I will leave you knowing that you are safe and happy." Tamara finally looked at him, her red amber eyes glowing in the early morning light, as she considered his words. There was no other choice to make, unless she wanted to travel on her own, so she nodded as she accepted his offer. Deep down she knew that she would have made a terrible mistake to try to return home, but at the moment she was angry and disappointed, though she was unsure of whom to direct it at.

She agreed to travel with him as long possible, holding him to his promise that she would not be dragged into tracking down his nephew unless she made the decision herself. The thought of going home was still strong in her mind, but already her thoughts were straying towards other possibilities; if she could not go home to be a healer than she would do it here in the Earth Kingdom.

"Come on then, my nephew has a head start over us. We've got a lot of ground to cover." He gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder before pushing her towards the direction Prince Zuko had laid out for them. After going through what felt like a final goodbye, General Iroh was elated that Tamara was joining him, even if it was only for a short while, and already he could feel his spirits rising.

At the same time, however, he was still very much aware of the seriousness of the situation; his nephew was out there somewhere on his own and it was not going to be easy to find him. He was also aware that just as his nephew was in danger of being tracked down by bounty hunters, his life, and Tamara's as well, was also in danger. There was strength in numbers, both physically and mentally, and General Iroh knew that the sooner they rejoined his nephew the better.

With an uncertain scowl Tamara hefted her healer's bag farther onto her shoulder and headed in the direction he pointed her in, still unsure if this was the choice she really wanted to make. General Iroh brushed her response aside without a second thought as he picked up his meager sack of possessions and followed her; it was not the response he had been looking for, but he did not care. For now he accepted her confusion and anger as part of the healing process she would have to go through. He did not know how long it would take to catch up to his nephew; it could be hours or even days depending on how much distance they were able put behind them, but he did know that, no matter what happened, the road was going to be a long one. All three fire benders were bound to change as they started this new chapter in their lives, there was no telling what was in store for them now that they were on the run from the Fire Lord.


End file.
